A Father's Son
by AngelDesaray
Summary: Luke was walking the halls of the Jedi Temple when he was swept up by The Force, finding himself in the middle of a battle lead by his father Anakin Skywalker and his Master Obi-Wan Kenobi twenty-three years prior. Given the chance to get to know his father before he became Vader and possibly save him as well, will Luke be able to alter the past for the best? or make things worse?
1. Chapter 1: The Flux

_**(Okay, so this story is written solely by me. I hope you guys all review, and I'll admit, the first few chapters will probably be slightly rocky considering there's not much information on what was happening with Anakin right before the rescue of Chancellor Palpatine. So I'm working with what I found until that point. Please review, I love feedback! Enjoy!)**_

* * *

Luke sighed, rubbing his eyes as he walked down one of the halls of the Jedi Temple that had yet to be renovated. He'd just woke up, and yesterday he had decided that he would go explore a section of the Temple that he had yet to look through. Blaster marks all over the halls caused him to frown in sadness from the thought of what had happened here; the sight always did.

He heard footsteps behind him and turned around, frowning as he saw Han coming towards him. "Hey kid, I know I'm not supposed to be here cause it's _sacred_ and all that, but I need your help," Han told him as he approached.

"What did you say to Leia this time?" Luke asked wearily as he continued his way down the hall, slower so that Han could catch up.

"Hey, now who said that my problem has to do with Leia? And why is it automatically _my_ fault?" Han said defensively.

Luke smiled a little as he peeked into one of the living quarters, stepping over the debris and seeing if there was anything salvageable. "Because Han, it usually is. Especially when you come to me for help. What do I need to calm her down for now?" Luke asked him, making his way over to the closet in the corner.

Han sighed. "I don't know what it was this time! She got angry at me for no reason at all, and Chewy will vouch for me! All I said was that . . ."

Luke wasn't listening to him anymore. He studied the Jedi clothes he'd found in the closet, consisting of dark brown and black. His hand ran over the fabric. For some reason, he felt a little bit of a connection to the clothes. He pulled one of the tunics out, trying to judge details of the original owner from the clothes. It looked like they had belonged to someone rather tall, 1.88 meters roughly. The clothes all showed wear, as if they had been through a lot. The owner must have been active in the clone wars.

"_Luke!_" Han suddenly snapped Luke's attention back to him with the exclamation. "Get your head out of the clouds, I thought you were going to help me, kid."

Luke smiled at him a little sheepishly, taking the clothes out of the closet with the full intention of preserving them, probably for someone's use later on. "Sorry Han, I was thinking of something else.

Han shook his head. "Sure. Thanks. It's not like I need your help at all, kid. Your sister won't even be in the same room as me right now."

"That bad, huh?" Luke asked as he walked out of the room, headed back down the hall.

"You have no idea," Han muttered.

Luke sighed. "Alright, I'll help you out Han, I'll talk to her again. Though you two have seriously got to stop all these fights. It drives me insane when you bring me into the middle of it, and most of them are for the craziest reasons."

"Tell that to your over-sensitive sister," Han protested. "It's not my fault!"

Suddenly Luke felt a ripple go through The Force, and he frowned, looking over and slowly setting the clothes down on a chair. He stood straight, tuning Han out again as he stretched out his senses, trying to feel where the source of the disturbance was. Han was saying his name, trying to get his attention again, but Luke wasn't paying attention. He had his hand rested on his light saber, tense and alert as he realized The Force was fluxing around . . . _him?_

"Luke!" Han suddenly shouted, alarmed.

Luke felt as if he was being taken up into The Force, light as a feather, as his vision went black, and Han's alarmed cries slowly drained away. Silence pressed against Luke's ears as he felt the sensation of hurtling at light speed it seemed, the ground no longer beneath him. Panic rose within him as he tried to figure out what was happening, but his efforts ceased when he slammed back to the ground, the air knocked out of him when he fell flat on his back. Dazed, Luke tried to register what was happening, the sounds of blaster fire and shouting gradually registering in his ears.

"What in the name of—" a familiar voice started.

"What the kriff was _that?!_" a second shouted, cutting off the other.

"Generals, there's someone over here! It's like they appeared out of nowhere the same time that flash came!" said another voice, closer this time. This third voice also sounded like a stormtrooper, and Luke had a moment of panic, trying to figure out where he was as he blinked rapidly. His vision came back into focus, and sure enough, he was staring up at a stormtrooper. Except he was quick to observe that this stormtrooper was dressed more like . . . a soldier in the Clone Wars.

Luke groaned as he heard footsteps rushing his way, starting to sit up, but the trooper put a hand on his chest to lie him back down. "I wouldn't sit up if I were you, we're under heavy fire," the trooper informed Luke.

This only confused Luke further. "Where am I?" he asked, a hand on his head. The footsteps reached them before his question could be answered.

The trooper stood up sharply at attention. "Generals!"

"At ease," the second voice from earlier stated.

Luke sat up, turning to look at the new arrivals as his head and back throbbed from the pain of the impact.

His eyes first fell on the taller of the two figures, wearing the exact clothes he'd been looking at in the temple not moments ago. He had shoulder length dirty blonde hair, startling blue eyes—similar to Luke's own—a scar over his right eye, as well as two small ones on his left cheek. The man held a blazing blue saber in his gloved hand, looking at Luke with sharp, cautious, and probing eyes, obviously suspicious of him, especially when he took in the light saber at Luke's waist. However, Luke's eyes were drawn in by the second man almost immediately.

_Ben?!_

Luke would recognize the gray-blue eyes anywhere, and definitely the Force Signature. However, this Obi-Wan was much, much younger, and instead of white hair he had bright auburn hair, and much less wrinkles. His expression was also suspicious, but a lot softer as he took in the aching Luke, though Luke didn't fail to notice the narrowing of his eyes when he, too, beheld the saber at Luke's side.

"And who would you be?" Obi-Wan asked. His saber, like the other man's, was activated, though lowered.

"Luke—" he said, cutting off there as he felt a very strong impression from The Force not to give his last name.

Obi-Wan eyed the saber at Luke's waist. "Are you Separatist?" the other man asked wearily, and somewhat forcefully.

Luke frowned at the question. A _what_? However, his mind was jumping quickly. "No . . . Republic," Luke responded slowly. It was true. He was a member of the New Republic.

The other man nodded towards his saber. "Where did you get the saber? I've never seen you among the Jedi . . . Are you Sith?!"

It was dawning on Luke by now that maybe, most likely, he had been sent back in time. Back to the time of the Clone Wars, if he was correct in thinking. However the man's sharp tone lead Luke to respond quickly and as calmly as he could. "Jedi . . . not Sith."

He was brief with his words, afraid to give away too much.

"How did you get here?" Obi-Wan asked him, much gentler then the other man was asking questions.

"I-I don't know. I was going to go see someone, and I felt something happen with The Force, and the next think I knew I was here . . . where is here? And what's going on?" Luke asked, his genuine confusion showing through in his voice.

"Cato Neimoidia," Obi-Wan informed Luke. "Right in the middle of a rather heated battle too."

The second man turned to the trooper. "Cody, go back to the men, we'll handle this. You need to keep them on track. We need to get into the citadel to capture Gunray."

"_Cato Neimoidia?!_" How had he ended up here? What the Force was going on?

Obi-Wan sensed Luke's great confusion and shock, and looked at him with sympathy. However all three of the men were distracted as a blast blew a chunk of ground away not too far from them. "Questions can be asked later. Right now, we need to move, or we're going to get killed."

"Master, can we even trust him?!" the second man asked.

"We don't have much of a choice right now Anakin," Obi-Wan told him. He turned to Luke, helping him up. "I'm Obi-Wan Kenobi, and this is Anakin Skywalker," he told Luke.

_ANAKIN SKYWALKER?!_ Luke's mind screamed at him in confusion and pure shock as he took in the sight of the second man once more. Now, with dawning awe, Luke realized he was standing feet away from his father, whole and on the Light Side of The Force, not the Sith Lord Darth Vader.

Anakin gave Luke a nod of recognition as Luke nodded numbly. "Alright," he said weakly. Looking up, he saw there was also an aerial battle going on above them. It looked like they were avoiding firepower from the ground and air.

"If you don't mind me asking, where were you before you showed up here?" Obi-Wan asked Luke as the three Jedi made their way through the battle towards, Luke assumed, the trooper whose name was Cody.

"I was at the Jedi Temple. I was just leaving it, actually," Luke told his once-Master promptly.

"How could you have been? I've never seen you there. Not once," Anakin said, obviously still mistrusting.

"We have been in the Outer Rim territories for a while Anakin," Obi-Wan said. "We're not constantly there."

Luke just stayed silent. He had the feeling that he shouldn't reveal that he wasn't from this time. It was a simple nudge by The Force. Right now he just had to blend in and get by until he figured out what was going on and just what point in time he had landed in. He'd have to be careful not to make anything worse by messing up time.

* * *

Anakin watched the mysterious stranger closely as they made their way back to the clones for the advance on the citadel. He didn't sense any darkness from the blonde male, but he was still hesitant to trust him. He had appeared out of nowhere in a blinding flash of white right after that flux in The Force that Obi-Wan and he had sensed. They knew nothing about him, and now they were just going to trust him with their lives in the middle of an important battle?!

The clones were just ahead of them, and the shower of blaster fire brought Anakin's mind back to the battle they were currently in. Obi-Wan was right: there would be time for questions later. As they drew closer to the clones, they began to meet opposition, deflecting blaster shots with their sabers swiftly and cutting down droids that got too close. Glancing back at the blonde male, Luke, he took note of his green saber and how he handled himself with calm ease in the heat of a battle, with a level head and strong concentration.

"Obi-Wan, your right!" Anakin barked toward his old Master. Obi-Wan spun, cutting down the droid that had gotten uncomfortably close to him.

"Cody, any progress?!" Obi-Wan shouted to the Commander.

"Not much, General. I don't think we'll get to Gunray if we keep at this pace!" Cody replied.

Anakin looked over at Obi-Wan, taking up position at his Master's back with Luke, all of them forming a small defensive triangle. "We need to get in that building, Master. Perhaps trying a different way."

"What do you have in mind now Anakin?" Obi-Wan asked him wearily.

Anakin's eyes sparkled with mischief. "I think I can sense another way in, under that Manax Tree orchard. There's something underground, probably fungus farms underneath, that lead into the fort. We'll be able to get inside and apprehend Gunray before he makes any escape attempts."

As he told Obi-Wan his plan, he saw Luke giving him a looked that seemed like a cross between awe, curiosity, and . . . some other strong feeling he couldn't place, especially with how fast Luke hid it when he realized Anakin was still observing him. Puzzled and uneasy, Anakin kept an eye on Luke, not letting him out of his sight.

Obi-Wan nodded. "It seems reasonable enough. Not nearly as reckless as something I'd expect to hear from you. Cody!" he called. "Gather up your men and follow us!"

"Yes General Kenobi! This way men! Follow General Kenobi and General Skywalker!" Cody told his men.

* * *

Luke followed close behind his father and Master, still trying to gather his wits. His father had been a General in the Clone Wars! And he'd lead the attack here on Cato Neimoidia! He felt excitement rolling through him, but he kept his demeanor calm and his mental shields up. He didn't want to make his father any more suspicious of him then he already seemed to be.

As they all reached the orchard, blaster fire decreased just slightly, as the droids were focused more on the clones that were trying to get through the fortress the long way. However some droids still tried to stop the progress of the army making its way through the rows of trees.

"Rebreathators on! There's hallucinogenic spores in this orchard, and we have to be careful not to breathe them in!" Anakin called out.

Luke felt a trill of fear go through him. He didn't have one on him. He hadn't planned on going back in time or being here, he wasn't prepared for a situation like this.

Anakin looked back at him, sensing his momentary fear, and got a spare from one of the clones, handing it to him. Luke gave his father a thankful look, situating the device as the small army weaved through the trees. Forces on the wall and in the air targeted them, starting to catch on to what the group was doing and focusing their firepower on them. Several clones were struck down, and the Jedi took great care to avoid both blasts and debris. However, there was a blast that came _very _close to Luke, and dirt went flying. Luke was forced to turn his head away to avoid debris in the face, heart pounding from being in the heat of a battle like this. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Obi-Wan take a rock to the face as he tried to dodge a bigger chunk of earth, and his rebreathator was knocked away, lost in the grass somewhere. Stunned, Obi-Wan stumbled back a few steps, activating a trap that released the spores, getting a face full of them.

Anakin turned back to his Master, rushing to his side. "Obi-Wan!"

Obi-Wan coughed, recovering, although the spores were starting to take effect. Luke reached out with The Force, calling the device that had rolled away in the grass to him, handing it to Anakin. Anakin promptly gave it back to Obi-Wan, then proceeded to lead him along. "We need in that fortress!" he barked at the clones, and the army swiftly covered ground. Obi-Wan fought the effects of the spores the entire way, trying his hardest to keep calm as they began to effect his senses. Luke glanced at him worriedly a few times as the army finally was able to infiltrate the underground fungus farms, finding themselves on the other side of the fortress as they came out above ground again.

Luke stayed close to his father as the little army made their way inside of the building. "Gunray will be making an escape. He'll be on the upper levels," Anakin told them all.

Luke was tempted to ask who Gunray was and what he had done, though he had the feeling that that would only cause problems, so he went with it.

Obi-Wan, who had been flinching and reacting to things only he could see since the incident in the orchard, lurched to the side suddenly. "Battle droids!" he called out. Anakin grasped his master's arms, holding him firmly.

"Master, you're hallucinating. There's nothing there," he told him soothingly, still pressing forward. "The spores, remember."

Obi-Wan seemed to mentally berate himself for a moment. "Right, sorry," he mumbled.

Anakin chuckled. "Just let me call the shots here Master. With you hallucinating, you're not really in a state of mind to be giving orders."

"And you and your suicidal ideas make you qualified?" Obi-Wan grumbled.

"I'm quite qualified Master. I'm sorry if you're just too stiff to approve of my ideas," Anakin scoffed, though Luke detected a trace of teasing in their words as they spoke, and he smiled a little.

However, soon the group was met with opposition, and battle droids appeared to combat the group that was pressing forward to their leaders.

"Cody, do you have these guys?" Anakin asked the commanding clone.

Cody nodded. "Of course General. We can hold these walking tin cans. You guys go on after Gunray we've got this."

Anakin nodded, then glanced at Luke. "Come on."

The three of them took a different way, up several levels, and they came to a landing pad, just in time to see who Luke assumed was this Gunray fellow taking off in a shuttle. Anakin gave a cry of frustration, chasing after the shuttle before he slowed down, recognizing that the shuttle was already far out of reach.

Anakin was about to let out a stream of curses when he turned, seeing Gunray's Mechno-Chair. His face lit up with joy. "The coward left behind his Mechno-Chair in his rush to get away!" he exclaimed happily to Obi-Wan.

Obi-Wan looked at his former Padawan, his gaze focusing on him. "Careful Anakin!" he warned.

Anakin continued his approach to the chair, though when he got within a few feet from the chair; it suddenly opened up and released some sort of gas. Obi-Wan's eyes narrowed and he cried out, "Dioxis!" flinging Anakin back with The Force at the same time.

Luke, who had been approaching along with his father, froze, backing up rapidly from the poisonous gas. However, it seemed it only contained enough to kill someone who got too close, and they were safe where they were. Anakin looked over at Obi-Wan with a weak smile. "Thanks."

"And this is why I'm the one in charge usually," Obi-Wan told him. "You rush into things without thinking."

Anakin stood back up and simply rolled his eyes.


	2. Chapter 2: Testing the Waters

**_(Thank you SO MUCH for all the reviews, a few technical things were brought to my attention that I have started to make up for in this chapter. Yet again, please review, as I love feedback, and I'm a perfectionist, so if you see a technical problem please tell me because those plot mistakes drive me _INSANE!_ And just a moment of self-promotion, if you like this story I suggest checking out my other SW story, Changing Fate. Anyway, resuming, here's the next chapter. Enjoy!)_**

* * *

"So, why's it good news that he left behind this Mechno-Chair?" Luke asked his father as Anakin got up, brushing himself off a little.

"We can get information off of it by looking through the holo-recordings on the chair, as well as communication codes," Obi-Wan informed him.

"And be one step closer to ending this Force forsaken war . . ." Anakin grumbled bitterly.

Luke eyed his father, just for a moment, hiding his worry for his father at the hardened edge in his voice. Obi-Wan sighed a little wearily. "Yes, that's true, hopefully."

Anakin cautiously approached the Mechno-Chair this time, though it didn't set off poisonous gas again. He fiddled with it for a few moments, and soon a small blue image of someone Luke knew all too well appeared. He bit back a gasp as he saw Sidious appear from the Mechno-Chair, rubbing his mechanical arm subconsciously. There was the man responsible for all the misery of the Galaxy.

Anakin looked up at Obi-Wan sharply. "It looks like we ended up with more than we anticipated."

The two Jedi listened intently to the recording of the transmission, though Luke wandered over to the landing pad to look out and see how the battle had panned out. There were skirmishes spotted over the land below them, and there were still some fights breaking out in the sky. But for the most part, it was over. He sighed, then returned to the room where his father and Master stood talking in hushed tones. Anakin seemed aggravated at something Obi-Wan was saying, a hard edge in his eyes, and it seemed he was talking in an angry tone even. Luke shifted uneasily at the tension in the room, quietly observing them.

Anakin made a disgruntled sound and waved a hand in the air, his eyes locking on Luke at the side. "I believe you still have explaining to do," Anakin said, turning away from Obi-Wan. Obviously he was trying to end the tense conversation they'd been having.

Luke frowned, crossing his arms over his chest. "I'm still trying to figure some things out myself, so you're not the only ones confused."

Anakin sized up Luke with an expert eye, and Luke tried not to shift nervously under his father's inspecting gaze. He noticed that they both had a glove over one hand, or in his father's case one arm. Finally Anakin spoke again.

"I watched you fighting earlier. You relied _very _heavily on your defense. I think I only saw you advance on a droid once or twice. The rest of the time you stuck with a very basic form for deflecting their shots: what's the extent of your training?" he inquired. His eyes challenged Luke to try and lie to him.

Luke grimaced. "Not very much. Just enough to get by and survive."

Anakin looked slightly amused. "I'd say. It looked like you'd only had your basic Padawan training."

Obi-Wan cut in, walking up to stand next to Anakin. "Maybe we're asking the wrong questions . . . Luke, could you tell us the names of the Jedi in The Council for you?"

Luke hesitated. He highly doubted they would believe him. "Right now . . . it's just . . . me," he said slowly.

Shock. Complete shock rolled off of them in waves and was evident in their features. Anakin was the first one to recover. "Impossible! It can't be just you! There's got to be someone else, more than just one! Especially if you have such little training!" Anakin stated sharply.

"Isn't there anyone else?" Obi-Wan asked.

Luke sighed. "I'm training my twin sister. Though we're both hoping that Jedi who might have been in hiding start to show up."

Their shock turned into confusion. "Why would the Jedi be in hiding?" Anakin asked, trying to absorb what Luke was telling him.

"Wait, Luke, is this _after_ the Clone Wars? Does something happen?" Obi-Wan asked him.

He sensed that The Force didn't want him to tell them about the rise of the Empire, but wanted him to wait for the right moment. "The Clone Wars ended . . . decades ago for me. Though I can sense that The Force doesn't want me to tell the outcome of the War," he explained slowly, watching his words carefully.

Obi-Wan folded his arms, pondering what Luke had said, while Anakin gave him a sharp, frustrated look at not being able to learn what Luke knew about the outcome of the war he hated so much. "Who was your Master?"

Luke smiled a little. "A man I believed to be an old hermit for most of my life until one day he revealed to me he was a Jedi who fought in the Clone Wars, and that he was going to teach me the ways of The Force. Though when he died, I was taught by another crazy old man who was a Jedi at this time, though I respect him highly, don't get me wrong. He died as well after I'd had a few months of training with him."

Obi-Wan smiled sympathetically at Luke. "And what were their names? We might know them."

Luke smiled. "The second one I trained under was Master Yoda."

Obi-Wan was surprised, as well as Anakin. "Wow, you had a good Master then," Obi-Wan told Luke.

"And the, uh, old hermit?" Anakin asked Luke.

Luke glanced at his father before looking back at Obi-Wan. "From the time I was little I knew him as Ben, though when he told me he'd been a Jedi, he also revealed that his real name was, in fact, Obi-Wan Kenobi."

Obi-Wan was shocked at the revelation, suddenly looking at the young Jedi in a new light with the revelation that he had trained him. Anakin, once he recovered from his shock as well, started to laugh, clapping Obi-Wan on the shoulder. "Well what do you know _old man_!" he laughed.

"Well then, uh, Luke . . . it's good to meet you," he said with a smile, shaking Luke's gloved hand. He noticed the familiar feel of a robotic hand and met his gaze with curiosity. "Light saber injury?" he inquired, knowing Luke would know what he meant.

Luke's hand fell away, and he rubbed the mechanical hand subconsciously. "Sith," he mumbled.

Anakin gave him a sympathetic look and Obi-Wan nodded. "I get that. Anakin suffered from a similar injury, though, ah, his was for his own rash mistake of trying to take the Sith on alone."

Anakin gave Obi-Wan a sharp look but said nothing as Luke went to explain his injury, nodding. "I wasn't ready to fight the Sith, but I needed to rescue my friends, and he cornered me. I was lucky him and his Master wanted me alive, so all I lost was my hand and not my life."

"Did he capture you?" Obi-Wan asked with concern.

Luke shook his head. "No, I risked falling hundreds of feet down air ducts and out the bottom of the Cloud City building to avoid being captured, all one handed too. I was lucky that my sister and our friends had managed to escape and came to my rescue before I was spotted or fell to my death," Luke explained.

"It sounds like you've had your fair share of close calls," Anakin mused.

Luke shrugged. "Just another day for me . . ."

"If that was true, you'd be missing quite a few limbs," Anakin said.

"True, true," Luke said, smiling at his father.

A serious mood fell over the trio again. "So, do you have any idea why you're here?" Obi-Wan asked Luke.

Luke sighed. "I don't know. The Force must have some reason for taking me back to this time in this place."

"I just wish you could tell us more about the time you come from. You really are the only Jedi?" Anakin asked.

Luke nodded. "It automatically makes me a Master, though after witnessing you two, I definitely don't feel like it."

Anakin chuckled a little. "Well perhaps we could teach you a few things while you're here. Maybe that's why you've been sent back: so you can get the training you need."

_I highly doubt that's the reason_, Luke thought. _Though it can't hurt to learn as much as I can while I'm here._

Obi-Wan nodded. "I'm sure we can. And I'm guessing you'll be rather grateful for it."

Luke bowed. "Thank you."

"It's our pleasure," Obi-Wan said.

A thought struck Anakin. "So if you're the only Jedi, and the Jedi went into hiding, what were you doing at the Jedi Temple?" he asked.

"I'm restoring The Temple. I was getting anything that was salvageable from one of the more damaged sections," Luke said without thinking.

"_Damaged?_ What happened!" Obi-Wan asked.

Luke hesitated, not sure if he should tell them.

Obi-Wan sighed. "If it is the will of The Force, then you don't have to tell us."

"You know, you never gave us your last name," Anakin told Luke.

"The Force doesn't want me sharing that information either. And I can actually see why," Luke admitted to him. Anakin sighed in frustration.

"Patience, Anakin. Perhaps it's simply not the right time for certain things to be revealed. I'm sure it will be in time."

Slowly, Anakin nodded in acknowledgment. "Alright Master."

Obi-Wan nodded, then walked back over to the Mechno-Chair. "I'm going to retransmit our findings to The Council."

Anakin nodded, then looked back at Luke. "So, where do you come from?"

"Tatooine," Luke told him.

"You too? I was found by Obi-Wan's Master, Master Qui-Gon Jinn, in Mos Espa. What about you?" Anakin asked curiously.

"I lived with my aunt and uncle in the Jundland Wastelands. We lived on a homestead," Luke told him.

Anakin nodded slowly. "You must have had a few run in's with Tuskens out there," he said, a twinge of disgust in his voice as he said Tuskens.

Luke nodded, taking note of his obvious contempt for the Sand People. "Yeah, a few."

Anakin shook his head. "I don't miss that place at all. I'm glad that I left that Force forsaken planet."

Luke smiled a little. "Same. There was nothing for me there anymore anyway."

"What happened?" Anakin asked him.

Luke looked away. "My aunt and uncle were killed."

"I'm sorry for your loss," Anakin told him sincerely.

"Thank you," Luke told him with a small smile.

Anakin gave him a nod of acknowledgement and went back over to Obi-Wan. "Did you send the information to The Council?" he asked him.

Obi-Wan nodded, looking a little tired. "Yes. And we're to track the makers of the chair to try and find the identity of Darth Sidious."

Anakin nodded, gaining an identical tired look in his eyes. "Give me a minute with this thing and I'll find something for us to follow."

Obi-Wan watched Anakin go over to the Mechno-Chair and turned to Luke. "So, Luke, while he's doing that, do you mind showing me where you are in your saber and Force techniques?"

Luke nodded. "Of course, Master Kenobi," he said, taking care to use his proper title.

Obi-Wan took out his saber, gesturing for Luke to do the same. "We'll do a short sparring session so I can see where you're at," Obi-Wan explained.

Anakin snickered. "Be glad you're sparring with the old man and not me."

Obi-Wan ignored him as the two both ignited their sabers. "Your move."

Luke nodded, advancing on this younger version of the old hermit who had taught him so much. Obi-Wan easily parried Luke's advance, following up with a simple offensive move of his own, which Luke deflected as well. As the two went back and forth with the light saber advances and defenses, they gradually increased speed and the complicated forms. Not too far into the spar, however, Luke had used all that he knew with saber techniques, and started using his already utilized moves at simply a faster rate. Obi-Wan, noticing that they had already reached the extent of Luke's saber training, quickly and effortlessly disarmed Luke, taking the young Jedi's saber and deactivating it before handing it back to him with a frown. "You really did just get the basics you needed for survival."

"I'll say," Anakin muttered from over by the Mechno-Chair.

Luke struggled not to blush from embarrassment. "Yeah, I've realized that."

Obi-Wan sighed. "What can you do with The Force?"

Luke shrugged. "The basic moving objects, jumping, mind tricks, nothing big."

"What's the heaviest thing you've lifted?" Obi-Wan inquired.

Luke thought for a moment. "Recently I lifted my protocol droid C-3PO and the large chair he was in and floated him over a crowd of Ewoks to get them to let me and my friends go."

Anakin looked up sharply from what he was doing. "C-3PO?! How did you come into possession of my old protocol droid?!" It seemed that was the only part of the conversation he'd heard.

Luke was surprised. "_Your_ protocol droid?"

Anakin nodded, getting up from the Mechno-Chair to walk over to him. "Yeah, I created him when I was still a slave child on Tatooine to help my . . . mother around the house. I came into possession of him again when I was about twenty and gave him to Senator Padme Amidala. How did you come into possession of him?"

Luke was stunned. C-3PO had been his _father's_? Amazed, he barely found enough of his senses to answer him. "I picked him up from some Jawas on Tatooine, as well as my astrodroid R2-D2—"

"You have R2 as well?!" Anakin asked incredulously.

"Yeah, he's my astrodroid. He was with 3PO that day," Luke said, shocked.

"R2's _my_ astrodroid right now!" Anakin exclaimed.

"Really?" Luke asked, his excitement obvious in his expression. He'd found yet another thing he had in common with his father.

The excited glint slowly faded from Anakin's eyes, replaced by a deep worry. "Wait . . . I would never let R2 leave my possession . . . and Padme uses 3PO for practically everything at home . . ." he frowned, looking Luke over. "Is there any chance you know what happened?"

Luke hesitated, thinking his words over. "No, I don't know," Luke said. He didn't know why his father fell to the Dark Side, or what exactly happened; only that he had.

* * *

Both of the more experienced Jedi sensed the honesty of Luke's answer, though they both could also sense that he wasn't telling the complete truth, hiding what he did know.

Anakin gave Luke a narrowed look, his eyes raking over the Jedi as he sensed Luke's sudden feelings of sorrow and grief. However he knew he couldn't get the young Jedi to reveal the information that he was hiding, and he made his way back over to the Mechno-Chair, his mind mulling over everything that Obi-Wan and he hand been told so far.

_What happened?_


	3. Chapter 3: Darkened Dreams

_**(Again, thanks for the reviews, I love reading your opinions and getting insight so I can improve the story. My SW knowledge isn't perfect though I'm trying my hardest to get things right. Anyway, Enjoy!)**_

* * *

Later, on a ship headed for Tythe, Obi-Wan had taken the time to work with Luke on his light saber form. Anakin sat off to the side, arms crossed as he watched the two with an amused smirk. Obi-Wan observed everything, interjecting quite often to fix little technical problems he noticed, even down to how Luke held his saber and where he put his foot. Lucky for Luke, he had plenty of patience.

As Luke mirrored Obi-Wan's movements, being walked through the forms for Soresu, Obi-Wan paused yet again, grasping his wrist and firmly but gently fixing his stance. Luke couldn't keep a small sigh of frustration from escaping before he dispelled the feeling into The Force. Obi-Wan gave him a sympathetic look. "You'll get it, don't worry."

"I know," Luke admitted. "I just never realized just how many holes _were_ in my training."

"Quite a few," Anakin said, standing up. "I'm glad we have the chance to refine your technique and such. Seeing as you're the future of the Jedi Order."

Luke caught an undertone in his father's voice that told him his father was still having a hard time accepting that Luke was the only Jedi in his time. Deciding to change the subject, his gaze fell to the light saber at Anakin's waist. "So what form do you use?" he asked curiously.

"Form V: Djem So," Anakin said smoothly.

Luke seemed to perk up a little bit as he recognized the style. "Could you teach me?" Luke asked curiously.

"I think it's a little too aggressive of a style for someone as timid as you Luke," Anakin said easily.

Luke raised his eyebrows. "I've used a little Djem So. I found some information on it in The Temple Archives and I've actually been practicing it in my spare time. I actually like the style," he said, defending himself.

Anakin crossed his arms, raising his eyebrows as well as the two sized each other up for a moment. Obi-Wan, observing them, noticed that along with suffering similar limb losses and having the same blonde hair and blue eyes, the two also had similar strong, stubborn wills, and even a commanding air around them. However, while Luke seemed to be more level-headed, Anakin tended to rush into things without a second thought. While Luke was patient, Anakin was _very_ impatient.

Finally Anakin spoke. "I think you need to do some more of your basics with Obi-Wan before you start training Djem So with _me_," he said simply.

"But will you, eventually?" Luke pressed, refusing to give up just yet.

"He _is_ the only Jedi of his time, Anakin. Don't you want Djem So preserved?" Obi-Wan added in.

Anakin gave a resigned sigh. "Fine. But seriously, you're going to learn more from Obi-Wan about the basics before you come to me for that," Anakin said.

Luke nodded his understanding. "Thank you!"

Anakin's expression softened a little and he smiled. "Sure thing."

* * *

As Luke and Obi-Wan went back to the training, Anakin took his seat again, arms still crossed as he continued to watch. Luke was a quick learner. He was catching on to where his mistakes were, and was fast to correct them, allowing Obi-Wan to move forward at a steady, progressive rate. Anakin could also sense that Luke was strong in The Force. With the right training, he would become a very powerful Jedi. However, right now, he was only at the level of a young Padawan. It would be a while before he hit his _full_ potential. He smiled a little to himself as Obi-Wan paused yet again to fix some error Luke had in his stance as Obi-Wan started to add in new movements. He had a strange desire to know more about this Jedi. He felt . . . connected to him somehow. Maybe it was just because of their shared battle wound, and the fact they had both possessed the same droids, he decided with a shrug, brushing the thought aside again.

* * *

Eventually, Obi-Wan sheathed his saber. "Alright Luke . . . that should be enough on that for now."

Luke nodded, putting his saber up as Anakin stood up. "So . . . why are we headed to Tythe again?" he asked his father.

"The planet has recently been taken under Separatist control, but the headquarters for the company that made Gunray's Mechno-Chair is there, as well as any information we'll find that could help us identify Sidious. If we're lucky," Anakin explained.

Luke nodded. "Alright then."

Obi-Wan put a hand on Luke's shoulder. "Come on Luke, I want to run over some meditational exercises with you. Then I'd suggest getting some rest."

Anakin smirked again. "Have fun," he said, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

Obi-Wan chuckled. "Just because you have no patience and struggle with meditation doesn't mean that Luke will too."

Luke looked curiously at his father. He had no clue his father had struggled with meditation. Luke thought it was one of the easiest points of training for him.

Anakin rolled his eyes. "Yeah, sure, I'll be in my quarters."

Obi-Wan nodded, then lead Luke back to a quiet room on the ship. He gestured for Luke to sit down in front of him as he took a seat on the floor, seeming perfectly at ease.

"Before we start, have you received meditational training?" Obi-Wan asked Luke curiously.

Luke nodded. "It's one of my strong points."

Obi-Wan sat back to process that information as he decided what to do next. "Alright then, I'll still go through the basics with you. We'll go from there. Let's start with some breathing exercises . . ."

* * *

Later, Luke suffered from a restless sleep. He'd had extensive meditating before he headed to bed, counting both his training with Obi-Wan and the personal meditation he always had before going to sleep. However, shadows lurked in his sleep. Unease wafted over him, and darkness swirled in his dreams. Before the darkness could plague him any further, Luke awoke, sitting up straight in his bed. However the feelings didn't go away. Frowning, Luke wearily stretched out his senses, trying to locate where they were coming from, as he sensed that the feelings were coming from someone else.

Slipping out of bed and pulling his black shirt back on, Luke silently padded out of the room, following the feelings of darkness and unease through the ship. Finally, he noticed a lone figure, standing by the glass with their hands clasped behind their back and looking out at the stars. His tunic was only shrugged over his shoulders, not tied up but hanging open. It looked as if he'd just thrown his clothes on as he'd gotten out of bed, his hair also a disheveled mess. Cautiously, still sensing the dark and confusing feelings coming off of him, Luke walked up to his father.

"Are you alright?" Luke asked him softly, walking up to stand beside him. He kept his hands clasped behind his back, his eyes also looking out over the stars.

Anakin glanced at him, startled. Obviously he hadn't sensed Luke's presence approaching in his current state. "I'm fine," he said gruffly.

Luke raised his eyebrows. "No you're not; I could sense your unease even in my sleep. It's what woke me up."

Anakin looked at him suspiciously. "It's none of your business!" he snapped, eyes flashing.

Luke looked up at his father, suddenly deeply concerned for him. "Perhaps not . . ." he said softly, choosing caution as the best option right now. "I guess I'll just leave you be then . . ."

As Luke turned to leave Anakin's shoulder's slumped some. "Wait . . ." he said, his voice sounding drained.

Luke paused, turning around.

Anakin sighed, running a hand through his hair. "You said you sensed it in your sleep . . . did you see anything?" Anakin asked wearily.

Luke shook his head. "I just sensed unease and saw shadows . . ."

Anakin nodded, turning back to the window. "I see."

"What about you?" Luke pressed gently.

Luke felt annoyance shudder through his father, and thought for a moment he really should just leave him be, but he had already spoke, so he waited patiently for his father's response.

When he said nothing, Luke took a breath and spoke again. "Did you have a dream too?"

Anakin shook his head and gave a soft, yet sour laugh. "I'm not sure you can call it a dream, really."

Relieved his father was opening up to him, even if it was with a sour edge, Luke decided to keep up his inquiry. "Well then what was it?"

* * *

"Do you always ask this many questions?" Anakin said with an irritated edge. He pinched the bridge of his nose, heaving a sigh and slowly regaining control of himself. "Sorry," he mumbled to Luke.

"It's fine," Luke said gently.

Anakin clasped his hands behind his back again and sighed. "I don't know what it was . . . I was sound asleep and then . . . there was just . . . darkness. A heavy, suffocating black. There were all these feelings of . . . pain, anger, hate, suffering, and betrayal. Just pure rage and . . . evil, even. Now I'm awake, and it's not gone, it's still right there."

_Why am I telling him this? I just met him today, and I'm sharing this with him? What are you doing Anakin?_ Anakin berated himself.

Luke frowned, and he seemed to be contemplating something. Again, Anakin kicked himself for telling Luke. Was he judging him right now? Anakin scowled, looking back out at the stars.

"Perhaps it's a warning of something to come," Luke finally said slowly.

Anakin glanced back at him, mulling over his words. "Alright, if that's so, then who's the source of the darkness?"

Anakin took note that Luke hesitated. He knew so much more then he was telling, and Anakin was surprised at the rush of anger he felt at the thought of Luke keeping what he knew from him. He stifled the feeling as fast as he could though, and turned his attention back to the man as he spoke again.

"It might be a warning of darkness that's approaching in your future. Whether darkness from someone else . . . or yourself," at the sharp look that Anakin gave Luke, the man backtracked quickly. "Either way, it's obviously a warning. You might want to watch yourself."

Anakin turned to Luke, taking note for the first time just how short the man was compared to him. "You're hiding something, don't think I don't know. I can tell."

Luke shook his head. "I've already told you and Obi-Wan, The Force doesn't want me revealing most of the future right now. I don't know if I will be able to tell you in time, but I know for a fact that I can't tell right now."

"You know, don't you?" Anakin asked. At the confused look Luke gave him, Anakin explained his question further. "You know what happens to us."

Luke's eyes gained a weary look, one that made him look far older then he really was. Anakin knew that look. It was evident in Obi-Wan and his own eyes after all of the battles of war they saw. But Luke's was different. It seemed the look came from the burden of what he knew.

"Yes, I do. At least the gist of it," Luke said wearily.

"And you can't tell me, I'm guessing?" Anakin asked, looking away in further frustration.

Luke shook his head. "Not yet, it seems."

"Well that's just great," Anakin grumbled.

Luke sighed, and Anakin felt a wave of emotional exhaustion come from the man as he put a hand on Anakin's shoulder. "You're dream, I'm sure, is a warning of what's ahead. Though while I'm here . . . I'll do what I can to . . . stop some of the bad things from happening that did in my time."

Luke spoke slowly, yet again choosing his words carefully before he spoke. Anakin looked at the weary man with worry flickering across his face. "Alright, but enough talk right now, you need more rest," Anakin told Luke.

Luke frowned at him. "Will you be alright?" he asked with genuine, deep concern and sincerity.

Anakin nodded. "I'll be fine. I'll do some breathing exercises and calm myself down before I head back to bed and I'll be good as new in the morning," Anakin reassured him.

Luke sighed, letting his hand drop from Anakin's shoulder. "All right . . . I'll see you in the morning . . . Anakin . . . you'll need to get some rest yourself."

Anakin nodded, catching how he had hesitated before saying his name, as if he'd been about to call him something else. "I will, don't worry."

As Luke walked away, Anakin stared after his retreating back. There was the connection he'd felt with the man again, the source of the bond unknown to Anakin. Was this man a part of his future? Was that why he knew what happened to Anakin? If Luke had been a part of Obi-Wan's future, then given the bond Anakin and his Master shared, Anakin had to be right there as well. But then there was the thing about Luke coming into possession of R2 and 3PO. Anakin had been separated from them at some point, that much was clear. And Luke had all but admitted that there was darkness in Anakin's future. What happened; had he died?

Anakin made a frustrated growl in the back of his throat, puzzling over what little he knew as he tried to connect the dots to glean what he could of his future.

* * *

_**(For those who didn't catch it, Luke picked up on his father's dream through their Force Bond. Hope you liked it, please review, and I'll get to work on the next chapter.)**_


	4. Chapter 4: Losing Control

_**(Thanks for all of the Reviews again. I'm glad that everyone's enjoying my story! Hope you all enjoy this next chapter! Keep up the reviews and Enjoy!)**_

* * *

"Do you think there's any chance we run into Dooku while we're on Tythe?"

Luke, Obi-Wan, and Anakin stood together in the hanger of the ship as they approached the planet. Luke, hearing the black edge in Anakin's voice as he said Dooku's name, turned to look at him curiously. "Who's Dooku?"

Anakin's eyes flashed, though Luke was relieved the brief flare of anger wasn't directed at him. Obi-Wan was the one who answered. "He's the Sith Apprentice to this Darth Sidious. We've had a few . . . run ins with him, though we haven't been successful in catching him yet."

Luke nodded, processing the information as he studied his father for a moment. "I'm guessing he's also the same one that took your arm."

Anakin nodded, the dark look lingering in his eyes for a moment before he re-gathered himself. "If we come across him it's probably best you don't get involved Luke."

Luke crossed his arms over his chest. "Won't you need help?" he tried to point out.

Anakin shook his head. "Obi-Wan and I can handle him. You might end up getting seriously hurt if you come along. When I was a Padawan I was lucky I lasted as long as I did against him, and that was with ten years of Jedi training under Obi-Wan. Now it's been three more years of Dooku getting stronger, and with the extent of your training, getting hurt is the best thing that could happen to you in that situation."

Luke didn't argue further. He got the picture. "So what am I going to do?"

Anakin shrugged. "I guess we'll have to see where you're needed."

Luke sighed. "All right."

Obi-Wan looked at him curiously. "So, something I was wondering . . . with how little training you had . . . when did you start your training?"

Luke turned to him. "When I was nineteen."

Both Jedi seemed shocked. "Oh come on, The Council barely took me in when I was nine, and your telling me you had your training at nineteen without any questions?" Anakin complained. "What's up with that?"

"Well, first of all, The Order didn't exist anymore, my aunt and uncle had been killed and the house burned to the ground so I had nowhere to go, Obi-Wan was going to go on a rescue mission on a highly guarded space station and was going to need help at his age, plus Obi-Wan had promised to train me, which only seemed right after he told me my father was also a Jed—" Luke suddenly clamped his mouth shut, realizing he'd said too much. "Oh Force," he muttered.

"Your _father_ was a Jedi?" Obi-Wan asked sharply.

Luke looked wary. "Yeah, he was."

"What happened to him?" Anakin asked.

"It's a sensitive subject," Luke said simply. He made sure his mental shields were high up, even if they weren't the best.

The other Jedi realized how uncomfortable the direction of conversation was for Luke and backed off. "Alright, if it bothers you then we'll leave it alone," Obi-Wan said.

"Thank you."

The ship came out of light speed and the first thing the Jedi registered were the Separatist ships that plagued the space in front of them, all above the planet Tythe. No one had to give an order, everyone was already rushing to their fighters. As the three made their way to the fighters they would be using, Luke borrowing a clone's fighter while Obi-Wan and Anakin used their Jedi fighter's, Anakin turned his head sharply in one direction. "Dooku's here. Just as I suspected he might be," he growled.

Obi-Wan glanced at Anakin. "Calm yourself Anakin. Don't let your emotion's get the best of you," he said steely.

"Sorry Master," Anakin muttered, taking a few deep breaths as he got in his yellow fighter. Luke sent yet another worried look Anakin's way, but whenever it seemed he had calmed down again Luke turned his attention back to the issue at hand.

As he got on his headset he heard his father's voice crackle to life on the other end. "Do you know how to fly these Luke?"

Luke nodded before he remembered he couldn't see him. "Yeah, I'm pretty handy in flying," he said with just a hint of smugness. _I get it from my father._

"Alright then, just making sure," Anakin said as they shot out of the hanger and towards the planet.

"Our goal is on the planet, not up here Anakin, just remember that," Obi-Wan cautioned.

Luke could practically hear Anakin roll his eyes. "Just don't get yourself in any situations again Master, and we'll be fine. I'd hate to have to save your life for the tenth time," Anakin said with an amused edge.

"Let's just focus on the task at hand, Anakin," Obi-Wan said in an exasperated voice. Anakin simply chuckled.

"Whatever you say Master."

The conversation ended abruptly as the Jedi were met with their first obstacle: Vulture Droids.

"I'm going to see if Cody and Rex's men can hold their own up here while we try and get to the LiMerge Headquarters on the planet," Obi-Wan said before he left the connection.

Anakin shot down a vulture droid that had come uncomfortably close to Obi-Wan. "Don't get yourself hurt old man," Luke heard his father say quietly. Luke couldn't help but laugh a little.

Obi-Wan came back online as Luke shot down some droids himself, swerving to avoid the explosion from one of the ones that he had shot down rather close to his own fighter.

"Careful there Luke," Anakin cautioned.

"Keep pushing ahead, the men are going to keep them off our tail so we can get in," Obi-Wan told them.

"Alright," Luke said, avoiding another vulture droid. The closer the three Jedi got to the planet, the stronger resistance they were met with.

"Luke, go to the left," Anakin commanded.

Sensing the urgency in his father's tone, Luke did as he was told, and Anakin shot down a vulture droid Luke had been trying to shake off.

"Thanks," Luke told him.

"Don't mention it."

"There's a hole in their defenses we might be able to get through. Anakin?" Obi-Wan asked.

"With pleasure," Anakin chuckled in response.

He suddenly broke rank, steering his ship towards a certain spot in the Separatist line. "Luke, follow him, but stay a little ways behind. Just to be safe," Obi-Wan told him.

"Yeah, don't want to get hit by some shrapnel," Anakin chuckled.

Anakin plowed ahead, not stopping. Suddenly he opened fire, not easing up on his speed. Some of the droids crashed into each other and exploded trying to avoid his fire. However, the fire and ship parts hurtling toward Anakin's ship didn't seem to faze him, and Luke even heard his father let loose a wild laugh.

"Is he suicidal?" Luke asked Obi-Wan in shock.

"Sometimes I wonder," Obi-Wan told him.

That only seemed to make his father laugh more. "Come on Master, you've known me long enough, have a little faith," Anakin chuckled as he punched through the hole he'd created, Obi-Wan and Luke right behind him. Anakin's ship was a little battered, but he seemed to be perfectly fine despite that small fact.

"That doesn't mean that I approve. One of these days Anakin you're going to get yourself killed. You might be a skilled pilot but some of the things you do . . ." Obi-Wan trailed off, and Luke was sure that he was shaking his head.

"I know Master," Anakin chuckled a little.

Obi-Wan sighed. "One of these days Anakin . . ."

"I'm going to be the death of you. Yes, I know Master, and you've said it so many times. You know it's not true though, just as I've told you since I was your Padawan . . . you're the closest thing to a father I've had," Anakin finished quietly.

Luke shifted uncomfortably in his fighter, frowning at the image of Vader striking down Ben that flashed through his head. His father and Obi-Wan had been this close? What could have possibly changed?

Anakin sensed Luke's severe unease. "Are you okay over there Luke?"

Luke sighed, feeling like he had a huge weight on his shoulders. "Yeah, I'm fine, just lost in my own thoughts, I guess."

"Well, come back to reality, we're entering Tyre's atmosphere," Anakin said. Was that a twinge of genuine concern he heard in his father's voice?

Obi-Wan pulled his fighter in front of them. "I've got the coordinates, just follow me."

"Not necessary, but alright," Anakin chuckled.

Obi-Wan simply sighed again.

The looming sight of the LiMerge building came into view, and the Jedi quickly landed their fighters on the landing pad. There were several droids at the doorway who opened fire before they even opened their cockpits. Anakin and Obi-Wan, without the slightest hesitation, opened their cockpits and leaped out, quickly engaging the droids. Within minutes they had been subdued, and Luke hoped out of his fighter, slightly in awe from seeing the sight of the two Jedi fighting the decent sized force with ease. He hurried up to them. "So, what's the plan?"

"Ever broke into a facility for information, Luke?" Anakin asked nonchalantly.

Luke grinned. "Many times over."

Obi-Wan raised his eyebrows but Anakin simply smiled. "Alright then. Would you be up to being the one to get the files we're looking for?"

"Sure, just tell me what I'm looking for."

Anakin nodded. "It'll probably be in a room in the lower levels . . ."

* * *

Anakin and Obi-Wan had pointed Luke off in the direction he needed to go, and now they made their way through the halls, following the Force Signature they knew was Dooku from experience.

"Are you sure that he'll be fine on his own?" Anakin asked Obi-Wan. He was painfully aware that the man hadn't had much training, and he worried how he would fare on his own. Vaguely he wondered where this sudden concern came from.

"I'm sure he can handle a recovery mission, Anakin. Besides, neither of us can take Dooku alone. And have you forgotten Luke told us he'd survived a Sith?" Obi-Wan pointed out.

"Barely."

Obi-Wan sighed. "He'd said he'd done this before. Besides, I have a feeling he's gone through worse and survived."

"Still. If he needs help there's no one to come help him. Especially if we run into Dooku."

"Anakin. He'll be fine. He's doing his part, and we need to focus on doing ours."

Anakin sighed in frustration. "Alright Master."

"Calm yourself Anakin," Obi-Wan cautioned him.

"I'm fine Master."

The conversation abruptly ended as the door at the end of the hall opened, revealing Dooku. Dooku's hand went to his saber, though he didn't draw it. "Well, well; I see you two made it passed the defenses. I was just leaving. Ready for another failed attempt to capture me, Jedi?" he asked with a smirk.

In response, the Jedi activated their light sabers.

"Apparently so," the Count mused.

The Jedi advanced, and Dooku used a simple Force Push to delay the Jedi long enough for him to get out of the doorway and make a break down the hall. Anakin, already feeling frustrated and annoyed, made chase, Obi-Wan close behind him.

Battle Droids appeared in the hall, and Anakin and Obi-Wan had to slow down to deal with the new threat. Anakin's frustration started to boil into anger as he cut his way through the droids. Dooku was right there, just out of reach, running down the expanse of the hall as he hurried forward in his escape.

Dooku was too far out of reach; he was going to get away again. That bubble of anger inside Anakin seemed to pop at this revelation. He'd hardly had any sleep last night, and when he had his dreams had been filled with restless darkness and pain. He wanted back home to his wife, but this elusive Count was keeping him here in the Outer Rim, and he was about to escape yet _again_, and way to quickly too.

His anger swelling to rage and spilling over in a rush, Anakin hardly heard Obi-Wan cry out for Anakin to calm. He slashed through one of the droids and gave a cry of fury, subconsciously reaching out to The Force at the same time. Power rushed out of him, and before he could register what exactly he had just done, the building shook. He felt Obi-Wan's hand on his shoulder, and he came back to himself. However the damage had been done, and the building suddenly caved in on them from above. As his vision was obscured by falling rubble and he even felt the ground giving underneath them, Anakin glimpsed Count Dooku caught in the crumbling of the building as well, and a small part of him hoped the Count was killed as the building caved.

_I don't know if we're going to make it out of this one alive_, he thought to himself as the ground beneath him crumbled.

* * *

Luke walked cautiously through the hallways, keeping to the shadows as he did his best to keep from raising any alarms. He needed to go deeper: that would be where the records were kept, like his father had told him.

He heard droids approaching again and looked around. This time there wasn't a doorway to hide in. His eyes fell on a vent.

"That'll work, I guess," he mumbled to himself, making his way over to it quickly and slipping into the ventilation shaft. He heard the droids go by, but he peered down the shaft. It looked like it would be a direct rout down where he needed to go. As quietly as he could, he followed where the vent lead, looking out the vent windows here and there as he passed rooms, trying to find one that matched what he was looking for.

He had just reached a particularly dark stretch of the vent shaft when he suddenly felt a large tremor of darkness rip through The Force. He reached out for the source, and when he found it, he felt his stomach drop and the vent suddenly became unnaturally cold.

"Oh Father . . ." he whispered before suddenly the building began to collapse, and Luke felt the building come crashing down. The vent dropped, rubble and large pieces of the building crumbling down on top of it, trapping him where he was. The vent broke, a stray rock struck his head, and everything went black.

* * *

_**(Hmmm, I wonder what happens next . . . ;) hehe)**_


	5. Chapter 5: Dangerous Situations

**_Thank you for the Reviews, and for the record FireShifter, I am known among my friends for my evil cliff hangers, so that won't be the last one haha. Anyway, here's the next chapter, a little early, I know, but I had this part in my mind and I was dying to type it up and post it, so here it is haha. Enjoy ;)_**

* * *

Anakin groaned, his body aching. He was sure he was cut and bleeding badly, but his mind didn't seem to care about that. Dust and other dirt particles clouded the air around him and he coughed, attempting to open his eyes. That was when he realized that his eyes _were_ open, even though it was dark all around him. He had trouble breathing, and he realized he was buried under rock and rubble. Somehow, out of sheer dumb luck he decided, the rocks had fallen to where they weren't crushing him, though they were trapping him.

Coughing and groaning again, Anakin reached out with The Force, seeing if he could sense his friend. "Obi-Wan?" he called out in the darkness, carefully shifting in the rubble and trying not to disrupt the rocks above him into collapsing on him. He winced at the pain he was in, but focused on finding his friend. "_Obi-Wan._"

His heart clenched, fear washing over him. Had his actions cost his friend his life?

_No, it didn't!_ he realized with a rush of relief as he finally found his friend's Force Signature in the rubble nearby him. Though it seemed Obi-Wan hadn't regained consciousness as he had.

Anakin continued to stretch out his senses, assessing his situation. It seemed he was buried far under meters of rubble. Not a good situation at all. Obi-Wan was in a similar situation, though he also sensed that Obi-Wan actually had a leg and arm pinned by the rubble. He winced in sympathy for Obi-Wan, and was starting to try and figure out a way out of this mess when he remembered the third member of their party.

Feeling sick, Anakin slowly and carefully brought his arm up to his face. He turned on his comm link, and he winced when he saw the rubble inches from his face, seeing the precarious prison of rubble he was in with his own eyes with the weak blue light that came from the comm link. He had hardly any room to move. Finding the right connection for the comm link that Obi-Wan and he had let Luke borrow, he sent out a message for the inexperienced Jedi.

"Luke . . . Luke . . ." he paused to cough from the dust again. "Luke, are you there? Can you hear me? _Luke._"

He didn't get an answer, and he felt fear grip him again for the young man's life. _Please, oh please, don't let my actions have killed him. Oh Force, please let him be alive,_ Anakin found himself thinking as he tried again. "Luke, are you there? _Luke!_"

He heard his Master's weak voice call out from the rubble, somewhere above him and off to his left. "Anakin?" he heard him groan quietly.

Anakin stopped calling for Luke for a moment. "Master? I'm here. Are you alright?" he called to Obi-Wan.

Obi-Wan gave a cry of pain, which his Master quickly stifled. "I'm pinned under this rubble, its my arm and leg . . ." he told Anakin.

"I know; I'm trying to think of a way out . . ."

"Should I try Rex and Cody?"

"Is your comm link pinned?"

"No, it's the other arm that's pinned."

Anakin grimaced. "I'm sorry Master . . . for all of this."

"I'll scold you if we're still alive after this Anakin; right now focus on getting us out."

Anakin sighed. "Alright, you go ahead and call Rex and Cody."

He heard Obi-Wan proceed to contact the two and explain their dangerous situation to them. Meanwhile, Anakin tried Luke again. "Luke, are you there? Can you hear me? _Luke, answer me_," he called into the comm link.

Obi-Wan had paused, hearing Anakin's attempts, and he mumbled something to whoever he was talking to before calling to Anakin. "Can you get ahold of him?"

"Nothing," Anakin replied, his voice strained.

"Keep trying, he might just be unconscious," Obi-Wan said firmly, trying to give Anakin some hope to hold onto.

Anakin made an exasperated sound and coughed, clearing his throat again before he continued his attempts to reach the Jedi. "Luke? Luke? Luke, come on, answer me. _Luke!_"

* * *

Luke sluggishly started to come back to himself, though as his senses started to come back, he scrambled to hold to the blackness he'd been in prior. This blackness was so full of pain, and he didn't want that. However he eventually came to, despite his efforts to stay unconscious.

His body hurt. His head throbbed in pain, and his neck was tilted backwards. The edge of the vent was biting into his back, and had possibly cut into it. One arm was pinned against the other edge of the vent between that edge and a large rock, and the other arm was trapped in rocks as well, higher up then the other arm. He tried to move his head, but he hit it on a rock above him and froze. His head was stuck in this tiny space in the rocks, and his back was bent at a bad angle, but he was completely trapped. He couldn't move at all.

Panic was rising fast, his head throbbed, and his breathing was shallow, but he clung to his little teachings and used what he knew to calm himself down the best he could. He stretched out his senses, ears ringing as he continued to come back to himself. He was buried far, far, far below the rubble, and his heart sunk. He didn't think he had any way out. No one knew where he'd been, and he'd been so far below ground _before_ the building caved. He doubted there was enough oxygen for him to last until a rescue.

As his hearing came back to him, he realized his comm link was still working . . . somewhat.

"L . . . e . . . ca . . ." the static was horrible, and the comm link was probably severely damaged, but he could hear someone trying to get through.

"_Lu . . . e!_"

Realizing the voice was his father's, Luke slowly and cautiously rotated his wrist until he felt a rock press against the button he knew would let him reply.

"I'm here!" he shouted. His voice was cracked and broken, but apparently it was loud enough for the other person to here. More static came through.

"W . . . ah . . . e," his father's voice came out.

Did he ask where he was? "I'm trapped. I can't move at all! I was in the ventilation shafts when the place gave! I can't even move my head and I'm really far below. I was nearing the basement when the place caved," Luke told him sorrowfully.

There was silence on the other end for a while and Luke briefly wondered if his comm link had broken. However his father's voice came through again.

"L . . . e . . . m . . . s . . .r . . . e. I . . . pd . . . It . . . aul . . ."

Luke shook his head. "My comm link is too damaged, I can't make sense," Luke paused to cough. "I can't make sense of what you're saying."

Through the Force Bond he'd realized existed even in this time, Luke felt a twinge of his father's exasperation. Luke clung to that Force Bond, reaching out for his father as his own father's feelings became clearer for Luke to sense.

He felt pain, exasperation, fear, and desperation from his father, though it seemed he was also trying to keep a calm head.

"I . . . m . . . go . . . ing . . . to . . . tr . . . y . . . ta . . . lk . . . in . . . like . . . this . . . so . . . y . . . ou . . . ca . . . n . . . h . . . ear . . . m . . . e," came his father's voice.

Luke smiled a little. "Alright. So do you have a plan on how to get out of this?"

"We . . . re . . . wo . . .rki . . . ng . . . o . . . n . . . it."

"Alri—" Luke was cut off by the sound of groaning metal and suddenly everything shifted. Apparently part of the vent had caved under the rocks. The edge of the vent raked up his back, digging in deep, and Luke cried out in pain as he moved, his arm that was trapped in the rubble getting yanked up, probably breaking the comm completely, and he hit his head on the rock again as he was pulled down. He had to hurriedly use The Force to keep the rocks from falling on his head and crushing it, setting them differently so that he wouldn't have to keep holding the rocks.

He choked off his pain, suffering in his agony in silence. He felt panic run through his father, though considering he didn't even hear static from the comm link, he was sure it had broken. He felt his back bleeding, hearing the sound of it drip onto the vent. Luke closed his eyes, letting out a shaky breath.

_I'm going to die down here,_ he thought, feeling emotionally numb while his physical pain was all too real.

* * *

Anakin heard the groan of the metal and Luke's cry of agony, and then the comm had gone dead.

"Luke! Luke! _Luke!_" he called desperately into the comm link with no success. Dread and panic washed through him and he clung to the presence he'd eventually identified as Luke a little while back, needing reassurance that he was alive.

"What happened?" Obi-Wan called to Anakin.

"I don't know, I was talking to Luke and . . . I think more rubble caved on him," Anakin said, his voice sounding strained again. He could sense the younger Jedi's immense pain, and realized he was even starting to slip towards resignation. He made an exasperated sound. "Come on Luke, don't give up on me," he said in exasperation.

"Can you sense him?" Obi-Wan asked incredulously.

"Yeah, and I think he's giving up."

"Don't let him," Obi-Wan said sharply.

Anakin nodded, clinging to that Force Bond he had with the Jedi and trying to give him reassuring and hopeful feelings. Though it was a rather trying task since he was panicked and fearful himself.

"Are they coming?" he suddenly asked Obi-Wan.

"They're trying," Obi-Wan said.

"Well they have to hurry. Luke's deep underground and only has so much oxygen . . ."

"So are we Anakin. We're all in a precarious situation. They'll do what they can, but . . . nothing's sure," Obi-Wan said quietly.

Anakin gave a growl of frustration, feeling around with The Force until he found the top. Focusing the best he could, he slowly began to move the rock at the top. It was painstakingly slow progress, but if he did nothing it might be too late by the time that Cody and Rex's team arrived to get them out.

* * *

Eventually, Anakin could feel the clones up above them, and he heard Obi-Wan contact Cody, giving him rushed instructions with his labored breathing. Their oxygen was running out, though Anakin had been too distracted by his efforts and keeping track of the fading Luke to really care. As he felt the rubble become lighter and lighter, helping them to move the rubble with The Force to speed it up. He felt relief rush through him for a moment as light broke through the cracks the rocks had caved in on him, though he'd held it up with The Force. Now he let the rocks slowly fall, moving painfully to free himself. Some of the clones, one of them being Rex, dropped down to help him up. Anakin squeezed his eyes shut at the harshness of the light after being in the dark so long as the clones helped him up out of the rubble. He sensed Obi-Wan reaching the point of freedom next to him. As they moved the rubble off of his arm and leg, he cried out in pain, and they had to support him as they pulled him out of the rubble. They got them to the top, and Anakin heard Rex say something about getting them out of there for medical attention, and he stopped him right there.

"_Luke_," he said, surprised at how raspy his voice was. "We need to get Luke out from under this."

* * *

Luke was painfully awake. He didn't have it in him anymore, but for some reason he was still alive. Air trickled in and out of his lungs at a very low rate, and he knew he was quickly running out. His head swam, his body was in agony, he could still hear the _drip, drip, drip_ of his blood, and Luke felt as if he was partially detached from his body, as if all the pain was there, but it wasn't.

With time being indiscernible under the rubble, Luke just knew that at some point, the air became forced, his chest burning as his lungs tried to live off of a tiny, nearly non-existent amount of oxygen. When unconsciousness came to claim him again, he welcomed it in happily, the feeling of the empty blackness so much better than the never-ending pain he seemed to be in now.

* * *

Anakin, although he was bleeding and weak, helped the clones dig through the rubble he could sense Luke under. With every passing moment, Luke's Force Signature dimmed, and Anakin's panic rose.

_Force, don't let him die because of me, please don't . . ._

They got closer to reaching Luke, and Anakin had to step back and let the clones dig, using The Force to keep the rocks from crushing Luke any further then they might already be. Finally, he saw the Jedi's hand appear in the rubble, and he leaped down, throwing the rocks aside as he uncovered the arm, finding his head. His Force Signature was so weak he feared the worst as the blonde head appeared. Anakin felt a sudden rush of strong, fierce protectiveness as he looked down at the Jedi, moving more of the rock and slowly uncovering the ventilation shaft he was halfway hanging out of. Anakin placed his hands on the Jedi's back, and almost dropped him right there. He pulled one hand away, realizing it was slick with his blood. Grimacing, with his fear growing with every moment, he finally un-dug Luke, carrying Luke out of the rubble and to the surface himself.

"Get a Medical Capsule here, right now!" he demanded, getting down on one knee and holding Luke up as he looked him over. "Force, Luke, don't die on me. Especially not like this."


	6. Chapter 6: Clarification

**_(Thanks for the reviews, I must say I love reading everyone's reactions to my story, it's rather entertaining for me haha. Anyway, here's the next chapter, enjoy!)_**

* * *

Anakin held still for the meds while they cleaned him up. Just like he'd thought, he'd been cut up pretty badly, and since he'd been buried in rubble they had to clean every individual cut so they would be clean and didn't get infected.

Beside him, Obi-Wan had already had his treatment and was getting much needed rest. He'd been very lucky, and nothing was broken, though from what Anakin had heard his arm had come really close to being broken. He had a few bandages on him here and there, and still looked a little dirty, but other than that he was fine.

Luke was a different story. He'd been on oxygen since they'd gotten the medical capsule, and even now they'd kept it on him just to be safe. He had a nasty gash on his head that they'd wrapped up to staunch the bleeding, though it had bled through in the first few minutes and they'd had to change the bandage. His arm had been dislocated, and that wrist was either fractured, broken, or also dislocated, Anakin couldn't quite remember. His other arm had a cut running down it from being pressed against the jagged edge of the vent, and his back was gashed, skinned, and cut from the other edge of the vent. His legs were nastily bruised from the beating they'd taken in the vent on the way down and the rocks that had caved on the vent or fell inside. He was also still unconscious.

Anakin had to divert his gaze from the man, as he was hit with a crippling guilt at the fact that his condition was Anakin's fault. The medical droid finished cleaning Anakin up and backed away, taking the samples of all three of the Jedi's blood with them. "We will check these to make sure there are no infections."

Anakin simply nodded. He didn't care, except in Luke's case. He needed to be checked for infections with how bad his luck had seemed so far. Anakin glanced over at the sleeping Obi-Wan, and then guiltily at Luke. He swung out of the bed, being unable to just lie there, and went over to Luke's side. "I'm sorry Luke . . . this is my fault, I shouldn't have snapped. Now everyone's hurt because of me, and we got nothing out of it. Dooku escaped and now those files are buried under meters of rubble, and the ones that weren't paper copies are probably destroyed."

He sighed and sat down in the chair next to Luke's bed, studying the man once again. When he was resting like this he almost looked like an innocent young boy. It was only when he was awake that he had a presence of someone beyond their years. Whatever he knew of the future and had been through, it had to have been hard. At that thought, Anakin felt sympathy for him before the guilt came back for adding to his apparently already heavy burdens.

One of the other medical droids came in and checked up on Luke. When it was finished, Anakin stopped it. "How is he?" he asked.

"He's stabilizing. He'll be fine, he just needs rest and time to heal," the droid informed him.

"Do you have any idea when he'll wake up?"

"Not for a while."

Anakin sighed. "Alright." He watched the droid leave and then turned his attention back to Luke. Through the Force Bond he was still trying to figure out, Anakin kept tabs on the man as he waited patiently for him to wake up.

* * *

Sometime later, when Anakin had been starting to doze off in the chair, the droid that had taken their blood samples reappeared.

"Oh dear me, it seems I might have accidentally taken two of your blood samples, General Skywalker, and didn't get Mr. Luke's," the droid said, making its way back to the bed.

Anakin frowned as she swabbed some of the blood off of him. "That can't be right: I watched you swab him. That was the sample you took."

The droid shook her head. "No, there must be some sort of mistake on my part. The samples had the same DNA. I'm positive I got the wrong one." With that she took the new sample and went to process it.

Anakin's frown deepened, but he was quickly distracted by Luke. He'd felt a sudden strong feeling of unease through their Force Bond, and he turned to look at him again. Luke stirred, his head tossing a little. It seemed he was having a bad dream. He mumbled out something, but the oxygen mask made it impossible to understand. Looking around, Anakin lifted the mask just enough to make sense of what he was saying.

Luke tossed his head as if in distress, and murmured out, "Father . . ." clenching his robotic hand.

Anakin gently put the mask back on, his gaze on the man still sympathetic.

Luke's eyes slowly opened.

* * *

Luke was aching and he hurt all over, and he was surrounded by the darkness. Though it seemed this darkness was different than the one that had been crushing him earlier. He reached out through the black, trying to find his way out. The darkness cleared away and he was in the Jedi Temple, before it had been destroyed apparently. He stood at the ready, light saber glowing in his hands at the entrance. It was night on Coruscant, and Luke stood waiting for something. Eventually he saw an army of clones coming toward him, a lone figure leading them. Ice went through his stomach as he realized what was happening.

_The Jedi Purges . . ._

The figure reached him, activating their glowing blue light saber, and Luke looked miserably into the figure's yellow eyes. "Father . . ."

That was when the scene went black, and Luke felt himself coming back to reality. He felt himself on a soft bed, which eased his pain somewhat. He still ached all over, his head throbbed, and he felt there was an oxygen mask on his face.

Luke groaned just slightly, forcing his eyes open to the harsh light he knew would greet him after being in the dark for so long.

The first thing his eyes focused on was his father, sitting next to his bed with a worried look on his face. As Luke's eyes opened, the worry gave way to some relief. "Luke," he breathed in relief. "You're awake."

Luke went to touch his head, but his father restrained that particular arm. "Don't move it, you dislocated the arm and did something to your wrist," he told him quietly.

"What happened?" Luke murmured through the mask.

"The clones came and dug up Obi-Wan and me, then we came and dug you out . . . we barely made it in time too," his father said softly.

Luke looked up at his father, right in the eyes, and for a fleeting moment, completely forgot about the future that his father was headed on a crash course towards as Darth Vader. This man couldn't have possibly become that Sith; there had to be some mistake somewhere along the way. However, his brief vision and his life shot down that idea. Something had happened. Luke just wish he knew what it was. Maybe if he did, he would be able to help his father.

"How are you feeling?" his father asked him.

Luke chuckled a little, and the oxygen mask made it sound weird. Using his other hand, he gently pulled the oxygen mask off. He didn't think he needed it anymore anyway. "I've been better, but I think I've been worse too."

Anakin smiled a little in response. "Same." He sighed, looking down at his hands for a moment. "I want to apologize Luke. It was my anger that caused the building to collapse. I'm the reason we all got trapped and why you're hurt so bad, and I'm sorry."

Luke shook his head. "It's fine . . . Anakin. Maybe in the future, though, you should be a little more careful about your temper," Luke said lightly, trying to lighten the grim mood.

Anakin smirked a little. "You'd think I'd learn my lesson by now."

Luke raised an eyebrow. "Oh, so this happens often?"

Anakin chuckled just a little. "Not this specifically, though I've always had a problem with keeping my emotions in check."

Luke shrugged. "It's fine. So long as you always come back to your senses, you should be good."

"Though I wish I wouldn't keep making serious mistakes like this."

"Well, yeah, you might want to work on your temper in this case."

Anakin nodded. "Well, I don't know how long you're going to be stuck recovering. The medical droid had to come back and get another sample from you because apparently they got my sample twice instead of one from each of us."

Luke froze. They'd taken his blood sample? Not good. "Um . . . why'd they take the sample?" he asked, trying to keep his voice calm.

"To check for infections. Why?" Anakin asked. Luke shifted uncomfortably under his father's unrelenting, inquisitive gaze.

"Just wondering," Luke mumbled, averting his eyes. He felt the pang of suspicion from his father through their bond, but he didn't address it.

A medical droid entered the room, and Anakin raised his eyebrows. It must have been the one that had taken his blood sample to be analyzed. The droid saw Luke conscious and went up to him. "Oh, Mr. Luke, I see you're awake. Perhaps you could shed some light on this rather unfortunate, confusing twist of events. Your blood sample, it seems—"

"I know," Luke said, cutting the droid off before it could finish. Anakin gave him a curious, probing look. "Just go ahead and run it, I'm perfectly aware of that small fact. Just test what you need to."

The droid nodded and then left the room and Anakin kept his eyes trained on Luke. "What's all of that about?"

Luke sighed, staring up at the ceiling as he thought through his words. "Nothing I think I can explain right now."

Anakin's eyes gained a stormy edge. "So we're back to this again, huh?"

Luke sighed. "It's not exactly my choice, I can tell that The Force has a better time for these things to come to light. That's why I'm complying. If it was my choice I'd be telling you a lot of things that I'm holding back for the right time."

Anakin folded his arms and sat back, thinking for a moment before he finally spoke up again. "What happened to your father? While you were unconscious, you seemed rather . . . distressed, and you even called out for him."

Luke looked over at Anakin, surprised. "I did?" he asked.

Anakin nodded. "Yeah . . . so what happened?"

Luke sighed, stretching out his sensitivity to The Force so that he could be aware of what he could and couldn't say. "For most of my life I believed that he was dead. All I knew was my father and mother died, and that was why I lived with my aunt and uncle," Luke paused for a moment, seeing if it was safe for him to continue. "Later, Obi-Wan told me that my father had been a Jedi, and confirmed that he had in fact died, but . . ." Luke trailed off, rubbing his mechanical hand.

Anakin, it seemed, was taking note of every movement he made and every word he said. "But . . ?" he prompted.

Luke teetered for a moment as he decided whether or not to continue. Finally he got a nudge from The Force as to what to say. "But I found out on Bespin that he had only died figuratively, because he became a Sith," he said, his voice soft.

Anakin's expression changed completely, suddenly feeling guilty for causing Luke to have to revisit such unpleasant thoughts. "I'm sorry . . ." his eyes drew to Luke's mechanical hand, some of the pieces falling into place in his mind. "He was the one who took your hand on Bespin, wasn't he?"

Luke nodded without a word.

"What of your mother?" Anakin asked.

Luke sighed, unsure of how to go about this one. "She died when I was born," he said just as softly.

Anakin seemed to realize that this continued conversation, although enlightening for him, was only going to bring up painful memories for Luke. He sighed, placing a careful hand on Luke's shoulder. "Well, you should get some sleep, like the old man over there," he chuckled, pointing at Obi-Wan in an attempt to lighten the mood.

Luke chuckled. "He won't be an old man until my time. My friend Han constantly called him the crazy old man."

Anakin snickered. "I'm sure he did." He sighed, looking down at Luke for another moment before letting his hand drop away from his shoulder as he got on his own bed. "It's going to be a while before they let us out. Even me. They probably won't let me go until everything's been cleared and they're sure I don't even have a little bit of a chill, since they rarely get me in here," he scoffed.

"That's surprising. I was under the impression that you got in these types of situations quite frequently," Luke mused.

"Yes, but I very much dislike being in the medical wing. Not being able to do anything: uhg, it's maddening. I get too bored too fast here. So I avoid it if I can."

Luke chuckled. "I see, I see."

Anakin sighed, resting his head on the pillow. "Get some rest Luke. You need it. And it will be the best thing you can do right now to pass the time."

Luke nodded. "Alright then."

A comfortable silence fell between the two, and eventually, Luke slipped off into sleep.

* * *

Everything was white, and Luke found that there was no pain in this place that he had found himself in. He breathed it in like it was fresh, clean air, even if the pure white was a little sore on his eyes. He looked around, feeling like he wasn't alone, though he didn't see anyone.

"Luke Skywalker."

Luke jumped, turning to see a man approaching him. He wore the robes of a Jedi Master, had a beard, and brown hair that went slightly past his shoulders. He had blue eyes, and a mannerism about him that reminded him strangely of Obi-Wan.

"Who are you?" he asked him cautiously. "And how do you know who I am."

"Peace, Luke, I am no threat to you. My name is Qui-Gon Jinn. I was Obi-Wan's Master, and I am the man who freed your father from slavery as a nine year old."

"My father was a slave?" Luke asked incredulously.

Qui-Gon nodded. "He and his mother both. I freed him because I sensed he was very strong with The Force, and I believed him to be the child of prophecy."

Luke nodded slowly in understanding. "So, why have you come?"

Qui-Gon smiled, and it made his eyes twinkle. "I've come to give you a message, and even a little direction."

Luke perked up, suddenly listening much closer to what he had to say. "What is it?"

"The Force has brought you back in order to give your father a second chance. You can reach him at this time to keep him from falling to the Dark Side. The unconditional love you feel for your father ensures that you will not give up on him, as you did not in your time even after all of the terrible things he had done."

Luke wilted a little. "But I don't even know why he fell to the Dark Side. I've been around him a little while, and despite his temper problems, I can't figure out what could have possibly changed. The man I've found . . . he's the complete opposite of everything Vader was," Luke told him.

Qui-Gon's smile gained a saddened edge. "Your father's intentions in your time when he fell were pure, but his desperation was taken advantage of by Sidious, who had had a place in Anakin's life for a very long time. He worked slowly and patiently to confuse your father, and distort the way he saw things, and when he was at his most vulnerable, at the end of his rope and desperate, Sidious pushed the right buttons and caused his fall, enticing him with the power to do what he was frantic to accomplish. I'm glad you didn't judge your father harshly Luke, because his story is not what one would think," Qui-Gon finished gently.

Luke nodded. "Could you tell me what it was that he was so desperate to change?"

Qui-Gon shook his head. "You will learn in time. Sooner than you think too. But you need to be prepared Luke, because it won't be easy."

A thought struck Luke, and he paused, looking curiously at Qui-Gon. "Wait . . . if you're from this timeline . . . then how do you know what happened to my father in my time line?"

Qui-Gon smiled again. "The Force has shown me so that I will be able to help you whenever you need direction."

Luke nodded. "Alright then."

"I must leave you now Luke, though I will be within reach if you need help. May The Force be with you," Qui-Gon said with a bow, and before Luke could respond, he felt a wave of sleepiness rush over him, and he fell back asleep, the vision disappearing.


	7. Chapter 7: Back to Battle

_**(I'm getting all these questions about when Luke's going to meet Padme, and when Anakin's going to learn he's Luke's father hahaha: Patience young Padawans. All will be revealed in due time; I know what I'm doing with the story line haha. Anyway, thank you for the reviews, they're much appreciated, please continue to review! And I'm sorry it took a while to get this chapter in, I got distracted reading another story lol. Anyway, Review and Enjoy!)**_

* * *

Luke, bored out of his mind and seeing his father's point for avoiding the medical wing, was currently using The Force to levitate a piece of fruit in the air as entertainment. He sighed, looking around. He felt fine, but if he so much as tried to get out of bed he received a harsh scolding.

Anakin leaned in the doorway. "Having fun?"

Luke looked up at him and chuckled. "Yeah, I'm having a blast," he said sarcastically, deciding to take a leaf out of Han's book for a moment.

Anakin smiled and made his way in, mischief sparkling in his eyes. "I re-routed a few wires, and if you can prove to me that you're in a good enough condition to be up and moving like you've been saying you are, you've got clearance."

Luke perked up immediately. This was a version of his father he could get used to. "Really?"

Anakin nodded, and Luke immediately swung out of bed. His arm and wrist had been dislocated, but they were fine now. His legs still ached just a little but he could move around, he knew he could. And his back hurt but it wasn't the serious pain it had been earlier. As he stood up, he weaved just a little, but covered it up with some steps forward. "Wow, I was beginning to forget what walking was like," he chuckled.

Anakin smiled a little. "You're free from the medical wing: you're welcome."

"Oh sweet relief," Luke snickered.

"Come on Luke; Obi-Wan just got orders from The Council. We were going to get to recovering those files from the rubble, but it seems something's come up. Obi-Wan's waiting in the hanger."

Luke raised an eyebrow. "Sounds like something that needs immediate attention."

Anakin nodded. "From what I gathered. He hasn't exactly told me yet. He said he'd tell us both at the same time."

"I guess it saves him the trouble of repeating himself," Luke said.

"I guess."

Father and son walked into the hanger, making their way over to a grim Obi-Wan who was standing by the fighters they had used on Tythe. "We're going to Coruscant. Immediately."

Anakin perked up at the news, his face lighting up, though he was quick to settle back into seriousness. "What's happened?" he asked wearily.

"It seems this entire thing has been a Bantha chase meant to distract us from the Separatist's real plans. They've launched an assault on Coruscant, and they captured the Chancellor. We've been tasked with rescuing him from General Grievous," Obi-Wan said.

"How did they get the _Chancellor_?" Anakin asked incredulously, and Luke could feel the wave of concern coming off his father for who he guessed was a friend of his.

Obi-Wan shook his head, making his way over to his fighter. "I wasn't told, they were otherwise preoccupied. The battle has moved from Coruscant to above Coruscant, and they are trying to keep Grievous from escaping from the Chancellor, so we need to leave now." Obi-Wan's eyes roamed over to Luke. "Are you sure you're up for this? It's going to be dangerous, and I'd feel a lot more comfortable if you had more training."

Luke nodded. "I'll be fine."

"Are you sure?"

"I am, Master Kenobi, don't worry about me."

Obi-Wan sighed. "You're just as stubborn as Anakin."

Anakin chuckled. "Afraid to deal with two of me, are we Master?"

"One is plenty Anakin. You alone drive me to my wits end. I don't need a second you adding to it," Obi-Wan said wearily. "Now come on, we need to hurry; this is a time sensitive mission."

Anakin inclined his head in acknowledgement and then jumped into his fighter, Luke climbing into his borrowed fighter. He situated the headset, hearing Obi-Wan come online first.

"When we come out of light speed we're probably going to be right in the middle of a battle, so be prepared."

Luke nodded, forgetting they couldn't see him for a second. "Will do."

"So are we improvising? Going in without a real plan?" Anakin asked. Luke was pretty sure that his father was smirking.

"The plan is to rescue the Chancellor Anakin. All of this is rather sudden, and I believe we don't really have time to plan ahead. So yes, we're doing what you love to do, and we're going to improvise."

"Good," Anakin said, sounding amused.

"Alright, come on, we need to hurry," Obi-Wan said. "And Luke, whenever we get to the ship, stay close to Anakin and me please."

"I will," Luke said, a little disdainful for being treated so much like a youngling instead of the twenty-three year old man he was. However he pushed the feeling aside, fully aware that the two were far more experienced then he was, and that he really did have far inferior skills to their own. Having humbled himself again, Luke focused on the task at hand, and followed Obi-Wan and his father out of the hanger. As they shot into the stars, a thought came to Luke. "So if we're leaving Tythe, is anyone going to be there to get those files?"

"The Council are planning on sending someone to replace our spot here after this ordeal on Coruscant blows over," Obi-Wan said. "So the mission will continue on Tythe: it just won't be done by us."

Luke sighed. "Alright. Glad that's cleared up for me."

Anakin chuckled. "Need I remind you two we're headed into a rather intense battle?"

"Nope, I haven't forgotten, I was just getting some clarification," Luke snickered.

"If you say so."

The fighters went into light speed, headed for Coruscant with an urgent air hanging over all of them. Luke took steady breaths, reaching out to The Force to calm himself as they got closer and closer to the planet. Then, the stars stopped shooting by, and Luke found that they were in the middle of yet another battle zone.

It hadn't been five seconds and already Luke had to dodge the fire from Separatist forces. "Well you weren't kidding when you said we were headed right for the middle of it!" Luke exclaimed as he straightened his fighter.

"I warned you," Anakin chuckled, shooting down a few vulture droids as the went for the center of the battle.

"The Chancellor is on General Grievous' ship," Obi-Wan informed them.

"Which one is that? There's quite a few here," Luke responded.

"Right ahead. It's the one crawling with vulture droids," Anakin informed him.

"Oh, well this is going to be easy!" Obi-Wan exclaimed sarcastically.

Luke simply laughed.

Vulture droids broke away from Grievous' ship and made a deadline for them. Luke relaxed the best he could, anticipating the oncoming fire as his hands flexed over the ships controls. The three of them flew side by side, avoiding the worst of the battle in their pursuit of the other ship.

"Watch it Master!" Anakin cautioned as Obi-Wan barely avoided crashing into one of the droids.

Luke focused on shooting down some of the droids that were blocking their way, glancing over at the other two ships.

"Thanks Luke, that saved us some trouble," Obi-Wan said.

"Don't get too comfortable," Anakin told him wearily. "We just got sent a lovely present."

"Missiles," Obi-Wan groaned.

"R2, get ready for evasive maneuvers," Anakin commanded.

"Nothing too fancy R4," Obi-Wan told his astrodroid.

Luke steered his ship towards an oncoming vulture droid, his missile tailing him. When he was as close as he could safely get, he pulled up sharply, sending the missile right into the droid before he went back on course. He watched in slight awe as his father spun his own fighter until the two missiles that had been tailing him crashed into each other and exploded. Anakin chuckled. "We got them R2."

"Flying is for droids," Luke heard Obi-Wan murmured after he had gotten his missile off of his tail. However Luke realized with dread Obi-Wan had gotten himself into another situation.

"I'm hit!" he exclaimed.

"We see them," Luke said.

"Buzz droids," Anakin muttered.

As the two approached Obi-Wan's ship, the buzz droids slowly started to tear apart the fighter, one by one. One of them scampered over to R4.

"R4, be careful, you have a—"

Too late. The buzz droid pulled off the astrodroid's head, and Luke had to swerve to avoid it.

"Oh dear," Obi-Wan muttered. "They're shutting down all the controls."

Anakin's fighter was close behind Obi-Wan's, and Luke realized his father's plan. "Move to the right so I can get a clear shot at them."

"I don't know if that's the best idea," Luke warned the same time Obi-Wan said, "The mission! Get to the command ship, get to the Chancellor."

Anakin wasn't hearing any of it. From either of them. Anakin took aim and whatever Obi-Wan said was lost in the fire that came from Anakin's ship as he tried to shoot off the buzz droids attacking Obi-Wan's ship. However, it didn't work that well, taking off part of Obi-Wan's left wing.

"The name of—" Obi-Wan realized what happened. "Hold your fire, you're not helping any!" he exclaimed, obviously exasperated.

"That's what I was trying to say," Luke pointed out.

"I know, I agree, bad idea," Anakin admitted.

"Yet again, I tried to tell you."

"I realize that Luke." Anakin sighed. "I've got another idea. Luke, get on the other side of his ship."

Luke obeyed, hoping this plan was better than his last.

"I'm going to try and knock the droids off. Try and keep his ship steady on that side."

"Alright."

They took their positions, and Anakin started to knock the droids off with his fighter wing. Luke heard his father release a low growl. "Move to the right."

"Anakin, you're going to get us all killed. Get out of here you two, there's nothing more you can do!" Obi-Wan exclaimed.

"We're not leaving you," Luke protested, having a painful flashback of what he'd told his father before he'd died. _I won't leave you_.

"Luke's right Master. You're coming with us," his father said firmly.

Anakin knocked more droids off of Obi-Wan's fighter, though this time he had to stop because one of them crawled onto his ship, headed for R2.

"Anakin . . ." Luke cautioned.

"I know, Luke, I know," he said calmly. "Get them R2!" he suddenly barked, causing Luke to jump a little. What was happening between R2 and the buzz droid was out of Luke's range of sight.

"Watch out," his father said.

"R2! Hit the buzz droid center eye!" Obi-Wan added in. Luke brought himself back to his current task of helping Obi-Wan keep his ship steady.

"Yeah, you got them!" Anakin suddenly said, and Luke smiled in relief.

"Good job R2," Obi-Wan said, his voice still strained from his focus of keeping the ship from crashing.

"The General's command ship is dead ahead," Anakin informed them.

Luke glanced forward, seeing the ship that his father was aiming for. Obi-Wan voiced Luke's own concern.

"_Well have you noticed the shields are still up!_" Obi-Wan practically shouted.

"Sorry Master," Anakin muttered, pulling up and shooting out the shields. The doors began to slide shut and all of them pressed forward with a new urgency.

"Oh, I have a bad feeling about this . . ." Obi-Wan said.

"Are we even going to all be able to make that?" Luke asked.

"Don't worry about that just go!" Anakin told him.

Luke obliged, and they all slipped in just before the door slammed shut. Luke broke away from Obi-Wan's ship, all of them sliding across the hanger floor. Obi-Wan leaped out of his doomed ship and began an assault on the droids that were guarding the hanger. Anakin jumped out with ease, joining him. Luke, meanwhile, got unstrapped, climbing out of the fighter.

"R2, locate the Chancellor!" Obi-Wan commanded.

By the time Luke reached the two, they had already dealt with the droids. Anakin put a hand on his shoulder. "Are you alright?"

Luke nodded. "I'm fine."

"Alright. Remember, stay behind us." His father paused, inclining his head like he was listening to something. He looked at Obi-Wan. "I sense Count Dooku."

"I sense a trap," Luke admitted.

Obi-Wan studied the image of the ship that R2 had brought up. "The Chancellor is here," he said pointing at a spot on the image. "And I agree with Luke: I can sense a trap as well."

"Well then what do we do?" Anakin asked.

"We spring the trap," Obi-Wan told them with a gleam in his eyes. Luke nudged his father.

"I thought you were the reckless one," he chuckled.

Anakin rolled his eyes and they all filed out of the hanger, Anakin giving R2 a command to stay with the fighters.

As they roamed the ships corridors, Luke shifted uneasily. "It's too empty . . . I don't like this."

Anakin raised an eyebrow. "You sound like you've done this before."

"I infiltrated a space station with him, remember?" Luke said, pointing to Obi-Wan.

"Oh yeah, that was a rescue mission too, wasn't it? How did that turn out?" Anakin asked curiously.

"The rescue was a success, though we raised the alarm throughout the entire station thanks to Han." Luke said vaguely.

Anakin snickered, looking at Obi-Wan. "That sounds like _our_ luck."

Obi-Wan shook his head. "I agree with Luke: it's far too empty. We should be running into patrols, not just wandering around and not running into a single thing or person."

Luke paused at a hallway. "Isn't that the elevator we were looking for?"

Obi-Wan paused, running through the ship's layout again in his head. "Yes, it is," he mused, and the three approached it.

"Are you losing your memory old man?" Anakin teased.

Obi-Wan rolled his eyes. "Just stay focused on the mission Anakin."

Finally they got some activity, though it wasn't welcome either. Anakin had whipped around, sensing the oncoming danger, and Luke had followed suit, trusting his father's instincts.

"Destroyers!" he exclaimed, his light saber coming to life as he prepared to deflect blaster shots.

Luke followed suit, and Obi-Wan turned to join them. "Well, there's the activity I was worried about," Luke chuckled slightly.

"Yeah, I guess you got your wish. So much for an easy infiltration," Anakin snickered. They heard the doors slide open behind them and started to back inside, relieved when the door slid shut.

A sound of chinking metal caused them to look over their shoulder, and turning back around, they each shared a look.

"Freeze Jedi," said one of the droids that also occupied the elevator they'd gotten in.

As if on a silent cue, all three Jedi pulled out their sabers and made quick work of the droids, deactivating their sabers and observing the pile of scraps that now lay before them.

"Well that was fun," Luke said.

Anakin simply chuckled and Obi-Wan shook his head.


	8. Chapter 8: Dooku and Grievous

_**(Thank you once again for the reviews, I love seeing the E-mail that tells me I have another one. Thank you for reading this story, and for all the input as well :D here's the next chapter, which actually I was planning on posting last night with Chapter 7, but I didn't get it finished. But you have it now! Review and Enjoy!)**_

* * *

In the silence that settled between the Jedi as the elevator made its ascent to where the Chancellor was being held, Anakin once again found himself studying Luke. He had leaned casually against the elevator with a sigh, arms crossed over his chest as once again he slipped deep into his own thoughts. Anakin had noticed Luke tended to do that, and whenever he did the man would gain a solemn, sad air about him. Even now, that kind of air was settling in around him.

"Are you alright Luke?" Anakin asked him, evaluating the man as he spoke.

Luke came out of his stupor. "Yeah, I'm fine, just thinking."

"You seem to do that a lot."

Luke smiled wanly. "There's a lot to think about."

"Apparently," Anakin mused.

"So we're in: do we have a plan on getting out?" Luke asked them.

"Get out," Anakin said simply.

"This entire thing _is_ improvised, isn't it?" Luke mused.

"I told you it was," Anakin snickered. "We tend to work at our best when we improvise."

Luke smiled. "I see."

The elevator jerked before coming to a complete stand-still, and a flash of annoyance passed across Anakin's face. "Now what?"

"The elevator must have malfunctioned," Obi-Wan muttered. He taped his comm link. "R2, come in. Come in R2. R2, the elevator stopped working and we need you to get it working again. We need to go up. R2!"

Anakin was examining the ceiling. "Well, there's more than one way out of here," he muttered. He activated his saber and started to cut a hole in the ceiling. Obi-Wan and Luke were left to dodge the falling sparks while Obi-Wan continued to try and contact R2. There was a groan and the chunk of ceiling Anakin had cut out fell, all of them jumping out of the way before Anakin jumped through the hole. Obi-Wan rolled his eyes.

"Why don't you follow him, Luke, and make sure he doesn't get into any situations or get himself hurt," Anakin heard Obi-Wan mumble.

Luke probably nodded. "Sure thing."

Moments later Luke also jumped through the hole, finding Anakin standing on top of the elevator and inspecting the elevator shaft. Anakin glanced at him. "Obi-Wan's got you playing baby sitter, huh?"

Luke chuckled. "I thought that's what you two were doing with me."

Anakin laughed a little before looking up. "We're headed for the top, though if we make a climb, it doesn't look like it's going to be a pleasant one." He looked at Luke with a smirk. "Though when is it ever easy?"

"Tell me about it," Luke mumbled.

A warning came to Anakin through The Force, and he looked at Luke. "Jump!" he commanded, and they both clung to the edge of the next level as the elevator suddenly plummeted underneath them.

Anakin looked down at the fast moving elevator, worry for his friend etched all over his face. As they dangled from the ledge, Anakin looked around for a way up.

The doors slid open above them and Anakin heard Luke groan. Several droids looked down at them. "There they are. Hands up Jedi!"

Anakin scowled at them. Like he could really put his hands up right now. He looked back down at the elevator, which he saw was now headed back up at a very rapid rate.

"Luke!" he said firmly, nodding down at the elevator.

Luke met his eyes, obviously catching his meaning. Anakin lifted one finger from the ledge. _One_. Then another. _Two_ . . .

They both pushed off on three, falling down to land on top of the elevator as it rushed by the droids, taking out their heads as it rushed up. Anakin grinned at Luke. "Glad that's settled. Come on," he said, dropping back into the elevator. As he righted himself he found Obi-Wan's saber pointed at him.

Obi-Wan relaxed and put it up. "Oh, it's you."

Luke dropped in after Anakin and Anakin scowled at Obi-Wan. "What was that all about?"

"Well I was trying to get R2—"

"Ah, ah, ah! No loose wire jokes!"

"Did I say anything? I didn't say anything!"

Luke watched them, amused. "Are we done squabbling?" He asked them.

They turned back to him with a blank expression before they realized what he meant. Anakin scowled a little, although there was a light of amusement in his eyes, and Obi-Wan shook his head with a chuckle.

"Yes, yes, I guess we are," Obi-Wan said.

Luke chuckled. "Alright then."

Anakin glanced at the floors ticking by. "We'll be there any second."

Luke nodded and Obi-Wan looked at him. "Stay behind us. Just in case we run into Dooku or Greivous. The last thing we want is for you to get caught in the crossfire and get hurt or worse," Obi-Wan cautioned.

Anakin shifted uncomfortably. The other man would be rather vulnerable if they ran into the Separatist or Sith. And if it was discovered he was a weaker Jedi they were trying to protect, he was sure that they would use that against the other two.

Luke sighed a little. "Alright."

They arrived at the level, and the doors slid open. Anakin's eyes scanned the room before meeting Obi-Wan's. "The Chancellor's up there in that chair . . ."

"But there's no Dooku," Obi-Wan finished for him, frowning as the trio made their way forward.

As they all approached the chair the Chancellor was in, Luke in tow behind the other Jedi, the chair spun around.

"Chancellor," Obi-Wan said, bowing.

"Are you alright?" Anakin asked him sincerely.

Anakin stiffened a little as he felt an onslaught of emotions he didn't expect come rushing at him from Luke. He glanced back at the inexperienced Jedi, who was staring at Palpatine with a mixture of shock and horror on his face, eyes wide and his posture ramrod straight. Through their Force Bond, Anakin felt panic, surprise, confusion, fear, and a pain that seemed to come from dark memories Anakin guessed Luke would normally push away.

The Jedi scrambled to pull himself back together as he saw the look he was receiving from Anakin, his face somehow slipping back into a calm mask as his mental shields slammed up until Luke was able to dispel his feelings into The Force, after which he slowly re-lowered the shields. Anakin raised an eyebrow with a look he was sure plainly voiced his question. _What was that?_

Luke's eyes were guarded, and his every move was full of a tense caution. He just shook his head as if to say, _later_.

"Count Dooku." Palpatine said, causing the moment to break as all of Anakin's focus turned to the Sith that had just entered the room.

Luke moved behind the two Jedi, though Anakin did notice that he still kept his distance from Palpatine. "This time we'll take him together," Obi-Wan murmured to Anakin.

"I was about to say that," Anakin said as he stood next to Obi-Wan.

"Get help, you're no match for him, he's a Sith Lord!" Palpatine said. Luke shot him a look that Anakin couldn't quite place, though it was gone just as fast as it appeared.

Obi-Wan turned to Palpatine. "Chancellor Palpatine. Sith Lords are our specialty." He glanced at Luke. "Although Luke here will stay with you."

_Did Luke just flinch?_ Anakin thought. This was something he'd figure out the moment that he was alone with Luke.

Dooku approached, and Anakin and Obi-Wan met him halfway, leaving their robes on the ground where Palpatine was.

"Your swords please. We don't want to make a mess in front of the Chancellor," Dooku said.

"You won't get away this time _Dooku_," Obi-Wan replied steadily, activating his saber. Anakin followed suit.

As Dooku activated his saber the two advanced, pushing Dooku back as they engaged in combat for a few moments. Dooku disengaged, smiling smugly. "I've been looking forward to this," he said, referring to the saber battle they were currently having.

"My powers have doubled since we last met, _Count_," Anakin said tersely, raising his saber a little.

"Good. Twice the pride, double the fall," Dooku taunted. Anakin sensed a twinge of worry from Luke directed towards him, but pushed the thoughts that would normally follow aside, focusing on the fight as Obi-Wan and he engaged Dooku once again.

As Dooku started to curve back towards Luke, Obi-Wan sent a worried glance Luke's direction, and the moment of distraction gave Dooku the opportunity to push him back with The Force. Luke made a movement as if he was going to jump in and help, but a sharp look from Obi-Wan made him stay. Anakin, still engaged with Dooku, cut off his rout toward Luke quickly, pushing him backwards again in a protective movement. Anakin pushed Dooku back up the stairs that they had descended to enter the room, and on the opposite stairwell Obi-Wan climbed. A brief twinge in The Force and the battle droids were held in place, allowing Obi-Wan to easily cut through them. Obi-Wan sent a brief nod of thanks in Luke's direction before joining Anakin on the balcony to continue the double team on Dooku.

Suddenly, Anakin was stunned by a kick from Dooku, sent flying back into a wall. Yet again, he felt a rush of worry from Luke as he re-gathered his senses. He saw Obi-Wan go flying, crashing into a walkway, which Dooku caused to break and fall on his unconscious friend.

"Obi-Wan!" Anakin heard Luke exclaim. Quickly, Anakin turned his attention from his fallen friend to Dooku, rapidly descending upon him and kicking him over the balcony edge. Anakin jumped from the ledge, immediately engaging Dooku on his own in a flurry of light saber attacks. They crossed blades, pushing against one another as Anakin glared his anger and hatred for this man right into his cold eyes.

* * *

Luke had run over to Obi-Wan's side, tapping into The Force to move the large piece of metal off of Obi-Wan. He knelt to check on him; just to be sure he really was just unconscious and not seriously injured.

He looked up at his father, feeling the feelings of anger and hatred rising up in him, as well as fear for his unconscious friend. He and this Count Dooku had locked blades, and a battle of wills was taking effect, Anakin apparently able to hold his own against the Count without Obi-Wan.

"I sense great . . . fear in you, Skywalker. You have hate, you have anger, but you don't _use them_," Dooku sneered at Anakin. Luke's gaze riveted to his father at the man's statement, his worry crashing through him now as Anakin pushed the Count back, a dark look crossing his features as he advanced quickly. In that moment, Luke sensed his father drawing on the Dark Side.

Not wanting to see his father take another step in this direction, Luke, despite his better judgment and the fact his father would probably kill Luke himself for this, went to his father's side, his own light saber already activated.

Anakin glanced at him in shock, then with a rush of anger. "Luke!"

He was prevented from saying more as Dooku advanced, and Luke used his basics to keep Dooku's saber from slicing him in half. "You looked like you needed help," Luke told Anakin quietly, taking care to say it in a way that his father would catch that when he said help, he didn't mean in the light saber battle sense.

"Well this is an interesting development," Dooku mused, and Luke noticed with growing disease that Dooku was starting to shift his advancing focus on Luke. Maybe this hadn't been his best idea.

"Luke, go back to Obi-Wan or the Chancellor, I can handle Dooku myself," Anakin growled at him, though his eyes didn't tear from the Count.

"Oh, an inexperienced one, is he Skywalker? Afraid of him getting hurt? Perhaps losing an arm?" Dooku taunted.

Anakin growled and swung at him again, a little wilder this time. Dooku used that wild movement to try and slip past his defenses, though Luke darted in—using The Force to guide him—and blocked the saber advance, though now Luke found himself engaged with Dooku himself, with none of the experience to last through this. Dooku cocked an eyebrow at Luke, and Luke couldn't control the flash of fear that ran through him at the predicament he found himself in.

Luke did his best, though against the brutal, advanced style of this Sith, he didn't stand a chance. Dooku quickly disarmed Luke, and went to bring a devastating final blow down on him. Luke closed his eyes, prepared for the death blow, though Anakin shouted out, "Luke!" with a mixture of protectiveness and anger ringing in his voice, and Luke's eyes snapped open to see what was happening.

His father's blue blade intersected the Count's red blade, and everything else happened in slow motion for Luke.

Anakin disarmed Dooku—quite literally—by cutting off his hands as he instantly slid out of the block. Luke heard Sidious exclaim "Kill him! Now!" in the same voice he had used to taunt Luke to embrace the Dark Side as he'd said "Strike me down!" Although Sidious didn't need to tell his father twice. Anakin had already been spinning back around before Sidious even spoke, cutting through Dooku with his saber as he came back around. The Count's eyes widened in shock before the light left them, and his body fell to the floor with a dull thud. Luke couldn't tear his eyes away from the dead Sith.

Anakin seemed to force his eyes away from Dooku, struggling with the sight himself. "What were you thinking?" he asked, his voice low and furious as he grabbed Luke's arm. He wasn't rough, but he wasn't exactly gentle either.

Luke was still in shock, though he managed to stammer out his answer. "Y-you were drawing on the Dark Side . . . you needed to be given a moment to snap back to yourself so you wouldn't do anything dark," Luke said softly.

"Well you nearly got yourself killed! Obi-Wan told you to stay by the Chancellor, you should have done as he asked," Anakin said, his voice exasperated as he walked over to Sidious.

Luke nodded slowly. "I know what I was told, but I know what you needed too," Luke said very, very quietly, more to himself then to Anakin.

Anakin, still shaking his head, went and released Sidious. Luke eyed the man wearily. Did they not know? Could they not sense any darkness from him? Luke couldn't, but he knew that the man was a dangerous Sith, so he didn't need to sense it.

'_Chancellor Palpatine. Sith Lords are our speciality_ . . .'

_Well apparently not, because your Supreme Chancellor is a Sith Lord! He's sitting right under your nose and you can't even figure that out?_ Luke thought incredulously.

Sidious' voice brought Anakin back to reality. "Good, Anakin, good. You did well."

Luke did his best not to blanch.

"It wasn't right," Anakin mumbled to the Chancellor. "I should have stopped myself before I killed him, even if I was defending Luke. Killing in cold blood is _not_ the Jedi way."

"You did what was necessary," Sidious told him fluidly. "And besides: you're no stranger to senseless murder Anakin. Remember what you told me about your mother?"

Luke, shocked himself at the conversation he was hearing, saw the shock and contempt flash across Anakin's face that Sidious would bring such a topic up and say such a thing. However, Luke didn't know what Sidious was talking about. He didn't have to ask to know that it apparently was a dark stain on his father's life though.

Sidious made his way across the room, rubbing his wrists a little. "Come on, we must get out of here," he said urgently. Luke had to admit, it was strange seeing him not disfigured, hiding under a dark robe and hood, or horribly disfigured with glowing yellow eyes. He took care not to meet his eyes though, since simply looking at him too long brought back memories of what had happened on the second Death Star. Luke preferred not to think of the electricity coursing through him. He'd rather those memories stayed suppressed.

Anakin and Luke hurried over to the unconscious Obi-Wan's side, and Luke took the moment to say, "You were protecting me, don't beat yourself up about it. It's fine."

Anakin looked up at him, and for a minute looked like he would argue the point before he let it go, nodding and even giving him a little bit of a smile as he turned Obi-Wan onto his back.

Sidious turned to look at him. "What are you doing? Leave him, he'll slow us down!"

"His fate will be the same as ours," Anakin said bluntly as he slung Obi-Wan over his shoulder. Luke gave his father a small smile as he followed him to the door. Thankfully, Sidious stayed at his father's side and didn't pay Luke much heed, though his bravado faded when he sensed Sidious cautiously probing his presence. Luke remembered that he was very strong in The Force like his father, and he slammed up his mental shields, blocking the Sith out.

Anakin groaned and Luke's focus shifted back to him. "What is it?" he asked.

"Elevator isn't working again," he grumbled. He lifted the comm link to his mouth. "R2, R2 I need you to get that elevator working again . . . R2 are you there? R2?"

Anakin sighed, "Come on," he said, using The Force to open the door. The elevator wasn't there, and Luke felt a twinge in The Force, a slight warning.

"Get in," he suddenly said. The finality in his tone made Anakin raise his eyebrows, though he didn't question Luke, and did as he asked. They all carefully entered the elevator shaft the same moment that the ship, apparently, started to break somewhere, and the side of the elevator became the bottom of the elevator. Anakin looked back at Luke with an impressed smile, although before he could say anything Luke gestured ahead. "Carry on," he said smugly.

Anakin gave a little shake of his head, the small smile still there as he pressed forward with a new urgency. "Come on."

The had made quite a bit of progress when apparently whoever was steering the ship finally straightened it, though it wasn't good news for them. Suddenly their temporary floor became a very sharp incline downward, and they all began to slide downward. Anakin and Luke both managed to grab onto part of the wall, Sidious latching onto Anakin's leg as the ship continued to straighten out.

Obi-Wan, who had been starting to slip off of his father's back a little, came to. As he saw the steep drop below him, he jerked, grabbing on to Anakin as he stared down the shaft.

"Easy there, we're in a bit of a situation," Anakin told him.

"A bit?" Luke asked him. He looked up. "Uh . . . Anakin. The elevator's coming."

Sure enough, it was racing towards them. Anakin tapped on his comm link. "R2! Stop the elevator! R2!"

"No time!" Obi-Wan replied. He grabbed a grappling hook. "Everybody hang on and Anakin, let go!" he said as he fixated the grappling hook. Everyone obeyed, and they all swung through the hole into the next level down, the elevator rushing by.

Luke groaned. "Well this is turning out to be a great rescue," he said sarcastically. He was beginning to think his father's sense of humor was rubbing off on him.

"Come on, we still need to get off this blasted ship," Anakin muttered as everyone got to their feet. They raced through the hallways towards the hanger, and just when they thought they might actually get there without much of a problem . . .

"Ray shields!" Anakin exclaimed with a groan as the group was brought to a stand-still.

"Wait, how did this happen, we're smarter than this!" Obi-Wan exclaimed.

"Apparently not," Anakin grimaced.

Obi-Wan and his father continued to bicker back and forth, and Luke did his best not to be completely unnerved by the fact he was standing within arm's reach of Sidious. It made him _very _paranoid.

"I say . . . patience," Anakin told Obi-Wan. "Just wait, any moment R2 will come around and get us out of this mess."

"You put so much faith into that astrodroid," Obi-Wan said with a shake of his head. Luke would have stood up for R2 himself, but he didn't want to reveal anything about himself in front of Sidious.

At that moment, just as his father had predicted, R2 can flying out of one of the doorways, running into the wall.

"See, I told you!" Anakin exclaimed. "R2, help us out, we're stuck in this ray shield."

However at that moment droids flooded the hallway and R2 was apprehended. Obi-Wan turned to Anakin. "Do you happen to have a Plan B?" he said sarcastically.

Anakin just gave him an exasperated yet annoyed look.

The ray shield was deactivated, their light sabers were apprehended, and the small rescue group was led away.

Luke stood beside his father. "Well, this is fun," he said low enough that their conversation would be their own.

"What, and your rescue mission went smoothly?" Anakin said quietly.

"Well none of us got captured on the first rescue mission. We had a casualty, but no one was captured."

"The _first_ one? And who was the casualty, might I ask."

Luke couldn't help the sadness that crept into his tone. "Obi-Wan was killed by the Sith," he said quietly.

"Your father?" Anakin asked with surprise at the revelation.

Luke nodded. "Though that was before I knew he was my father."

"I see," Anakin mumbled, glancing over at his best friend as they talked about him in hushed tones. "And you said it was your first rescue mission?"

"Well, I guess technically there were three main rescue missions I did. That one, then there was the time when I rescued my friends from my father on Bespin, though they still got away with Han and I lost my hand on that one. And there was the time when I went to rescue Han from Jabba the Hutt and we were all captured, though I don't count that because the plan was for all of us to get captured . . . originally. We didn't plan for the Rancor or any of the stuff that happened after that, but hey, we all made it out in one piece," Luke said with a shrug.

Anakin shook his head. "It sounds like you have my bad luck."

Luke smiled a little, happy to be learning of all these things he had in common with his father. "Yeah, I guess so."

The two fell silent as they approached the command deck. Luke quietly observed the tall, metal man that he assumed was this General Grievous Obi-Wan and his father kept talking about. The man hacked (as Luke had observed that there was signs that Grievous was a man but mostly machine, as his father had become) and approached the group.

"Ah, The Negotiator, General Kenobi. We've been waiting for you. That wasn't much of a rescue," Grievous sneered as Obi-Wan, who was at the front of the small group, walked through the door.

Anakin walked in next. "And Anakin _Skywalker_. The _Hero _With No _Fear_." Grievous walked closer to Luke's father, so close Anakin leaned away, turning his head a little in distaste. "I was expecting someone with your reputation to be a little . . . _older_."

"General _Grievous_ . . . you're shorter than I expected," Anakin said with a smirk.

Grievous growled at him. "Jedi scum."

"We've got a job to do Anakin, _try_ not to upset him," Obi-Wan told Anakin calmly.

R2, beeped something out, and both Anakin and Luke looked at him with a small smile.

Grievous turned his attention to Luke who, having his own experience with men turned mostly machine, wasn't fazed by the sight of the General. The General poked him in the chest as he spoke. "And _you_, I have neither seen nor heard. Fresh meat to the battlefield, hmm? You're definitely Jedi; that much is obvious. What's your name _boy_?"

Luke felt a rush of angry protectiveness over him come from his father, though Luke brushed the feeling aside and looked at Grievous calmly. "Luke."

Grievous looked for a moment as if he would push Luke for more information, but decided it wasn't worth his time. "Your light sabers will make a fine addition to my collection," Grievous told them all, pulling back his cloak and tucking the three sabers in a small pocket there.

"Not this time Grievous. And this time, you won't escape," Obi-Wan said calmly but with the air of a threat in his words.

"R2!" Anakin barked.

Suddenly R2 buzzed, sparked, and whirled, catching everyone but the Jedi off guard. Simultaneously, all three of them called their sabers to them and activated them.

"Crush them! Make them suffer!" Grievous barked.

"Luke, you can handle the regular droids. Obi-Wan and I have the MagnaGuards," Anakin told him.

Luke obeyed, understanding his father was trying to keep him out of trouble. He turned to see Sidious being dragged away by droids, and was half tempted to let them drag him away. However, his father saved him the trouble of a moral dilemma by bounding after them himself, and Luke turned his attention back to the droids he was faced with.

Obi-Wan dealt with the MagnaGuard he was facing, Anakin returned, and Luke joined them, all three of them cornering Grievous by the window. Luke stayed weary of Grievous considering he was wielding one of the MagnaGurads weapons.

"You _lose_, General Kenobi!" Grievous exclaimed before he broke the glass. Luke, realizing what was about to happen, jumped behind the control panel he'd been standing on just as the suction kicked in. He peeked over the edge, watching the General let himself get sucked out while Anakin and Obi-Wan held on to whatever was closest to them to avoid getting sucked out themselves. In Obi-Wan's case, he held on to Anakin, who held onto the control panel Luke was now pressed against.

As soon as the safety door slammed shut and they were back on their feet, the three went back to cutting through droids, or at least those that didn't run away.

Alarms went off and Anakin and Luke looked at the monitor that was going off. "All the escape pods have been launched," Anakin told Obi-Wan.

"Grievous," Obi-Wan cursed before he turned to the controls. "Can you fly a cruiser like this?"

Anakin snorted as all three Jedi took a seat at the controls. "You mean learn how to land what's left of this thing," he said sourly.

"Well?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Well under the circumstances I'd say the ability to pilot this thing is irrelevant," Anakin said as he pushed several buttons. "Strap yourselves in."

Luke sighed as he got situated, watching as they plummeted towards Coruscant. "This is going to be one interesting ride," he mumbled. Anakin snickered.

"Open all hatches, extend all flaps," Anakin commanded, and Luke was quick to oblige, knowing what his father was going for and even executing some actions himself to help his cause.

Suddenly they were all thrown forward, and the ship plummeted at an even faster rate.

"I think we lost something," Luke told his father, who nodded in acknowledgement.

"Not to worry, we are still flying half a ship," Obi-Wan told them cheerily.

"Now we're really picking up speed," Anakin mumbled.

"I'd say!" Luke told him. "We're in the atmosphere."

"Grab that, keep us low!" Anakin told Luke.

"I can do that," he said, jumping to do as he was told.

"Steady," Obi-Wan cautioned.

Luke and Anakin both looked at R2 and he beeped out rapidly. "Easy R2!" they both exclaimed.

"Five thousand. Five ships on the left and on the right," Obi-Wan told Anakin.

"We'll take you in," came through the comm link from one of the other ships.

"Roger that," Obi-Wan said, then pointed out the window. "Landing strip, straight ahead."

"We're coming in too hot," Anakin told him.

"It's our best option," Luke pointed out.

They all jerked as the ship made contact with the ground and started sliding down the landing ship, tearing it up and even taking out a watch tower as it slowly came to a blessed stop.

Everyone sat back, breathing heavily as they all looked around at each other.

"Another happy landing," Obi-Wan said with a smile as he brushed the hair from his face.

Luke started laughing and Anakin simply snickered.


	9. Chapter 9: Padme Naberrie Amidala

_**(I'm treating you guys today haha. Two chapters in one day haha. Here it is, and Enjoy! Don't forget to Review!)**_

* * *

The three Jedi had escorted the Chancellor back to the Senate Building (with Luke taking care to keep his distance from the Sith) and now, as the Chancellor strode away, Obi-Wan and Anakin bantered back and forth in a verbal fight of compliments that Luke supposed somehow would decide who got to spend the day with the Senators. It actually amused him to watch, especially when his father eventually admitted defeat.

"All right, but you owe me! And not for saving your skin for the tenth time!" Anakin told Obi-Wan with a smirk.

"Ninth time," Obi-Wan corrected him. "That business on Cato Nemoidia doesn't count. I'll see you at the briefing," Obi-Wan said with a smile and wave of his hand.

"I'll come with you Anakin," Luke piped up, stepping off of the shuttle to stand next to his father.

"Are you sure? Politicians tend to be a bit . . . much," Anakin said.

"Hey, my sister's a politician!" Luke said, feigning offense.

Obi-Wan chuckled and Anakin blushed a little. "Well, I didn't know that!" Anakin said in defense.

"It's fine, she can be a bit _much_ herself," Luke laughed.

"Well then you see my point," Anakin said.

Obi-Wan shook his head. "I will see you two at The Temple later. The Council will want to meet you Luke." With that he left, and Luke fell into step just a little behind his father as they were swamped by Senators congratulating and complimenting them, as well as voicing their own concerns and opinions on the war.

Most of the Senators dispersed, and Anakin and Luke walked with a Senator from Alderaan. Luke hadn't been paying enough attention to get his name though.

"The fighting will continue until General Grievous is . . . spare parts," Anakin was saying to the man. The lapse in his father's statement caused Luke to glance curiously at him, trying to figure out what had caused his focus to waver.

"Well, I will do everything I can in The Senate," the Alderaan Senator replied.

A smile was growing on Anakin's face and he waved at the two a little as he struggled to control his expressions. "Excuse me for a moment," he said, backing away.

"Certainly," said The Senator.

Luke was going to continue walking with the thought that he'd disobeyed and annoyed his father enough today, though he had a feeling he should stay behind. Anakin ran over to someone who was hiding in the shadows of one of the Senate Building pillars, and Luke stayed just enough in range that he could hear and see everything but wouldn't be dangerously close. He watched in surprise as Anakin picked up the person who had been hiding moments ago in a tight hug, twirling them around in the air before setting them back down. Realization started to fall over the stunned Luke as the two shared a kiss in the shadows, and Luke blushed as he realized he was intruding on a very, _very_ private reunion.

_Mother._

"Oh Anakin." The sweet voice fell on Luke's ears and he was filled with a rush of warmth as he heard his mother's voice for the first time. The two embraced and she sighed in relief.

"I've missed you Padme," Anakin told her softly as they pulled back again.

_Padme . . . so that's my mother's name,_ Luke thought, awestruck at the sight he had never thought he would see; his mother and father together.

"There were whispers . . . that you'd been killed," his mother—Padme—said.

Anakin smiled at her a little. "I'm alright," he laughed just slightly. "It feels like we've been apart for a lifetime."

His hand was cupping her cheek as he spoke in low tones. "And we might have been if the Chancellor hadn't been kidnapped; I don't think they would have ever brought us back from the Outer Rim Sieges," Anakin said, his voice getting lower as he leaned in to kiss Padme.

"Wait, not here," his mother said suddenly, turning away.

"Yes here," his father said gently. "I-I'm tired of all this deception, I don't _care _if they know we're married," Anakin continued, his voice worn and reckless.

"Anakin don't say things like that!" Padme said with a slight tremble in her voice.

Luke frowned. His parents had been secretly married? If they had been married, why had it had to be secret?

Anakin hugged her to comfort her, but pulled away, studying her suddenly. "Are you alright?" he asked, worry soaking his tone. "You're trembling."

Suddenly Anakin tensed with a fierce protectiveness. "What's going on?" Anakin asked her; he looked ready to take on an army of Sith if he needed to.

"Something wonderful has happened," Padme told him gently. Luke strained his ears as she spoke lower.

"Ani . . ." she whispered. "I'm pregnant."

Luke was floored. Utterly stunned didn't even begin to cover it. Faintly he sensed his own father's feelings through their Force Bond despite the haze of awe that had settled over Luke. Anakin was shocked, just like Luke, but also suddenly filled with an insurmountable joy as realization of what she'd said settled over him. Then came his father's quick thinking. Suddenly he felt fear, panic, careful calculation, worry, protectiveness, dread, though all the while that shock and astounding joy resonated from him.

"That's . . ." he suddenly heard his father say, trying to find the words to describe what this moment meant for him. "That's, well that's . . . wonderful," Anakin finally said with a small laugh, the words rushing out of him. The joy was definitely overcoming all of the other feelings now, a huge smile spreading across his face.

"What are we going to _do_?" Padme whispered.

He smiled even bigger. "We're not going to worry about anything right now. Alright?" he cupped her cheek in his hand. "This is a happy moment."

"_The happiest moment of my life."_

With that last statement from Anakin, Luke's emotional control shattered at how touched he was by the statement, and he even caught himself tearing up at the statement.

Luke, however, was snapped out of his little dream world when he suddenly heard his father's sharp, dangerous voice. "_Who's there?_"

Luke froze, not sure if he wanted to bolt at his father's tone or step forward and be honest. He decided the latter would probably be the best option. Slowly, he stepped out of the shadows, hands up in defense and a guilty smile slipping across his face. "It's just me."

Anakin held Padme behind him, as if shielding her from an attacker. "How much did you hear?" he asked Luke wearily.

"Enough," Luke said softly.

"You won't tell anyone, will you?" Padme suddenly said, pushing herself out from behind Anakin.

Luke took in his mother as she stepped out of the shadows. _Leia looks exactly like her_, Luke thought with further awe. He shook his head as he gathered his voice. "No, no of course not, not if you don't want me to," Luke did his best to reassure them.

"Honestly?" Anakin asked. His eyes were prodding, taking in every slight movement. Luke realized his father was also probing him through The Force to figure out if Luke was telling the truth. Luke resisted the urge to raise his defenses, determined to show his father he could be trusted with such a precious secret.

Luke nodded. "I swear I won't. It's your secret, and it's not mine to share with anyone, under any circumstance," Luke told him calmly.

Anakin looked skeptically at Luke for a few more moments, and Luke couldn't help but admire the way that Anakin stood so protectively in front of Padme, like he would fight to the death at any given moment for her. It gave Luke some peace of mind to see that his father had loved his mother so much.

Finally Anakin relaxed his protective stance in front of Padme. He nodded slowly, stepping aside just a little. "Thank you Luke," he said quietly. He glanced at Padme, then back at the Jedi. "Um, Luke, this is Padme Naberrie Amidala. Padme, this is Luke. Obi-Wan and I ran into him while we were on a mission in the Outer Rim."

Padme nodded and confidently walked up to Luke, as if that entire scene hadn't happened. She shook his hand. "It's nice to meet you," she said softly. She peered up into his eyes curiously. "You're eyes are practically identical to Anakin's," she noted lightly.

Luke blushed. "Thank you." _I definitely get my height from my mother. I'm barely taller than her!_ Luke thought to himself.

Anakin put an arm around Padme and brushed his lips across her forehead for a moment. "Padme . . . we'll have to catch up more, later . . . The Council want to see Luke," he said very softly.

Luke grimaced just a little. "You just had to remind me," he groaned.

Anakin chuckled softly, though it sounded a little off. _He must still be shaken from coming so close to his secret being blown. He is rather lucky it was me and not anyone else,_ Luke thought.

Anakin squeezed Padme's hand lightly before he walked over to stand next to Luke. "I'll come by and see you after we talk to The Council Padme, I promise."

She nodded. "Alright Anakin. Maybe you could bring Luke with you?"

Anakin shook his head a little but relented with a small smile. "I've given up trying to argue with you."

Luke crossed his arms with a hint of a smile. "What am I? Scrap metal?"

Anakin chuckled. "No, Luke it's just that . . . I haven't been around Padme for quite a while . . . and I would like some time alone with her . . ."

Luke blanched just a little. "Alright, I get it."

Padme laughed a little. "Oh, Anakin, don't make him so uncomfortable. Yes Luke, you can come with Anakin to my apartment later. And _Anakin_ will _behave_."

Anakin smiled at her with a glint of mischief sparking in his eyes. "No promises."

Padme smiled at him, her eyes sparkling. "Oh, go on you two, I believe you have somewhere you need to be," she chuckled.

Luke sent a few more wistful glances his mother's way as Anakin steered Luke back to where they arrived for another shuttle. Luke paused and raised an eyebrow at Anakin. "Weren't we supposed to stay with the Senators?"

Anakin chuckled. "Oh, they can survive without us. Besides; the quicker we're out of the Senate Building, the better."

"You really don't like Senators, do you?"

"I've only got three or four that I like," he said gently.

Luke chuckled. "I see."

Anakin shook his head. "Come on Luke, The Council will be expecting you."

Luke sighed as they both got on the shuttle, running a hand through his hair. "I'd be lying if I said I wasn't nervous. Perhaps even a little scared out of my wits."

"That's right . . . you said you didn't have The Order in your time, though I still don't understand how not. But you've never had to answer to a Council, have you?"

Luke shook his head. "Not at all."

Anakin chuckled. "Well then, don't worry . . . it's just as scary as it sounds."

Luke laughed. "Well that's reassuring Anakin!"

"It got you to lighten up," Anakin said cheerily. Hearing of Padme's pregnancy really had put his father in a radiant mood. It was great to see him this way. The two of them took their seats, sitting in silence for a few moments before Luke voiced the question nagging at the back of his brain.

"So, Anakin . . . something I'm confused about . . . why do you and . . . Padme have to keep your marriage a secret?" Luke asked quietly.

Anakin gave him a surprised look. "You're a Jedi! How do you not know? It's part of the Jedi Code!"

Luke looked at him, his confusion only growing. "What are you talking about? I don't remember anything about getting married in the Jedi Code . . ."

Anakin gave him an incredulous look. "The part about attachments: the Jedi are _forbidden_ to have attachments of any sort. The best we can have is a friendship, or a Master/Padawan relationship."

Luke looked completely startled. "What are you talking about? Neither Master Yoda nor Obi-Wan said anything about attachments being forbidden. Not once. And I have multiple attachments. My sister, my friends, even my . . . even my father," Luke said softly.

Anakin sat in stunned silence for a few minutes, mulling over this new revelation. "Are you telling me . . . that they changed the Jedi Code and . . . and _allowed_ attachments?"

"I guess I am," Luke said with a small smile.

Anakin got up and started pacing the length of the shuttle, deep in thought as the shock wore off. "Do you happen to have any clue as to how far _this_ time is from your time?" he asked urgently.

Luke thought for a moment. If his mother was pregnant, then this couldn't be long before his birth. "Roughly twenty-three years, if I'm not mistaken."

Anakin nodded. "Then . . . then that means . . . maybe there's hope that . . . if we can hold out long enough . . . they might change the rule. But what caused their change of mind?" He seemed to be talking to himself more than he was talking to Luke.

Luke shrugged. "I don't know what changed. Force, I wasn't even aware that there was a change."

Anakin seemed a little surprised, almost like he'd forgotten he was there. He sighed. "I guess it would help if we knew what caused the change."

Luke thought for a moment, thinking of how his father's love for his son had been what saved him and brought him back to the Light Side of The Force. "Maybe they came to realize that attachments . . . while yes they could be used against a Jedi, like my sister was used against me once and was in fact successful in getting a reaction out of me. Though my attachment to my father was what brought me back to my senses. And it's what ultimately brought my father back from the Dark Side as well: his love for his children. Perhaps they realized that attachment could also save, perhaps even more than attachments can harm. Though I think they would have to see that fact in action if they were to believe it," Luke said, his chin resting on his fist as he spoke.

Anakin clasped his hands behind his back, looking out over the city of Coruscant as he contemplated Luke's words. "I guess that's a suggestion to just let time tell?"

"It's probably safest. If we were to try and force it, it might not end up well. I'm sure there's a time and place for it."

Anakin sighed. "Back to letting The Force decide when it's time for something, huh?"

Luke cocked an eyebrow. "Just curious; why does that bother you so much? It means you wait for the right moment. So what's wrong with waiting for when The Force tells you it's time?"

Anakin shrugged. "I just prefer to be in charge of my own destiny. To decide when I do something and why I do it," he mumbled.

"Maybe you should learn to trust The Force a little more," Luke said gently.

Anakin sighed, looking back at him. "Perhaps."

They settled back into a comfortable silence, leaving each other to their own thoughts as they neared the Jedi Temple.

_What's going to happen?_ Luke wondered.


	10. Chapter 10: The Jedi Temple and Council

_**(Here's the next chapter! It's a little short, and I think that's because I'm just prepped for the next chapter myself haha. I would have posted earlier had I not been at work hehe. Anyway, as usual, thanks for the Reviews! Don't forget to review, and**** Enjoy!****)**_

* * *

"We're here. Come on Luke."

Luke startled from his train of thought, standing up with his father and looking up at the magnificent building that was spiraling above him. It took all of his self-control not to let his jaw drop.

He had his work cut out for him to restore this building in his own timeline. He apparently hadn't fully realized just how badly it had been damaged.

Anakin chuckled at his reaction, putting a hand on his shoulder and steering him up the steps. As soon as they entered, Luke started taking in every nook and cranny in pure awe.

Having his work cut out for him was an understatement. This place was astounding.

However when Luke noticed that his stares were starting to draw attention, he quickly covered up his awe and tried to make his scanning of the place a lot more discreet.

Anakin smiled a little bit. "How about I give you a tour whenever we're done in here, hmm? Well, if things go accordingly, that is."

Luke rolled his eyes. "That's very reassuring of you."

"You're welcome."

After winding down several hallways that Luke would have gotten lost navigating had he been on his own, his father finally stopped Luke outside two familiar large doors. Well, slightly familiar, considering this part of The Temple looked so much better than what it did in Luke's time. When he realized his father wasn't walking in and hadn't even knocked, Luke raised an eyebrow, about to ask him what they were doing.

"They know we're here," Anakin said simply before Luke could even get the question out.

_Oh, yes, that helps me calm my nerves_, Luke thought. However he simply nodded at Anakin's statement, turning his attention back to the doors with a nervous eye.

"You'll be fine. Just stay truthful and don't annoy them. Or in other words, don't do what I do," Anakin said with a laugh. There was a little bit of a sour edge to it, and Luke glanced at him with a worried look on his face.

This time, however, his impending question was cut off as the doors opened by the use of The Force, and Anakin nudged Luke forward. Almost robotically, Luke slowly walked into the circular room, admiring how it looked and feeling very small under the eyes of the Jedi High Council. He searched the circle of seats for familiar faces, and was relieved to come up with two: Obi-Wan and Yoda. He was curious as to why his father stayed by the door and didn't take a seat, though he was quick to realize that Anakin was not a Master, and was not a member of The Council. That was strange, Luke was sure he would have been.

Luke was drawn from his thoughts as Yoda, still old but not as old as when Luke had met him, spoke up.

"Curious, your presence is in the Galaxy," Yoda starts. "Some interesting things, Master Kenobi has told us."

Luke was relieved it was Yoda who spoke, and not one of the other members of The Council. Besides Obi-Wan, he was the only Master here that he was really comfortable with. Luke nodded his understanding, waiting for Yoda to continue.

"From the future, you say you are? Only Jedi, as well?" Yoda asked curiously.

"Yes Master Yoda, I'm afraid so," Luke said.

"Luke, is it?" A man who Luke recognized as Master Mace Windu from the Temple Archives cut in. When Luke nodded, he pressed forward. "Is there more to your name than that?"

Luke could practically hear his father's breath of anticipation. He knew how badly Anakin wanted to know _exactly_ who he was . . . but he couldn't yet. No, The Force still told him to wait. "There is, but The Force does not want me to reveal it yet," Luke said finally.

"A strong connection to The Force, you have. As strong as Knight Skywalker's connection, almost. Quite Impressive," Yoda stated, a twinkle of knowing in his eyes as he gazed at Luke. For a moment Luke's heart lodged in his throat. Did Yoda know? Had he already figured that out in not even five minutes?

"Thank you Master," Luke said, taking the compliment humbly and masking his momentary panic.

"If you _are_ from the future, then do you know _why_ you're here?" Windu asked. The skepticism was thick in his tone, and Luke was slightly amused to feel annoyance at the man come from his father.

_They must not get along_, Luke thought.

"I'm not quite sure, Master, but I do know that I was sent back for a reason. I can only make a few guesses right now though," Luke told him honestly.

Windu sat back, observing Luke very closely. He was definitely a very cynical man from Luke's point of view. Luke shifted uncomfortably under his gaze, and Yoda surprised him by giving a soft chuckle in his weird laugh. A few Master's glanced at him questioningly.

"Need to be nervous, you do not. Believe you, _I _do. Sense the truth of your words, I can," Yoda said lightly.

Luke let loose the breath he was subconsciously holding and bowed a little. "Thank you Master Yoda."

"Anything of the future, can you tell us? Only if The Force prompts, should you tell," Yoda said.

Luke pondered his question for a moment before very softly saying. "All I can say right now is that I will do everything in my power to make sure things are set right."

Yoda nodded. "Trust you to, we will." The little green man evaluated Luke with his knowing eyes a little longer before he spoke again. "Other things, Master Kenobi told us."

Luke raised his eyebrows just a little in anticipation, unsure of what Obi-Wan had told them.

"Only the basics of Padawan, you have been trained in. Explain why, can you?" Yoda inquired.

"Well . . ." Luke started, thinking his words through ahead of time. "I started training when I was nineteen . . ."

Windu cut in. "Nineteen? That's far too old to be trained as a Jedi," he said sharply.

_There's father's annoyance again_. Luke, however, was unfazed at the interruption. "It's when Master Kenobi started training me. It was very dangerous to be a Jedi at the time and he believed I could handle it. Plus there was nowhere for me to go since my aunt and uncle had been killed and my home burned to the ground, and he was going to need help on a rescue mission he was conducting."

"And how old are you now?" Windu asked him.

"Twenty-three, nearing twenty-four."

"There were a few murmurs around the room from some of the other Masters. "So at most you've had a little over four years of training?" Windu asked, his voice devoid of emotion.

Luke shook his head. "Not even that. I only trained under Master Kenobi for perhaps a day or two before he was killed, and I trained under Master Yoda for a few months before he died as well."

There were murmurs around the room again, a little louder this time. Luke didn't meet Obi-Wan's eyes as he spoke, but instead kept his gaze trained on Master Windu before he shifted his eyes over to Yoda, who was contemplating what he had said, eyes closed. Finally the little man spoke.

"While you are here, train you, we will," Yoda said, eyes opening as he looked at Luke. "Who, the only question is."

Luke sucked in a breath, tense with anticipation as several seconds of silence dragged on. Luke was beginning to wonder if anyone would step forward when he felt someone nudged by The Force and someone's voice finally broke through.

"If you will let me, Masters, I would be willing to train him."

Relief rushed through Luke and he felt Anakin place an arm on Luke's shoulder as he came to stand behind him. Windu's eyes flashed in apprehension before the Master obviously dispelled the feeling into The Force, though Yoda's eyes twinkled at the sight. _He definitely knows Anakin's my father_, Luke thought. Had The Force told him?

"I don't think—" Windu started, obviously strongly against the idea of Anakin training Luke. However, Yoda cut him off.

"Agree, I do. Train Luke, Skywalker shall," Yoda said firmly. No one dared argue with him.

Both Skywalkers, without meaning to, bowed in sync. "Thank you Master Yoda," they said at the same time. Luke blushed a little, though Anakin only smirked slightly.

Yoda chuckled again in his funny way, then nodded. "Settled then, it is. Free to go you are. May The Force be with you."

With another bow, the two left the room. As the doors shut behind them, Anakin put a hand on Luke's shoulder again. "Well that was interesting."

Luke chuckled a little. "Yes, very." He shook his head. "So, uh, does that make you my Jedi Master, Anakin?" he asked curiously, ignoring the flip his stomach did at the thought.

Anakin snickered a little. "Yes, I guess it does Padawan Luke."

Luke grimace a little. "Let's just stick with calling each other by our names, how about that?"

Anakin laughed. "Alright. Now come on, I believe we were going to take a tour of The Temple."

Luke nodded. "That would be nice."

"Come on Luke, there's a lot to see."

* * *

After a very extensive tour which took until dusk, Anakin finally lead them to the last room. "And this is my . . . well, I guess now it's _our_, quarters," he said, opening the door. Luke entered the room very slowly, almost in a daze, though Anakin couldn't fathom why. He watched Luke carefully as he took in the room, equipped with all of the essentials and two bedrooms. One for a Master and one for a Padawan. As Anakin watched, Luke ran his hand down the wall before he finally spoke.

"I was in here not moments before I was sent back to this time," he finally told Anakin. He was slightly startled at the revelation Luke gave him, though he didn't let it show on his face.

"Well then, that's peculiar," Anakin said.

Luke shook his head. "Not really."

"And why not?" Anakin asked him.

Luke glanced up at him, and Anakin saw what he was about to say and immediately cut him off. "Never mind, forget I asked," he said bluntly.

"Sorry," Luke told him sheepishly.

Anakin sighed, then gestured to the Padawan room. "That's going to be where you stay whenever we're here."

Luke nodded in understanding. "Alright."

Anakin returned to the door, gesturing for Luke to follow. As they walked back into the hallway, Anakin re-addressed him. "I believe Padme's expecting us. I'd hate to keep her waiting much longer."

"You mean _you_ don't want to wait much longer," Luke teased him lightly.

Anakin rolled his eyes. "Yes, I guess that too. Though I would like to have some time _alone _with her as well," he said, ready to roll into saying whatever he needed to in order to get Luke to agree.

"You don't have to tell me twice. Privacy, I get it. Perhaps I can sit on a balcony and meditate, or go take a nap. I'll find something to do, you don't need to tell _me_ twice," Luke said, his face flushing.

Anakin chuckled at his embarrassment. "Just making sure Luke, just making sure."

Luke sighed and shook his head, following Anakin along the halls of The Temple. Anakin could already tell that he was going to have fun with this as the started on their way to Padme's, an impatient spring in his step as he hurried along. He just wanted to see his wife, that was all right now.

By the time they finally arrived, Anakin practically ran inside, grinning as he saw Padme waiting for him in the living room. He made his way over to her, wrapping an arm around her. "Hello Angel," he murmured, kissing her softly for a moment.

He pulled away and saw Luke shifting his feet behind them, examining the room and purposefully not looking at the couple, his ears tinged red from the beginning of a blush. Anakin chuckled. "You're in the clear now Luke," he laughed.

Luke finally met their eyes again, though he was still blushing just a little. Padme pulled away from Anakin and walked up to Luke, giving him a brief, friendly hug. "It's nice to see you again Luke," she said politely. "I'd love to hear more about you. 3PO, the service droid Anakin gave me, made us dinner. We can all talk while we eat," she said cheerily.

Anakin noticed how Luke's face lit up at the mention of the droid, as well as the feelings of bashfulness and silent admiration towards Padme that he felt resonating from Luke through their Force Bond. He got a twinge of jealousy, though brushed that aside, assuming Luke had a reason for the feelings he had towards Padme that—yet again—he couldn't tell Anakin. If Luke had known Obi-Wan in his lifetime, then perhaps he had known Padme as well.

Anakin frowned a little at the thought. Luke still hadn't said a single word to Anakin about Anakin and Padme's absence in the stories he had shared of the future. He had apparently known plenty of the people that Anakin and Padme associated with, so where were they? The frown deepened for a moment and Anakin shook away the thoughts. Right now, all he wanted to do was focus on his wife and treasure the precious time they had together again. Who knew when The Council would send him back to the war zones.

He smiled, following the two into the dining room as Padme began to quiz Luke on his life. Perhaps she would get some answers from Luke and possibly end up filling in some holes for Anakin. If not, then perhaps he could try what Luke suggested and simply trust The Force a little more. Maybe then Anakin would start getting his questions answered.


	11. Chapter 11: Learning More About Anakin

_**(Hey, look, another late night treat haha. :) Yet again I'm giving you a second chapter on the same day! Thanks for the reviews, please continue to review, and**_** Enjoy!)**

* * *

"So your sister was adopted by the Organas?"

The three Skywalkers still sat at the table, though dinner had been finished long ago. Practically the entire time so far, Luke had been the main topic. He had felt obliged to stay honest with his mother, so he had spent most of dinner explaining things to her, with Anakin filling in a few things here and there along the way. Eventually the time for questions had come, although Luke had to decline some of them since he couldn't talk about those subjects so much yet.

At Padme's statement, he nodded with a small smile.

"That's really nice. I know that they've wanted a baby girl for a very long time," Padme said with a smile.

"Yeah, Leia enjoyed growing up with them. I just wish we could have grown up together, though I do understand why we were kept apart as well," Luke said.

"Why do you think the two of you were kept apart?" Padme inquired.

"For our own safety. Because of who we are," he explained vaugly. "I can't explain much else."

"I understand. It must be frustrating; not being able to talk about some of the things you know," Padme said sympathetically.

"It is, though I'm sure the right time will come for me to talk about it."

"And I can't wait for that moment, because I feel there's _a lot_ that you and I will have to discuss," Anakin told Luke.

Luke smiled a little. _Quite a lot_, he thought.

Padme sighed. "Well, I think that's enough for tonight. We have plenty of time ahead of us to talk and get to know each other even more. However, now its late, and I'm ready for bed," she declared as she stood up. She placed a hand on Anakin's shoulder. "I'll see you whenever you're done."

Anakin nodded, squeezing her hand lightly before she pulled away, his eyes watching her until she had disappeared around the corner. He sighed a little and then turned his attention back to Luke. "We'll go back to The Temple tomorrow to start on your training. Though I'm going to try and get Obi-Wan to teach you when it comes to meditation. It's not my strong point and I'm hardly ever successful with it," Anakin said with a sigh.

Luke shrugged. "That's fine with me. If you feel I'll learn something better with someone else just point the way," Luke chuckled.

Anakin rolled his eyes and they got up, making their way back to the living room. "Why don't you get some sleep Luke. There's a spare room down that hallway, third door on the left." He gestured to the hallway on their right, before he jabbed a thumb to his left. "Padme and I are in that room if you need anything," he said evenly.

Luke smiled and folded his arms over his chest. "Alright." His eyes grazed over to a balcony off to the side of the living room, where his mother stood looking out over the city. He smiled a little. "Good night Anakin. I'll see you in the morning," he told him as his gaze returned to his father.

Anakin nodded. "Good night Luke." With that, Anakin turned and went to stand in the balcony door, watching his wife with admiration. Luke smiled at the sight of his parents once again before he silently slipped away, deciding to give his parents some privacy. He found the room with ease, and gladly slipped into the bed. It was the most comfortable bed he had slept in, which made sense, seeing as most of the beds he slept on were cots, or whatever he could find. He chuckled a little at the thought before he finally fell asleep.

* * *

Once more, he found himself alone in a world of white, squinting his eyes as they adjusted to the blinding quality of the light.

Finally, the light adjusted, and Luke turned to see a familiar figure standing just a little ways behind him. "Qui-Gon. You're back."

The man nodded, walking up to Luke and putting a hand on his shoulder. "Yes Luke, I came with another message of sorts."

"What do you need to tell me this time?" Luke asked curiously

"Your father is going to have a nightmare tonight, a vision from The Force. And, to better help you understand his struggle at this time . . . I'm here to show you what he saw this night," Qui-Gon said seriously.

"Master, if I may say something . . . well, I guess ask would be the appropriate term; how did my father become Darth Vader? I mean . . . from what I've seen, Anakin: he's nothing like Vader! Well, he has a temper, that's for sure, but it just doesn't make any sense, I can't see how he changed!" Luke exclaimed sadly.

Qui-Gon looked at Luke with sympathy in his eyes. "Desperation can do things to a person Luke. Genuine, good people can find themselves a long ways down dark paths when they're desperate as your father was. Like I said, Luke: your father's intentions were pure, but Sidious took advantage of his desperation to twist your father into the Sith he wanted."

Luke pondered his words. "What did my father see?"

Qui-Gon nodded, turning Luke around. "That is what I'm about to show you. First, you must understand why this dream shakes your father the way it does. When he was nineteen, still a Padawan, he had nightmares of his mother dying, calling for his help, for quite some time. Finally he decided to act on those dreams, and went back to Tatooine to find her. I will show you what happened before I show you the vision."

"Master, is what happened there what Sidious spoke of earlier?"

Qui-Gon nodded. "He was so distraught and in so much pain at what happened that he flew into a terrible rage and killed the entire Tusken Settlement. It's one of his biggest regrets."

Luke nodded slowly in understanding. "Alright Master Jinn."

Qui-Gon smiled. "Just call me Qui-Gon, Luke. There's no need for formalities. You will wake up after the vision, the same time that your father does, alright?"

"Okay Qui-Gon."

As he spoke, the white of the room dimmed, fading to blackness. Through the dark haze, a grim picture came into his view.

A younger Anakin, padawan braid and all, crept through a Raiders settlement, slipping quietly into a tent through a hole he made with his light saber. Luke followed after him, and immediately took in the scene of his grandmother; bound and horribly beaten in the small tent. Anakin, struggling to keep control of himself to some degree, rushed to her side, undoing her bonds and holding her tightly in his arms. Their words rang clearly in Luke's ears.

"Ani? Is it you?" his grandmother whispered.

"I'm here Mom, your safe," Anakin said in a weak voice.

"Ani? Ani? Oh, you look so handsome. My son. Oh, my grown-up son. I'm so proud of you, Ani," she whispered.

"I missed you," Anakin whispered back.

"Now I am complete. I love y . . ."

"Stay with me Mom!" Anakin begged.

"I love . . ."

"Everything . . ." Anakin's voice choked out from the tears he was holding back.

"I . . . I love . . ." before his grandmother could finish, her hand fell away from Anakin's face, the light left her eyes, and her head fell back.

Anakin sat in shock for a moment, looking away and unable to bear the sight for a few moments before he turned his head back to her, very slowly closing her eyes. His head hung, and he very gently stoked the side of her face. Suddenly, Anakin raised his head, and Luke saw his father's emotional agony was melting into rage and hate of the one's responsible for his mother's death. He got up, making his way over to the doorway and immediately beheading the guards with his light saber and plowing ahead through the rest of the settlement in his fury.

Luke found himself turning away from the sight, unable to watch it. He knew what Qui-Gon had told him the outcome was. So what did this have to do with the vision his father was going to have tonight?

Luke heard the sounds of the massacre fading, and opened his eyes to darkness again. Suddenly his mother's face came into view. A baby could be heard crying in the background, and his mother's face was twisted in pain, sweat and tears soaking her face. She cried out in pain.

"Anakin, help me! Please!"

She let out a strangled scream of pain, and suddenly the dream rapidly disappeared below him. He felt himself flung back into reality, letting out a strangled cry himself and gasping for air as he looked wildly around his room. Slowly, Luke came back to his senses. He was in his parents apartment on Coruscant, in the spare room. Hastily, Luke reached out with his senses, feeling his father wide awake in the other room, having just woke up from the nightmare. Feelings of panic, fear, and raw distress came off of Anakin in waves.

Throwing off the blankets he was under, Luke slipped to the floor, padding barefoot silently down the hall to the living room.

Anakin was already in there, his tunic haphazardly shrugged on, pants low on his hips from just waking up. He was covered in a sheen of sweat as he collapsed on the arm of one of the couches, overlooking the city.

Padme soon followed him in, and Luke pulled into the shadows, wanting to let them have some privacy. "What's bothering you?" she said as she rubbed Anakin's shoulder.

Anakin tried to play it off. "Nothing . . ." he gently took the necklace that hung around her neck into his hands, a smile creeping onto his face as he tried to cover his unease and worry. "I remember when I gave this to you."

"How long is it going to take for us to be honest with each other?" Padme chided him.

Anakin's jaw tightened and he looked away. "It was a dream."

Luke raised his eyebrows, surprised Anakin wasn't telling her.

"Bad?" Padme asked.

"Like the ones I used to have about my mother. Just before she died." He shifted uncomfortably.

"And?" Padme prompted him.

He looked at her, his expression darkened and full of some deep emotion Luke couldn't put a name to. "And . . . it was about . . . you." His tone shook slightly, his voice pausing throughout the sentence.

He looked away again, and Padme rubbed his shoulder again. "Tell me . . ."

He sighed and pulled away, walking towards the window that overlooked the city. "It was only a dream."

He breathed a little heavier and faster than normal, like he was controlling himself before he finally turned to Padme. "You die in childbirth."

Luke's eyes burned with tears for a moment but he got ahold of himself. The pain was so evident in his father's eyes, even from here.

Padme's hands went to her stomach. "Will the baby—?"

Luke shook his head. "No, the _babies_ won't," he whispered to himself.

"I don't know . . ." said Anakin sorrowfully.

Padme shook her head, going to hug him. "It was only a dream . . ."

"I won't let this one become real," Anakin said firmly, gently clasping her arms.

"This baby _will_ change our lives. I doubt the Queen will continue to allow me to serve in the Senate. And if The Council discovers that you're the father you'll be expelled—"

Anakin shushed her, holding up his robotic hand and making 'slow down' gestures. "Yeah I-I know, I know." He said sadly, looking away again, lost in thought and heaving a giant sigh.

"Do you think . . . Obi-Wan might be able to help us?" Padme asked him.

A muscle clenched in Anakin's jaw and he looked down. "I don't need his help." He said firmly, currents of aggravation and anger in his voice as he looker her in the eyes.

Luke was startled, and frowned a little. Why was his father so against going to Obi-Wan for help? He turned his attention away from his thoughts and focused on the conversation again.

He sighed again, rubbing her arms as he slowly relaxed again. "Our baby . . . is a blessing," he said slowly. Finally he pulled her in for a hug. Anakin's eyes strayed towards the hallway, and Luke stepped forward a little, out of the shadows where he could be seen.

Anakin seemed just a little startled as he tenderly pulled away from Padme. "Luke . . . what are you doing up?" he asked.

"Bad dream," Luke said simply. It was true.

Anakin turned to Padme, kissing her forehead for a moment. "Go back to bed, I'll be there in a moment," he told her softly before walking up to Luke. "How much did you hear?" he asked, concern in his voice.

Luke hesitated, but stayed honest with him. "All of it, actually. I woke up the same time you did. I could kind of sense your distress and such all the way in my room," he said softly and a little sheepishly.

Anakin sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "I see . . ."

"Are you going to be alright?" Luke asked him softly.

Anakin scowled a little, crossing his arms over his chest. "It's not me I'm worried about."

Luke sighed. Maybe he should say something. "Maybe The Force is trying to warn you of the consequences of a wrong choice you could make in your future."

Anakin's eyes narrowed as he suddenly evaluated Luke head to toe. His eyes seemed to spark dangerously for a moment and Luke briefly thought back to what he had just seen in his own vision, the part of his father killing that entire settlement. "Luke, what do you know? I know you know _something_, and I need you to tell me _right now_."

Anakin's voice was firm and demanding, but Luke didn't back down. He'd dealt with his father as Vader; he could handle him right now. "I'm giving you advice from experience. My mother died because of the wrong choice that my father made. And I'm also listening to what The Force is telling me."

Anakin scowled darkly as he sensed the lie as well as the truth. Luke sighed, placing a hand on his shoulder. "I _promise_ you will learn when the time's right Anakin, and I _promise_ that it _will not_ come too late. Until then . . . just be careful. Please?"

Anakin deflated, looking at Luke with a sad look embedded into his eyes. "Alright . . ."

"She'll be fine Anakin, alright?" He felt impressed to say something more, so he reached out to The Force just a little more so he would know _what_ to say. "Though . . . if you go trying to . . . find a way to . . . protect her from your dream . . . be careful where you look."

Qui-Gon's words came back to him and Luke had a brief epiphany. "You don't want to end up on a dark path when you only had the purest of intentions," Luke said softly.

Anakin eyed him, obviously trying to see the reason behind Luke's words before he slowly nodded. "Okay . . . go to bed Luke. You'll need your rest tomorrow."

Luke sighed. "You get some rest as well, all right Anakin?"

"I will," Anakin mumbled, turning to look out over the city again.

Luke sighed, feeling he'd done what he could for tonight, and quietly retired to his room once again.

_Well this was a night._


	12. Chapter 12: Slip Up or The Force's Will?

_**This is only late in coming because I was gone this morning. But I have it now. I have a surprise for you guys in here I hope that you like hehehe. Thanks for the reviews. Please, when you finish, review this chapter, and Enjoy** :D_

* * *

Luke found his father the next morning already set to head to the temple, looking out over Coruscant in deep thought. He walked up to stand next to him.

"Did you sleep at all last night?" Luke asked him.

"Yes, I did Luke, you can ask Padme," He said simply.

"I'll take your word for it. So, are we, ah, going in to train today?"

Anakin nodded. "I'll start working with you on your light saber technique today. I figure that's what needs the most improvement, from what Obi-Wan told me and what I've seen."

Luke sighed. "Alright then, when do we leave?"

Anakin looked back at him and smiled. "Right now."

A little startled, Luke followed after Anakin, a little eager as well as nervous to start training with him.

* * *

"Luke, what The Force are you doing with your stance?"

Anakin eyeballed the Jedi as he shook his head, deactivating his own saber. "I understand that your lunging, but don't spread your feet so far apart, do you know how easy it is for me to put you off balance?"

Luke sighed, straightening up. "I've always fought like this; it's just what's natural."

Anakin sighed. "Well it's a habit you're going to have to break, because it's going to get you killed. It's like you paused in the middle of an unnaturally large step." He sighed. "Here, I'll show you some forms I want you to run through and memorize. You don't want your feet any farther apart than this, and you're going to have to learn to be fast on your feet . . . we'll work on that too."

Luke sighed and nodded, watching as Anakin slowly walked through the forms, being very specific on where he put his feet and how he held himself. After he finished, he looked at Luke. "Do you think you've got it?"

Luke nodded. "Yeah, I think I do."

"I'll stop you whenever you mess up and show you what you did wrong. When that happens I want you to restart."

"Alright."

Luke started the form, and as he walked through the movements, Anakin circled him slowly, keeping a sharp eye on him. Luke was a fast learning, he'd give him that. He just had a lot to learn, that was all.

Anakin stopped his train of thought and butted in. "You keep going back to that wide stance of yours. And you're arms are rigid: If you want to learn the Djem So form you have to learn to relax some and keep your movements fluid."

Luke sighed, nodded, seemed to mentally berate himself, and then started from the top. Anakin continued his observing circle with a slight frown on his face. Unwillingly, he found his mind wandering to a topic he hadn't thought of for a while, and it seemed he was back to connecting dots. Though this time his mind had so much more to work with. As he watched Luke, he began to look at all the crumbs he'd been able to gather so far.

For some reason, Anakin still believed that the 'mix up' of the blood samples back on Tythe hadn't really been a mix up. He'd have to see if he could get ahold of the information on the blood samples, and then he could figure out what really happened.

Following that similar train of thought, Anakin started to look at what Luke had said so far. His mother had died the day he was born because of the actions of his Jedi father. He'd been raised by his aunt and uncle on Tatooine, Anakin's home planet where he knew his own step-family lived. When they'd died, he'd been taken in by Obi-Wan for a day and started his Jedi training before Obi-Wan was killed by a Sith. For some reason, Obi-Wan had been in hiding on Tatooine, though from what, Anakin didn't know. Also, Luke had come into possession of R2 and C-3PO, the two droid companions Anakin and Padme would never willingly let leave their possession.

Anakin stared at Luke a little harder, no longer paying attention to Luke's technique. He studied the man closely, but with a different purpose. Padme had said herself that Luke had Anakin's eyes, and Luke's hair was also the same shade as Anakin's. the man had said that he was twenty-three going on twenty-four, and that he had been sent back roughly twenty-three years into the past, which meant he would be born soon.

Padme was pregnant right now with their child.

For a moment Anakin froze, a thought settling over him as pieces started to fit together. Was there a possibility that this man was . . .

Suddenly Anakin stopped the line of thought right where it was. No, there was no way that that was true. Luke had said his father was a Sith, and Anakin would _never_ become a Sith. He was a Jedi, and he would _never_ turn to the Dark Side. He would _never_ hurt his own son, as Luke's father had when he took Luke's hand. He would never, _ever_ hurt Padme, as Luke had said his father had hurt his mother. No, that couldn't be it, that piece didn't fit. He wouldn't do those things. Luke's father was someone else, _not_ Anakin.

Besides, if Luke was his son, he would have told him; Force or no Force.

Anakin came back to himself, pulling out of the train of thought rather roughly as he refocused on what Luke was doing, pausing once again to fix his technique.

"You're arms are too high," he said, stepping in and fixing them.

Luke sighed, restarting once again, and as Anakin watched he realized he'd missed quite a few mistakes while he'd been lost in his thoughts. He cursed to himself, stepping in to correct everything he had apparently missed while he'd been wasting his time following a train of thought that ultimately lead to a dead end and more questions to answer.

Obi-Wan's voice resonated behind him. "Running Luke through his stances?"

Had Anakin not been a Jedi, he would have jumped. However, he remained still, cursing himself inside for letting his focus drop so much that someone could sneak up on him. "Yes, he's got quite a few errors there I want to fix before I move forward anymore."

Obi-Wan sighed. "Well, I'll have to take over for you for a little while. Chancellor Palpatine wants to see you."

Anakin frowned a little. "Did he say why?"

Obi-Wan shook his head. "No, just that he wanted to see you as soon as possible."

Anakin sighed. "Alright then."

Obi-Wan stopped him before he could leave. "Anakin . . . be careful of your friend."

Anakin eyeballed him for a moment, suspicion sparking in his eyes as several different conclusions popped into his mind. However, he pushed them aside and gave a terse nod, heading out the door to go meet the Chancellor.

* * *

Obi-Wan sighed and turned to Luke. "Here, you can take a break, and the two of us will work on your meditation over there," he said, waving towards a spot where there wasn't anyone to bother them.

Luke nodded, making his way over there silently, seemingly lost in his own thoughts. Obi-Wan silently studied the boy. He seemed so much like Anakin it was a little unnerving for Obi-Wan.

The two sat down on the ground, and Obi-Wan gave him a small, reassuring smile. "We're going to try and completely immerse ourselves in The Force this time Luke. And I will help guide you through it, alright?"

"Alright."

The two settled into silence, and Obi-Wan easily was able to immerse himself in The Force. He wasn't too worried about Luke being able to put himself in the trance-like state. It was immersing himself even deeper once he was in the trance that Luke didn't have much experience with, and that would be when Obi-Wan would guide him.

He reached out for Luke's presence, curiously similar to Anakin's, and felt recognition flow through the younger Jedi as he finally sensed Obi-Wan's presence. Luke reached out to him, and slowly, Obi-Wan started to guide him deeper into The Force. Obi-Wan found that even in a deep trance, Luke's mind was full of thoughts, his mind jumping everywhere, even though he maintained the peaceful calm. It was rather amusing for Obi-Wan to witness.

However, the lesson shifted a little. It seemed The Force had plans for them. Slowly, with a lazy, dream-like quality, a vision came to Obi-Wan . . . no . . . a memory. From Luke. They had traveled so far into The Force together that Obi-Wan could see Luke's memory. Curious, and feeling it held the answer to one of the many mysteries surrounding the boy, Obi-Wan drifted closer to the memory.

* * *

_**Luke cautiously crept through a carbon freezing room. He was younger than what he was now, and it seemed he was ready for someone, someone Obi-Wan couldn't see yet. Luke slowly put away his blaster.**_

_**He heard him long before he saw him.**_

_**A harsh breathing sound resonated, from someone using a respirator, and both Obi-Wan and Luke turned to see a figure dressed purely in black, tall, and masked.**_

"_**The Force is with you, Young Skywalker . . . but you are not a Jedi **_**yet**_**." The voice was harsh and mechanic, and had Obi-Wan not currently been in shock, he would have shivered.**_

**Skywalker?!**

_**Luke seemed to let out a long breath, slowly ascending the stairs to face the masked man. They stood, face to face in silence for a few moments before Luke activated his saber. Obi-Wan did a double take as he saw Luke's weapon. It was an **_**exact**_** replica of Anakin's saber. In fact, if he didn't know better, he's say it was.**_

_**That harsh breathing sound continued to echo around the room as the man activated his red saber.**_

**A Sith**_**, Obi-Wan realized with growing unease at what he was witnessing.**_

_**The two stared each other down for a few more seconds before Luke swung and they engaged in combat. It only took a few seconds for the masked man to push Luke to the floor, but Luke kept his blade raised, getting back up on his feet. Luke took a step forward, and the man took a step back, then again, almost as if he didn't want to engage Luke. Though this was a Sith, he had to have a reason for his tactic. The Sith were ruthless and heartless, he would not retreat unless he had a plan for it.**_

_**The two engaged in combat once again, and this time the Sith nearly took off Luke's head. "You have learned much young one," the man said.**_

"_**You'll find that I'm full of surprises," Luke said as he lunged forward once again. However the Sith easily disarmed Luke, who had to roll painfully down the steps to avoid the man's blade. He rolled out of the way just in time as the Sith landed where he had been only seconds ago. He rose back up, his feet on the edge of the carbon freezing chamber.**_

"_**Your destiny lies with **_**me**_** Skywalker. Obi-Wan **_**knew**_** this to be true."**_

_**Luke got an angry look on his face. "**_**No**_**." he said firmly, glaring at the Sith and backing up a little more. The Sith swung at Luke, who toppled into the freezing chamber.**_

"_**All too easy," the Sith said, turning his back a moment to activate the freezing process. While his back was turned, Luke jumped out of the chamber and grabbed onto the tubes and wiring above him. "Perhaps you are not as strong as the Emperor thought."**_

**Emperor! **_**Obi-Wan thought in further shock.**_

_**The Sith looked up as Luke climbed higher to avoid him. "Impressive." He swung, showing that they Luke was out of range. "Most impressive."**_

_**Luke dropped to the floor, using the pipe the Sith had slashed to blind him long enough to summon his light saber back to him, turning to immediately re-engage the Sith once again.**_

"_**Obi-Wan has taught you well. You have controlled your fear. Now, release your anger. Only your hatred can destroy me!" the Sith taunted as they continued to fight.**_

_**Luke drove the Sith over the edge, watching for a moment to see if he would come back before he deactivated his saber and swiftly left the room.**_

_**Luke cautiously navigated further through the building, tensed for an ambush at any moment.**_

_**As he reached the window, the breathing sound came again, and Luke froze, turning and reactivating his saber at the reappearance of the Sith.**_

_**However, Luke was met with a surprise as the Sith activated his saber, but started chucking large objects at the **_**very**_** in experienced Jedi with The Force. Luke was able to cut down a few of the hurtling objects, but soon lost his focused, getting horribly beat with the objects until the window shattered, and he was pulled out with the suction. He landed dangling from a walkway, barely able to pull himself up and breathing heavily as he gathered himself. With the utmost caution, Luke slowly made to get out of the chamber he had found himself in. However as he started down the hallway that lead out, he almost had his head taken off yet again by the Sith.**_

_**Luke retreated quickly, getting fiercely pushed back by the Sith as once again they were locked in combat. Obi-Wan found himself deeply scared for the young man as he barely avoided the red blade. The Sith pushed Luke to the ground, holding his saber inches from Luke's chest.**_

"_**You are beaten. It is useless to resist." The bloodied, tired Luke backed away shakily as the blade got closer, trying to avoid the death that it promised. "Don't let yourself be **_**destroyed**_** as Obi-Wan did."**_

_**These words got a reaction out of Luke, almost immediately. Luke swung his saber, knocking the red one away as he got back on his feet. Miraculously, Luke landed a blow on the Sith's shoulder, retreating once again to a safe distance. In the Sith's fury, he cut part of the safety railing off and disarmed Luke before cutting off his hand. Luke cried out in agony, clutching at his wrist as he fell to his knees, and Obi-Wan winced.**_

"_**There is no escape," the Sith declared, towering over Luke. "Don't make me destroy you."**_

_**In a desperate attempt to get away from the man, Luke scooted over the beam he was sitting on, away from the Sith.**_

"_**Luke! You do not yet realize your importance! You have only begun to discover your power. Join me, and I will complete your training. With our combined strength, we can **_**end **_**this destructive conflict, and bring order to the Galaxy!"**_

_**Luke wasn't hearing any of it. He pulled himself up, balancing on the poles beneath his feet as he cradled his newly injured arm. "I'll **_**never**_** join **_**you!**_**" Luke growled.**_

"_**If you only knew the **_**power**_** of the Dark Side . . . Obi-Wan never told you what happened to your father . . ."**_

_**Luke glared at the Sith. "He told me **_**enough!" **_**he slipped around, clinging to a pole as he crouched down.**_** "**_**He told me **_**you **_**killed him!"**_

"_**No . . . **_**I **_**am your father."**_

_**Luke was shocked, then pain filled his features as he shook his head. "No . . . no . . . it's not true . . . that's impossible!"**_

"_**Search your feelings Luke! You **_**know**_** it to be true!"**_

"_**NO! **_**NO!**_**"**_

_**Luke's agony at the discovery hit Obi-Wan like a wave, but he kept watching.**_

"_**Luke . . . you can **_**destroy** _**the Emperor. He has foreseen this! It is your destiny."**_

_**Luke looked down with realization, his mind obviously working fast.**_

"_**Join me, and together we can rule the Galaxy as father and son."**_

_**Luke looked around desperately for a way out, looking down at the expanse of open space below him. As he looked back at the Sith, at his father, it seemed he had come to a decision.**_

"_**Come with me: it is the only way."**_

_**Luke looked down, back up at his father, and then let go, shocking both the Sith and Obi-Wan as Luke plummeted down to a certain death. However, Luke was sucked into an air vent, sliding down and even rolling at some points until he finally came to a stop. Unfortunately, it opened below him, and Luke fell out of the vent, hanging on a weather vane for dear life.**_

_**Obi-Wan watched as eventually a ship came and Luke was brought to safety, and the memory rapidly began to disappear, and Obi-Wan also felt the two of them slipping out of their deep immersion of The Force as well, Luke rather rapidly.**_

* * *

Obi-Wan came back to himself, sitting in shock across from a sweating, shaking Luke. He looked at Luke, still trying to recover from his new discovery.

"_Skywalker?_" he asked softly.

Luke seemed to jerk out of whatever state he had been in a few seconds ago, jumping sharply to his feet. "I need fresh air," he said hurriedly, obviously in a panic as he sprinted out of the room. Obi-Wan quickly got to his feet as well, though something in The Force told him to let him go. Obi-Wan had to go find himself a secluded spot where he could be alone for a long time anyway.

He had a lot to think about.

* * *

**Duh, Duh, Duh! hahahahaha :)**


	13. Chapter 13: Anger Issues

_**I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but I'm not going to be able to post until the end of the week, maybe Friday afternoon or Saturday afternoon. Anyway, here's the next chapter, hope you like it and can hold out till then end of the week! Thanks for all of the reviews from the last chapter, I love reading all of the feedback. :D Don't forget to review, and** **Enjoy!**_

* * *

Luke had raced through The Temple blindly until he was able to restore some calm. He stopped in the hall he was in, leaning against the wall to gather himself as his breathing slowly evened out. Part of his reaction had come from the painful memory, though the rest of it came from the panic of the revelation that Obi-Wan knew. He knew Luke's full name, and it wouldn't be too hard to figure out who Luke's father was. Not hard at all. Anakin was the only Skywalker Jedi. The secret was out, and Luke feared for his father.

_We're not allowed attachments_ . . .

What would The Council do when they found out? Apparently Yoda hadn't said anything, because his father still hadn't been called into The Council to be expelled, but surely it wasn't something that they would overlook.

_Stop. Think. Your head isn't on straight, you're not thinking clearly Luke,_ he thought to himself. He needed to clear his head and focus on The Force. He trusted it to guide him. Perhaps he'd even reach Qui-Gon if he was lucky. Luke looked around for a place he would be left alone, wandering through the halls until it started to look somewhat familiar. He found himself in the Room of a Thousand Fountains. It looked so much more beautiful than his pitifully restored Room of a Thousand Fountains in his time. He made a mental note to restore everything in that temple to the point it was in this time if he could manage it. Perhaps even better in some cases. He sighed, walking over to one of the fountains and sitting on it. He took deep breaths, calming himself down. He needed to think, to connect to The Force and figure out what he was going to do.

Finally he felt his heartbeat slow and his breaths came easier. He cleared up his mind the best he could, feeling the relaxing calm of The Force washing over him steadily. He reached out, a little unsure of what he was doing, but still attempting it.

_Qui-Gon_, he timidly sent out into The Force. He didn't receive a response.

_What happened to coming when I needed help_, Luke thought to himself.

He felt a bright, strong presence coming towards him, and it took a moment for Luke to realize that it wasn't someone approaching through The Force, but someone he knew well approaching back in reality. Slowly, he brought himself out of his trance, eyes opening to see the little green master he knew so well leaning on his gimer stick in front of Luke.

Yoda made that strange laugh of his, soft and low. "Seem troubled you do, young Skywalker."

Luke's heart soared into his throat once again, but he dispelled his panic rapidly into The Force, calming himself down. "Master Yoda . . . how do you know?" he asked timidly.

"Take me for an old fool, you do?" Yoda asked.

"Of course not Master! It's just, it seemed you knew almost immediately, and I was trying to figure out how . . ."

"Clear to me, it was. Through The Force, much can be learned."

"My father won't get in trouble, will he?" Luke asked quietly, weary of touching the subject already, but feeling like he had to know.

"Hmm . . . meditate on the matter, I will. If it be the will of The Force, stay in the Order, Anakin will."

Luke let loose a sigh of relief. He knew it was the best answer he could hope for right now.

Yoda hopped up on the fountain next to Luke, sitting down next to him. "So, young Skywalker. Tell me what troubles you, will you?"

Luke was silent for a few moments, thinking. "I kind of panicked. I was having meditation training with Master Kenobi and one of my memories slipped through and he figured out things I wasn't ready for him to know."

"What kind of things?"

Luke rubbed the back of his neck. "Well, basically whose son I am and what happened to my father . . . he also probably has a whole new set of questions for me with something else that was in the memory."

"Will of The Force, was it, for Master Kenobi to see this memory?" Yoda inquired.

"I . . . I'm not sure Master Yoda. I was a little too panicked to think of that," Luke admitted, embarrassed.

Yoda chuckled. "Time it was, perhaps, for Master Kenobi to learn. Knows, your father does not?" Yoda guessed.

Luke shook his head. "The Force has been very adamant for me to wait before I tell him. I have the feeling I may not be how he finds out either."

Yoda nodded. "Then wait, you should. When he is ready, your father will learn. Patience, you must have, young Skywalker."

"I know Master Yoda, just sometimes . . . I can't help but want to tell him, but The Force keeps telling me not to." Luke sighed, shaking his head. "And I keep upsetting him whenever I won't tell him."

"Learn, he will, in time. Wait, you must."

"Yes Master."

* * *

Anakin was practically beaming with happiness when he returned to The Temple. However, he took care to school his expression into a calm mask.

If he really was going to be Palpatine's representative on The Council, then that meant he would be made a Master, what he had been aiming for so long to accomplish. And if he was a Master, he could access the holocrons that he believed might hold the answers on how he could save Padme from the fate he'd seen in his vision. The excitement was coursing through him as he made his way to the Council Room. Any minute now he would be given the rank of Master and his own seat on The Council.

As he neared the Council Room, he sensed Luke coming up behind him. However he seemed to be keeping his distance. Anakin frowned, feeling his skittishness through their Force Bond. He had paused at the Council Room doors, and had been about to turn around when the doors opened. He had to go through. He sighed, figuring he could ask him about it later.

Gathering himself up and making sure he stayed as humble as he possibly could right now, he strode into the Council Room, standing in the middle where they all observed him closely. From the grave looks on their faces, Anakin could tell that they knew what Palpatine had decided. Silently, Anakin waited for them to speak, his confidence wavering for a moment under their gaze before he gathered it.

"Accept this appointment lightly, The Council, does not. Disturbing is this move by Chancellor Palpatine."

"I understand," Anakin said smoothly.

"You are on this Council," Windu said, and Anakin's heart soared in happiness. "But we do not grant you the rank of Master."

Anakin froze, the happiness shattered, his heart just dropped, and shock suddenly overcame him for a second. "What?"

His eyes rushed over the figures in the room as he struggled to make sense of what was happening. Blank, indifferent expressions met him besides Windu's almost challenging look towards Anakin, as if he was daring him to oppose the decision. His eyes fell on the most familiar face in the group, the person he had turned to so much as a Padawan. However, now, as he tried to get Obi-Wan's attention, he refused to meet Anakin's eyes. The shock and confusion turned to anger.

"How could you do this? This is outrageous! It's unfair!" He didn't care that the Masters were sharing looks at his outburst; he was too upset to care. "How can you be on The Council, and _not_ be a Master?"

Anakin felt Luke reaching out to him through their bond, concern brushing against his consciousness from Luke at Anakin's sudden rush of anger. Slowly, Anakin began to relize how much of a fool he'd just made of himself with his outburst. He'd probably reinforced their decision not to make him a Master. Almost immediately after this realization, the shame settled in.

"Take a _seat_, young Skywalker," Windu said forcefully.

Anakin reigned himself back in, bowing slightly. "Forgive me Master," he mumbled out before taking the open chair. He rubbed his legs nervously, trying to ignore the accusing looks he was receiving from some of the other Council members. Out of the corner of his eye, Anakin could see Obi-Wan looking at him in disappointment for his attitude, shaking his head. Now it was Anakin who refused to meet his gaze.

Anakin could still feel the worry coming off of Luke, and he sent reassuring feelings his way to inform him that he was fine. He felt Luke didn't believe him, but Anakin simply turned his attention back to the meeting, now wanting nothing more than to leave the room, and to escape the gazes of those around him.

* * *

Once the meeting was over, Anakin made his way down the hall, Obi-Wan walking beside him. He at least was able to reign himself in until the Masters were a good distance away. He barely paid any attention to Luke as he turned to Obi-Wan, the anger leaking into his tone. "This is an embarrassment. It's never happened in the history of the Jedi Order! It's a disgrace!"

"Anakin, you're the youngest person to ever be on The Council; you should be grateful that they let you have the position," Obi-Wan said softly.

Anakin scowled, turning away and crossing his arms over his chest. He noticed the somewhat uneasy air that clung between Obi-Wan and Luke, and turned to see they both weren't looking at each other, which was rather unusual. It caused him to remember the feeling he'd gotten from Luke, and he relaxed some as he turned his attention somewhere other than his most recent run in with The Council.

"Are you alright Luke?" he asked, his tone much softer now.

Luke glanced up at him. "Yeah, I'm fine, just . . . have a lot to think about."

Obi-Wan looked at Luke, arms crossed over his chest. "And I believe we have a lot to talk about," he said in a stern voice Anakin recognized all too well. He raised his eyebrows as he saw Luke refuse to meet Obi-Wan's stern gaze.

"What did I miss?" he asked, confused.

Obi-Wan glanced at Anakin, something flashing in his eyes that Anakin couldn't quite place, though he knew that the look made him feel uncomfortable. "I'm sure Luke will tell you when he's ready."

Anakin felt a flash of anger once again. Now Obi-Wan was keeping things from him too? Who was next, Padme? He hoped his wife would love him enough not to keep things from him. He shook his head, biting the inside of his cheek as he struggled to gain control of himself again.

Obi-Wan sighed. "I'll see you in a minute Luke; I have to talk to Anakin about something first."

Luke nodded, and disappeared around the corner. However, Anakin could sense him through their Bond close enough to still hear whatever was said. Anakin smirked just a little and said nothing, not caring if Luke overheard whatever Obi-Wan had to say to him.

"What is it Obi-Wan?" he asked wearily.

Obi-Wan sighed. "Before I say anything I want you to know that I don't agree with this but I was largely outnumbered when it came to a vote. The Council wants you to report Palpatine's doings to them."

"Why are you asking this of me? They want me to go against the Jedi Code and _spy_ on a good friend!" Anakin snapped, his anger coming back.

Obi-Wan sigh, folding his arms across his chest. "I'm no happier about the situation than you are Anakin, but The Council is worried. Palpatine's been in office far longer than he should have, and this new move to intrude on Council matters is very disturbing."

"They could have anyone else act as _spy_, why does it have to be me? Why not ask someone else to do it?" he asked sourly.

"Because Anakin; you're close to him, he trusts you. You're the best man for the job, and it's a very important mission. We need to know what's going on."

Anakin shook his head in disbelief, turning and looking out the window with a scowl. He heard Obi-Wan sigh once again. "Anakin . . . you know you can come to me for anything, right? No matter how bad you think it is."

Anakin was a little startled. Where had that come from? He turned and looked at Obi-Wan, sizing him up to try and figure out what he wasn't telling Anakin. "I know," he said simply.

Obi-Wan's frown deepened a little, which only confirmed Anakin's thoughts that he knew something. For a moment, panic seized him. Had he found out about him and Padme? _Don't be ridiculous Anakin, there's no way it just randomly clicked in his head over the past few hours_, he scolded himself.

_Unless Luke told him_.

Anakin shook the thoughts from his head. He was sure Luke understood the gravity of keeping his secret: he wouldn't tell Obi-Wan. Anakin sighed, deciding to make a break for it. "Well, if that's all, I need to be going, and I believe you told Luke you needed to talk to him," he said bluntly, brushing by Obi-Wan with ease. He spotted Luke over in a corner and hurried over to him. "Luke, you didn't tell Obi-Wan about me and Padme, did you?" he asked him sharply.

Luke put his hands up in defense almost immediately. "No! Of course not!"

"Well then what am I missing?" He asked, frustrated.

"While we were having a meditation practice one of my memories slipped through and he found out some things I wasn't ready for him to find out," Luke mumbled.

Anakin relaxed some at the news that it had nothing to do with him, though he had to brush away annoyance that Obi-Wan knew and he didn't. Dimly, Anakin noted he had to get control of his emotions, because they were everywhere. "Is there any chance you could tell me?" Anakin asked sarcastically.

Luke was silent for a moment. "Actually, yes. I'm going to have to explain this part to him myself anyway because all he heard was my father say something about an Emperor."

"Emperor?" Anakin asked in shock.

Luke nodded. "The Republic fell and was replaced by a Sith Empire."

"Wha—how?"

Luke hesitated, though Anakin wasn't bothered by it this time. He was finally getting told some of what he'd been nagging Luke for.

"I don't really know how exactly it happened . . . I just know that it was all very sudden, and apparently it was a plan that had been in progress years prior. Though I am certain that the person responsible was a member of the Senate. A very important member too. The Council is right to be suspicious right now: the Jedi were the first thing that went."

Through his shock at the news, Anakin scoffed. "I can't believe that. The Jedi are too strong to be wiped out."

Luke eyed him for a moment. "You'd be surprised."

His tone and gaze made Anakin shift uncomfortably. "Anything else?"

Luke shook his head. "Not really, except I wouldn't complain about the mission you've been given. You've been put in the perfect spot to figure out who in the Senate conspired against the Republic and stop them. How many members of the Senate does Palpatine see on a day to day basis? You're going to be at the center of the Senate dealings Anakin. Just keep an eye out and I'm sure you'll figure it out."

Anakin was surprised at the feeling of shame he felt at Luke's words. He was right: Anakin couldn't complain now. It really was an important mission he'd been given. He sighed. "I suppose you're right," he mumbled. "I'll see what I can find out while I'm there."

Luke nodded. "And the only people I can guarantee are not who you're looking for is Padme and Organa. I can't even leave Palpatine out of the suspect list."

Anakin felt a flash of annoyance. "Palpatine is a good person and he only wants what's best for the Republic: he'd never do that. I'm tired of people trying to pin things on him!"

Something stirred in Luke's eyes. "Just trust me on this Anakin: Don't leave anyone out. The betrayals came from the most unexpected places," he said softly.

Anakin sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose as he calmed himself down. Luke put a hand on his shoulder. "I have to go now Anakin, I'll see you later."

With that Luke turned and left Anakin to think about what he'd said. And, to his surprise, he even felt a nudge from The Force to listen to him and keep an eye on Palpatine like The Council wanted him to, and not rule him out. Anakin frowned, shifting uncomfortably as he looked out the window towards the Senate Building. He sighed, shaking his head. Had anyone but Luke told him, Anakin had the feeling he wouldn't have listened. Yet here he was trusting The Force more and about to spy on a good friend.

"Everything's gotten too confusing," he mumbled to himself with a shake of his head before he walked away.


	14. Chapter 14: Bonding

_**(Hey, look, I did manage to update today! Yay! I feel accomplished now haha. I've read all the reviews and trust me, I understand the pain of having to wait. It drives me nuts to wait for the stories I read. Anyway, here's the next chapter you've all been waiting for! Hope you enjoy and didn't have a heart attack when you saw the update! haha. Enjoy, and** **Review!)**_

* * *

Luke walked over to the cafeteria, seeing Obi-Wan sitting over in the corner, waiting for him. Luke suddenly had the strong urge to bolt, but he didn't follow through. Obi-Wan caught his eyes and waved Luke over.

Almost droid-like, Luke walked over to Obi-Wan, frantically trying to calm his nerves. This was going to be a very interesting talk.

As Luke took his seat, Obi-Wan watched him closely, and Luke found himself under an all too familiar sharp scrutiny. The silence was maddening, but Luke stayed silent until Obi-Wan finally spoke up.

"Care to explain?" he asked softly.

"Um . . . where should I start?" Luke asked sheepishly.

"How about with the Skywalker bit. Is your last name really Skywalker?" Obi-Wan asked. Apparently he needed to hear it from Luke himself.

"Yes."

"And your father, the . . . the Sith. Was that . . ?" Obviously he couldn't bring himself to finish the sentence.

"Anakin? Yes," said Luke very softly.

Obi-Wan let out a breath he had apparently been holding, eyes closed. "What happened?"

Luke sighed, running a hand through his hair as he thought of the words to say. _Oh Force, how do I explain what I don't even fully understand myself?_

"I . . . don't know the whole story. Not yet anyway . . . all I know is that he was desperate to save my mother from a vision he'd had of her dying, and the Emperor took advantage of his desperation and used it to manipulate him. In a nutshell. I'm still trying to figure out the specifics myself," Luke finally said.

"That's the other thing: Emperor? Who? _How_?" Obi-Wan asked in exasperation.

Luke shook his head. "A lot of careful planning and very suddenly, that's the best I can explain. He whipped out the Jedi, decimated the Separatists, and then reformed the Republic into the Galactic Empire. It happened really fast."

Obi-Wan sat back, obviously noting how Luke had jumped around the 'who' part. He suddenly looked much older and very tired.

"Your mother . . . it's Padme, isn't it?" Obi-Wan asked quietly.

Luke blinked. "Is it that obvious?"

Obi-Wan chuckled weakly. "With Anakin, it isn't that hard to figure out."

Luke sighed. "I promised him I wouldn't tell anyone."

Obi-Wan seemed startled. "Anakin knows? He doesn't act like he does."

Luke shook his head. "No, he doesn't know any of it really. Just the bit about a Sith Empire replacing the Republic. The Force doesn't want him to know yet. He doesn't even know I'm his son."

Obi-Wan leaned across the table. "So I'm guessing you want me to keep this to myself?"

Luke glanced down sheepishly. "Yeah . . . I talked to Master Yoda about all of this and he said that The Force had a time for him to find out."

"Master Yoda Knows?" Obi-Wan asked, surprised.

Luke nodded. "I think he found out when he first saw me in the Council Room. I've talked to him about it a little since."

Obi-Wan sighed again, rubbing his beard as he sat back, deep in thought. Luke let him have his moment; he had a lot to go over.

"So you're true purpose, the real reason that The Force brought you here: it's to give Anakin a second chance, isn't it? Not really to fill the gaps in your training," Obi-Wan said.

"No, I'm sure that I'm here for training, as well as to give my father a second chance. Qui-Gon has been coming to me in my dreams—"

"You've talked to Qui-Gon?" Obi-Wan suddenly cut in, a look crossing his face that seemed hopeful, sad, and curious all at once.

Luke nodded, remembering that Qui-Gon had told him he'd been Obi-Wan's Master. "Yeah . . . he's been giving me some guidance on what I need to be doing, as well as shown me things to help me understand everything that's going on and what happened in my time."

Obi-Wan nodded. "I . . . it's good to hear that," he said softly. Luke could tell part of him wished he could talk to his Master as well. Luke could definitely relate to him with that.

"I'll keep this secret Luke, though I'll probably talk to Yoda about some things," Obi-Wan told him, still thoughtful.

"Alright."

Obi-Wan sighed a little. "I knew Anakin was keeping something from me . . . though I never would have guessed . . ." he trailed off.

Luke sighed. "I'm sure you can understand why he would be careful to keep this a secret."

Obi-Wan nodded. "Yes, I can . . . and a lot of his actions over the course of this war can be explained now."

Luke smiled a little. "You know Master . . . something I found puzzling when I came here was that it was the first time I'd heard of attachments being forbidden to Jedi. I wasn't told anything about that by you or Master Yoda. I have several attachments, but not once was it discouraged. It's like, over the years, apparently it was decided that attachments would be allowed."

Obi-Wan seemed a little surprised. "Really?"

Luke nodded. "I talked to Anakin about this one too, but I thought about it for a while before I came up with what I believe _might_ have been the reasoning. Because with Anakin, while the Emperor took advantage of his desperation to save Padme, it was his love for his family—for me—that saved him in the end. He . . ." Luke paused, making sure he really could say what he was about to say. Just to be sure he didn't say something he shouldn't. "He came back to the Light, saved my life, and destroyed the Emperor. That attachment is what saved him in the end. And it was my attachments that kept me on the side of Light: I refused to kill my own father, and it ruined the Emperor's plans for me. The attachments aren't a bad thing: that ability to love is what keeps us grounded in the Light."

Obi-Wan searched Luke's expression for a moment, his eyes sparkling a little. "I can see your point Luke . . . you're right, actually." He had a thoughtful expression on his face. "Perhaps I'll talk to Yoda about your point."

Luke nodded. "Thank you Master."

Obi-Wan smiled a little. "Just call me Obi-Wan, Luke."

"Okay."

Obi-Wan sighed. "So . . . should we go back to the lesson we cut short earlier? Or do you want to go back to your training with Anakin?"

"I think I'll go back to training with Anakin. There's so much I still have to learn, and I don't know how long I'm here."

Obi-Wan nodded. "Then go on ahead and find him. We can have our lesson another time."

"Thank you Mas . . . Obi-Wan." Luke stood up and bowed a little.

Obi-Wan nodded. "Go on."

Luke left the room, feeling lighter now that Obi-Wan knew, glad he had been allowed to reveal so much to him. He was probably radiating happiness as he navigated the halls, looking for his father to try and get some more of the light saber practice in.

Luke actually found Anakin in their shared room. He could sense his father stewing over everything that had happened, and he frowned a little before he knocked on the door. "Anakin?"

There was some shuffling in the room and Anakin answered. "Yeah?"

Luke looked at him closely for a moment. "Are you alright?"

"Besides being disgraced and finding out that the Republic falls to the mercy of a Sith? I'm fine," he said sarcastically.

Luke gave a wan smile. "I guess that was a stupid question," he chuckled.

Luke was glad to see he got his father to smile a little. "Yeah it was actually."

Luke smiled back at him. "You know, I've always found flying helps me clear my mind."

Anakin's smile expanded into a grin. "You too, huh? It's nice to know there's someone else around here who understands."

Luke chuckled. "So, is there any way we could get away with a brief flight?"

Anakin laughed. "Who are you talking to? Do you really think I can't arrange something?"

Luke grinned. "Alright, I'll hold you to that."

Anakin left his room, making his way towards the hall. "I'll come get you when I've got some ships ready. Only rule: no questions asked, alright?"

Luke laughed. "Alright," he called as his father disappeared around the corner.

_So much for lessons_, Luke thought, slightly amused.

When his father finally returned, he seemed to be in much higher spirits already, mischief sparkling in his eyes. "Alright, I've got two ships ready, though we'll have to get out of her quickly if we want to avoid questions."

Luke chuckled. "Alright then, lead the way Anakin."

Anakin and Luke both made their way through the halls with a barely contained eagerness to get up in the air. They approached the hanger, and Anakin increased his pace, obviously excited. He approached two ships prepped and ready for them, and Luke was barely able to keep himself from asking Anakin how he'd pulled it off.

Before they got in, Anakin glanced at Luke. "How about you let me lead, hmm?"

Luke rolled his eyes. "Sure." _At least until we're up in the stars_, he thought to himself.

Luke wondered for a moment if his father had caught the glint in Luke's eyes, but Anakin simply got into his ship. Luke got in his own, and eagerly started it up. Anticipation coursed through him as the two of them left the hanger, soaring up into the sky, headed right for the space above the planet. Feeling the controls under his hands, and watching the clouds give way as the stars neared, Luke felt an exhilarating joy, and couldn't help but grin and laugh.

"Having fun already?" Luke heard Anakin chuckle over the headset he was wearing. Luke laughed again.

"I haven't done this for fun for far too long," Luke responded with a smile.

"Same."

The two of them finally broke out of the atmosphere, launching into the stars. Luke, unwilling to play follower at the moment, broke away from Anakin's lead, lazily rolling the ship on its side before he straightened out again, looping in the air.

"What's that Luke? You look like you're flying for the first time," Anakin teased him.

"Oh come on, I'm not even trying," Luke shot back.

Anakin snickered before he pulled the same maneuver he'd used to avoid the missiles when they'd rescued Sidious. However he was making a beeline for Luke's ship. Luke went to move out of the way, but Anakin's amused voice came through the headset.

"I wouldn't move if I were you," he laughed. At the last possible second, when Luke thought he would crash into his ship, Anakin pulled up sharply, narrowly missing Luke's ship. Anakin let out a whoop of laughter and Luke let out a breath that he had been holding. "What Luke, did you think I was going to kill us both?" Anakin laughed at him.

"Well, you came close!" Luke said with a bought of nervous laughter.

Anakin chuckled. "Oh, I'm only loosening up. You need to do the same. Just relax, let your instincts guide the flying, don't think it all through."

Luke smiled a little. Was he really getting a flying lesson from his father right now? He shook his head. "Alright then, alright."

"That's a good Padawan."

Luke rolled his eyes. "Oh come on," he complained teasingly at the title.

"What did I tell you? Relax . . ." Anakin simply said, though Luke could tell he was holding back his own laughter. Luke rolled his eyes once again, but took his advice, loosening up.

Soon enough, Luke was twirling the ship around among the stars at a high speed with his father. They weaved between each other, twirled over each other, and rolled mere inches apart. Luke felt so alive, and shared several exuberant bursts of laughter with his father at the joy that soared in them. This was a memory Luke was sure he would keep with him long after he died. What made it even better was the feeling he could sense coming from his father: he was so happy, full of light, and Luke was sure he was experience the same sensation of his soul soaring that Luke was feeling. To know that he was so happy filled Luke with an overwhelming amount of peace.

* * *

Unfortunately, soon, Luke heard his father's voice come over the headset to tell him what Luke wished he could postpone. "We need to head back before we're missed."

Luke sighed wistfully. "I know."

Anakin chuckled. "One more round?"

Luke smiled really big. "Yes please!"

Anakin laughed. "Alright then, hope you're ready!"

One more time, the two did their complicated yet exhilarating flight, pulling every trick that they had used before they settled back into flying side by side. Luke sighed wistfully yet again, wishing they could stay up there longer. He could tell his father felt the same way, but they both knew that they needed to return back to The Temple.

"We'll have to do this again sometime," Luke told his father.

"I agree. This is something I could never do with Obi-Wan," Anakin chuckled.

"Not a good enough flyer?" Luke guessed.

"Not even close," Anakin laughed.

The two sobered up, and they both eventually brought their ships to a smooth and somewhat sad stop in The Temple's hanger. Luke hopped out, Anakin approaching him the moment they were both firmly back on solid ground. He pulled him in for a brief, friendly hug. "That was amazing. Thank you so much for that Luke."

Luke smiled at his father, touched deeply at the gesture and appreciation. "Any time Anakin. Though I must mention, you were the one to supply the ships."

Anakin smiled mischievously once again. "Which I now have to make disappear. I'll catch up to you in the same room we were in earlier for more practice. I just have to take care of these first. Once again; thank you Luke."

"Of course," Luke said simply before he turned and walked away.

Walking down the halls, Luke smiled widely at the happiness he could feel radiating off of his father no matter how far he went. Soon, he heard a familiar voice, speaking to him through The Force as Obi-Wan had.

_You're doing well Luke. Experiences like these truly will help your father and give him a release he desperately needs. The Force is with you; keep up the good work,_ Qui-Gon's voice said.

_I will_, he replied simply to no one in particular. Happily, Luke continued on his way, feeling better than he had in quite a while.


	15. Chapter 15: Dueling and An Invitation

_**(Thanks for the Reviews! I know its a little late in the day from when I normally post, but I kept getting distracted lol. I have the attention span of a goldfish sometimes haha. Anyway, I'm glad you're all enjoying the story! I'll keep posting when I can, hope you Enjoy, and don't forget to Review!)** _

* * *

Three weeks later, Luke was sparring with Anakin at the end of their training session. Luke had advanced rather quickly, though he wasn't perfect yet. The other Masters, having noticed how he was quickly gaining ground in his Djem So training, had offered to teach Luke their own styles to him. Even Windu had offered in passing in the hall to teach Luke his own self-created style of Vaapad, though Luke had the suspicion it was only because Yoda suggested he did. Either way, Luke had accepted his offer, and started training with Windu. At first the air between the two had been very tense, with Windu watching him very closely and obviously very reluctant and mistrusting. However, Luke had noticed that Windu was gradually relaxing around him, and he was pleased he was getting on the Council Member's good side.

Between the lessons, Luke had spent time with Anakin whenever he wasn't with Sidious, and they even went flying again. A few times he'd gone with Anakin to see Padme again, and Luke had definitely enjoyed the extra time he got to spend with his mother. In fact he was going to have dinner with them again tonight, after Anakin got back from meeting with Sidious this afternoon.

Now, however, Luke evenly met his father's smirk as they stood face to face, sabers out, an electric tension jumping in the air as if everything around them was holding its breath in anticipation. Neither of them broke eye contact as they circled each other slowly.

Luke moved first.

The sabers clashed, Anakin quickly reacting to block Luke's advance as he moved to slip in his own advance. Luke slid out of his offense and defended the advance quickly, spinning away to reassess the situation. Anakin didn't give him much time to do so, advancing on Luke just as quickly as Luke had retreated. They reengaged, the saber blades moving in rapid succession. Anakin smiled, his eyes glinting with excitement as they moved over the floor, back and forth with who was leading the duel. Their sabers locked, Anakin pressing down on Luke's blade as Luke pushed up, trapping them in a brief battle of wills. Anakin pushed Luke back, breaking the lock and allowing them to go back to the back and forth between defense and offense as Anakin pushed Luke back to the center of the room once again. Luke grinned at him as the pace sped up a little more. Right now their sparring sessions only consisted of using their saber skills; they weren't supposed to use The Force in the duel. That way the winner would be determined solely on their skills with the saber, and no other factors would come into play. So far, Luke hadn't won one of their sparring sessions; but he planned on this particular one ending differently.

Once again their sabers locked, and they pushed against each other.

"Well, you're definitely getting better Luke," Anakin told him with a smile, still pushing against Luke's saber.

"I try," Luke responded, keeping his expression smooth.

"But not good enough to best me," Anakin chuckled as he slid his saber lower, dodging Luke's descending blade and disarming him with a flick of his wrist. He held the blade up at Luke's chest for a moment before chuckling and dropping the blade. He handed Luke his saber as Anakin put his own up. "But I'm sure you'll get there."

Luke rolled his eyes. "I bet I could beat you if you didn't limit the style to only Djem So."

"Ah, but that's the style you're working on with me. I want you progressing in that form while you're here, so you're going to focus on that one in the spars," Anakin said simply.

Luke shook his head. "Still, I could beat you then."

"Keep telling yourself that Luke," Anakin chuckled.

Luke shook his head, not bothering to argue with him. Looking around, he realized the other Jedi in the room had been watching the duel, although now they were hastily going back to their own sessions. He smiled a little and shook his head. "So I believe you said Padme had dinner for us back at her apartment?" he asked quietly.

Anakin nodded. "Yeah, though I'm going to go see Palpatine before I do anything else. He said it was important. You'll have to go on ahead of me and tell here where I am."

Luke had gotten much better at hiding his dislike of the Sith in disguise, and was rather pleased with himself for not even flinching. "Alright. I can do that."

Anakin clapped him on the back as the two made their way out of the training room. "You are getting better Luke and I'm rather proud of you. It's really impressive how quickly you learn."

Luke beamed at the praise inwardly. "Thank you Anakin, it means a lot."

Anakin chuckled. "Of course Luke, though it's the truth."

Luke smiled. "Still, thank you."

When the two reached the hanger, Anakin sighed and took his hand away from Luke's shoulder. "I'll see you in a bit Luke."

"Alright, good luck Anakin," Luke replied. Anakin nodded and walked off, Luke watching him with a slight frown. He didn't like how uneasy and doubtful Anakin could get after his meetings with Palpatine. He always came back so unsure of himself and everyone around him, and Luke usually spent time talking with him to try and reverse whatever ideas Palpatine had planted into his head. He had a feeling that this particular meeting would involve Luke somehow, though he had no clue how. With a sigh, Luke headed off in the opposite direction to head to the apartment.

* * *

When he got there, Padme rushed outside to meet him. "Luke! It's good to see you again!" Padme exclaimed, wrapping him in a hug. She pulled away. "Where's Anakin?"

"With Palpatine. Another important meeting," Luke said with a sigh.

Padme shook her head and the two went inside. "I don't like him visiting the man so much. More and more I get the feeling I shouldn't trust Palpatine, especially since he started gaining so much _emergency_ power . . . and whenever Anakin comes back from his meetings with him, there's something off about him, something wrong. I don't like it."

Luke nodded. "I know, I don't like it either. He's not exactly himself whenever he comes back from these meetings. I don't know what S-Palpatine talks about when they're together, though I can guess it isn't exactly good."

Padme sighed. "Oh, enough of that, I've heard gloomy talk all day. How's your training coming Luke?"

Luke smiled a little. "Really well. Anakin's a great teacher," he said politely.

Padme chuckled. "He could learn a few things from you, himself. Patience, for one."

Luke laughed. "Yes, I can agree with you on that one."

"Though with you around, I must admit, it's like having two Anakin's running around sometimes. You two are so alike, more than I think you two realize. It's rather amusing watching you two," she said with a small smile, putting her hand gingerly on the growing baby bump.

Luke nodded. "I've heard that quite a few times now from several people."

Padme smiled at him. "I think it's good for him to have a Jedi so much like him. He seems much happier whenever he's around you."

Luke blushed. "I'm not the reason, I'm sure it's more to do with the news he's going to be a father," Luke mumbled out.

Padme laughed. "Yes, that too, but I'm sure having a Jedi to talk to is another reason."

Luke smiled. It probably was, though Luke didn't want to take all the credit either.

"Do you know when he'll be here?" Padme asked him curiously.

"I don't know: with how Palpatine is, it could be hours."

Padme chuckled a little. "I doubt it will be hours," she sighed. "Though it is probably going to be a while."

Luke sat down on the couch. "Well, I'm not dying of starvation, I can wait," he joked.

Padme smiled at Luke, then took the seat beside him. "You know, you have a few other similarities with Anakin I can't help but notice. I already told you that you have the exact same eyes as him. But you have the same determined set to your chin, the same hair color, the same air of command about you, it's all rather interesting . . . is there any chance you two are related?" she asked.

Luke hesitated to answer. _Well, he is my father, which means I'm your son from the future. Hello mother!_ "It's possible," he said slowly.

Padme gave him a look that told him she saw right through the ruse, and knew he wasn't telling her what he knew. "More of the yet to be revealed stuff?" she asked lightly.

He smiled sheepishly. "Yes, it is. I'm sorry, otherwise I would tell you, if I could I'd tell you in a heartbeat," he told her truthfully.

She nodded. "I believe you Luke. You'll tell me when you're ready, I'm sure."

"Thank you," Luke told her sincerely.

She smiled. "It's no problem." She sighed, putting a hand on her stomach again. "It's going to get harder and harder to hide this little one from everyone."

Luke smiled a little, putting a hand on his mother's shoulder. "I'm sure you and Anakin will be just fine," he reassured her.

"Thank you Luke," she told him with a bright smile.

* * *

Anakin finally arrived, and thankfully not after too long of a wait. He walked inside, a frown etched into his features as he approached the two. He took in the sight of them sitting on the couch together, walking up and absentmindedly kissing Padme softly on the forehead.

"Luke, the Chancellor wanted me to invite you to come visit with him, sometime soon, preferably tomorrow," Anakin informed him.

Luke frowned, trying to reel in his worry. What did Sidious want with him? He hadn't even been aware that Sidious even paid him any attention after the rescue. The whole ordeal made him rather uncomfortable. "Alright," he said, covering up the worry in his voice.

Padme looked up at him. "Is everything alright Anakin, you seem worried . . ."

Anakin nodded. "Yes, I'll be fine, I'm just thinking, that's all."

Padme sighed. "You seem to do that a lot lately."

Anakin smiled just a little bit at her. "I'll be fine Padme. Is dinner ready?" he asked her gently.

She nodded, standing up. "Luke and I were just waiting for you. I'll go set the table," she said, slipping out of the room.

As she left Luke noticed Anakin's eyes trailing after her before he turned to Luke with a sigh. "Can I tell you something Luke?" he asked him softly.

Luke's frown deepened a little. "Of course Anakin, why couldn't you?"

Anakin sighed. "I took your advice, what you told me when I got my assignment, and I can't help but . . . well . . ." Anakin shook his head, sitting down on the couch next to Luke.

"What is it?" Luke pressed, curious.

"I'm noticing things . . . things I didn't notice before. There's moments when I can see flashes of malice from Palpatine, moments where I can sense he has hidden intentions and a double meaning to some of the things he says. I'm wondering if I really do know this man . . . he's been a good friend of mine for a very long time, and yet I can't help but wonder . . ." he trailed off, frowning deeply.

Luke felt a surge of hope. Was his father starting to see Sidious for what he truly was?

_Don't start celebrating yet Luke, there's still a lot that could happen_, he chided himself. Turning his attention back to Anakin, Luke put a hand on his father's shoulder. "You know Anakin, maybe you should trust The Force to guide you on this mission. Perhaps you'd be able to see things more clearly if you let it lead you to what it wants you to find," Luke suggested.

Anakin sighed. "I know, but it's just . . . I don't see Palpatine guilty of treason or anything. He's trying to unite the Republic, not tear it apart like the Emperor you told me about. I just don't think it's him. This whole spying thing is probably a waste of time. Maybe the man has a side to him he usually keeps good control of, but I highly doubt he's planning anything." Anakin shook his head. "Things are just so messed up right now," he mumbled.

Luke felt a twinge of sympathy for him. "I know it is Anakin, but like I said, I'm sure if you let The Force guide you some things will start to make sense."

Anakin sighed. "All right Luke." He stood up, smoothing out his robe. "Come on, we should head into the other room for dinner before Padme thinks something happened to us."

Luke stood up a little reluctantly, still feeling the confusion and exhaustion that resonated from his father. "Yes, we probably should."

Anakin shook his head. "Before we do, is there anything more you can tell me yet?"

Luke shook his head. "No, not yet."

There was a brief flash of annoyance that ripped through Anakin, although he was quick to dispel it. "Alright," he said stiffly, walking off to the dining room.

Luke's frown deepened even further. Perhaps things weren't working as well as he'd thought . . .


	16. Chapter 16: Deadly Chit-Chat

_**(Hey guys, sorry I haven't updated in a while but I was traveling and I didn't want to unpack my entire suitcase for my laptop, so I just waited till I got situated before I pulled it out and continued writing. Anyway, here's the next chapter, thanks for all of your reviews, I love reading them. Please don't forget to Review, and Enjoy!)**_

* * *

"_What do you mean you're not coming?_"

Luke stood with Anakin in their shared room at the Jedi Temple in complete shock and even fear, though he was doing his best to hide that part.

"The Chancellor wants the conversation to be a private one, and he gave me information to deliver to The Council," Anakin told him wearily, arms folded across his chest.

"But Anakin—"

"My hands are tied Luke, alright? Besides, it's not like anything bad will happen to you. I don't see why you're so against this meeting, what's the worst that could happen?" Anakin said, putting a hand on Luke's shoulder.

_He kills me on the spot,_ Luke thought grimly. He shook his head and sighed. "I'd much rather you were there with me . . . are you _sure_ there's nothing you can do?"

"Yes I'm _sure_. I already asked the chancellor if I could be there too but he was very adamant for it to be a private meeting. He left no room to negotiate. You'll be fine, I'll see you afterwards. IF you're really that worried, then after my meeting with The Council I'll come to the Senate Building and wait for you outside of his office, how about that?" Anakin asked.

Luke sighed in defeat, his shoulders dropping. "Fine," he said quietly.

Anakin let out a long breath, staring at Luke. "Why are you so against meeting Palpatine?" he asked quietly.

Luke looked away, towards the wall. "We met once. We don't get along. At all," he said simply. _Not in the least_.

Anakin gave him a sympathetic look. "I'm sorry. Though you never know, maybe whatever happened in your time changed him and you'll get along with him better right now."

_**Highly**_ _unlikely_, Luke thought bitterly. He sighed. "Let's just get this over with," he grumbled, stomach churning.

It seemed Anakin realized that no matter what he said Luke wasn't going to change his mind, though he did accompany Luke there, talking of a special meal Padme was apparently preparing. Luke had no doubt Anakin had talked to Padme about him not wanting to go see Palpatine, and they had arranged it in an effort to cheer him up. It was what Luke was looking forward to get him through this horrible meeting, so at least it would all work out once it was over. A nice meal with his parents would definitely ease whatever happened in that office, Luke was sure.

When Anakin and Luke stood outside of Sidious' office, Luke was very tempted to ask Anakin once again to stay with him. However, it seemed Anakin already knew what Luke was going to say, and he shook his head. "You'll be alright Luke, trust me. Now go on: the longer you stall, the longer it's going to take."

Luke sighed. "Alright, I'm going, I'm going . . ."

Anakin smiled at him a little. "I've got to go. I'll see you whenever you're done."

Before Luke could take what he said to stall just a little longer, he turned and walked back down the hall, leaving Luke standing there in front of the door to Sidious' office. He grimaced, took a steadying breath to compose himself, and then very reluctantly knocked.

The door opened and Luke found himself face to face with the last person he wanted to be alone with. Sidious smiled at him, something that only made the nausea Luke was feeling so much worse. "Luke, isn't it? I was wondering when you'd show up. Come in, don't just stand out there all day," he chuckled.

_Like you didn't sense me out here_, Luke thought sourly. However he entered the room, and the door shutting behind him sounded way too final. Sidious put a hand on his shoulder, and it took all of Luke's willpower not to shrug him off. "I took the liberty of ordering us something to eat. We can talk over a nice lunch," he said.

Luke finally found his voice. "Thank you . . . Chancellor."

Sidious smiled. "Anakin talks about you quite a lot. I was curious to meet you after everything I've heard."

"What has he said?" Luke asked, curious but also nervous. Hopefully his father hadn't said anything that put Luke in a bad spot.

Sidious chuckled. "Ah, that's a secret. Though he gives you very high praises and is always rather . . . happy to talk about your quick progress in your training."

Something about the forced look to Sidious' smile made Luke think that perhaps Luke's presence was doing his father good, and frustrating Sidious' efforts. Luke smiled a little at the thought as Sidious lead them to a table set up with the lunch Sidious had set up for them. As Sidious took his seat at one end, Luke took his at the other.

"So Luke, tell me about yourself. I'm rather . . . curious to learn about who's been making Anakin so much happier as of late."

_Ah, now I know what this is about. I'm frustrating his efforts and he's trying to figure out an effective way to combat my positive influence,_ Luke thought with smug amusement. _I'm going to have to play my cards very carefully then, I don't want to give him much real ammo to use against me. This is going to be a very dangerous game, and I have no one to back me up._

Luke faked a pleasant smile. "What do you want to know?"

"Oh, just the basics for now. I'm sure the more I learn the more questions I'll have," Sidious said nicely.

Luke weighed his words carefully before he spoke, trying to keep in mind the rules the Jedi had that he was currently aware of. "Well . . . I'm native to Tatooine . . ."

"Just as Anakin is," Sidious said, apparently amused by the fact. "Were you a slave child like him?"

Luke shook his head. "I grew up on my Aunt and Uncle's farmstead until I was taken in by the Jedi," he said easily. He was careful to keep vague truths so that Sidious wouldn't pick up any lies from him, but Luke could still keep most of his life secret.

"I see. Anakin and I tend to discuss this matter quite a bit with some . . . recent worries he's had. I'm curious: What is your opinion of the current state of the Jedi?" Sidious pressed.

Luke made sure to think his words through very carefully. He could see some flaws in the Jedi at the moment: Anakin and Luke had breached the topic themselves a few times after Anakin had come back from his meetings with Sidious. Though Luke was always careful to point out how overall the Jedi were trying to do what was right, and had the well-being of the galaxy at heart, even if they didn't go about the best way of reaching that goal sometimes.

Luke, finally finished thinking, spoke. "The Jedi are still protectors of the Galaxy, and with the war they've had to take on more responsibility and become more active in affairs they would rather avoid. War causes lines to be blurred, and I think that with how bad this war has been the Jedi have done rather well in keeping their standards. Though, it seems there are some things they need to work on. I'm sure that they will learn in time. They are trying, and I have no complaints."

Sidious seemed to evaluate what he said, trying to find a weakness to exploit. "War does change people. Perhaps the Jedi aren't what they used to be, and have become flawed. It seems to me that The Council have become as corrupt as Senators. They haven't had much change in members since the war started, and even now they bar Anakin from a position he deserves. It seems they've gained so much power, they fear to lose it now."

"The Jedi are not corrupt," Luke said firmly. He chided himself, making sure to keep in mind to rein himself in. Shaking his head, he started to put some food on his plate, remembering that they were supposed to be having this discussion over a meal.

"How can you be so sure?" Sidious challenged.

"Because their intents are still pure, even if others don't think so."

Sidious stopped his attempts there, apparently trying to think of a new angle to come at Luke from. There was a few moments of silence, which Luke could feel Sidious' burning gaze on him. However, Luke refused to meet the twisted man's eyes. Luke did his best to keep from shifting uncomfortably under that gaze.

"You don't seem to fond of me Luke. In fact, Anakin admitted to me earlier that you were not too keen to meet me," Sidious said smoothly.

Luke tensed a little. He wasn't sure how to respond to that one without lying. _I'm not stupid enough to just come out and say I know he's a Sith and I plan on stopping him._ "I'm just . . . cautious when meeting people."

"Anakin said you were perfectly fine meeting the other Senators until it came to meeting me. He said you were rather reluctant."

Sidious' tone was starting to get harder. At least Luke could hear the undercurrent. Sidious suspected Luke knew something, Luke was sure of it.

"Call it a bad feeling," Luke finally said, throwing caution to the wind. He shifted uneasily. This conversation was starting to get a little too risky.

"I can assure you Luke that you have nothing to fear from me," Sidious said slickly.

Luke made the mistake of looking up to meet Sidious' eyes. He looked back down at his food sharply, hoping that Sidious didn't catch the look in his eyes. _Force Luke, you're going to give yourself away!_

There was another long silence, and Luke was alarmed when he felt Sidious prodding at his mental barriers in an attempt to gauge . . . something from Luke. Immediately Luke fortified those shields as much as he could, and the prodding stopped. However Luke made no reaction, just silently continued eating.

"You know about me, don't you? Or at least you suspect something," Sidious finally said. It wasn't a question, it was a final statement, and his tone had gone cold.

Luke suddenly felt like he was in danger, though he couldn't tell if it was The Force telling him that, his instincts, or Sidious' tone of voice. Either way, Luke didn't feel comfortable staying a minute longer. He stood up sharply, finally meeting Sidious' eyes and doing his best to appear as un-shaken and determined as he possibly could. "I'll be leaving now _Chancellor_. Though I do have one more thing to say: whatever lies or warped truths you've been telling Anakin needs to stop. _I'll _make sure that what you're trying to do, _doesn't_ happen."

_What happened to staying off of his radar_, Luke wondered vaguely to himself.

With that, Luke went to leave, but found himself unable to move after only a few steps. Panic and fear washed through him as Sidious came back into view, any hint of pleasantness he'd been feigning a few minutes ago now gone. Luke felt darkness surrounding him, and Sidious' eyes held a murderous, unrelenting glint in them that caused Luke's blood to run cold. "I won't kill you, no, no, no, that won't do me any good. You, go missing during a visit with me when you were so reluctant to come here? Too suspicious. However, _Luke_, you would do well to remember that it would be _such _a shame for something to happen to you. If you breathe one word to Anakin about your _suspicions_, I _personally_ will be sure you _never_ get to utter another word ever again."

Luke couldn't do anything but stare at him, eyes wide but jaw set in firm determination. Sidious seemed to note that, and he moved behind Luke, where Luke couldn't see him. Luke felt the slightest pressure on his throat, gradually increasing, and his fear intensified. "Now run along Luke; and keep your mouth shut, or I will find you. You would do well to remember that you are no match for me, so don't get any ideas and stay out of my way."

All at once, the darkness disappeared, the pressure on his throat vanished, and Luke could move again. He fell to the ground with a gasp, arms shaking as he pushed himself back up. He stumbled towards the door, head pounding, and vaguely heard Sidious speak one last time.

"Run along boy. I'm sure your _friends_ are waiting for you."

Luke pushed out the door, arms still shaking and breathing a little shallow. All he wanted was to get out of the Senate Building as fast as he could. He would go back to his shared room with his father and somehow calm down enough to meditate, to breathe and ask Qui-Gon what he should do.

Luke collided hard with someone in his haste to get away, and he felt arms gripping his shoulders.

"Luke?"

* * *

Anakin had been on his way back to the Senate Building when he had felt a wave of fear and panic wash over him, coming powerfully toward Anakin through the Force Bond he had with Luke. That Bond had gradually been growing over time and Anakin was able to catch more and more from Luke; even when Luke had his mental barriers up. As he sensed those feelings, Anakin had quickened his pace towards the building, deeply worried about the source of such strong feelings.

He had been rounding the corner when Luke had barreled right into him. Anakin stumbled, grabbing Luke's shoulders to steady him as well. "Luke?"

The Jedi was slightly trembling, and Anakin could still feel the panic and fear from him. He frowned, gripping him tightly but protectively. "Luke, what's wrong? I could sense the fear and panic from you a while back, and your shaking. What happened?"

Luke seemed to be trying to think up an excuse, though apparently was too shaken to give one, which only increased Anakin's concern. "I'll be fine, I just need some air and time to think, I-I'll have to talk to you later, I'll be at The Temple," he rushed out. Before Anakin could respond, he brushed by him, his movements tense, his eyes giving away how rattled he was.

Bemused, Anakin turned to the direction of Palpatine's office, making his way swiftly into the room.

Palpatine was sitting at his desk, a service droid cleaning up a meal set up in a corner. Anakin walked up to Palpatine confidently.

"Chancellor, what happened? I just ran into Luke in the halls and he's very shaken, I don't know what's gotten into him. Did something happen while he was with you?" he asked swiftly.

Palpatine glanced up at him, then sighed. "We were just having honest conversation, and I suggested an idea I've had for a while, and it really seemed to upset him. I simply suggested letting the Jedi have more power in the Republic and he was so upset he even choked. Whenever he gathered himself he ran out. I don't know what came over him."

Anakin was dumbfounded. Why would calm and collected Luke react to something like that so badly? It made no sense to him. Unless . . .

A disturbing thought came over him. Luke didn't want the Jedi to have more power? Did that mean that the Jedi really had become corrupt, like Palpatine suggested? Luke had said that the Republic had been overthrown: what if it had been a member of The Council?

"Anakin, are you alright?"

Palpatine's concerned voice brought Anakin back down to reality with a bump. Anakin was about to respond when a nudge in The Force told him to look closer. When he did, Anakin was disturbed to discover there was something too . . . eager in Palpatine's face, something that almost seemed to have a sinister edge to it. Anakin shook his head.

"I have to go. I'm needed back at The Temple. I only came here to pick up Luke," Anakin told him, frowning.

Palpatine nodded. "I see. Well, I hope to see you soon Anakin. You come to me if you need anything, alright?"

Anakin nodded. "Of course Chancellor."

With that Anakin promptly bowed and left, feeling much more confused than when he had entered the room. Someone needed to start explaining things, because Anakin was only getting more and more lost and confused.


	17. Chapter 17: Danger on the Horizon

_**(Here's the next Chapter! I had a great time reading all of your reviews! I hope you like this chapter: Even I'm antsy for the next chapter! Don't forget to Review, and Enjoy!)**_

* * *

"Luke, may I come in?"

Luke sighed at the sound of his father's voice. By now he had regained his composure, though he was still a little shaken. Even though Luke gave no response, Anakin still slipped inside of his room. Luke kept his eyes closed as his father sat beside him, having just came out of his meditational state and conversation with Qui-Gon. Anakin sighed a little. "Are you alright?"

"I am now," Luke said as evenly as he could manage. He'd just had a rather . . . interesting talk with Qui-Gon about what he should do. Right now, Luke had to admit that Qui-Gon was right: it was probably best to lie low for a while until things evened out again. The last thing they needed was for Sidious to decide Luke was too much of a threat to be left alive any longer and kill him. At the thought, Luke had to keep himself from subconsciously rubbing his throat.

Anakin sighed. "Palpatine said that you got really upset when he mentioned something about giving the Order more power—"

"He said nothing about giving more power to The Order," Luke scoffed, surprising himself a little with how his attitude was. Silently he went to calming himself down again, though Anakin raised an eyebrow at his tone.

"Well then if that wasn't the reason, then what was?" Anakin asked. Luke could tell by his tone of voice that Anakin was skeptical, doubtful of which story he should believe already.

Luke sighed, running a hand through his hair and rubbing his eyes tiredly. "I-I . . ." he made a sound of frustration. He was going to have to get ahold of himself. "Anakin, please listen to me when I say don't trust Palpatine. I-I can't explain it right now, but you have to believe me; you can't trust him."

"Luke, I've grown tired of you telling me you can't tell me these things. And now you're scared to death, I can see it in your eyes, and _still_ you can't tell me?" Anakin asked, his tone irritated.

Luke sighed, standing up. "I know that there is a time for you to learn what I haven't revealed yet. Believe me, I want you to know, but there's a time and a place for it. I know there is."

_Of course the extensive talk with Qui-Gon is most of the reason I know that with such certainty,_ Luke thought.

Anakin made an exasperated sound and his tone shifted to anger. "Yes, but _when _Luke? I can tell you need help, and it's obvious whatever you have to tell is important, yet you won't say! Forget The Force, if it's so important then you need to tell someone!"

"Anakin," Luke said calmly.

Anakin blinked, then regained his composure. "I'm sorry Luke, I shouldn't have snapped like that . . . I don't know what came over me . . ." he mumbled.

"It's fine Anakin, I understand your frustration," Luke told him with a soft sigh. "However, I _will_ be fine until that time comes, I can assure you of that."

"Will you be alright now? With . . . whatever happened?" Anakin pressed.

"Yes, just . . . no more meetings without asking me first, all right?"

Anakin gave a weak, short laugh. "Deal. Now come on, I believe Padme is making dinner for us."

Luke was pleased to see as they left that Anakin was in deep thought. The only thing he let himself worry about for the rest of the night was which side was winning over Anakin: Luke or Sidious?

* * *

A few days passed, and just as Qui-Gon told him too, Luke did his best to stay off of Sidious' radar, though he didn't know how successful he was. Anakin started coming back from his meetings with Sidious grouchier and grouchier, and every time Luke would have his work cut out for him to lighten Anakin's mood and reverse Sidious' attempts. Obi-Wan had joined Luke's cause to help Anakin, though Anakin wasn't as open and receiving to his once Master's attempts at first as he was to Luke's. However, gradually, Luke was noticing that Anakin was warming up to Obi-Wan, as well as opening up to him. When Luke and Obi-Wan talked, Obi-Wan seemed very happy about the fact, stating how he had been missing the relationship Obi-Wan and his father once had. It had obviously weakened recently, and to have it strengthened again raised both of their spirits.

Yet somehow Sidious kept getting under Anakin's skin.

Luke and Obi-Wan talked to great lengths about the future Empire and Anakin's role of Darth Vader, though Luke was careful to keep Sidious' identity a secret. Luckily, the two could still make plans without Luke giving away the Sith. He frequently gave Obi-Wan advice and tips for Obi-Wan to leak to The Council, in hopes that he could help fortify the Jedi for what was to come if somehow they failed. Soon, The Council were tweaking things, strengthening security and making sure there was an emergency connection they could use to access as many Jedi as needed in case of an emergency. They weren't changes that went unnoticed in The Temple, and the other Jedi grew cautious, possibly sensing the preparation for something big on the horizon. Their caution, however, caused Luke to have some peace of mind. Perhaps they wouldn't be so caught off guard if the worse did happen. Luke was still edgy, however, since one of only two people who knew who he truly was, was gone. Yoda had left for the planet Kashyyk to help the Wookies, so Luke clung to Obi-Wan to talk to.

Still, that wasn't his top priority at the moment.

For a while, Luke had stayed very tense and alert, watching his every step and action, senses on high alert no matter where he went. Sidious' threat had stayed in his mind, and Luke had been careful not to cross the Sith again. He'd watched what he said to his father as well, though refused to suddenly cut his attempts to combat Sidious' influence; he'd simply been much more careful to make his attempts subtle. After nearly three weeks of nothing from the Sith though, Luke had allowed himself to relax some. And just in time as well it seemed, for Anakin's mood was continuing to sour after meeting with Sidious. Thankfully, he had picked up more and more on Sidious' darker tendencies as well, so Luke didn't have to work as hard as he suspected he would have otherwise.

As Luke stood with Anakin in their Jedi Temple apartment today, though, Luke felt very strongly impressed by The Force to do everything in his power to keep Anakin from answering Sidious' summon to the Opera House. It seemed The Force had even helped him out in the task as well, seeing as Luke had been the only one in the apartment when the message had come through. He was the only one who knew as well. Now, Anakin paced a little, feeling a ripple in The Force. Luke was secretly proud in how much progress his father had made in learning to trust The Force, though right now Luke found his father antsy. Luke himself was sure that if Sidious didn't hear anything from Anakin soon, he would send someone to fetch his father. So Luke was trying to think of a way to coax his father elsewhere.

Luke spoke up, having watched his father pace the small living room space for the past few minutes. "You look like you need to get some energy out of your system."

Anakin chuckled a little, finally stopping his pacing. "I can't help it, I can feel that something important is today, and I don't want to leave the apartment, just in case I miss something the minute I do."

Luke smiled wanly at him. _It would probably be better if you did miss that little event today._ "Come on Anakin, let's get some fresh air. I'm sure you need it. We can go to one of those underground pod races you've told me about."

Anakin pondered it for a moment. "Tempting . . . but maybe . . ."

"Anakin you need a break. Between training me and all those long hours at the Senate Building, it's about time you got some much needed relaxation in," Luke persuaded him.

Finally, Anakin relented. "Alright . . . I think there's a promising race in one of my favorite spots today . . ."

"Then that's where we'll go," Luke told him with a smile. Eagerly, Luke ushered Anakin out of the room and out into the city, and Anakin brought them to the spot he had mentioned, somehow managing to get some of the best seats for the two of them. Luke was dully curious, but then again, it was his father. Perhaps it was better not to know.

Father and son eagerly took their seats in the stands, and Luke suddenly found himself being coached by his father on the odds and ends of pod-racing. He definitely had some interesting stories to tell, and definitely knew quite a bit about the sport. In fact, when the race finally started up, Anakin was showing Luke what the racers were doing wrong, how they could improve their racing and pods, and who he guessed would win the race if in fact the race wasn't fixed. Luke found it just as memorable as when they had gone flying, and happily listened to his father more then he watched the race.

Unfortunately, near the end, Luke heard Anakin's Comm Link go off. Luke gave his father a dirty look. "You were supposed to leave that at The Temple," he scolded Anakin lightly.

Anakin laughed. "Yes, but I decided I should probably bring it with me anyway so we can be reached in case there's an emergency."

He had a point, but still. "Who is it?"

Anakin checked the little device. "The Chancellor."

Luke had to hide his blanch. Of course, leave it to Sidious to cut the much needed relaxation time short. "What does he want?" Luke asked innocently.

"He wants me to meet him. He said he sent a message earlier but it apparently didn't come through. Apparently he has information for The Council. I should go. If it's about the war it needs to be addressed immediately. Sorry Luke," Anakin said with a slight frown as he stood up. Several of the people around and behind them grumbled as their view of the race was cut off.

"I'll come with you," Luke said quickly, standing up just as fast as he'd spoken.

Anakin seemed a little startled. "Are you sure?"

_No, being stuck with Sidious in that room again is the last thing I want,_ Luke thought. However he felt The Force wanted him there, and if it would help his father, Luke didn't care about the danger. "Yes, I'm sure. You're my ride anyway, remember?"

Anakin chuckled a little. "Yes, I suppose you're right. Come on, we better hurry. He's been waiting far longer than he should."

Luke followed after Anakin, right on his heels in fact, as the two left the pod race behind and swiftly made their way over to the Senate Building. The closer they got to Sidous' office, the more nervous Luke became. He hadn't stepped foot in this place since his meeting with Sidious, and he had intended not to come back. At least this time, he wasn't alone. This time, he was with his father.

Luke let Anakin lead the way, staying behind him as the two of them came into Sidious' office. Sidious turned when he saw them, and smiled warmly when he saw Anakin. Luke wasn't fooled though: he could see the cold, predatory look in the twisted man's eyes, and it took all of his willpower not to react in some sort of negative way.

"Anakin; I was wondering if you'd gotten any of my messages," the Sith said with false cheeriness. The Sith's smile faltered, and Luke even saw a flash of anger dash through his eyes as Sidious' gaze fell on Luke. "And Luke, as well. I must say _this_ is a surprise."

Anakin nodded. "Luke and I were out when I got your message. I figured it wouldn't harm anything to bring him here."

"Yes . . . indeed," Sidious said, his eyes narrowing ever so slightly at Luke before the Sith slipped his pleasant mask back on. "I wanted to tell you Anakin that my informants have reason to believe that General Grievous is hiding in the Utapah system."

"That's great news!" Anakin said, suddenly lighting up. "With his capture we can finally end this Force forsaken war!"

Sidious nodded. "Yes, indeed. I had hopes that they would send you to capture him, seeing as you are the most obvious choice for the job."

Luke's eyes narrowed at Sidious. He could tell the Sith was laying the flattery on rather thick. What was he playing at?

Anakin sighed. "I hope so . . ."

Sidious smiled a little at Anakin. "Yes, The Council has already shown some _incompetence_ when they wouldn't promote you: hopefully they will not make another mistake, especially on such a serious matter."

Anakin shifted a little uncomfortably, probably hearing the undercurrent in Sidious' voice that he wasn't so oblivious to recently. Luke also spoke up.

"I'm sure The Council will do what they think will work. If Anakin's needed elsewhere, then I'm sure they'll send the next most capable person," Luke said.

Sidious shot him a dark look that caused a shiver of danger to rush through Luke, though he ignored it. "After all, _Chancellor_, he's already tasked with protecting you: a rather serious matter as of late, especially after that successful kidnapping a while ago," Luke continued.

"Luke has a point, Chancellor," Anakin said softly.

Sidious forced another smile. "Of course. Now, I believe you will want to get this information to The Council. I will have to talk to you more later Anakin, I have some . . . other business I need to attend to."

Anakin nodded, then bowed before he quickly left the room. Luke _was_ right behind him, but then he heard an all too familiar, menacing tone.

"And Luke?" the Sith called dangerously to him.

Luke only turned his head in the slightest in acknowledgement.

"You should have heeded my warning."

Yet again, Luke felt a chill of danger rush through him, much stronger this time, and he shivered a little at the Sith's low, treacherous tone. He felt his breath catch in his throat as he felt the slightest pressure on his throat, but this time Luke promptly left, and as he approached Anakin the pressure disappeared, though the danger remained.

Anakin gave him a concerned look. "Are you alright? You're pale . . ."

Luke shook his head. "I have a really bad feeling . . ."

* * *

Once the two Jedi were gone, Darth Sidious let out a growl of irritation, feeling his anger boil in him. He was fed up with that foolish Luke child messing in his affairs. Even after his warning, the idiot had dared to continue delaying his plans for his new apprentice. No more. He had warned him, now he would pay the consequences. Sidious would not let someone as insignificant at this child to overthrow his carefully orchestrated plans.

His blood still boiling, Sidious swiftly locked the doors to his office, just to be sure no pesky intruders would stumble across the call he needed to make. SIdious smirked in anticipation as he thought of the fate he would choose for this child. He would wish he were dead. Though he soon would be. Tonight, if Sidious was correct about the man he would call for this task. Though of course he was right: he was Darth Sidious.

The Hunter—for that's all he was known by—was quick to respond. "M-my Lord!" he stuttered as he saw his caller was Sidious. Sidious smirked in satisfaction at his fear.

"I have a _very _important target for you Hunter. I will not accept failure of any sort from you."

"U-understood my Lord."

Sidious nodded. "_Good_. There is a Jedi I need disposed of. Tonight, here on Coruscant. I've told you how to successfully kill these people. It's time to prove to me that you _are_ of worth to me."

The Hunter nodded vigorously. "Of course, m-my Lord. Will a poison dart suffice?"

"So long as it is slow acting and causes this target immense pain. I want his last moments to be spent in unbearably agony," the Sith Lord said in a vicious tone that dripped with venom.

The Hunter nodded once again. "Of course my Lord. Who is the target?"

"As I said, a Jedi. He only goes by the name of Luke, nothing else. I will send you an image of him shortly. Most likely, he will be located in 500 Republica tonight, staying in an apartment with Senator Amidala and another Jedi." Sidious paused while The Hunter took in the information. "If you kill the _wrong_ Jedi, _Hunter_, I _personally_, will see that you meet an even _more_ painful end," he hissed dangerously.

Sidious was pleased at the fearful look that fell upon The Hunter's features. "Y-yes m-my Lord. I-it's understood."

"I expect a clean kill: untraceable, and done tonight. Do not fail me Hunter, or it will be your last."

Without waiting for The Hunter's pathetic reply, Sidiuos ended the transmission, sitting back in his chair with a satisfied smug.

He would relish tonight's events. In fact, he was sure he would be able to use them to twist Anakin even further to the Dark Side; and this time with no interference.

Smiling sickeningly, Sidious looked out over the city towards the apartment complex of 500 Republica.

_I warned you, foolish Jedi. Now you shall pay the consequences._


	18. Chapter 18: Assassination

_**Helloooooo everybody, hehehe. Here's you're heart attack chapter for the day ;D haha. Thank you for the previous reviews, I LOVED reading them. Though I must say I have a plan for when things will come to light. You all just have to be patient, gosh hahahaha. Anyway, I hope you Enjoy, don't have a heart attack and die on me for the cliffhanger and everything that happens haha. Don't forget to review, and good luck surviving the chapter! mwahahaha ;)**_

* * *

"So how's your training going Luke?" Padme asked him as they cleared up the table after the dinner.

Luke smiled a little. "Very well, actually. Anakin's been gone quite a bit recently so I haven't had that much progress in that light saber form, though I've definitely made bounds in my other forms."

"That's good, I'm glad to hear that."

Padme was definitely starting to show. The fact that she'd kept her pregnancy secret thus far impressed him. It seemed to Luke she had an endless number of outfits to hide her condition.

Anakin came back into the room, having left to take a call from Obi-Wan. The Council was going to meet tomorrow to discuss the war, and that was when he was going to give the Council the information he'd received from Sidious.

"It's getting late. Perhaps it's time for you to turn in, don't you think Luke? I believe Windu wanted to meet you early in the morning for your training with him. You're going to need your rest," Anakin told Luke.

Luke shook his head, chuckling a little under his breath. "Yeah, I suppose you're right. Training sessions with Master Windu can be brutal. And I am rather tired . . ."

Anakin nearly smiled. "Yes, well, go on and get some sleep, we'll see you in the morning."

Luke stood straight, turning to leave the room. "Don't have too much fun without me," he joked.

"_Good night_, Luke," Anakin said.

"Yes, good night," Padme also said.

"Night," Luke said, drifting off to the spare room he'd been allowed to occupy since he'd first come here. He pulled back the covers on the bed, throwing his shirt over the back of a chair. The shades on the window were left open, letting Luke have a perfect view of Coruscant. Wandering over to the window, Luke looked over the city lights, taking it in with a small smile on his face. At least he'd still gotten some enjoyment out of everything that had happened today.

Sighing, Luke turned from the window, crawling into bed. Hopefully he'd be able to rest tonight.

* * *

The Hunter was stationed on a building not far from 500 Republica. He's set up his choice sniper weapon already, poison darts loaded as he searched the building through his scope. He had the picture next to him so he could double check that he'd found his target, and he'd already found what floor the Senator was located. Now he just had to find this Jedi . . .

A smile flashed across The Hunter's face as he finally spotted the blonde man, standing at the window in a bedroom. The smile vanished as he took note where his target was, searching the other rooms he had a visual on for the other two that were supposed to be in the apartment.

He spotted the Senator and what he guessed was the Jedi he'd been demanded remain unharmed crossing the living room, slipping into another room on the opposite side of the apartment. The Hunter allowed himself another sinister smile. That would make this job so much easier.

Returning his aim to the lone figure lying in bed, The Hunter immediately settled into the technique he'd been informed of to shield his presence from the Force Sensitive Jedi. He focused on strong yet non-violent feelings, simply to decrease any suspicions, and began thinking of the new gear he would buy for the lovely pay he probably would get for this job. Anything but the mission he was currently executing had to be on his mind.

Now he simply waited patiently for the inhabitants to fall asleep. He sort of felt sorry for the Jedi on the receiving end of the poison darts he was using tonight.

At least until he thought of the reward he'd get for this job.

Not too long afterwards, The Hunter pulled the trigger.

* * *

"Luke."

Luke looked up in the world of white to see Qui-Gon. "Qui-Gon, you're back."

Qui-Gon didn't have his usual lighthearted nature about him. "Yes, though not under pleasant circumstances. The Force is . . . clouded right now, yet there's an undercurrent of danger. I fear that your life might be in danger."

Luke frowned. "It's pretty obvious it is: Sidious knows I'm onto him . . . he sees me as a threat. Of course my life is in danger."

Qui-Gon gave just a short chuckle at Luke's words before he sobered. "Yes, but this threat is . . . different from that one. Everything is too clouded to be sure but . . ."

"You want me to be careful anyway?" Luke guessed.

Qui-Gon nodded. "Yes, that would be nice. I don't think The Force would allow you to die if it wants you to change your father's fate, but effort on your part to stay alive is needed."

Luke chuckled. "Well, yes, obviously. I can't do what The Force wants me too if I have suicidal tendencies."

Qui-Gon smiled at the joke. "Yes, well, be careful either way . . ."

Qui-Gon's voice trailed off, and both of them sensed the disturbance in The Force. Luke only sensed a slight twinge, though whatever Qui-Gon felt was definitely stronger by the look on his face.

"Luke, wake up!" he said sharply and with such force Luke's eyes flew open as he came back to reality.

A splint second later he could only register the agonizing pain everywhere.

* * *

A shout of agony woke Anakin from his dreams, and instinctively he flew out of bed.

"Stay here!" he told the newly woken Padme firmly. He knew that voice, and dread filled Anakin when Luke's shouts of agony didn't pause. The Force was pulsing all around Anakin in urgency as he flew across the apartment and right into Luke's room.

"Luke!" he exclaimed, rushing to the man's side. Luke was withering in agony; eyes squeezed shut as his cries continued ceaselessly. When Anakin reached out to put his hand on Luke's shoulder, Luke dropped something small into Anakin's hand.

Anakin's blood went cold as he took in the poison dart, his head whipping around as he saw the hole in the window the dart had come from. Half of him wanted to pursue the shooter, but everything else, including The Force, was screaming at Anakin to help Luke, that pursuing the assassin could wait till later.

Dart still in hand, Anakin scooped Luke's withering form up, rushing out of the room. As he did something struck the wall, barely missing his head. The assassin was apparently still in the perfect position to shoot.

Padme was in the living room, but seeing Luke her face paled and she rushed out to the speeder Luke and Anakin had come in, starting it up as Anakin laid the now delirious Luke in the back seat. Great, hallucinations were a side effect. This trip would be fun.

"Padme, stay in the bedroom, you'll be safe in there," Anakin ordered firmly.

Considering the situation, she didn't argue with him, and Anakin took off for The Temple. The healers there would have the capabilities to save him. It was what Anakin was holding onto for hope right now.

"Father, help me!" Luke cried out in the back seat, still withering. Anakin grimaced.

_Hold on Luke, I'm going to get you help. You'll be fine; you're going to be all right._

* * *

The Hunter cursed when his dart missed the other Jedi. He'd reloaded with a paralyzing dart after hitting his target, just to keep the other Jedi or perhaps the Senator from getting him treatment. However, somehow, The Hunter had missed. He never missed. Of course on the one night he needed to make a clean and certain kill, he'd missed. Swiftly, The Hunter stood and packed up his gear as quickly as he could. He needed to get off Coruscant as fast as possible. If the Jedi received medical attention in time and they somehow managed to save him, The Hunter would be dead. His Sith employer had promised him a slow and agonizing death if he failed: he couldn't afford a failure.

Perhaps if he got close enough he could finish the Jedi off with a simple blaster shot.

That thought caused The Hunter to change direction, and double his speed. He _had_ to finish this job. Quickly he got into his speeder, taking off in pursuit of the two Jedi.

* * *

Anakin found himself rather furious when blaster fire buzzed over his head.

Another speeder pulled up beside his, and Anakin made a point of memorizing as much as he could about the driver. Of course this was the assassin, coming to finish his job before Luke could get medical attention.

The assassin took aim, and Anakin had to swerve rather wildly to keep Luke from being hit by the blaster fire. Cursing under his breath, Anakin risked getting too close in an effort to ram the assassin off track. He was partially successful, causing the assassin to try and regain control of his speeder as Anakin sped further ahead. Still, the assassin kept chase, continuing his efforts to finish Luke off.

Speaking of Luke: Anakin glanced back at the man, alarmed to see his convulsions were becoming weaker, and Anakin could sense his pain had only become worse. If this assassin wasn't successful in finishing Luke off himself his efforts to were going to slow them down, possibly costing Luke his life. Yet again, Anakin felt his fury rise dangerously.

The assassin had lined back up with them, but this time, Anakin was ready. He latched onto The Force, and felt the power rush out of him as he grabbed the assassin's speeder. It took a lot of concentration on Anakin's part, but he reached out further with The Force, pushing the speeder enough to cause the assassin to veer off course once again, except much more effectively this time. Anakin was tempted to pursue the assassin and make him pay for what he had done, but the dying Luke in the back seat demanded all of Anakin's attention.

Through their Force Bond, Anakin could feel all of Luke's panicked and agonized feelings, and it made him wince. There was so much it was overwhelming . . .

The Temple was within range, and Anakin pushed the speeder harder to reach it in time. Luke's Force Signature was practically as low as it had been in the rubble back on Tythe, and fast waning. Landing, Anakin leaped out of the speeder, scooping up the weakly convulsing Jedi who had stopped his cries of pain, having become thoroughly overwhelmed by the pain. He held the poison dart tightly but carefully in his hand, his breathing quick as he made a beeline for the medical wing.

It seemed the Jedi had sensed that something was seriously wrong, because some healers met him halfway to the medical wing.

"He's been poisoned; someone tried to assassinate him. I have the dart right here," he told them before they could even ask what had happened. One of them motioned to take Luke out of Anakin's arms, but Anakin refused, continuing to carry Luke as he plowed forward towards the wing. One of the healers was inspecting the dart as they all rushed forward, and her eyes grew wide.

"I know what this is . . ." she said quietly. She looked at Luke sympathetically and with great concern, which only made Anakin's fear increase. "We must hurry, he has _very_ little time."

As she continued to explain Luke's situation to the other healers, Anakin focused on a familiar Force Signature that was rapidly approaching them. Obi-Wan came into view, his face paling as he took in Luke's twitching form in Anakin's arms.

"What happened?" Obi-Wan asked, his voice dripping with concern.

"An assassin. Someone wants him dead," Anakin said grimly. "Though I can't think of anyone who would: no one really knows him."

"This is very troubling." Obi-Wan glanced at the healers. "Is he going to make it?"

"Not if we don't hurry," the woman who had recognized the poison said.

A heavy, dreadful silence fell over the group, but Anakin felt no relief when they reached the medical wing. Luke was too far gone for Anakin to feel any relief. The minute Luke out of Anakin's arms and on the bed, the healers took him away. Anakin and Obi-Wan followed after them at a brisk and tense pase. Of course, the healers wouldn't let them in the room while they treated Luke, so Anakin clasped his hands tightly behind his back and watched with a sharp eye, fearing the outcome.

Obi-Wan glanced at him. "Did you happen to get a look at his attacker?"

Anakin's expression darkened, a burning hatred slowly rising in him. "Yes, I did. He _will_ pay for what he's done," Anakin said vehemently.

Obi-Wan raised an eyebrow, and Anakin reluctantly reigned his emotions back in, though he kept his scowl. "Sorry Master."

"Try not to let your emotions get the best of you Anakin. I'd hate for you to go and do something really rash," Obi-Wan said quietly. Apparently his Master was well aware of what Anakin was thinking. However, Anakin didn't say anything; he was too focused on his thoughts.

There was no way he would let this assassin get away with this. He _would_ die for what he'd done.

_Though for now,_ Anakin thought with a steadying breath, _I just want Luke to live._

* * *

**_I warned you lol._**


	19. Chapter 19: In The Balance

_**Here's the next chapter! I hope you guys like it hehehe. Thank you for all of the reviews, I really do enjoy reading them, I'm not just saying that haha. I hope you guys Enjoy, and don't forget to review!**_

* * *

The healer exited the room, walking up to a tense Anakin and Obi-Wan. Before she could say a word Anakin spoke. "Is he alright? Will he live? Is he going to make it?"

The healer hesitated, and anguish ripped through Anakin. She was trying to figure out how to lightly break the news to them, he just knew it.

"We . . . have done what we can. Only he can decide that now. It seems his survival is now an . . . internal affair, would be the best way I can describe it. His will to live is the only thing keeping him tethered to us right now."

Deep concern was etched into Obi-Wan's features. Both of them had heard the hesitation in her tone; there was more. "And . . ?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Darkness. It's almost like the Dark Side is leading an assault against him to break his will and seal his fate. We can't do anything more for him. This . . . internal battle is one only he can fight."

Despair filled Anakin's features. "Is there nothing we can do?"

The healer shook her head. "I am afraid not . . . he will be in a basically comatose state until he is able to pull through, or . . ." she trailed off, not wanting to finish the sentence.

Anakin spoke up immediately. "May I see him?"

"You will not be able to communicate with him," she informed Anakin gently.

"I understand that, but still, please, let me see him."

She nodded. "Of course Skywalker. Go on in . . ."

Anakin stepped around her, and he dully noted that Obi-Wan stayed behind to let him be alone. Anakin made sure to shut the door behind him, the click echoing in the room.

Luke's form was stretched out on the bed, deathly still, his skin deadly pale. Quietly and slowly, Anakin went and took a seat by his bed. His eyes grazed over the puncture wound in Luke's neck were the dart had struck home, and he grimaced, his anger rising once again. Why had Luke been a target? And this killer, whoever they were, they had been a professional. Anakin had felt no disturbance in The Force, nothing that was out of the ordinary until Luke had already been poisoned. This hunter had known how to shield himself

Then there was whoever had hired the assassin. Why had Luke been a target in the first place?

He sighed, suddenly feeling very tired despite everything that was rushing through his mind. He needed to rest right now. He wanted to hunt down the assassin and make him pay for what he had done, but he was in no state to do so. He would have to wait until tomorrow before he started on an endeavor like that. He was in no condition to be taking on an obviously well trained assassin capable of killing a Jedi.

Anakin searched Luke's face at the thought. It was smooth and expressionless, but when Anakin reached out to him through their Force Bond . . . he was met with a flurry of pain, fear, weariness, and an assault of foreign darkness from an indecipherable source.

Anakin grimaced, retreating to himself at the onslaught of darkness. Sympathy filled him for the young man. As if being poisoned with such an agonizing substance wasn't enough, now he had to fight off such a strong darkness in such a weakened state.

"You'll be alright Luke, just hold on. If you really are as stubborn as me, you can't give up. _Hold on_," Anakin said firmly but softly, even if Luke couldn't hear him.

* * *

Sidious stood in his own private living quarters, his eyes roaming the city unseeingly. His mind was . . . elsewhere. The Force had rapidly changed in the short span of time that had passed, yet the Jedi's Force Signature was still present. Sidious was furious at the discovery, more so when he felt The Hunter leave Coruscant. No matter, the filth would get what was coming to him. Right now, Sidious would focus on finishing the job himself.

Right now the boy was utterly defenseless, and Sidious had taken the opportunity to reach out and strike through The Force, taking care to keep himself shielded as well. In Luke's weakened state, he was unable to fight the darkness that Sidious sent his way to break the boy. If he could smother out the boy's will to live, Luke would die, and Sidious would be able to move forward with his plans.

Sidious felt the boy's will slip away a little more and he smiled, continuing to press the darkness in on the boy. _That's right . . . cave . . . it is pointless to resist._

Soon Luke would be no more.

* * *

Luke had been through a lot of things, but this was a new kind of agony.

The poison's feeling of fire running through his veins burning him from the inside out had faded away, and for a while Luke had thought that he was dead. However, what came next had pushed those thoughts away.

For a moment, Luke had felt himself surfacing, sensing his father's presence and Obi-Wan's not too far from him. However it hadn't taken long for the darkness to attack, to settle in all around Luke in a suffocating sheet, wrapping around him and constricting him, cutting him off from everything else. This was a new kind of pain: a never-ending hopelessness that consumed his very being and drug up every painful memory and fear while Luke struggled to cling to life. Though it was hard to hold onto something when there was so much of those three feelings. He wanted to curl up into a ball and give in to the crushing, suffocating feeling the darkness was bringing, but he couldn't.

Luke could sense the sinister presence that lurked behind this merciless assault of darkness; he would recognize it anywhere. This realization, however, only made him feel worse. Luke tried to call for help from anyone who could hear him, but his effort was cut off by the darkness before he'd even fully gathered his voice, and he was kept under in the darkness. Luke trembled a little, wanting free from the oppressive, suffocating presence that he was being crushed under.

He felt a familiar presence brush against his own, one filled with concern and fear, and light with some streaks of dark in it. Luke felt a surge of hope as he recognized his father's Force Presence, reaching out to Luke in the darkness. Had he come to help him? Luke reached out to Anakin, but Anakin had retreated, and Luke could tell that he had been overwhelmed by the pain, fear, and darkness that Luke was swallowed up in right now.

His heart sank. He was all alone in this. Though at least he knew that his father was there, worried for him. Luke would have to pull through this one, for him. No matter how close to the edge of death Luke felt. For Luke sensed the precarious situation his life was in as well, fragilely on the thin line between life and death. It wasn't that hard to figure out Sidious was trying to push him over the line towards death, of course.

A fresh wave from the darkness slammed into Luke, and he retreated, slipping down into his depressive state yet desperately holding on to his thin resolve.

* * *

"Anakin, wake up."

Anakin jerked in out of his slumber, blinking around tiredly as he tried to register his surroundings. He was in the medical wing . . . in Luke's room.

He slumped a little when the night before returned to him, and he glanced at Luke. "I didn't mean to fall asleep . . . did anything happen?"

Obi-Wan hesitated, but Anakin had already caught the hesitation, so there was no point in leaving it out. "He nearly passed a few times, but he's stayed with us . . ." Obi-Wan told him solemnly.

Anakin sank into the chair a little, running his hands over his face and into his hair. Why was this happening? Why did it have to be Luke?

Obi-Wan sighed, putting a hand on Anakin's shoulder. "Anakin . . . I woke you because it's time for the Council Meeting. You had news on the war you were going to deliver . . ."

Part of Anakin screamed no, that he wanted to stay with Luke, that he had to make sure he was alright. However he knew he needed to get that information to The Council as soon as possible. Very reluctantly he stood up. "Very well . . . but I'm coming right back here as soon as it's over," Anakin said in his weary voice.

"It's what I would expect of you Anakin," Obi-Wan said. "I'm sure if something happens in the short time that we're gone that we will be informed of it."

He looked back at Luke. "Alright, I'm coming . . ." he said quietly. He had a _specific_ request for The Council now anyway.

* * *

". . . and The Chancellor also request that I be the one to go after Grievous," Anakin finished. He was sitting in his chair in the Council Room, delivering Palpatine's information to the others.

"No. Someone with more experience, we shall send," Yoda said.

"I understand Master, I have . . . a different request I'd like to make anyway," Anakin said, slightly hesitant. By now he couldn't care less who went after Grievous; he had a more pressing, important matter to attend to.

"Track down young Luke's attacker, you wish, hmm?" Yoda asked, a knowing twinkle in his eyes that unsettled Anakin a little.

Anakin nodded. "Yes, I would Master."

Yoda sat back, thinking for a moment. Windu took the moment to cut in. "Are you sure that would be wise? Skywalker tends to be very rash and irresponsible when it comes to cases that involve people he knows."

Anakin felt his irritation and anger roused when Windu spoke as if he wasn't there and so lowly of him as well. He steeled his expression, keeping it indifferent to Windu's attitude. "Someone needs to track this assassin down: he knew how to shield himself from being detected through The Force, he knew what to use that was too quick to deflect, and then there was his employer: who would want Luke dead?" Anakin argued as calmly as he could manage.

"We can put someone else on the search," Windu said easily.

"I know what he looks like. I saw him close up when he tried to keep me from getting Luke to The Temple," Anakin pointed out, hiding his annoyance.

"Find this assassin, you shall. Be careful, you must. Not a small threat, I fear his employer is," Yoda said.

Anakin nodded, hiding a smile at Windu's annoyed look as he felt a rush of relief and vengeance mixed together. "Thank you Master, I will."

Anakin sat back, thinking of what he was going to do once he found this assassin. He was going to enjoy this.

Anakin's attention was called back to the meeting as he heard something that made alarm bells go off in his mind. "Send Master Kenobi, we shall."

Obi-Wan was going to go alone to capture Grievous? He was going to need Anakin's help for this: it wasn't something he could do on his own.

* * *

As soon as The Council ended the meeting, Anakin hurried over to Obi-Wan. "You're going to need me on this one Master."

Obi-Wan looked rather concerned. "I agree Anakin, I'm not too happy with the choice The Council made. Though at the same time it will probably end up as a wild Bantha Chase."

"I know, but you shouldn't be going alone," Anakin argued.

Obi-Wan smiled a little. "Yes, but _you_ are needed to protect the Chancellor _and_ find the assassin that tried to kill Luke."

Anakin couldn't argue with him on that point. "Still . . ."

Obi-Wan clasped Anakin's shoulder. "Come on, we should go see Luke again before we get started on these missions."

Anakin sighed. "Yes, we should . . ."

When they reached the medical wing, a healer stopped them before they could enter the room. Immediately Anakin felt annoyed and almost caused a scene, but Obi-Wan cut in.

"Has he flat lined again?" Obi-Wan asked seriously.

The healer nodded and Anakin suddenly felt very sick, his heart jumping up to his throat. "Is he going to be alright?"

She sighed. "As I said earlier, this is all up to him. When he flat lines we don't know if he'll come back or be lost to us."

Anakin, not wanting to hear any more, brushed passed her towards Luke's room despite her protests. However he knew better then to try entering the room, so he looked in through the glass wall, grateful the shades weren't drawn.

It was horrible to see Luke so helpless, unable to do anything. The sound of the flat line filled Anakin with an insurmountable misery.

_Please Luke, please, don't die on me_, he thought. Almost desperately, Anakin stretched toward Luke through their Force Bond, though when he found the pain and suffering he found last night, he did not draw back this time.

The flat line sound stopped and Anakin felt Luke practically latch onto his presence, as if it was the only thing keeping him alive. With a start, Anakin realized he probably was. Even as he was standing here thinking about it Anakin could feel some of Luke's suffering ease, relief and hope leaking through the physically unresponsive person.

Then Anakin got a taste of what was dragging Luke down.

A heavy, crushing darkness suddenly assaulted Luke, but the two of them clung to each other. Anakin knew for a fact in that moment he was acting as a lifeline for Luke.

That's when he caught some of what was in that assault.

* * *

"_You are not a Jedi yet."_

"_No, _I _am your father."_

"_No! No! It's not true! That's impossible!"_

"_Your father and I were good friends, until a man named Darth Vader betrayed and killed him."_

"_I will not fight you father."_

"_You're thoughts betray you father: I can feel the good in you, the conflict."_

"_There is no conflict."_

"_You couldn't bring yourself to kill me before and I don't believe you will destroy me now."_

"_You cannot hide forever Luke."_

"_Yes . . . your thoughts betray you. Your feelings for them are strong. Especially for . . . sister! So, you have a twin sister! Your feelings have now betrayed her too. Obi-Wan was wise to hide her from me. Now his failure is complete. If you will not turn to the Dark Side, then perhaps she will!"_

"_Never!"_

"_Never. I will never turn to the Dark Side. You failed your highness. I am a Jedi, like my father before me."_

"_If you will not be turned, you will be destroyed!"_

"_Young fool, only now at the end do you understand."_

"_Your feeble skills are no match for the power of the Dark Side!"_

"_Father, Please, help me!"_

"_No! You're coming with me! I will not leave you here, I have to save you!"_

"_You already have Luke, you were right. You were right about me. Tell your sister . . . you were right . . ."_

"_Father . . . I won't leave you!"_

_The whirlwind of such crushing emotions was so much for Anakin to handle: There was the pain of a severed limb, the pain of a discovery that caused such misery, fear for so many lives, the pain of fighting a loved one, fury at the threat towards someone loved, and oh the agonizing pain of Sith Lightning, repeatedly striking. Then at the end . . . the pain of loss. Such a deep loss when what had just been restored was painfully ripped away . . ._

* * *

Instead of giving in and retreating from the suffering, Anakin sent waves of reassurance Luke's way in an attempt to ease his pain. He could sense Luke clining onto the feeling, his only reprive, and he stretched out further to try and give him more of an escape.

"Anakin, are you alright?"

Obi-Wan's voice broke through Anakin's concentration, and he came back to reality. Taking care to keep sending Luke the feelings of reassurance, Anakin met Obi-Wan's concerned gaze, which only deepened when he saw the look on Anakin's face. "What's wrong?"

"He's in so much pain . . . reliving all of his worst losses and injuries, his worst memories," Anakin murmured. "And there's darkness everywhere: its suffocating."

"You can break through to him?" Obi-Wan asked curiously. When Anakin nodded, Obi-Wan took in a sharp breath. "Perhaps you should stay here and help him and let someone else find the assassin."

Anakin gave him a sharp look. "The assassin is _mine_. I will deal with him . . . though I should stay here and help Luke as well. I will have to do what I can from here. When Luke's stabilized again, I'll go to hunting this assassin down."

Obi-Wan sighed again. "Get in there Anakin . . . He needs you."

Anakin nodded silently, walking in as the healers left the room and returning to the seat he'd had earlier at Luke's side.

"You're going to be fine Luke, I promise," Anakin murmured, holding onto their Force Bond and sending as many positive emotions to Luke as he could.

He simply received a pained yet thankful feeling from Luke in response before Luke seemed to curl into himself to fortify himself against another onslaught from the darkness.

Whoever was doing this was going to pay. Anakin would make sure of it.


	20. Chapter 20: Awakening

_**Hello guys! I am having so much fun writing this gosh hahaha. Anyway, I loved reading your reviews: please continue to review, I love hearing what your favorite parts are and your opinions on what's going on! Oh, and by the way, for my annual askers: the Reveal is coming . . . soon. ** **Enjoy!**_

* * *

Unfortunately, Luke remained in the comatose state for several days, and the darkness did not let up once. Anakin stayed by Luke's side, since the healers noted that when Anakin left Luke's health dropped drastically. So, he remained in contact with Palpatine from the medical wing, and once or twice the Chancellor came in person, paying Luke a visit and discussing with Anakin whatever he needed to at the moment. Anakin couldn't help but notice whenever Palpatine came, Luke seemed to worsen. Eventually, Anakin had to suggest the two keep in contact only through transmissions as politely as possible. Even then he hadn't seemed too pleased. Though if it helped Luke, then so be it.

Obi-Wan's departure for Utapah was fast approaching, and Anakin was beginning to think he wasn't going to be able to see him off. At least not if Luke pulled through any time soon. Now, just as the past few days, Anakin sat in the room with Luke, digging around on his datapod for any information he could find on the assassin. So far, he had been able to find several similar murders that linked back to the assassin, known only as The Hunter. He still had yet to find a way to locate The Hunter, and he was starting to get irritated.

Even now, with a frustrated growl for not finding anything more once again, Anakin gruffly set the datapod aside, turning his attention back to Luke once again.

There was a lull in the attack from the Dark Side at the moment, though Anakin knew that it would come for him again soon. It always did. Anakin himself had become worn and weary helping Luke last through the dark onslaught; he couldn't help but feel sorrow for the young man and what he was going through.

The Dark Side stirred, Anakin could feel the shift, but in his current mood, he did not feel like seeing Luke in that pained state once again. Angrily, Anakin grit his teeth, gathering himself up. Luke's resolve had slowly slipped away, and Anakin felt that the Jedi couldn't take another assault, even with Anakin's help. It was these thoughts mixed with Anakin reaching out towards The Force that caused him to finally have some success.

Willing to shield Luke from the wave that was preparing to descend, Anakin used his own Force Presence to cover Luke, taking the most vicious wave yet himself.

To experience the pain Luke had been enduring was far different from sensing it. Anakin gave a startling cry, buckling as the darkness fell over him and everything went dark . . .

* * *

_Pain . . . so much agonizing pain. It was everywhere; screams and tortured cries, brokenhearted sobs, suffering all around him, and the feeling that his head was going to split open while his chest burned. There was no way to hide from it, no matter where Anakin turned the darkness covered him, coated his senses, robbed him of any breath, and caused him to feel as if the galaxy was crushing him. It was so overwhelming . . ._

_The darkness shifted, and Anakin suddenly gave a strangled cry as he felt as if he had caught ablaze. He could feel himself burning away with an intense heat, feel his skin bubble and blacken; it was horrendous._

_Sounds floated to him through his agony. Children screaming before their cries were cut short, men and women pleading for their lives, final cries of pain as people died, and then came a familiar voice._

"_You were my brother—"_

* * *

"Skywalker!"

Suddenly the darkness retreated, far away from Anakin, and he sensed it did not advance on Luke. He gasped as the agony disappeared, the weight lifting from him. He blinked rapidly as the room came back into focus, the bright light blinding him after such complete darkness. He realized he was on his knees, one hand clutching his head while the other gripped at his chest. The shadowy of what he had just experienced loomed over him, even though it was gone. His shallow breathing was the only thing he heard for a few moments before his complete focus came back to him, at which point he realized the healer woman had her hand on Anakin's shoulder, bending down and trying to see if he was alright.

"I-I'm fine," he managed to stumble out.

"Are you sure? You appeared to be in so much pain, and you were screaming!" she told him.

Anakin was befuddled. He'd screamed? He'd probably scared several people in the process. "I'm fine now. I just . . . got a taste of the darkness that's been plaguing Luke this entire time when I attempted to shield him from it."

The healer frowned. "I don't know . . . an exposure like the one it seems you've experienced . . . are you sure you're all right?"

"I'm shaken but I'm sure I will be fine," Anakin assured her in his uneven tone.

A stir from the bed kept her from arguing further, and they both stilled, eyes zeroing in on the form that had remained still since Anakin had brought him here.

Without the oppression of the Dark Side to weigh him down, Luke's Force Signature was steadily gaining strength, as if he was racing to surface before the darkness could drag him down again.

Almost stumbling over himself on the way, Anakin scrambled to his feet and over to Luke's bed, leaning over him as he inspected the man's face closely, seeing if he would show any sign again.

Luke tossed his head a little, and there was a slight moan that came from him, though Anakin barely heard it.

"Luke?" he asked softly, a hand gently going to Luke's shoulder.

Luke groaned, causing Anakin's heart to leap into his throat. That was the most response they'd had out of him. At all.

"Luke," Anakin said, louder and firmer this time.

Luke's hand reached up to the arm on his shoulder, and he groaned again, except this time it came out sounding like, "Father."

Anakin paused, wondering why that man was on Luke's mind at the moment. However he brushed it off with the simple explanation that Luke was still somewhat caught in the nightmares from the Dark Side. "_Luke_."

The healer leaned over Anakin's shoulder, hardly even breathing because of her anticipation. For a moment, there was no response of any kind from Luke, and Anakin searched with his senses for a moment to see if he could locate any unseen advance from the Dark Side. Strangely enough, he could feel no dark presence anywhere now.

Anakin's attention was brought back to Luke as the Jedi's eyes slowly opened, squinting against the harshness of light after so much darkness. Anakin's grip on his shoulder tightened just a little as things came into focus once again for Luke. His eyes centered on Anakin and he gave a grim smile.

"It's about time don't you think?" he croaked out.

Relief flooded through Anakin and he laughed, pulling Luke up into a hug. "I was beginning to think you were going to die . . ." he said, clinging onto him.

Luke squirmed a little. "Careful Anakin, careful, I'm fragile!" Luke protested quietly. However Anakin could hear an undercurrent note that he couldn't quite place. With another laugh, Anakin let Luke settle back into the bed.

"You gave us all a big scare. Do you know how many times you nearly died Luke? Or technically did in the past few days?" Anakin asked, a note of solemnness in his voice.

"Quite a few times," Luke responded, closing his eyes again in exhaustion. "I didn't miss too much, did I?"

Anakin sighed a little. "Obi-Wan is leaving for Utapah to engage Grievous. Hopefully that means this war will be over soon."

Luke groaned a little, and Anakin gave him a sympathetic look. "The healers said that you would still need some time to recover after you woke up."

"Yeah no kidding. How long?" Luke asked.

"Just a few days, perhaps," the healer said, startling Anakin. He'd forgotten she was there. Luke sighed.

"Fun, fun."

Anakin smiled at him. "At least your humor is still intact."

Luke smiled a little. "Barely."

Anakin sobered up, and the healer—feeling the shift in mood—left the room to give them privacy. "Do you have any idea where that . . . darkness came from?" Anakin asked him softly.

Luke stilled, and was silent for several heartbeats. "The same person who tried to have me killed."

Anakin's heart leapt into his throat once again. "You know who it was then?"

Luke nodded. "The Sith that became Emperor in my time . . . I alerted him I was aware of his plans somehow and he moved to take me out before I could do any more damage to his plans."

Anakin cocked an eyebrow. "_More_ damage? Have you been going about your own plans whenever we weren't looking?"

Luke chuckled a little. "You could say that."

Anakin frowned. "More stuff you can't tell me?"

He simply nodded and Anakin felt his annoyance spike once again. However he was too tired to address it right now anyway. "So are we going to do anything about it?"

Luke glanced at him from under his arm, which he had covered his head with. "I'm going to keep doing what I've been doing: I'm just going to be a lot more careful about it. Though I have to get out of here first," he pointed out.

Anakin smiled a little at him. "Well I'm glad that you're back. Do you think you'll be fine on your own now? I was tasked with finding your . . . _assassin_."

Luke seemed to shift uncomfortably at Anakin's tone of voice when he'd said assassin, and Anakin was surprised to find himself feeling guilty. He hadn't meant to make him feel uncomfortable. "Sorry . . . I'm still getting over the fact he nearly succeeded in killing you."

Luke met Anakin's eyes with a steady gaze, one that Anakin found himself under more and more. It always seemed as if Luke understood Anakin's inner struggle, and was trying to help him come out on top. One of the things that Anakin liked about Luke the most was his ability to make Anakin be at his best, and keep him in line without being rude or oppressive, like The Council could be. It seemed Luke wasn't fooled and was well aware that Anakin was seeking vengeance for Luke on The Hunter.

"Just don't do anything rash please," Luke asked pointedly.

Anakin smiled a little. "I won't do anything I'll _regret_, though I can't promise I won't do anything _rash_. I mean, this is me we're talking about."

Luke sighed a little. "Yes, yes, but still: you know what I mean."

Anakin nodded. "I'll go tell The Council you're awake, as well as Padme, she'll want to know, and . . . well, I'll spread the good news. Everyone has been very worried about you."

"Then how come I only have one visitor?" Luke asked jokingly.

"You've had several while you were unconscious, don't worry," Anakin chuckled.

Luke smiled. "It's nice to know I was missed."

Anakin shook his head. "Of course you were . . . now I need to get going. I'll be back in a little while, will you be alright until then?"

"Yes . . . I will."

"Good. Don't go comatose again while I'm gone," Anakin said with a small smile as he walked out of the room.

"No promises!" Luke called after him. Anakin merely chuckled.

* * *

"Again Anakin, it's nice that you're finally able to come and visit. And good to hear that young Luke is alright as well."

Anakin stood in Palpatine's office. He'd already made the trips to The Temple and Padme's to tell all of them that Luke was alright, and now he was here. It'd been too long since he checked up on the person he was _supposed_ to be protecting, and it didn't hurt he was wondering if Palpatine could answer a few of his questions.

"It is good news; I don't think he would have survived much longer had he not woken up this morning."

"Yes, it would have been . . . a shame, had Luke succumbed to the attack on him. Is there any news on the assassin, or his employer?" Palpatine asked. Anakin was standing behind the Chancellor, who was looking out over Coruscant with his back to Anakin. However, Anakin shifted uncomfortably at the tone of Palpatine's voice.

"Ah, yes, Chancellor. In fact that's why I came here. I was able to find out that the assassin was one who goes by the name The Hunter. He's killed several Senators and Jedi in recent years apparently, though for some reason The Council hasn't sent anyone to hunt him down. But he's left Coruscant and I'm not quite sure where I should look to find him."

Palpatine was quiet for a moment, apparently thinking. "Have you found anything on his employer?"

Anakin nodded. "Luke says he know exactly who sent the assassin, though he wouldn't give me a name."

Palpatine seemed to smile a little, and Anakin wasn't sure if he really had seen the flash of sinisterness in it or if he'd imagined it. "It would seem he plans on going for revenge on his own if he isn't sharing that information. Reminds me a lot of someone I know . . ."

Anakin looked down for a moment. "I have the information I want on The Hunter, and after consulting with The Council . . . I wanted to track him down, but with both you and Luke in my care I can't leave the planet, so I'm going to be working on drawing him back here. I haven't decided on how though . . ."

"Perhaps you should wait? When his employer finds out The Hunter was unsuccessful, perhaps he will send the monster back here to finish the job. Then, when he's returned, you can remove him from the Galaxy. I'm sure that would make the Republic a much safer place, we can't really afford such a highly trained assassin running around. He could end up killing someone very important and deal a heavy blow to us when we're so close to winning this war," Palpatine suggested.

Anakin agreed with Palpatine that The Hunter couldn't be allowed to live, though he also knew that he had a much different reason then from what Palpatine said. "I don't know . . . he's very good at hiding his presence, and I don't want Luke getting hurt again . . . even now he's still very weak."

"Anakin my boy, I am sure that you will figure a way out, and do what is best whenever you find this monster. To attempt to kill someone in such a harsh manner . . . he couldn't possibly have a soul," Palpatine said grimly as he put a hand on Anakin's shoulder.

Anakin sighed before he gave his old friend a small smile and nodded. "Thank you Chancellor."

Palpatine returned the smile. "Now go on: I'm sure you have plenty to do. Be safe Anakin."

Anakin bowed. "Of course Chancellor." With that he turned and left, mulling over different ideas the entire way out of the Senate Building.

* * *

Sidious watched Anakin leave, returning to his desk with a dark scowl deeply etched in his features. If Anakin hadn't shielded the pathetic boy earlier then Luke would be dead by now and he wouldn't have to be doing this. The child's survival irked Sidious, and he was sure the pathetic excuses for politicians around him had noticed his sour mood. Though he had been sure to mask it whenever he was around his soon to be apprentice.

Sidious smiled at the thought. With everything that had been going on with Luke, Anakin had slipped further towards the Dark Side. Soon, he would be in his grasp, and the Republic would be no more.

But there were still some matters to attend to first.

Sidious used a different connection this time to be sure that he would answer. There would be no avoiding _this _Sith Lord.

The Hunter answered, and when he saw that it was Sidious, fear blanketed his features, and Sidious could see him physically cower. "M-m-my L-lord."

"Quit your stuttering _fool_! You _will_ be punished for your failure! But not now . . . no, not yet. I want you to finish your job! And if you're successful . . . perhaps I might consider allowing you to live," Sidious sneered at him.

"I-it sh-shall be d-done m-my Lord," The Hunter stuttered.

"It better be this time," the Sith hissed. He cut the transmission short, sitting down at his desk. Now that The Hunter and Anakin were on a crash course, Sidious just had to sit back and wait. Anakin's anger would fester and grow, and when The Hunter made another attempt on Luke's life . . . Anakin would end him. It solved two of his problems easily. Anakin would fall further to the Dark Side, and The Hunter would be dead and unable to give any information that lead back to Sidious. Maybe he would even be lucky and The Hunter would actually finish the job this time and kill Luke as well.

The Sith Lord leaned back in his seat, smiling sinisterly. Yes . . . yes, this would be interesting.


	21. Chapter 21:The Hunter Becomes The Hunted

_**Here's the next chapter guys ;D I can't wait for the next one, and I know you guys have been waiting forever for what I have in store hahaha. But first . . . this one haha! Thank you for all of the Reviews! Don't forget to Review this chapter, and Enjoy!**_

* * *

"You know you owe me, right?"

Anakin had his feet propped up on the arm of the couch he was stretched out on, head leaning back and eyes closed. He'd been up all night poking around to see if there had been any sign of The Hunter returning without any luck, and now he was exhausted.

Luke chuckled at him from the hospital bed he was still stuck in. "Yes, I'm sure I do, though not for the reason you're thinking."

Anakin snorted lightly. "I hate being in the medical wing. It bores me to no end."

"Well you can just leave me all defenseless here to get your adrenaline rush, don't worry," Luke said simply.

Anakin lolled his head towards him. "Now that's a low blow."

Luke chuckled. "You're the one going off about how much you don't want to be here."

"I never said I didn't want to be here with you, I just said that I hate being in the medical wing . . . there's a difference."

"Sure."

Anakin's datapod went off, and he suddenly sat up straight, at full attention.

He only had that set to go off if a certain assassin was spotted.

Luke straightened as well, his eyes zooming in on the pod as Anakin crossed the room to retrieve it. He was silent for a few moments before he spoke. "He's back?"

Anakin nodded, tapping the pod a few times, zooming in, clearing the picture. "He's just landed."

"Do you mind telling me how you know this?"

Anakin smiled mischievously, adrenaline pumping through him at the thought of getting his hands on The Hunter finally. "Oh . . . I used my knack for machines to tap into security cameras around Coruscant . . . at least at all the necessary points."

"Isn't that a little . . . oh, I don't know . . . _illegal_?" Luke asked.

Anakin chuckled a little. "Only if you're caught. And I tend on waiting long enough to where I can say I heard a rumor while I was asking around."

Luke sighed a little. "Wow Anakin . . . just . . . wow . . ."

Anakin remained silent, taking in the figure on his datapod. A sudden rush of maliciousness flashed through him for a moment, though Anakin buried it away. He didn't need those feelings right now. Right now he needed focus. The security camera's he'd tapped into were following The Hunter's path, and Anakin sat on the couch, watching closely as The Hunter came closer and closer to the center of Coruscant. The closer he got to The Temple, the more uncomfortable Anakin began to feel. Palpatine probably had been onto something when he said The Hunter would come to finish off the job. Anakin glanced at Luke over on the bed, yet said nothing. Though from the feelings he could sense from Luke Anakin knew that he didn't need to say anything.

"How close is he?" Luke asked evenly.

"Too close," Anakin mumbled.

Luke rested his head on the wall next to his bed. "Do you think I could have my light saber back now . . . just to be safe?"

Anakin smiled ever so slightly. "No problem. Not at the moment since I don't have it, but maybe after I go back to Padme's."

"Oh, of course, I'll just stay defenseless until then."

Anakin shot him a look. "Sure, keep up the humor while the highly trained assassin gets steadily closer."

"You're the one who hacked all those security camera's to keep track of him. Truth be told I actually feel rather safe right now."

Anakin smiled just a little, continuing to track The Hunter's progress through the city. After a while of silence between the two, Anakin stood up sharply.

"What is it?" Luke asked, confused.

Tension, fear, and malicious anger was rushing through Anakin as he set the datapod on the couch, snatching his light saber off of the table. "He's at 500 Republica," he said sharply.

"Anakin, wait!" Luke said just as sharply, it actually caused Anakin to pause.

"What?! Luke, Padme's there—"

"And she isn't his target. You're over-reacting. Breath, alright?" Luke had a look on his face that told Anakin he had sensed every single one of those emotions in perfect clarity.

Anakin took several breaths, pacing angrily as he tried to control himself. He snatched the datapod up, keeping track of where The Hunter was. The closer he got to Padme's floor, the more restless he became. However, The Hunter passed her level and went on up to the floor above. It didn't ease Anakin's worry any.

"He's on the floor above," he told Luke stiffly.

"And that's probably where he'll stay. The guys not stupid enough to come too close to The Temple, and he doesn't have a way to me in here. He's probably staked out there to wait for me to come back to the apartment and then ambush me there. Like I just said, he's not there for her, he's not after her, she's in no danger right now," Luke said steadily and in calming tones.

Luke's efforts only barely managed to keep Anakin there. "I should be there, I don't like the thought of an _assassin_ right above Padme's apartment, its unnerving, its wrong, its—"

"_Anakin._"

Anakin paused, in his words and pacing, at Luke's tone out of surprise. He felt as if he had just been scolded by Obi-Wan, and all from one word in that tone Luke had used.

"Anakin you need to think, breathe, you're about to just barge in on a highly trained assassin without even thinking twice about it. Besides, you're the one who wanted to wait so that it would look like you got the information from poking around. Think, Anakin, before you do something, alright?"

Anakin took a few steadying breaths, getting control of himself once again. "Alright . . . okay, you're right. But I'm leaving _now_. I'll be back later."

Before Anakin could leave the door her heard Luke speak quietly from his bed. "Anakin, please be careful. And don't do anything that you'll regret later."

Luke's tone was pleading, so Anakin didn't joke about it . . . but he didn't respond either. He just had a feeling, and he didn't want to make a promise if there was a large possibility he would break that promise. So instead he slipped out of the room, out of The Temple, and made a beeline for 500 Republica.

He probably should have been alarmed at the malevolent rush he felt for being so close to getting vengeance on this assassin, but he was too focused to care right now.

Instead of going to Padme's, or going straight to the apartment The Hunter was in, Anakin went into the apartment above. Both of them were currently vacant, so there was nothing to worry about.

Once inside, Anakin paced and thought, several different plans shifting around in his head. He couldn't kill the man right away, no, that wouldn't do if he wanted answers, and he didn't want to scare anyone in the building either. He'd have to keep the man alive, take him somewhere else. He wasn't going to go through The Council's long and grueling process, it would take too long, and he felt proper justice for the lives the assassin had taken and the attempt he'd made on Luke's life would not be dealt. He would have to carry it out himself.

Anakin fingered his saber absentmindedly, adrenaline coursing through him. He kept latched to the Force Presence below him, refusing to let this man get away or even go to his balcony without Anakin knowing.

Anakin was smoothing out the kinks in the plan he had formed when The Hunter started to leave the apartment. Of course that threw the entire plan Anakin had been working on out of balance and he scrapped it, coming up with a new one as he sprinted to the balcony of the apartment he was in, which was above the landing pad of the apartment The Hunter was now exiting. Without a second thought, Anakin launched himself over the edge, landing on the landing pad right behind The Hunter.

The assassin turned quickly, but not quickly enough. Anakin grabbed The Hunter's arm, twisting it behind his back, and activated his saber, holding its activated blade at the assassin's throat.

"Forward," Anakin said harshly. "I have nothing against killing you if you try anything."

The Hunter's breathing was ragged, and he even shook a little. It definitely amused Anakin in a way as The Hunter moved forward, into the speeder Anakin assumed he'd 'borrowed' for his brief trip here. Anakin climbed in behind the assassin, keeping his saber at the man's throat.

"We're going to take a little drive . . ."

* * *

Anakin forced The Hunter to land deep in the industrial zone of Coruscant, in the middle of a cluster of abandoned warehouses. He gruffly pulled the assassin inside before letting the man go, Anakin's saber leveled at his chest.

"Now you're going to answer a few questions for me."

"Please, like I'm going to tell you anything," The Hunter scoffed.

Anakin gave him a dangerous smile, and The Hunter shifted uncomfortably. "Oh, you will. First question: why were you hired to kill Luke?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?"

Anakin growled, slicing downward with his saber and giving The Hunter a cut down his leg. He cried out in pain, dropping to his good knee as he clutched his bad leg. "Let's try this again: why were you hired to kill Luke?"

The Hunter spat at him in response, hate burning in his eyes, and Anakin hit him hard in the head with the end of his saber in response. "Tell me now!" Anakin shouted at him.

"Because I'm the best in the business for killing Jedi, that's why," The Hunter growled before spinning around and taking a swing at Anakin with some small dagger he'd pulled out of his boot. Anakin put up his saber and blocked the swing, knocking his advances aside with his wrist one by one. Grabbing The Hunter's wrist he twisted his arm hard, forcing him to drop one dagger and dealing a blow that caused The Hunter to cut himself on accident with the other blade. The Hunter made a sound of dismay, dropping to his knees as he started to scream in pain. Anakin watched his twitching form unsympathetically for a few moments before he bent down and picked up the blade he had knocked out of his hand. The blades were dipped in the poison the man had used on Luke.

Gripping the handle firmly, Anakin went back over to the withering assassin, putting the steel blade to his throat. "Who hired you?" Anakin shouted at him over the assassin's screams.

"_Sidious! A Sith who goes by the name Sidious!_" he cried out.

Anakin paused. Darth Sidious, the missing Sith Lord they'd been trying to find, was trying to kill Luke? That was the Sith who's plans he was messing up? "You've seen him? What does he look like?"

The Hunter cried out a little when the blade bit into his skin. "I don't know! I don't know! He keeps himself hidden under a hood; I've never seen his face!"

"Do you know where he is? _Tell me!_" Anakin demanded.

"I don't know! Somewhere on Coruscant? When he gave me the job he said 'here on Coruscant,' but that's all I know!"

"Why did he hire you to kill Luke?" Anakin asked, pressing the man into the ground.

"How should I know? Why should I _care_? Just one less pathetic Jedi in the Galaxy," The Hunter spat before crying out in pain again from the poison.

Anakin's vision went red with anger, and he felt his hand move of its own accord . . . _almost_ move of its own accord anyway.

He stood up, breathing heavy, dagger in hand as he stared at the fast-dying assassin, twitching and bleeding out as strange sounds came from him. Anakin dropped the bloodied dagger, staring down at the man in a sort of daze until he'd died. He glanced around, his breathing picking up a little. Now that his rage was gone and no longer blinding him, he felt sick.

_What did I just do?_

Anakin sat down on the ground, staring at the body of the assassin.

_I have to get out of here._

With that, Anakin turned tail and ran, taking The Hunter's speeder back to the apartments where he got in his own and went back to The Temple.

* * *

Luke was lying in bed—of course—when he got a wave of emotion from his father that practically sent Luke himself into a panic. That malevolent rage . . . it was too equal to the rage that Vader had, so much so that Luke felt sick.

However Luke became confused when that rage washed away into resigned devastation and guilt.

_What just happened?_

By the time his father came back into the room Luke was a nervous wreck, though the look on his father's face didn't help either. It was full of self-loathing and guilt.

"Anakin, what happened?" Luke asked.

"Nothing," Anakin said in a harsh tone that surprised and alarmed Luke further.

"Anakin, I sensed it, and I can still sense the guilt right now. What happened?"

Anakin glared at him for pressing the topic for a moment, arms crossed, turning his back to Luke. "Nothing you need to worry about," he snapped.

Luke pulled himself up, suddenly finding himself fearful for his father. "Anakin, please . . . tell me what happened."

Luke could see the tension in Anakin and several beats of silence passed before Anakin finally spoke in a flat, emotionless tone.

"The assassin's dead."

Luke took a deep breathe. "How?"

"I killed him."

"Why?"

Anakin spun around to face him, eyes flashing dangerously. "I don't want to talk about it Luke, can you just drop the subject?"

Luke frowned, crossing his arms over his chest defiantly. "Well you look like you need to tell someone."

Anakin growled a little, moving over to the window. "I was trying to get answers from him, he attacked me, got cut with his own blade which also poisoned him, and then he said something to taunt me and I snapped and killed him."

Luke sighed tiredly, running his hand through his hair and closing his eyes. "You have to learn how to control your anger Anakin."

"It's not exactly the easiest thing to do Luke! Especially when you feel as angry as I do _all the time_ almost!" Anakin exploded on him.

"Do you think I don't know that? I cut off my father's hand and almost killed him in a burst of rage of my own. I get it Anakin, but you _have_ to learn to at least rein yourself in or else one of these days you're going to make a mistake that you're not going to be able to fix!" Luke said sharply.

He could tell that his words hit home because Anakin stopped moving around, collapsing onto the chair, suddenly looking very tired. He pinched the bridge of his nose, taking deep breaths and slowly calming himself down. "I-I'm sorry Luke. It's just . . . there's so much right now and . . . it's all too confusing, I just . . ."

Anakin's words trailed off and he ran his fingers through his hair, burying his face in his hands.

"It's all right Anakin . . . I understand," Luke told him softly. "Though I have the feeling that . . . soon enough everything is going to make sense. Really soon."

Anakin looked up at him, a tired, sad look on his face. "That day can't come soon enough Luke. I don't know what to believe anymore," he mumbled.

That cause Luke's heart to drop. His father truly was lost right now, and all Luke wanted to do was to help him see the truth in everything that was happening.

_Wait, Luke. Do not tell him yet. He will find out. Sooner than either of you think,_ Luke heard Qui-Gon say in his mind.

_Alright_. "We should get some rest Anakin. Both of us. You've had a long and tiring day: you need it."

Anakin nodded. "Yes . . . some sleep should help . . ." he stretched out on the couch, taking a deep breath and closing his eyes.

Soon, Luke could tell that his father was asleep, and it was only when he was sure of it that Luke let himself drift off into a slumber he felt was going to hold some answers. For both of them.


	22. Chapter 22: Luke's Story

**_Here's the chapter! Part one of the scene so many of you have been waiting for hahaha. You guys are lucky, I've been dying to write this chapter and I'm a night owl hahaha. Thanks for the Reviews, don't forget to review this chapter, and Enjoy!_**

* * *

Anakin felt the darkness all around him. It was closing in, beckoning for him to come, to join with it instead of resist. His head pounded, his lungs burned, and all he wanted was freedom from the oppressive force around him. Just when he was ready to give in to the darkness, just to end the suffering, a light pierced through the darkness.

Instinctively he clung to it, letting the light draw him in until the darkness was gone completely. Anakin took steadying breaths as relief and peace washed through him, feelings laced with the calm of the light side of The Force.

"It is good to see you again Anakin."

Anakin was startled. He'd thought he'd been alone. Looking up, however, his eyes fell on someone very familiar.

"Master Qui-Gon?"

Qui-Gon smiled at Anakin. "Yes, it's me Anakin. And before you ask, this is a vision. I'm appearing to you through The Force."

Anakin was dumbfounded for a few moments. "Wha—why?"

"It's time you received an explanation. You see, it's easier to show you then to explain."

"Explain what?" Anakin asked, confused.

"Why Luke is here. Yes, the training from the Jedi is one reason, but it is slight compared to the real reason. He's here for _you_."

Anakin sat there for a few minutes. "Me?"

Qui-Gon ushered him to stand. "Come. I will show you Luke's story, and then it will make sense."

Anakin, realizing he was still sitting down, got up. "How?"

"Just trust The Force Anakin, that's all you need to do to see the truth."

Anakin realized Qui-Gon's voice was fading, and he looked around, realizing the light was dimming.

"Qui-Gon?"

Too late, he was gone. And Anakin found himself in darkness. Soon, voices floated to him out of that darkness.

* * *

"_He has much of his father in him." Anakin heard the woman speak, glancing around in the darkness._

"_That's what I'm afraid of," came another voice, a man's this time._

_A glowing blue light appeared, and Anakin walked towards it, seeing a peculiar scene in front of him. There was Luke, much younger and even naive looking. He held a light saber in his hand . . . an oddly familiar light saber._

"_You're father's light saber," Obi-Wan said._

"_I wish I'd known him," Luke said mournfully._

_The scene rapidly changed, and Luke hopped out of a speeder, rushing to a smoking building. Anakin recoiled at the scene in front of him. Charred skeletons were all that remained, and Luke was looking away in pain. The scene faded to black and Anakin heard Luke's voice._

"_There's nothing more for me here . . . I want to become a Jedi, like my father."_

_A scene came, and Anakin watched Luke, a wookie, and a scruffy looking man rescuing a woman who looked creepily like Padme. The small group made their way to a large ship hanger._

"_Ben?" Luke asked, and Anakin turned just in time to see Obi-Wan struck down by a man in a full body black suit._

"_NO!" Luke screamed, taking aim with his blaster and firing at the . . . were those clones? They weren't dressed in the clone attire, but they were similarly dressed._

_The scene went black and Anakin heard Obi-Wan's voice again. "You must go to the Dagobah system."_

_Luke training with an older looking Yoda came into view. At one point, Luke stopped, peering into the vines. "What's in there?"_

_Upon venturing into the foliage, Luke came face to face with the man of black again. He cut off the man's head with his saber, and upon inspection, the face was Luke's own. Luke had just seen a vision of sorts._

_The scene changed and Luke's voice floated to him. "I have to go save them."_

"_If you choose to face Vader, you do it alone," Obi-Wan's voice said as Anakin saw Luke ascending stairs towards the man of black, whom Anakin assumed was Vader._

" _. . . you are not a Jedi yet," Vader said._

_The two engaged in a brief fight after a few moments. "You have learned much young one," Vader spoke again after a while._

"_You'll find that I'm full of surprises!" Luke lunged forward, but the Sith disarmed him, and he was forced to dodged Vader's blade repeatedly._

"_You're destiny lies with me . . ."_

_Anakin shivered a little at Vader's mechanical voice, tuning out Vader's words for a second. He couldn't get over it._

"_No," Luke said firmly._

_Vader pushed Luke into the carbonite chamber with The Force. "All too easy. Perhaps you are not as strong as the Emperor thought."_

_While the Sith's back was turned Luke jumped to the ceiling. When Vader noticed, he walked to stand not quite under Luke. "Impressive. Most impressive."_

_They started to fight once again after Luke recovered his light saber. "Obi-Wan has taught you well. You have controlled your fear. Now, release your anger. Only your hatred can destroy me!"_

_The two fought on, and Luke succeeded in kicking Vader over the edge, leaving the chamber and wandering through the halls as he searched for a way out. Vader's breathing returned, however, and Luke turned to face the Sith once again. However, this time, the Sith chucked large objects in Luke's direction, and Luke was overpowered, falling out of the shattered window. Luke managed to hold onto the walkway below, and tried to leave the room. However he was engaged by Vader once again, pushed back towards the end of the walkway._

_Vader knocked the tired and bloody Luke back, and Anakin stood by Luke's side, unable to do anything since it was simply a memory, though he definitely wanted to jump to the man's defense. Vader held a saber at Luke's chest as Luke shook, squirming backwards. "You are beaten. It is useless to resist. Don't let yourself be destroyed as Obi-Wan did."_

_A spark of fury ignited in Luke's eyes, and Luke knocked the saber away. It was all in vain though, because after Luke nicked Vader's shoulder the Sith cut off his hand, and Luke gave a cry of pain, retreating as far as he could from Vader, essentially trapping himself._

"_There is no escape," Vader hissed. "Don't make me destroy you."_

_Luke did not answer, simply slipped further away from him. Anakin stood on the pole between the two, watching anxiously._

"_Luke! You do not yet realize your importance! You have only begun to discover your power. Join me, and I will complete your training. With our combined strength, we can _end_ this destructive conflict, and bring order to the Galaxy!"_

"_I'll _never_ join you," Luke growled at Vader as he cradled his injured arm to him._

"_If you only knew the power of the Dark Side . . . Obi-Wan never told you what happened to your father . . ."  
"He told me enough! He told me _you_ killed him!" Luke spat with a venom Anakin had never heard from him before._

"_No . . . _I _am your father."_

_Shock and grief obviously went through Luke, as well as fear. It was clear in his face. "No . . . no . . . it's not true . . . that's _impossible_!"_

"_Search your feelings Luke! You _know _it to be true!"_

"_NO! _NO!_"_

_Anakin shrank back a little at the agony in Luke's tone. This Vader must have done horrible things to get such a reaction out of Luke. Besides the obvious, anyway._

"_Luke . . . you can destroy the Emperor. He has foreseen this! It is your destiny!"_

_Luke was still in shock from the previous revelation, but Anakin could see the gears working in his head as he registered this new information and looked for a way out._

"_Join me, and together we can rule the Galaxy as father and son."_

_Luke looked at the man, and Anakin stood tense, waiting to see what Luke would do._

"_Come with me: it is the only way."_

_Luke dropped, letting go of the pole he'd been holding onto. However, Anakin was relieved to see him fall into the air ducts and get rescued by the woman who looked like Padme._

_The scene went black, and an older Luke sat with a spirit form of Obi-Wan._

"_I can't kill my own father," Luke told Obi-Wan. His voice was soft-spoken, but Anakin recognized the firmness of his choice. Luke wouldn't do it._

"_You must face Darth Vader again," Obi-Wan told Luke grimly._

_The scene rapidly changed, and Anakin was shocked to see Luke, dressed in all black, in cuffs, handed over to Vader in a hallway._

"_This is the Rebel that surrendered to us," the man leading Luke in said. "Although he denies it, I believe there may be more of them and I request permission to conduct a further search of the area."_

_Vader looked between the man and Luke, obviously trying to figure this out. Anakin was as well, peering at Luke curiously._

"_He was armed only with this," the man finished, giving Vader Luke's light saber._

"_Good work Commander," Vader said. "Leave us. Conduct your search and bring his companions to me."_

_Luke listened to every word Vader said, his face flashing for a second with a deep seated worry, but otherwise kept his face impassive. "Yes my Lord."_

_When they were alone, they walked side by side. "The Emperor has been expecting you," Vader said._

"_I know, father," Luke said calmly, keeping his eyes ahead. Anakin walked between them, still unseen._

_Vader looked at him, the mask hiding his true reaction to Luke's words. "So, you have accepted the truth."_

"_I have accepted that you were once Anakin Skywalker, my father," Luke said._

_Anakin froze, his being instantly going cold, eyes wide in shock. He couldn't move. No, no he must have heard wrong. But he knew he hadn't. Luke had spoken clearly and firmly. Anakin's breath became shallow as he looked between the two, who had stopped as well._

_This . . . this Sith that he saw, the man who seemed more machine then anything, who had killed Obi-Wan relentlessly, cut off Luke's hand, and from what Luke had told him caused the death of his wife could not be him. Anakin refused to believe it. But the facts were all in front of him._

_The blood sample issue back on Tythe, the Force Bond Luke and Anakin shared, why they looked so much alike, why Luke hadn't said who his father was, the unexplained emotions towards Padme Anakin had picked up on . . . it was all right there, staring him in the face this entire time, and he hadn't seen it. He felt stupid but he was still suffering from the shock. What . . . what had happened to him? A deep, devastating sorrow settled over Anakin as he stared at the Sith that was himself from the future. Eventually he turned his gaze back to Luke, who he was now seeing in a new light._

_The light a father sees his son in._

"_That name no longer holds any meaning to me," Anakin heard Vader—himself—growl at Luke, shaking Luke's light saber at him._

"_It is the name of your true self, you have only forgotten," Luke shot back, chin set in a determined way identical to Padme's. "I know there is good in you. The Emperor hasn't driven it from you fully."_

_Anakin watched in a daze. Luke really must love him to be willing to try and save him, though Anakin knew it was no use. The Council had taught it to him since day one: once one fell to the Dark Side they would never return._

_Vader said nothing and Luke turned away, walking to the window and putting his hands on the railing. "That was why you couldn't destroy me. That's why you won't bring me to your Emperor now."_

_Vader was silent for a few heartbeats, and Anakin held his breath in anticipation, despite the fact he knew Luke to be wrong simply by looking at this . . . version of himself. This future him._

_Vader activated Luke's green saber, and Luke tensed, turning his head a little in weariness. "I see you have constructed a new light saber," Vader said, inspecting the weapon. "Your skills are complete."_

_After sheathing the weapon Vader turned away. "Indeed you are powerful as the Emperor has foreseen."_

_Luke turned to him slowly, evaluating Vader as Anakin watched in overwhelmed silence, still struggling to process what was happening. "Come with me," Luke said._

"_Obi-Wan once thought as you do," Vader said quietly. "You don't know the power of the Dark Side! I _must_ obey my Master."_

_Luke shook his head slightly, holding Vader's gaze. "I will not turn. And you will be forced to kill me."_

_Anakin felt sick. "Don't you dare do it you fool, he's your—our—son!" he muttered, knowing no one could hear him._

"_If that is your destiny," Vader said, and Anakin was almost sick. He couldn't believe what he was hearing._

_Luke walked up to him. "Search your feelings father, you can't do this! I feel the conflict within you, let go of your hate!" Luke said, his tone getting harder and his words coming out faster near the end, pleading with Vader in a way._

"_It is . . . too late for me, my son." Vader turned, Luke gained a devastated look on his face, and Anakin felt faint. "The Emperor will show you the true nature of The Force. He is your master now."_

_The clone resembling soldiers appeared on either side of Luke to escort him. "Then my father is truly dead," Luke said, disappointment and mourning in his face as he gazed on Vader before he was escorted away. His words struck Anakin hard, and he stared after Luke as they lead him away._

_Anakin looked at Vader, who slowly went over to the window, obviously in deep thought._

_Once again the scene changed, and Vader was leading Luke into a room on a space ship, to a chair where the Emperor sat. At least, Anakin assumed it was the Emperor. Luke remained bound._

"_Welcome, young Skywalker. I have been expecting you," the Emperor said. "You will no longer need those," he stated, waving his hand and removing Luke's cuffs._

_Luke looked up at the Emperor wearily. "Guards, leave us," the Emperor said firmly. "I'm looking forward to completing your training. In time _you_ will call_ me _Master."_

"_You're gravely mistaken. You won't convert me as you did my father," Luke said calmly._

"_Oh, no, my young Jedi. You will find that it is you who are mistaken. About a great many things," the Emperor said as he approached Luke and Vader._

"_His light saber," Vader said, handing the Emperor the weapon. Anakin stood by Luke's side, heart aching at what he was seeing but wanting to be by his side, even if he really wasn't there._

"_Ah, yes, a Jedi's weapon. Much like your father's. By now you must know your father can never be turned from the Dark Side. So will it be with you," the Emperor said, his voice sinister._

"_You're wrong," Luke said with a smug smirk, refusing to break eye contact with the Emperor. "Soon I'll be dead . . . and you with me."_

_Anakin looked at Luke, shocked. What was he talking about?_

_The Emperor laughed. "Perhaps you refer to the imminent attack of your Rebel fleet."_

_A little of Luke's bravado slipped away and for a moment his eyes broke away from the Emperor's, though he still kept his courage about him. The Emperor laughed again._

"_Yes, I assure you, we are quite safe from your _friends_ here."_

"_Your overconfidence is your weakness," Luke told him, an almost mischievous look in Luke's eyes similar to Anakin's own._

"_Your faith in your friends is yours!" the Emperor barked._

"_It is pointless to resist, my son," Vader told Luke._

_Anakin shot the man a glare as Luke looked down, his expression gradually losing its bravado and confidence._

"_Everything that has transpired has done so according to _my _desires," the Emperor said. "Your friends, up here on the moon, are walking into a trap, as is your Rebel fleet. It was I who allowed the alliance to know the location of the shield generator. It is quite safe from your pitiful little band. An entire _legion _of my best troops await them. Oh . . . I am afraid the deflector shield will be quite operational when your friends arrive." The Emperor laughed again and Luke's face fell to despair._

"_Come boy, see for yourself," said the Emperor, gesturing to the window. Both Anakin and Luke went up to it, witnessing a small fleet stuck in the crosshairs and getting picked off one by one. "From here you will witness the final destruction of the Alliance, and the end of your insignificant Rebellion."_

_Luke turned, and Anakin noticed he was eyeballing his saber, which was beside the Emperor. "You want this . . . don't you? The hate is swelling in you now. Take your Jedi weapon. Use it. I am unarmed. Strike me down with it; give in to your anger. With each passing moment you make yourself more my servant."_

_Anakin looked despairingly at Luke—his son—struggling not to give in. Luke truly did know the consequences acting on anger brought as he said earlier. Mournfully, Anakin knew that he could not help his son at all, and that this was one of Luke's memories._

"_No," Luke said, though Anakin heard his voice shake a little at the end._

"_It is unavoidable. It is your _destiny_. You, like your father, are now _mine_!" the Emperor hissed._

_Luke became more and more tortured by the scene he was witnessing outside, and the taunting words of the Emperor; Anakin could see him starting to slip._

"_As you can see, my young apprentice, your friends have failed. Now witness the firepower of this fully operational station." The Emperor pressed a button for a comm link, and Luke looked between the Emperor and the fleet outside, panicked. "Fire at will Commander."_

_After the destruction of several fleet ships, the Emperor spoke again._

"_Your fleet is lost, and your friends on the Endor moon will not survive. There is no escape, my young apprentice. The Alliance will die." Luke looked at Vader accusingly, his eyes asking why he just stood there while the Emperor did this. "As will your friends."_

_Luke's eyes returned to his light saber._

"_Good. I can feel your anger. I am defenseless. Take your weapon. Strike me down with all of your hatred, and your journey to the Dark Side will be complete."_

_It was obvious that Luke had to force himself to turn away from the Emperor, his movement was jerky. Suddenly, Luke whipped around, summoning his saber to him. Luke quickly lashed out at the Emperor, but Vader's crimson blade got in the way. The Emperor simply laughed as Luke found himself forced into another battle with Vader._

_Luke, still going of the anger that had caused him to lash out in the first place, kicked Vader down a flight of stairs, and Anakin couldn't help but wince. The Emperor chuckled behind Anakin, who was standing tense as he watched the fight._

"_Good. Use your aggressive feelings boy. Let the hate flow through you."_

_Luke paused, tense but sheathing his weapon. Vader approached him. "Obi-Wan . . . has taught you well."_

"_I will not fight you father," Luke said softly, a slight tremble in his voice._

_Vader approached him and Luke instinctively stepped back, wearily watching Vader. Anakin was as well, instinctively fingering his light saber although he couldn't do anything. The only sound was the hum of Vader's activated light saber and both Vader's and Luke's heavy breathing._

"_You are unwise to lower your defenses!" Vader exclaimed, swinging at Luke, who was quick to reactivate his saber and block the advance. Anakin felt his anger spike at seeing Vader attack Luke, but he quelled it, continuing to watch in silence._

_Luke broke away, retreating up to an overhanging walkway. "Your thoughts betray you father. I can feel the good in you: the conflict," he called softly down to Vader, who's breaths were coming shorter._

"_There is no conflict!" Vader stated._

"_You couldn't bring yourself to kill me before and I don't believe you will destroy me now," Luke told him. With a start, Anakin realized this is what he had heard from Luke when the darkness had descended on him. He was seeing what happened instead of hearing bits and pieces._

"_You underestimate the power of the Dark Side. If you will not fight, then you will meet your destiny!" Vader flung his saber at Luke, and Luke dodged out of the way, but the walkway crashed down, and Luke disappeared from view._

"_You kriffing—" Anakin shouted at Vader's retreating back as Vader went after Luke. He cut off, reminding himself he couldn't be heard here. He could hear the Emperor laughing as Vader searched for Luke._

"_Good . . . good!"_

_Anakin had to follow Vader to see what was going on. He was having a very difficult time relocating Luke, so he couldn't gauge any reaction out of him for what was going on. Vader crept in the darkness as he searched for Luke._

"_You cannot hide forever Luke," Vader called._

"_I will not fight you!" Luke called out._

"_Give yourself to the Dark Side. It is the only way you can save your friends. Yes, your thoughts betray you. Your feelings for them are strong. Especially for . . . sister! So, you have a twin sister! Your feelings have now betrayed her too. Obi-Wan was wise to hide her from me. Now his failure is complete. If you will not turn to the Dark Side, then perhaps _she will_!_"

"_Never!" Luke shouted, suddenly coming out of the darkness right at Vader. Luke rained furious blows down on Vader, and Anakin realized that this was the moment Luke had told him about not a few moments ago. This was when he had given into his anger._

_Mercilessly Luke advanced in anger on Vader, reigning down blow after blow. Eventually, Luke had pushed him to the walkway over the reactor shaft, where Anakin watched Luke overpower Vader in his rage, and promptly cut off his hand. Vader cried out and Luke leveled his blade at Vader's chest, panting, anger still evident in his eyes._

_The Emperor laughed behind them. "Good, good! Your hate has made you powerful. Now, fulfill your destiny, and take your father's place at my side!"_

_Luke turned back to Vader, who had a hand raised in pitiful defense. Luke looked down at his mechanical hand, moving the fingers. He looked at Vader, eyes drawn to Vader's own mechanical hand, which Luke had just severed. Anakin watched in relief as Luke came back to himself, staring in horror at what he'd done._

_Luke deactivated his saber. "Never," Luke told the Emperor, though Anakin had the urge to strangle him when Luke tossed his light saber away. "I'll never turn to the Dark Side. You've failed your highness. I am a Jedi, like my father before me."_

_Anakin swelled with pride at that statement, beaming at Luke, who stood straight and defiant before the Emperor, unwavering._

"_So be it, Jedi," said the Emperor. Anakin's skin prickled at the danger in the Sith's voice. "If you will not be turned, you will be destroyed!"_

_With Luke defenseless, the Emperor shot Sith Lightning at him, and Luke crumpled. Anakin gave a shout of alarm, running to his son's side as Luke clung to whatever was closest to keep from falling into the reactor shaft. Vader stood, and Luke reached out to him as if to ask for help._

"_Young fool. Only now, at the end, do you understand," the Emperor hissed. He shot Luke once again with the lightning, causing Luke to recoiled, coming dangerously close to falling down the shaft as the electricity continued. Luke pulled himself up, electricity still sparking on him as the Emperor stopped momentarily again._

"_Your feeble skills are no match for the _power_ of the Dark Side!" the Emperor sneered as Vader took up the spot next to him, watching on as Luke continued to be electrocuted. Luke collapsed to the floor. "You have paid the price for your lack of vision!"_

_Anakin kneeled down beside the withering Luke, trying but failing to help him up since Anakin could not do anything here. Luke pulled himself up slightly, reaching out to Vader feebly. "Father, please!" he cried out before collapsing back to the ground and continuing to wither and scream in pain. The Emperor increased in the intensity of the lightning, with it snaking over the floor. "Help me!" Luke cried again, curling weakly into a ball. Vader simply watched, and Anakin glared at him once again, hands on Luke's shoulder's._

"_Don't just stand there and watch, you spineless coward, do something! Stop him! This is your _son_!" Anakin shouted at Vader, standing and getting up in his face. He didn't care if no one could see or hear him; he wouldn't just stand by and watch like Vader was doing._

"_Now young Skywalker: you will die," the Emperor said smoothly. Anakin turned and saw the smirk appear on the man's face, and immediately felt pure hatred rush through him towards this man. _

_Luke had now been electrified so long he was smoking. As the Emperor started once again to electrify Luke, this time to finish the job, Anakin knelt by his son, trying not to let the crushing feeling of not being able to help his son get to him. Luke convulsed violently at the Emperor's mercy, his screams echoing around the room. How could Vader just stand there and do nothing? "Do something, help him, please!" Anakin shouted at Vader, his voice cracking._

_Vader looked between Luke and the Emperor, as if he actually had to think! "Now!" Anakin yelled at him._

_To Anakin's slight surprise, at that moment, Vader grabbed the Emperor, picking him up and carrying him over to the reactor shaft. Anakin saw Vader's armor short circuiting as the Emperor's lightning sparked over him, and Anakin saw Luke raise his head, watching Vader in amazement as he chucked the Emperor over the edge and down the shaft. Vader collapsed, and by the sound coming from the machine Anakin could tell that he was dying. Luke dragged himself over to Vader, weakly pulling him away from the edge, holding Vader up by himself._

_Once Luke had gathered his strength, Anakin watched the weakened Luke put Vader's arm around his shoulders and carry him through the space station. The two made it to the hanger, and for a second, Anakin had hope that perhaps the redeemed Vader might make it. However Luke crumpled finally under Vader's weight. Desperate to get them both out of there, Luke dragged him to the lowered ramp of a ship before he collapsed himself to gather his breath._

_Vader was hardly breathing, and Luke held him up to see if he was still alright._

"_Luke . . . help me take . . . this mask off," Vader said weakly._

_Luke looked at him in shock. "But you'll die!"_

"_Nothing . . . can stop that now. Just for once . . . let me . . . look on you . . . with my _own_ eyes."_

_Luke looked like he was going to say something, but found himself at a loss of words and simply nodded, getting to work to take off the pieces of the mask. Anakin knelt between the two of them, watching solemnly as the mask came off, revealing the man underneath. Anakin jerked in shock a little when he saw the pale, sickly, scarred man underneath. What had happened to him to put him in that suit?_

_Vader smiled at Luke as Luke put a hand on his shoulder, and Anakin was mesmerized to see his own eyes. "Now . . . go, my son . . . leave me," Vader croaked._

_Luke shook his head. "No, you're coming with me! I'll not leave you here, I've got to save you."_

"_You already . . . have . . . Luke. You were right. You were right about me. Tell your sister . . . you were right . . ."_

_Anakin saw a flash of panic cross Luke's face as Vader's voice trailed off. "Father . . ."_

_Vader's eyes had closed, and he was starting to go limp._

"_I won't leave you," Luke said, his voice breaking and emotion clogging his tone. Anakin heard the double meaning to his words though._

Don't leave me . . .

_It was too late though. Vader had passed. Anakin saw a look he was all too familiar with himself flash over Luke's face, and Luke hung his head in sorrow._

_The scene went to black, and Anakin saw flames flicker to life. He followed that light and found Luke at a burial pyre. He didn't have to look to know that Vader's body was the one he was burning. Luke watched him burn, tense and in obvious mourning. He was the only one there as well, Anakin noticed. Luke left, headed back to a celebration. He stopped at the edge though, obviously not in a festive mood. He turned, his attention caught by something, and Anakin did as well. There, he could clearly see Obi-Wan and Yoda's Force Ghosts. As he watched, another one began to materialize, and he was shocked to see himself, as he was in this very moment, materialize next to them. Luke smiled when he spotted him, and he smiled back, looking down for a moment before he looked back up and gave a small smirk._

* * *

The scene faded, and Anakin found himself back in the white with Qui-Gon. Anakin simply sat quietly on his knees, no words for what he had just seen. Qui-Gon seemed to realize this, because he didn't press Anakin. "Before you wake . . . you should know that Luke's having a vision of his own right now."

"Of what?" Anakin asked quietly.

Qui-Gon gave him a sympathetic look. "Your fall."

Anakin looked away, kept his eyes down, unwilling to say anything. Qui-Gon put a hand on Anakin's shoulder. "You two will have a lot to talk about. It was nice to see you again Anakin. Good luck."

Anakin didn't need to ask what he meant. He didn't have time to anyway, because in that next moment Anakin was awake, staring at the ceiling. He looked over at Luke who was tossing violently in his sleep.

_My son,_ Anakin thought in a daze._ Dreaming about me becoming a Sith._

Warmth _had _gone through him at the thought until the Sith part came back to him.

His son. _My son._

Anakin got off the couch and crossed the room, sitting down in the chair by Luke's bed. He folded his arms on the mattress, and watched his son, waiting patiently for him to wake up while he processed everything he had just found out.


	23. Chapter 23: Luke's Nightmare

_**Here's part two of the big reveal hahaahahaha. I'm having so much fun finally getting to this part! I hope you guys enjoy! Thank you for all of the reviews once again, and please continue to review, I love getting your feetback. Well, Enjoy!**_

* * *

_Luke stood in Sidious' office, lightning sparking everywhere as Windu struggled to keep the lightning from hitting. Luke stood by his father's side, feeling nauseous._

"_He is the traitor!" Windu shouted._

"_I have the power to save the one you love!" Sidious told Anakin. "You must choose!"_

"_Don't listen to him Anakin!" Windu called._

"_Don't let him kill me!" Sidious begged as Anakin pulled out his light saber. "I can't hold him any longer! I-I-I c-can't . . . help . . . too weak . . . Anakin! Help me! Help me! I-I-I can't . . . hold on . . . any longer . . ."_

_Sidious' lightning stopped sparking, and Windu held his saber level at Sidious' chest. "I am going to end this! Once and for all!"_

"_You can't!" Anakin said, drawing everyone's attention to him. "He must stand trial!"_

"_He has control of the Senate and the Courts! He's too _dangerous_ to be left alive!" Windu stated._

"_I'm too weak . . . oh . . . don't kill me, please!" Sidious gasped._

"_It's not the Jedi way! He must live!" Anakin said, and Luke could see he was getting desperate, but Windu wasn't listening to him._

"_Please don't!" Sidious begged._

"_I need him!" Anakin said, the desperation dripping in his tone._

"_Please don't!" Sidious said once again as Windu went to strike him down._

"_NO!" Anakin shouted, whipping out his saber and cutting off Windu's hand._

_Sidious leapt at the opportunity, grinning evilly. "POWER!" he cried out, striking the defenseless Windu with Lightning. "UNLIMITED POWER!"_

_Luke watched Anakin stumble backwards as Windu went flying out the window. "What have I _done_?" Anakin cried out._

"_You are fulfilling your destiny Anakin," SIdious said as he stood in front of Anakin. Anakin bowed his head, breathing heavily. "Become my apprentice . . . learn to use the Dark Side of The Force."_

"_Don't do it, don't listen to him," Luke begged his father, kneeling down beside him._

"_I will do whatever you . . . ask," Anakin panted out._

"_Good," Sidious breathed._

_The pain and suffering was evident in Anakin's face. "Just help me save Padme's life . . . I can't live without her!"_

"_To cheat death . . . is a power only one has achieved. But if we work together . . . I am sure we can discover the secret."_

_Luke watched Anakin slip off of the desk he'd been leaning on for support, looking sickly as he kneeled before Sidious. "I pledge myself . . . to your teachings."_

"_Good . . ." Sidious said softly, but Luke didn't miss how Anakin hung his head in shame and sorrow. He only did this because he believed it was the only way. He never wanted this. "Good . . . The Force is strong with you! Henceforth, you shall be known as Darth . . . Vader."_

_Luke slowly rose to his feet, unable to help the pang of fear that went through him at the dark look that now covered Anakin's face as he looked up. "Thank you . . . my Master."_

"_Rise."_

_Luke watched with a growing sense of illness as Sidious and his father discussed their next move, how they would wipe out the Jedi and the Separatists. He shook his head, turning away. He couldn't watch this._

_Lucky for him, the scene changed, but it did little to calm him. He found himself walking beside his father as Anakin lead a legion of clone's on The Temple, his heartbeat was erratic and he was practically having a panic attack as he watched his father cut through the Jedi, helpless to do anything, to stop the suffering._

_Anakin went into the Council Room, where several children were hiding. A small blonde boy stepped forward. "Master Skywalker, there are too many of them! What are we going to do?"_

_Luke leaned against the wall for support, looking away as he heard the hum of Anakin's saber. "Not them, please no," he moaned, kneeling down. He was going to throw up, he just knew it._

_The scene went black, and Luke heard voices. His mother and father to be exact._

"_Are you alright? I heard there was an attack on the Jedi Temple, you can see the smoke from here!" his mother said._

"_I'm fine, I'm fine, I came to see if you and the baby were safe," Anakin replied_

"_What's happened?"_

"_The Jedi have tried to overthrow the Republic."_

"_I can't believe that!"_

"_I saw Master Windu attempt to assassinate the Chancellor myself."_

"_Oh Anakin . . . what are you going to do?"_

"_I will not betray the Republic. My loyalties lie with the Chancellor, and with the Senate, and with you."_

"_What about Obi-Wan?"_

"_I don't know. Many Jedi have been killed. We can only hope that he has remained loyal to the Chancellor."_

"_Anakin, I'm afraid . . ."_

"_Have faith my love, everything will soon be set right. The Chancellor has given me a very important mission. The Separatists have gathered on the Mustafar system. I'm going there to end this war, wait for me until I return. Things will be different, I promise. Please . . . wait for me."_

_As Anakin's voice faded, he heard Obi-Wan's voice._

"_When was the last time you saw him?"_

"_Yesterday," came Padme's voice._

"_Do you know where he is now?"_

"_No."_

"_Padme, I need your help. He's in grave danger."_

"_From a Sith?"_

"_From himself. Padme . . . Anakin has turned . . . to the Dark Side."_

"_You're wrong! How could you even say that!"_

"_I have seen . . . a security hologram. Of him . . . killing younglings."_

"_No, not Anakin! He couldn't!"_

"_He was deceived by a lie, we all were! It appears the Chancellor is behind everything, including the war! Palpatine's the Sith Lord we've been looking for. After the death of Count Dooku, Anakin became his new apprentice."_

"_I don't believe you! I can't . . ."_

"_Padme, I must find him."_

"_You're going to kill him, aren't you!"_

"_He has become a very great threat . . ."_

_An image came into view, and Luke saw his mother boarding a ship. When she wasn't looking, he saw Obi-Wan slip aboard. Their conversation continued in the background._

"_I can't . . ."_

"_Anakin's the father . . . isn't he? I'm so sorry . . ."_

_Yet again the scene changed, and Luke found himself watching another of Anakin's slaughters. Mercilessly, Anakin cut through the Separatists, and once again Luke felt he would be sick as Anakin turned a deaf ear on their pleas for mercy._

_Thankfully the scene changed again, and Luke watched his mother and father run to each other, both now on Mustafar. As his father pulled away, he spoke. "I saw your ship. What are you doing out here?"_

"_I was so worried about you. Obi-Wan . . . told me terrible things."_

"_What things?" his father asked sharply._

"_He said . . . you've turned to the Dark Side. That you . . . killed younglings!"_

"_Obi-Wan is trying to turn you against me," Anakin told her smoothly and softly._

"_He cares about us."_

"_Us?" Anakin asked, his voice suddenly hard._

"_He knows. He wants to help you." Anakin smirked, obviously laughing at the thought of Obi-Wan wanting to help him. Padme saw she was only distancing him, and tried for a different tactic. "Anakin . . . all I want is your love."_

"_Love won't save you Padme, only my new powers can do that!"_

"_But at what cost? You're a good person, don't do this!"_

"_I won't lose you the way I lost my mother," Anakin said, shaking his head. "I am becoming more powerful than any Jedi has ever dreamed of. And I'm doing it for you; to protect you."_

_Padme placed her hands on either side of Anakin's face, and Luke became even number when he saw that it appeared not to faze his father at all, taking a seat on the ground because of the dizzy feeling that was coming over him. "Come away with me. Help me raise our child. Leave everything else behind while we still can!"_

"_Don't you see? We don't have to run away anymore! I have brought peace to the Republic! I am more powerful than the Chancellor, I-I can overthrow him! And together you and I can rule the Galaxy! Make things the way we want them to be."_

_Luke shrank at the power hungry, demented look that had appeared in his father, as did Padme, who was shaking her head._

"_I don't believe what I'm hearing. Obi-Wan was right: you've _changed_!"_

_A dark, angry look appeared on his father's face. "I don't want to hear any more about Obi-Wan. The Jedi turned against me: don't you turn against me!"_

"_I don't know you anymore!" Padme cried, and Luke felt strong tug at his heart for his mother's pain. "Anakin . . . you're breaking my heart! You're going down a path I can't follow!"_

_Tears threatened to spill over. How was he still watching this? All of this pain and suffering . . ._

"_Because of Obi-Wan?" Anakin asked threateningly._

"_Because of what you've done! What you plan to do! Stop, stop now, come back! I love you!" Padme cried, but Anakin wasn't listening anymore. His eyes were glued to something that had appeared on the ship. Luke looked over and saw Obi-Wan standing at the top of the ramp on Padme's ship, and his blood went cold, his eyes swiveling to his father. Rage filled Anakin's features as he turned to Padme._

"_LIAR!" he shouted at her, and Luke shot to his feet, instinctively stepping between the two of them, even though it made no difference. He technically wasn't there at all._

"_No!" Padme cried, stepping back the same time Anakin stepped toward her._

"_You're with _him_!" Anakin raged. "You brought him here to kill me!"_

_To Luke's horror, Anakin began to choke Padme, his wife, Luke's currently pregnant mother, with The Force._

"_What are you doing! Stop, let her go! Father please," Luke plead with the Anakin who could not hear him._

"_Let her go Anakin!" Obi-Wan demanded, but Anakin ignored him._

"_Anakin . . ." Padme gasped out._

"_Father, stop!" Luke cried, his eyes stinging._

"_Let. Her. GO!" Obi-Wan demanded._

_Finally, Anakin let Luke's mother go, and she crumpled to the ground. Luke knelt beside her, hands on her shoulder and back. "Mother . . ." he said softly._

"_You turned her against me!" Anakin cried at Obi-Wan, drawing Luke's attention back to him._

"_No father, stop! You must see this is madness, think of what you're doing!" Luke plead with him._

"_You have done that yourself!" Obi-Wan said harshly. Anakin shed his cloak, pacing furiously._

"_YOU WILL NOT TAKE HER FROM ME!" Anakin practically screamed at Obi-Wan, and Luke drew back, suddenly very, very afraid of his father at the moment._

"_Your anger and your lust for power have already done that," Obi-Wan responded, a hardened edge in his normally even tone as he too took off his cloak._

_The two started to circle each other. "You have allowed this Dark Lord to twist your mind until now . . . until now you have become the very thing you swore to destroy."_

"_Don't lecture me Obi-Wan. I see through the lies of the Jedi! I do not fear the Dark Side as _you _do!" Anakin said snidely._

_Obi-Wan leaned down to check on Luke's mother, and Anakin continued his spiel. "I have brought peace, freedom, justice, and security to my new Empire!"_

_Obi-Wan stood. "_Your _new _Empire_?"_

_Luke stood nervously between them, unable to see his father's face since Anakin had his back to Obi-Wan._

"_Don't make me kill you!" Anakin snarled._

"_Anakin, my allegiance is to the Republic, to DEMOCRACY!" Obi-Wan had started off quite but Luke shrank as he heard Obi-Wan shout for the first time._

"_If you are not with me . . . then you are my _enemy_!"_

_Obi-Wan froze, and the brief silence was unsettling for Luke. "Only a Sith deals in absolute. I will do what I must."_

_Luke watched in horror as Obi-Wan unsheathed his light saber._

"_You will try . . ." Anakin said evenly. Obi-Wan ignited his blade and Luke watched in growing dismay as the two engaged in a furious duel. This battle . . . it was like nothing he'd ever seen. This made the battle's Luke had been involved in look like a stroll through the stars. His father was merciless in his advance, and Luke had to jog at points to keep up with them._

"_Father, no!" Luke cried when Anakin grabbed Obi-Wan by the throat, bending him over and slowly bringing Obi-Wan's own blade towards Obi-Wan's head. However, Obi-Wan was able to kick him back, and Anakin leapt back to his feet, continuing to engage Obi-Wan despite the fact he currently had no light saber. He kicked Obi-Wan down, causing Obi-Wan to lose his saber too. They both got up, and Anakin ran at Obi-Wan again, though Obi-Wan was able to knock Anakin on his back._

_Obi-Wan called his saber to him, about to finish off Anakin. "Ben don't!" Luke cried, though Anakin called his own saber to him, blocking the downward cut with apparent ease. With that the saber duel was back on, and Luke followed them, unable to tear himself away from this horrible scene._

_It became difficult to follow them when they turned to walking on the building, especially when that section of the building broke. To Luke's astonishment, Anakin continued his furious attempt to kill Obi-Wan even as they both attempted to avoid the magma raining down on them. Luke himself clung to the building as it crashed into the lava below, climbing with Obi-Wan and his father, Anakin lashing upwards at Obi-Wan while Obi-Wan knocked his blows away from above._

_When Obi-Wan jumped to debris floating in the magma, Luke followed, watching in horror as the building Anakin was still on started to go over the plummet they had jumped to avoid._

_Suddenly Anakin leapt off of the building, landing neatly on the remainder of a droid and coming to hover by the debris Obi-Wan and Luke stood on. Yet again, the two locked in combat, Luke standing far back._

_The two stopped for a moment, and Obi-Wan stared at Anakin, obviously a little breathless. "I have failed you Anakin . . . I have failed you . . ."_

"_I should have _known_ the Jedi were plotting to take over!" Anakin said with a shake of his head._

"_Anakin, Chancellor Palpatine is evil!" Obi-Wan shouted back at him._

"_From my point of view the Jedi are evil!" Anakin responded._

"_WELL THEN YOU ARE LOST!" Obi-Wan cried._

_The two were separated for a moment as they swerved to avoid a rock and some debris._

"_This is the end for you my _Master_!" Anakin spat._

"_Father, please, no!" Luke begged, though of course it was to no effect. Obi-Wan said nothing, simply readied himself. Anakin suddenly leapt from the droid he'd been standing on and onto the platform Obi-Wan and Luke were on, and Luke scrambled out of the way as the light saber battle continued once again._

_When Anakin looked dangerously close to winning, Obi-Wan broke away, jumping to safety and narrowly avoiding a swing from Anakin. Luke stood on the platform with his father as Anakin brought it near the shore._

"_It's over Anakin: I've got the high ground!" Obi-Wan shouted down to him._

"_You underestimate my power!" Anakin growled at him._

"_Don't try it," Obi-Wan warned._

"_Father, don't—" Luke started, but it was too late. Anakin jumped, and Luke gave a cry of horror as he watched Obi-Wan cut off his father's limbs, leaving only Anakin's cybernetic right arm. Luke leapt to the shore as Anakin tumbled down, and he ran to crouch beside him._

_Luke looked up at Obi-Wan. "Ben, Ben, help him!" he cried, but Obi-Wan just stood there, staring at Anakin as he deactivated his saber._

_Anakin struggled to pull himself up, and when his eyes fell on Obi-Wan they turned yellow, and it took a lot of Luke's self-control not to shrink away from him, instead putting his hands on his father's shoulder. "Father . . ."_

_Suddenly, it seemed Obi-Wan broke, and he watched in shock as the Jedi Master screamed at Anakin, agony in his voice. "YOU WERE THE CHOSEN ONE! IT WAS SAID THAT YOU WOULD DESTROY THE SITH, NOT JOIN THEM! BRING BALANCE TO THE FORCE, NOT LEAVE IT IN DARKNESS!"_

"_I HATE YOU!" Anakin screamed back at him as Obi-Wan started to leave, picking up Anakin's saber from the ground._

_Where those tears Luke saw in Obi-Wan's eyes? Luke could feel his own threatening to spill but still._

"_You were my brother Anakin . . . I loved you," Obi-Wan said weakly, his voice breaking._

_Luke saw his father pause, saw that these words actually broke through to him, but in the next moment, Anakin was screaming in pain. Luke looked back to see he had caught fire, and was slowly being consumed by the flames._

"_Father! Father!" Luke cried. Obi-Wan was averting his gaze, unable to watch. "Ben, help him, please, don't just stand there! Help him! He needs help! WHY WON'T YOU DO ANYTHING?!" Luke's cries were hysteric, and tears fell down his face as Anakin was consumed by the flames and Obi-Wan walked away, even when Anakin reached out for him for a split second._

_The scene darkened for a moment, and Luke only heard his sobs for a moment before a different scene came into view._

_Anakin was in a medical capsule, somehow still alive. Luke watched as he was brought into a room, though horror came over him as the droids began their extensive operation on Anakin without giving him any anesthetic, nothing to stop the pain. Luke's tears continued to fall as he watched his father become strapped in that Force forsaken suit, the familiar, dreaded breathing filling the room._

_Sidious stood beside . . . Vader._

"_Lord Vader . . . can you hear me?"_

"_Yes, Master. Where is Padme? Is she safe? Is she alright?" Luke heard the soft, timid tone in his father's voice, a little surprised that it was there._

"_It seems, in your anger, _you_ killed her," Sidious said._

"_I? I couldn't have! She was ALIVE! I FELT IT!" Vader cried out. The room began to tremble, the machines caved in on themselves and broke, and Vader ripped free of his bonds, moaning in emotional agony as he stumbled forward._

"_NOOOO!" Vader suddenly cried out, and as the scene faded to black, Luke could feel the tears streaming down his face, and he only heard sobs he almost didn't realize were his own._

"_You were my brother Anakin!"_

"_You're breaking my heart!"_

"_Henceforth you shall be known as Darth Vader."_

"_I HATE YOU!"_

* * *

"Father, no!" Luke cried out, practically launching himself forward in his panic. He felt strong hands gripping him, one on his chest and the other grabbing his shoulder, and for a moment he struggled violently to break free.

"Luke, it's all right! You're fine, you're safe! And I'm fine!" Luke heard someone say. It took him a few moments to realize the person holding him was Anakin. Not fallen Anakin; it was his father that was restraining him.

Luke could feel his face was wet: he must have been crying in reality as well as in the vision. Luke curled forward, running a hand through his hair as he struggled to regain control over himself and stop his sobbing.

Anakin's grip changed on Luke, and he found himself in Anakin's embrace, with Anakin trying to sooth him. "It's alright . . . son. I'm here."


	24. Chapter 24: Anakin & Luke, Father & Son

_**Here's the next chapter! I wanted to post it earlier but I was in a car. I hate it when that happens. Anyway, It's a little bit of a breather chapter, that's what I'm calling it anyway. Thank you for all of the reviews, I'm glad you guys all liked the review. See why I had you wait lol haha ;) Anyway, don't forget to review, and Enjoy!**_

* * *

It was a while before Luke finally was able to gather himself enough to speak again.

"So . . . n-now you know." He said it more as a statement then a question.

Anakin nodded solemnly and the two shifted, sitting side by side on the bed. "Yes . . . Qui-Gon came to me and showed me . . . enough."

"What all did you see?" Luke asked softly.

Anakin gave a heavy sigh, looking away. He returned his gaze to Luke, though he wasn't looking him in the eyes. Instead, he was looking at Luke's mechanical hand. Wordlessly, he took the hand, examining it with a distant, sad look in his eyes. "I'm the one who did this to you," he said quietly. Luke drew his hand back with a shake of his head.

"No, not you, Vader, from my time . . . a time that can still be changed," Luke told him softly. "What did you see?"

Anakin sighed, propping his elbows on his knees as he stared off into space, his mind floating back to the vision. "I saw . . . what happened to Owen and his wife . . . I saw . . . what happened to . . . Obi-Wan." Anakin paused for a moment, obviously having to regain himself a little. "I saw your training on Dagobah, and the fight . . . on Bespin." Anakin winced as he thought of the harsh beating Luke had taken, how he'd lost his hand, and the emotional agony it had caused him when he had discovered that his father was Vader, still alive.

Anakin shook his head as he continued. "And I also saw your surrender, the fight on the space station, the . . . _my_ redemption . . . and my death." Anakin tensed a little and looked back at Luke, a fire in his eyes. "I can assure you I _never_ would have stood by and watched that. Never would I have _threatened_ or _attacked_ you like that . . ." Anakin trailed off, shaking his head.

Luke put a hand on Anakin's shoulder. "It's fine. I know you wouldn't. I've come to know my father very well in the time that's passed."

Anakin felt a warm feeling spread through him, and he managed a small smile. "I'm glad." The smile slipped away from his face as his thoughts wandered a little. "Qui-Gon told me you were having your own vision about . . . my fall. I'd ask but . . . I don't think I want to know."

Luke looked away, very quiet. Anakin sensed what he'd just seen coming back to haunt him with the memory and he put a hand on his knee. "Try not to think about it if it's that bad."

Luke nodded. "I-I know, I just . . . I never knew how or why . . . I just knew that it happened."

"So we both got answers tonight: it wasn't just me."

Luke nodded again. "I'm glad you know now. I've wanted to tell you . . . quite often. But of course . . ."

Anakin sighed. "Yes, I get it, The Force had a plan it seems. I won't complain anymore."

Luke smiled a little. "Yes, the complaining about not being able to know didn't help matters at all."

Anakin ran a hand down his face, thinking for a moment. "So am I the only one that knows?"

Luke shook his head. "No. Yoda figured it out when he saw me for the first time in The Council, and Obi-Wan . . . what Obi-Wan saw that day, that we wouldn't tell you about? Well, I guess I told you a little, since I told you about the Empire, but he saw my memory of Bespin, and considering Vader called me Skywalker twice, it wasn't that hard for him to figure out."

"_Obi-Wan_ knows?" Anakin asked, shocked.

Luke smiled just a little bit. "It was purely accident that he found out, I didn't tell him. He just figured it out when he saw something I didn't mean for him to see."

Anakin sat back in shock. "I . . . I would have thought he'd say something if he knew . . . if he knows about you then surely he's figured out I've been sneaking around with Padme . . ."

"Oh yes, I'm sure he does, but I asked him not to say anything and he hasn't. I think you don't give him enough credit," Luke said, though he trailed off near the end, and his eyes gained a faraway look to them. Anakin frowned a little. From the way Luke had been tossing, turning, crying, and sweating in his sleep, Anakin knew that his vision had been _far_ from pleasant. He also had the feeling that Anakin's vision was nothing compared to whatever Luke had seen.

Anakin sighed a little. "I think I'm going to teach you some tricks that, from what I've seen, would do you well to learn."

Luke seemed glad for the distraction. "Like?"

"Like deflecting lightning with a light saber. It seems you would have been saved some trouble if you'd known that trick."

Luke gave a worn, somewhat bitter smile at the memory of the battle. "Yes, that probably would be useful."

Anakin nodded. "I know what I'm going to start you on in the morning."

Luke smiled a little. "So soon?"

"Of course so soon," Anakin said. "You obviously need to learn it and the sooner the better."

"I can't argue with you on that."

"There is some things I don't know though, that's still going unanswered," Anakin said, almost absentmindedly.

"What's that?" Luke asked.

"Well first of all is the how, but I don't think I want to know now, and secondly is the Emperor. Who's the Emperor?" Anakin pressed, caution and curiosity in his tone.

Luke cocked his head a little, thinking, before he looked at Anakin. "That's for you to find out on your own apparently."

Anakin sighed. "Well, I guess I can't complain since I figured everything else out," he mumbled. A thought came to him. "I didn't really see anything about . . . your sister. I mean, she was the one you rescued the day Obi-Wan died, right?"

Luke simply nodded.

"Then I only saw her twice. And only briefly."

Luke shrugged. "Perhaps that's for another time."

Anakin nodded thoughtfully. "I guess Qui-Gon did say I was going to see your story."

"Then maybe you'll have a separate vision of her at another time," Luke suggested.

Anakin nodded. "I'd like that." There was silence between the two for a few moments before Anakin spoke again. "Could you tell me . . . just the gist of what happened to me? Not the details, I don't think I'm ready for that . . . just essentially what happened is what I want to know."

Luke looked away, eyes distant once again as he thought his words through. "You sold your soul to save Padme, but in the process became your own worst enemy, were deceived by the lies the Emperor told you, and lost everything."

Anakin nodded, filing the information away for future reference. "This has been an eventful night," Anakin commented.

"Yes, it has, hasn't it?" Luke mused.

"Do you plan on telling your mother? Because I know I plan to," Anakin chuckled a little.

Luke smiled. "I would like her to know."

"Good, because I was going to tell her either way."

Luke laughed, and Anakin smiled at him before he slipped back into seriousness, letting Luke finish laughing before he spoke. He put his hand on Luke's shoulder. "I promise you Luke, I won't fall. Not now, I couldn't knowing what I'd do and how much it would hurt those I care about."

Luke nodded. "I'm glad to hear that Father."

Anakin smiled at him, pulling Luke in for a one armed hug. "I'm glad my son turned into such a fine man."

Anakin chuckled when he felt Luke's embarrassment through their Force Bond, which he realized had increased significantly since the visions. "It's a compliment Luke, no need to be embarrassed," he said as he released him.

"I can't help it," Luke mumbled with a smile, his entire face red.

Anakin laughed again, slipping onto the couch again. "Come on, we need some rest. We've got some people to visit tomorrow."

With that, Anakin got situated, closing his eyes.

"Goodnight Father," Luke said softly.

"Goodnight Son," Anakin said, just as quietly.

The happiness from both of them was thick in the air around them, and it was easy for Anakin to slip into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

Luke was awake a little longer then Anakin, staring up at the ceiling as he thought about what he'd just seen. It seemed Luke had already changed so much, though he was weary of being lulled into a false sense of security.

_I agree_, came Qui-Gon's voice. _Sidious is a clever, quick thinker, and adjusts well to changes that disrupt his plans. Even though you have already changed things, he doesn't seem too worried, and I don't think that it's because he's overconfident._

_Well then what should I do? _Luke asked.

_Stay alert, and help the Jedi prepare. And help your father prepare too. I can feel the massive shift from the Dark Side and towards the Light that he has taken, but Sidious is ruthless, and has known your father since he was a young boy. You will need to be ready for anything._

_Alright Qui-Gon, I'll try. Ah, I mean, I will,_ Luke said, correcting himself when he remembered Yoda's words 'Do or do not, there is no try.'

_The Force will be with you Luke. Do whatever you have to protect your father from Sidious' influence. It's coming time for Sidious to make his move._

_I will._

After that, Luke finally fell back asleep, ideas and plans already floating around in his head.

* * *

"Obi-Wan!"

Obi-Wan turned to see Anakin and Luke walking up to him, side by side, both beaming in an unusually happy mood. Luke walked a little slower and gingerly than normal, but other than that he seemed fine.

Anakin slung an arm around Obi-Wan as he reached him. "Where are you headed to, old man?" he teased with a smile.

Obi-Wan raised his eyebrows, though smiled a little. "Luke, I see you're up and about. They've released you from the medical wing?"

Luke nodded as Anakin lead them to somewhere they could talk freely, his arm still hooked around Obi-Wan's shoulders. What was going on? Anakin was hardly ever this happy, least of all recently.

"Yes, they told me I could so long as Anakin swore to make me keep the strenuous activity on a down low, preferably non-existent."

"That's understandable," Obi-Wan mused before he looked at Anakin. "What's got you so upbeat?"

Before Anakin could respond, Obi-Wan looked at Luke, a look of Obi-Wan mischievousness appearing in his eyes. "I don't even think this is Anakin, he's way too happy."

Both Skywalkers chuckled, and Anakin shook a finger at Obi-Wan. "You've been keeping secrets from me, my future hermit friend."

Obi-Wan frowned, confused for a moment. Anakin jumped at the opportunity to mess with him further, looking at Luke and gesturing to Obi-Wan. "What do you know Luke, he's already going senile; he'll be your crazy hermit mentor in no time. He's already forgotten how he didn't tell me."

Obi-Wan scowled. "Tell you what? Luke, what's the crazed man talking about?"

Luke chuckled. "Father's just being Father."

Obi-Wan started a little at how open Luke was about the matter, but he was quick to realize what was going on. "Oh, so you've _finally_ figured it out? It took you long enough," Obi-Wan said with a small smile.

Anakin rolled his eyes. "I'm sorry, I wasn't really open to the possibility he was my son from the future."

Obi-Wan nodded. "That's understandable."

Anakin wagged a finger at him again. "You and I have a lot to talk about Master."

Obi-Wan planted his feet firmly, folding his arms across his chest. "Yes, we do, for example, you and Padme: how long?"

Anakin suddenly became a little bashful. "Oh . . . since the war started."

"That long? Anakin, you were still my Padawan!"

Anakin grinned. "Exactly, and you didn't realize it. You're becoming senile in your old age Obi-Wan; I'd break out the hermit clothes."

Obi-Wan groaned and Luke just laughed at them. "You do realize that you've committed a major infraction against The Order? And with Padme pregnant on top of that—"

Luke cut in before he could continue. "Yoda said he was going to meditate on the matter, though he never said anything to me before he left for Kashyyyk, so right now it's a matter for another time. There's much more serious things to address."

"Yes, for example, the fact I'm the prime choice for a psycho's new apprentice," Anakin said, keeping the light tone despite the true seriousness of what he just said.

"Or the fact that The Republic and the Jedi Order are in imminent danger," Luke chimed in.

Obi-Wan shook his head. "Two Skywalkers are one too many," Obi-Wan mumbled.

Anakin grinned. "And just thing: if things go right, then there'll be three, not counting Padme."

"The horror."

Luke, Anakin, and Obi-Wan all fell into step side by side. "So you're going to Utapah . . . tomorrow, I believe?" Anakin asked Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan nodded.

"Yes, I do. If anything happens here, then I'm probably going to miss it."

"Almost everything happens here," Luke said under his breath, a bitter tone in his voice.

Obi-Wan raised his eyebrows at Luke's sour voice. Where had that come from? Obi-Wan looked at Anakin, wondering if he would have an explanation for him. However, Anakin simply shook his head in a way that told Obi-Wan not to ask.

"Are you two going to be all right on your own?" Obi-Wan asked.

"I'd like Luke to get a lot more practice in on his Djem So, but I have no idea how much time we have." Anakin put his hand on Luke's shoulder as he spoke.

"I don't either," Luke admitted. "Though I have some security precautions I was hoping you two could propose to The Council. I saw what . . . what happened here, and I have a few ideas to strengthen the defenses and provide an escape route for the younglings and . . . if the worst still happens . . . survivors."

Obi-Wan's frown deepened as he took in the young man's solemn look. Studying him closely, Obi-Wan could tell that whatever Luke had seen had scarred him deeply, though the boy was putting on a brave face. Just like his father.

"Of course. Just tell us and we'll present it to The Council. I'll make sure myself that they take the precautions that you suggest." Obi-Wan gave Luke a reassuring smile, glancing up at Anakin for a split second.

"Thank you Obi-Wan," Luke said. He shook his head a little. "It's strange calling you that . . . I've known you as Ben for so long, it's weird calling you Obi-Wan."

Obi-Wan chuckled a little. "Just call me whatever feels comfortable Luke."

Luke nodded. "Alright. Thanks Ben."

Obi-Wan shook his head. "Anyways, what were you thinking on defense?"

Luke gained a mischievous look in his eyes, so much similar to Anakin's own mischievous glint that Obi-Wan had to shake himself a little.

"Alright, here's what I was thinking . . ."


	25. Chapter 25: Preparations

**_Thanks for the reviews once again, there's not many chapter's left, we're nearing the end. Here's the next chapter, don't forget to review, and Enjoy!_**

* * *

Anakin and Luke left promptly for Padme's once the Council Meeting was over. The Council had accepted Luke's plans, every last one of them, as well as the alterations and suggestions Anakin had made. There was a lot to do, so the two were getting in the conversation with Padme while they could.

Luke still had some remaining questions about the Council Meeting he hadn't been in though on their way there.

"How come that meeting was so long?" Luke asked Anakin.

"Some of the members were skeptical that we need to raise our defenses, one or two simply don't trust you enough, and Windu was Windu. Though Yoda, Obi-Wan, and I were able to convince them otherwise, with a lot of effort on our part might I add," Anakin told him.

Luke waited for Anakin to continue, but his father said nothing. "You're not going to give me the details are you?"

Anakin shook his head. "Nope."

Luke rolled his eyes, sitting back. "Sheltering me, I see. Well you were quick to slip into the fatherly role."

"You need it," Anakin chuckled a little.

Luke was silent for a few moments, thinking before he spoke. "How do you think Mother will react to the news?"

"_Very emotionally_."

Luke laughed a little. "Well of course emotionally, she's pregnant!"

Anakin snickered. "I'm sure you don't have anything to worry about Luke, she already cares about you."

"And yet I still feel nervous."

Anakin rolled his eyes. "You'll be fine, calm yourself. Besides, it's too late to back out now, we're here," Anakin chuckled as he landed the speeder they had taken. Luke could feel the perspiration start up as the two got out.

Anakin elbowed him a little. "Lighten up Luke, you'll be _fine_, what's the worst that could happen?"

_I am being rather ridiculous right now_, Luke mused as he followed Anakin inside, standing off to the side to give the two a moment.

Anakin wrapped Padme up in his arms as he approached her, and Luke heard him take a deep breath, one hand on Padme's stomach while the other tangled in her hair. "I've missed you," he mumbled softly, kissing her forehead.

Padme smiled a little at him, twining her finger's in with Anakin's over her stomach. "We've missed you too," she said with a small smile, and they both stood in silence for a few seconds, hands on Padme's stomach before Anakin spoke.

"Luke's out of the medical wing," he said, gesturing for Luke to come on over.

Padme's eyes lit up when she saw him. "Oh good. I was so worried about you! I would have come to visit, but I didn't think walking into a building full of Jedi was smart since I'm trying to hide my condition," she said with a small smile.

Before Luke could respond Anakin spoke again. "I found out some rather interesting news yesterday, and we came to tell you."

"You did?" she asked, looking between them. "What is it?"

Luke took a deep breath when Anakin didn't respond and instead looked at Luke. "You might want to sit down . . . Mother."

Utter shock registered on Padme's features as she stared at Luke, then up at Anakin. Wordlessly, Padme gently pulled away from Anakin, walking up to Luke, who held still. She inspected him silently, and much closer then she had at any point since Luke had arrived. He remained as calm as possible, though slightly nervous, meeting his mother's brown eyed gaze with his own electric blue one.

Suddenly Luke found himself wrapped up in Padme's tight hug, and he stumbled a little, startled. "It's true, you are! I can see it now! Gah, how come I didn't see it sooner?" she said, her words coming out in a rush of sorts as she pulled away. "You look just like your father, I was suspicious but I didn't say anything, I figured I would be wrong if I assumed, but you are our son, I can tell!"

Luke smiled at her, feeling relieved, but she spoke again before he could say anything.

"You've grown into such a handsome man, just like your father, though it seems you've inherited my level head," she said with a wink, hands still on his arms.

"Hey!" Anakin protested.

"Well it's true!" Padme giggled before she hugged Luke once again. "I can hardly believe this is happening," she said.

"Padme, let the poor man breath," Anakin chuckled. "We're going to need him."

Padme caught the serious tone in Anakin's voice and turned to him. "What have I missed?"

Anakin sighed. "Luke's told us about some events that are coming, and we're working on preparing for worst case scenario."

Padme's head swiveled to Luke. "You mean all that stuff you talked about: the fall of the Republic and the Jedi: that's happening soon?" Padme asked, worry in her tone.

"Yes, it is, but it won't happen this time Mother, I promise," Luke reassured her.

Padme blushed slightly and nodded. "With your help I'm sure we'll be fine," she said with a small smile, though Luke could tell she was still nervous.

Anakin put an arm around Padme. "Yes, Luke came up with quite a few ideas just in case the worst happens. We just need to find Darth Sidious, and Obi-Wan needs to apprehend General Grievous, and we should be fine."

"Haven't you been searching for Darth Sidious unsuccessfully this entire time during the war pretty much?" Padme asked him.

Anakin nodded. "Yes, but I stumbled across some information that he's here on Coruscant."

Luke looked up at him. "When did you find that?"

"The Hunter told me," Anakin said vaguely.

Luke frowned a little at him. "And you're just now telling me?"

"I've already given The Council my report; I just hadn't mentioned it to you yet. All we need to do is locate him, and if we can, take him out of the picture _before _he can enact any of his plans. Your ideas should help the Jedi if something goes wrong and we're unsuccessful or not quick enough."

Luke smiled just slightly. "It seems you've already got things figured out," he chuckled.

Anakin smiled. "Yes, well, I need to make a quick call, it'll just be a moment, excuse me . . ." he walked out of the room, leaving Luke and Padme alone. Padme gestured for Luke to sit down with her.

"So, Anakin and I are going to have twins? Two little one's running around . . ." she trailed off, frowning a little. "You said the two of you were adopted. What happened?"

Luke sighed, turning away. "In _my_ time . . . Anakin turned to the Dark Side and you died not too long after giving birth to the two of us."

Padme gave a small gasp. "What? I don't believe that!" At the look on Luke's face, Padme seemed to realize that it was, in fact, the truth. "How?" she asked with dismay.

"He was decieved by Sidious. Sidious told Anakin that he had the power to save you, and Anakin joined him to learn that power." As the dismayed look on Padme's face grew, Luke quickly moved to assure her. "It's not going to happen this time Mother, I promise you. Father is much different now than he was in my time. It won't happen."

Padme looked worried but said nothing more on the matter, simply sighed, promptly changing the subject. "Tell me, what was life like for you and your sister?"

"I don't know much about how Leia's life was, we haven't talked _that_ much about it. But I grew up on Tatooine with my Uncle Owen before Ben found took me in to teach me the ways of The Force. I must say, I don't miss the planet at all, and I was itching to leave the moister farm when I left with Ben . . . I just wish it hadn't been under the circumstances . . ."

"What do you mean?" Padme asked curiously.

"Imperials killed my aunt and uncle, not Raiders. They burned the entire farm. They were the only thing that was keeping me from following Ben, though . . . since they were dead . . . there was nothing left for me."

Padme put a hand on Luke's knee. "I'm sorry for your loss."

Luke shrugged, looking away. "It's been a while now . . . I'm alright."

Padme gave him one last sympathetic look and Anakin returned to the room. "Okay Luke, let's get to training you some more."

Luke eyed him for a moment. "Who was the call to?"

"Palpatine. I postponed my meeting with him so I can focus on training you to get ready for what's coming."

Luke nodded. "Of course."

"That reminds me," Padme said, getting off the couch and disappearing into his parent's bedroom before returning. She held his light saber in her hand. "I believe you've been missing something."

"Thank you!" Luke said sincerely as he took the weapon from her. "Anakin was supposed to get it for me, though obviously he never did."

Padme chuckled a little. "Well, I'm glad you have it back."

Anakin kissed her on the cheek as he put his hand on Luke's shoulder. "Come on Luke, there's plenty to practice and an unknown amount of time to do so."

Luke sighed, but gave no argument, knowing he was right. Luke wanted to be better prepared to face Sidious this time. He stood up. "Alright, let's go," he mumbled.

"We'll be back later Angel," Anakin told her as the two of them made their way back to the speeder.

"Be safe," she called back. "Both of you!"

"We will, we will," Anakin said with a slight chuckle as he jumped into the speeder.

Luke glanced at him. "We're going back to The Temple, right?"

Anakin nodded. "Where else? Besides, if anyone needs us we'll be right there. I'm sure there will be plenty of questions about your plan."

Luke laughed a little. "It's pretty straightforward. Just an escape plan in case we don't stop Sidious in time."

"Yes, well, some of The Council weren't too happy about the idea to relocate to Tython, though if it means the Jedi survive an attack . . ."

Luke nodded. "And that information will stay within the Jedi Order. No one else can know."

"Well, obviously," Anakin said.

Luke sighed. "I just hope it doesn't come to that . . ."

"It won't. You and I will get Sidious, he won't get away with it this time. Speaking of, I've had some things on my mind . . ."

Luke frowned a little as he studied Anakin closely for a minute. "What about?"

Anakin sighed, shifting a little in his seat. Luke could tell he was struggling to figure out what he wanted to say.

"That fight you had with the Emperor, with Sidious . . ." Anakin started, though he seemed to stumble over his words again, frowning as he steered the speeder.

"What about it?"

Anakin shook his head a little. "I can't shake this feeling I've got, and . . . the entire thing was so much like what happened with Dooku . . . I've been thinking about it since I had that vision . . ."

Luke nodded, watching his father for a moment. "I know. It's crossed my mind a few times since we rescued the Chancellor."

Anakin's worried look deepened, but it seemed he shook himself out of it and he turned his head to look at Luke. "You know, just forget I brought it up. If you and I are going to take down Sidious, then we need to be ready."

Luke nodded with a small sigh. "Yes I know. What are you meeting with Palpatine about?"

Anakin frowned a little. "I don't know really, he didn't say . . ."

"Can I come too?" Luke asked, trying to keep his voice nonchalant. He had a bad feeling about the meeting Sidious wanted to have with his father.

Anakin gave him a strange look. "Why would you want to come? Normally you avoid the Chancellor like he was a deadly disease."

"Call it a feeling," Luke mumbled.

Anakin shook his head. "Alright, you can come."

"When did you postpone the meeting to?"

"The latest he would make it was tomorrow," Anakin said with a slightly bitter laugh.

"That's not much of a postponement."

"He must want to talk about something important. What, though, I have no idea."

Luke looked out the window, thinking. Sidious had something in store for his father tomorrow, The Force was making that quite clear to him. Luke had to be there. He wouldn't let Sidious snag his father, not this time. A pit formed in Luke's stomach, and he felt sick.

_Am I ready to face Sidious? Are _we_ ready?_

Luke shook himself a little. He couldn't control when Sidious would strike. All he could do was stay alert so he wouldn't be caught off guard when Sidious did make a move.

"_Luke_."

Luke came back to reality with a bump. "Sorry, what did you say?"

Anakin rolled his eyes. "Nice to know you were listening."

Luke chuckled. "I was just thinking."

Anakin sighed. "I was saying that I'm going to push your Force Abilities today too."

"Fine with me."

Anakin snickered a little. "That's what you say now."

Luke grimaced a little. "You sound like Yoda."

Anakin gave him a confused look. "What?"

Luke laughed a little. "When Yoda finally said he would train me, I told him I wasn't afraid, and he told me I would be."

"Alright then," Anakin said, sounding amused. "I _think_ I'll take that as a compliment."

Luck chuckled. "It is Father, don't worry."

Anakin smiled at Luke, which Luke returned. "Let's get to my training, hmm?"

Anakin chuckled as he landed the speeder. "Of course Luke. Now come on."


	26. Chapter 26: Emotions Running High

**_Here you go guys, the next chapter! Oh, and I should tell you NOW, when I finish the story, I will say the end. So don't stop following because you THINK that it's over hehehehe . . . yeah, I have plans haha. Anyway, thank you for all of the reviews, I've loved reading all of them throughout this story. Don't forget to review whenever you finish a chapter, and Enjoy! (P.S. if there's a lot of typos don't judge it was almost four in the morning by the time I finished this chapter.)  
_**

* * *

_Pain. Oh Force, the pain!_

_Luke had thought the pain from losing his hand was bad, or the experience of Sidious killing him slowly with his Sith Lightning, but no, this was worse._

_The familiar pain of lightning was there, tenfold, and then suddenly erupted a pain in his chest, like he'd been run through._

_Someone was going to die; in a brutal, unforgiving manner, someone was going to die._

_Sidious' laughter cackled distantly in the background, and Luke could also hear screams as the pain continued._

* * *

"Gah, _no_!" Luke cried out, lurching out from the vision and bolting up in bed. He panted, sweat glistening all over him as he stared wildly around the room, eyes inspecting the dark corners, the windows, senses stretched out to sense any possible danger or unwelcome Force Signature.

Nothing.

Luke threw off the covers, getting out of bed and running a hand through his matted hair. His chest still had the shadow of the pain he'd suffered from in the vision, and he struggled to get his breathing back under control. Luke went over to his bedroom window, staring out over Coruscant while he rubbed the spot that burned.

_What I wouldn't give to talk to Leia or Han right now . . . or my time's Ben_, Luke couldn't help but think. He raised a shaking hand, watching it tremble for a few moments before he turned his attention elsewhere once again. He sat down on the floor, attempting to meditate and calm himself down before he even thought about going back to bed.

When he nearly fell asleep there on the floor, he got back up, hands steady once again as he pulled back the covers to get in bed.

Luke's last thought before he fell into a much more peaceful sleep wasn't a cheery one.

_I feel sorry for whoever it is that suffers that fate._

* * *

The next morning, Luke was tired and uneasy, skittish even as Anakin and he made their way to see Obi-Wan off to Utapah.

Anakin glanced at him a few times. "What's wrong?"

Luke shook his head. "Bad dream last night."

"About . . ?"

He sighed. "I don't know really . . . there was just . . . a lot of pain."

Anakin put an arm around Luke's shoulders. "Don't worry about it; we'll be fine. Sidious won't get away; when we find him we'll stop him."

Luke smiled up at him. "I know."

Anakin nodded over to Obi-Wan, who wasn't that far away. "Come on, we should probably hurry: he's got to leave soon."

Luke nodded in agreement. "Of course."

The two sped up their pace a little. "Obi-Wan!" Anakin called with a wave of his hand, reaching Obi-Wan just as he was about to leave.

Obi-Wan smiled at the two of them. "So you two did decide to come and see me off. I was beginning to wonder if you would ever show up."

Anakin smiled a little. "Yeah, well, we were a little held up. Luke took extra-long to get ready this morning."

"Hey! I did not!" Luke protested.

Obi-Wan chuckled a little, and turned his attention back to Anakin as Anakin prepared to speak again.

"Are you feeling up to this? Going to face Grievous on your own?" Anakin asked him with true sincerity.

Obi-Wan sighed. "I would prefer to have you with me Anakin, but you and Luke are needed here for Sidious."

Anakin nodded, though sighed a little himself. "Still, I wish you didn't have to go alone."

"I will be fine Anakin, despite what you believe, I can actually handle myself. I was made a Jedi Master for a reason."

Anakin chuckled a little, though the wistful look didn't fade from his eyes. Luke took the chance to say his peace. "Good luck Ben. Watch your back, I'd hate for you to get caught in any crosshairs."

Obi-Wan smiled at him. "I will Luke. You watch out for your father, alright? Don't let him get into too much trouble."

"I resent that statement," Anakin chuckled softly.

Luke rolled his eyes. "He'll be fine with me Ben. With both of us, no one's going to be able to beat us. Sidious doesn't know what's coming for him."

"No, that he doesn't," Obi-Wan chuckled before he returned his gaze to Anakin. "Though seriously: don't do anything rash or foolish while I'm gone. And listen to your son, he's got your best interests at heart."

Anakin nodded. "I know Obi-Wan. Things are going to be different this time, I promise."

Obi-Wan smiled at him, putting a hand on his shoulder. "Anakin, you're my closest friend: I've known and trained you since you were a boy. I've taught you everything I know, and you have saved my life on countless occasions. You are strong and wise: and a far better Jedi than I could ever hope to be. I'm proud of you: I know you won't let me down. You'll do what's right, I know you will."

Luke caught the wave of emotion from his father, and could sense just how deep of a chord Obi-Wan's words struck him. His words truly meant a lot to Anakin, who just nodded, not trusting his voice for a few moments. "Thank you," he finally forced out, saying it quickly to try and avoid his voice breaking.

Obi-Wan turned to Luke next. "Luke, it's been a pleasure getting to know you, and no matter what happens I know that you'll keep your father here in line. You're a great man, much like your father, who I'm sure is proud of you. Take care, alright? I plan on seeing you again when I come back. Both of you," Obi-Wan finally finished.

Luke nodded, now rather emotional himself. "Thank you Ben."

"C'mon old man . . . we're saying goodbye, yes, but not _those_ kinds of goodbyes," Anakin said, some emotion still in his voice. Luke had to agree with his father there. The entire conversation seemed a little final to him. His mind started to wander back to his dream, but he shoved the thoughts aside. All of them would come back in one piece, he was sure of it.

Obi-Wan sighed. "Yes, well . . . I just feel it's something I need to say before I go, just in case."

They all looked at the star fighter waiting for Obi-Wan for a moment before Anakin spoke again. "You better get going," he said somewhat sadly.

Obi-Wan looked back at him with a smile that was somehow still bright and uplifting despite the dangers everyone was walking to right now. "May The Force be with you. Both of you."

"May The Force be with you too Obi-Wan," Anakin said.

Luke nodded. "May The Force be with you Ben. Hurry back."

Obi-Wan gave them both one last smile before he turned and descended the ramp. Both Skywalkers watched until his star fighter was out of sight.

* * *

"When's the meeting with Palpatine?" Luke asked calmly, still staring off in the direction Obi-Wan had left in.

Anakin sighed. "Later this afternoon. Luke, are you _sure_ you want to come? You don't have to."

"Actually, I do," Luke said slowly, turning and starting to walk down the hall, hands clasped behind his back as he walked down the hall. He was dressed in the same all black that he had arrived in today, and he'd had a solemn air about him all day. Anakin matched his stride, walking beside his son , studying him for a moment.

"Why?" Anakin finally asked.

Luke looked at him. "I'm sure you'll figure it out Father."

Anakin sighed. "I can't wait until this blasted war is over with."

Luke smiled a little. "I almost don't want to go home. It feels right being here, but . . . I'm needed back home in my time. I can't stay much longer."

Anakin looked at him, shocked. "What do you mean?"

"I have the feeling that after all of this I'm going to be returned to my proper time. I want to stay, I really do, here with you and mother, but I don't belong. I need to go back when what I was sent here to do is finished."

A little part of Anakin cried out at his words. No! Luke couldn't leave! Anakin couldn't imagine not having his son around anymore, he was sure there'd be something missing if he left. Though at the same time, he knew that Luke was right. Luke couldn't stay, he didn't belong here. He needed to go back to his own time, to his friends and sister, to the Republic and Jedi Order he was rebuilding.

"You'll be greatly missed when you do," Anakin said, hearing himself choke on his words a little.

Luke looked at him, smiling just slightly. "You'll still have me. And this time you'll be able to be there as I grow up, to be a proper father this time."

Anakin was relieved to hear that he wasn't the only one choking up over the subject. Wordlessly, Anakin pulled Luke in for a tight, one armed hug. "I won't let you down son, I promise."

"I know you won't Father, I believe in you."

The two walked in a very emotional silence for a few moments before Luke spoke again, his tone even once more. "Should we squeeze in some more training before we head over to Palpatine's office?"

Anakin nodded, feeling the serious mood settle over them once again. He could sense an impending danger, and knew that Sidious would show his face soon. The only question Anakin had right now was who he would be.

"Come on Father, we only have so long," Luke said, shaking Anakin from his thoughts.

"I'm coming, I'm coming, patience Luke!" Anakin laughed, slinging an arm around Luke's shoulders as they walked. "Are you going to want to work on your light saber form more or go back to those Force Abilities?"

"Actually, I'd like to put more focus on my Force Abilities right now. Especially one that I apparently need to work on. I can tell you didn't see, but in my memory where I faced Sidious, I tried to use Tutaminis when Sidious shot his lightning at me, but I wasn't successful. Nowhere near enough practice."

"Energy absorption, I see. Do you want to practice it with me?" Anakin asked, slightly amused.

"Yes, I would. If we're going to fight him again I want to be ready just in case I do find myself without a light saber."

Anakin shifted a little uncomfortably at the thought of Luke without a weapon in the middle of their fight with Sidious, but brushed the unpleasant thought from his mind. "Well, I won't be shooting any lightning at you, but I can shoot other things at you," he said with a mischievous smile.

Luke chuckled a little. "Yeah, that will have to work for now. And thank you for showing me the light saber deflection yesterday. That will definitely come in handy."

Anakin nodded. "That's why I showed you."

"Yes, I know." Luke sighed a little and the two lapsed into silence a little longer, at least until they reached the training room.

"You know Luke . . . I don't know if you'll get this technique down before we confront Sidious. It's a difficult skill to develop."

"I know, but I already have a small amount of training and experience with it, so I'm better off than most. If I can practice it I'm going to practice it."

Anakin shook his head with a small smile at Luke's logic. "Alright then, I can see I won't change your mind. I'll go easy on you for a while and just gradually increase on my efforts, how about that? That way we can see where your limits with Tutaminis are."

"What about you? What are your skills with Tutaminis?" Luke asked curiously.

Anakin chuckled a little. "Absorbing blaster bolts with your bare hands is a rather useful skill to have in this war," he said simply.

Luke smiled a little at his father. "Dully noted," he chuckled. "Come on, let's get to practicing."

* * *

Sidious paced in his office with an agitated growl, eyes flashing dangerously at nothing in particular as he stewed in his anger. He would have _liked_ to trick Anakin into joining him today, to seduce him successfully to the Dark Side. He was sure he would have been successful.

Had it not been for that _child_ Luke.

Sidious scowled darkly at the thought of the boy. He had done nothing but disrupt his plans since he got here, and recently, Luke had somehow erased the work on Anakin that Sidious had been laboring over for years. There was practically no darkness in his ideal apprentice right now, and it infuriated Sidious to no end. How had the child done it? How?

Sidious had to reign himself in. He couldn't afford to lose control, not right now. Sidious took a seat at his desk, stewing in his anger and forming several different ideas in his head. He had a few hours before Anakin would come for his meeting, with the boy tagging along, undoubtedly in an attempt to keep Sidious from trying anything.

Sidious finally decided upon an idea he found to his liking, and he grinned sinisterly, slowly working out the kinks in the plan. Luke's presence would not _hinder_ his plans any longer. Rather, he would rapidly _accelerate_ Sidious' plans. Sidious chuckled darkly to himself.

_There's more than one way to turn a man, boy_.

Sidious had felt the bond that Luke and Anakin had developed, and no doubt it had gotten stronger. All Sidious had to do was apply the right pressure, and Anakin would play right into his hands.

_Come along child: I am ready for you. You can't stop me. Anakin shall be mine, and you will be dead._


	27. Chapter 27: Darth Sidious

_**I hope you all appreciate this story, because I've been staying up till 2, 3, 4, 5, 6 in the morning writing some of these chapters. I'm a write-a-holic. I can't stop writing when I'm eager to get to certain parts. Anyway, thank you for the reviews, I've loved reading them! PLEASE review this chapter, and the next to for that matter, because I'm eager to get feedback on the part I've been dreaming and daydreaming for nearly a month now. Enjoy!**_

* * *

Anakin stepped back from the duel he was having from Luke, glancing at the time as he sheathed his light saber. "Luke, we should probably start heading for Palpatine's. We have to be there soon for that meeting."

Luke nodded, sheathing his light saber and clipping it to his side with a slight tremble. His nerves were getting the better of him.

Anakin eyed Luke. "Are you alright?"

Luke let out a long sigh. "No. I'm a nervous wreck."

"Why?"

"You'll see soon enough."

Anakin shifted uncomfortably at the statement, but lead the way to the speeder they were taking to Palpatine's. Along the way, Anakin spotted Master Windu making his way towards them. Anakin paused, Luke staying by his side as Windu reached them.

"Anakin, you're headed to Palpatine's, right?" Windu asked.

"Yes, Luke and I are headed there now," Anakin told him.

Windu nodded. "When you get there, I'm sure he would like to know that General Kenobi has confronted General Grievous."

Anakin felt his stomach do a flip at the news, but he kept his face impassive. "I'll be sure to tell him."

Windu gave a curt nod, his eyes falling on Luke for a second. Windu frowned a little, probably sensing Luke's growing unease, though he said nothing, just gave a slight bow and continued on his way.

Luke and Anakin stared after him for several moments before they continued on their way to Palpatine's. Luke was silent for most of the walk, lost in his own thoughts.

"Do you have your comm link with you?" Luke asked out of the blue.

"Yes, why?"

"Just wondering."

Anakin stopped his son, searching his eyes intently. "Luke, what are you not telling me?"

Luke met Anakin's gaze steadily, though there was an undercurrent of sadness in his eyes, and even fear. "Just make sure you're ready."

"Will you not tell me anything else? I feel like you're letting me walk into something blind."

Luke looked away, over Coruscant and towards the Senate Building. "Sidious is there."

Anakin stiffened. "Are you sure?"

"Positive. He's waiting for us."

Anakin swallowed the lump that had jumped into his throat, regaining his composure. "Then we better hurry, shouldn't we? We don't want to keep him waiting."

"No . . . though he'll probably take his time in revealing himself, so I'm in no hurry," Luke mumbled. Anakin could tell that his son was nervous, probably dreading the oncoming confrontation. He put a hand on Luke's shoulder.

"We're going to be fine, don't worry Luke."

Luke mumbled something under his breath about having plenty to worry about, but Anakin didn't say anything about it. "Come on," he said instead, getting in the speeder.

"I hope Ben's alright," Luke said as Anakin steered the speeder towards the Senate Building.

"I'm sure he will be," Anakin said, though he seemed a little unsure.

Luke glanced at Anakin a few times. "So, when we see Sidious, do you have any sort of plan?"

Anakin shrugged. "Tell The Council who Sidious is and then confront him. Pretty simple really."

Luke chuckled a little. "I guess there isn't really a point in us making a plan, seeing as we both have a history of our plans going terribly wrong."

Anakin laughed a little. "Yeah, that's why sometimes it's just better to improvise or roll with what happens."

Luke smiled, and the two lapsed into silence. They both became more and more restless as they approached the Senate Building. By the time they touched down, both men were tense, and Anakin's eyes darted around. Luke, however, kept his eyes trained forward, and Anakin had to remind himself that Luke knew exactly who Sidious was. He relaxed a little. _I'm sure whenever Sidious appears I'll be able to tell by watching Luke's reaction._

The two made it to Palpatine's office without running into any trouble, and Anakin relaxed a little as he walked into the familiar room. Palpatine sat at his desk, waiting for them.

"Oh, Anakin, you made it," Palpatine said with a smile.

Anakin returned his smile as he walked up to Palpatine. Luke stayed by the doorway. "Yes, I figured I'd postponed on you too much Chancellor. And I'm supposed to tell you that The Council has just received word that General Kenobi has engaged General Grievous."

"Good, good! We can only hope that Master Kenobi is up to the challenge."

Anakin felt the pang of worry for his friend return, and he couldn't help but be honest to Palpatine. "I should be there with him," Anakin said, looking down for a second.

Palpatine stood up from the desk, walking over to Anakin and putting a hand on his back and leading him towards the hall. "Yes, it does worry me that The Council decided to send General Kenobi alone, and without you despite my suggestion you be the one to apprehend Grievous. It is obvious that you are the one with the capabilities."

Anakin nodded, and out of the corner of his eyes he saw Luke fall into step behind them, watching Palpatine with a hard gaze, his eyes never leaving the Chancellor. Anakin felt nudged by The Force the same time he started to gain a sick feeling in the pit of his stomach. "Yes, well, The Council has put Luke and me on a much more important task."

Palpatine looked a little surprised, though Anakin caught the rapt attention in his eyes. "Oh really? And what would be more important than apprehending General Grievous and ending this war?"

Anakin looked at Palpatine. When he put it that way . . . Anakin shook himself a little. Of course their mission was more important. "Catching the person behind this war."

Palpatine gave a small laugh. "Why Anakin, that sounds ridiculous! The Separatists are the cause of the war, of course!"

Anakin shook his head. "No, it's a Sith Lord that's pulling the ropes on this war. Luke and I have been tasked with stopping him."

"Well how are you going to do that if you don't even know who this Sith Lord is or what he looks like?" Palpatine asked.

Anakin shook his head. "I know it's someone powerful in the Senate. The same Sith was behind the assassination attempt on Luke, and when I caught up to that assassin he told me he was here on Coruscant."

"How can you be sure that there's a Sith in the Senate? The idea sounds ridiculous! Don't you think the Jedi would have been able to sense him by now? And where did you even hear such an idea?" Palpatine said with a scoffing tone.

Anakin nodded towards Luke. "Luke told me the part about the Sith being in the Senate, and I trust him Chancellor. Besides, the Jedi might not have been able to sense him because of the shroud over everything the Dark Side has cast since day one in this war or because the Sith is really good at hiding his true nature."

Palpatine glanced back at Luke, and Anakin couldn't help but notice the flicker of annoyance that flashed across Palpatine's face. The conversation was making Anakin more and more uneasy by the minute.

"As far as I am aware, there is no one here in the Senate that seems to have more control of the war than I do," Palpatine said easily as he turned his attention back to Anakin.

Anakin shook his head. "I'm sure there is. I trust what Luke told me Chancellor, why else would the Sith try to have him assassinated?"

Palpatine seemed to think for a moment as the group reached the circular room where all the halls connected in Palpatine's giant office. "Well if there is a Sith Lord in the Senate, why hasn't he made a move yet?"

"Because he's writing for the right moment," Anakin said simply.

"For what?"

Anakin shifted uncomfortably where he stood. Palpatine's question seemed innocent, but something wasn't right. Something was very, very wrong. "What matter's Chancellor is that we catch him before he makes his move. That way there's no unnecessary loss of life."

"The unnecessary loss of life, Anakin, is with this war. I wouldn't say if there was a Sith in the Senate that he is the reason for all of this suffering. The suffering is the war itself, not a Sith."

"Yes, but a Sith caused the war!" Anakin said, some frustration leaking into his voice.

Palpatine's eyes seemed to glint at Anakin's frustration, and Anakin looked away at Luke instead.

Luke hadn't taken his eyes off of Palpatine, one hand on his light saber as he silently watched everything that was being said, every movement. Anakin searched his son's face a few moments before he turned back to Palpatine. "I might be mistaken Chancellor . . . but it almost sounds like you're siding with the Sith."

Palpatine wasn't looking at Anakin as he stopped just in front of him. "You know Anakin . . . I've come to find that the Senate is far from effective. So much long, drawn out discussions that find no result. This _Republic_ is not functional, pointless. And the Jedi are corrupt and power hungry."

Luke had tensed up, walking slowly to Anakin's side as Anakin put a hand on his own saber. He was too stunned to do much else, his brain working too slowly to process what he was hearing correctly.

"Something needs to be done about it. And I've decided what as well."

Anakin hardly registered Luke's light saber activating next to him as he continued to stare at Palpatine in shock. Little pieces were clicking together in his head, warnings going off in his mind.

_Someone very powerful in the Senate . . ._

'_Don't leave anyone out, the betrayals came from the most unexpected places . . .'_

'_You can't trust him . . .'_

_Luke's aversion to Palpatine . . ._

_He came out of that meeting with Palpatine shaken and scared, and neither of them told the story for what happened . . ._

_The flashes of malice Anakin would have missed if Luke and The Force hadn't told him to look . . ._

Subconsciously, Anakin pulled out and activated his own light saber.

'_Kill him! Now!' sounding so familiar to the Emperor's 'Strike me down!'_

'_Good, good!' Now he could see how familiar the Emperor's voice was, now he could match it._

'_Good, Anakin, good!' he had said, coaxing on his dark actions. Palpatine had coaxed him to kill in cold blood time and time again, then smoothly told him that it had been right despite Anakin knowing it had been wrong. He'd said things to Anakin that made him doubt what he'd been taught and what he knew, made him doubt those around him._

'_You were deceived by the lies the Emperor told you . . .'_

_The Emperor . . ._

"It's you," Anakin whispered, staring at Palpatine's back. His good friend Palpatine, a father figure since he was a child, someone who had been there for Anakin all his life.

'_The betrayals came from the most unexpected places.'_

"You're the Sith Lord," Anakin said, his voice coming out in barely a whisper.

_Stupid, stupid, stupid Anakin! He's been right here, this entire time, right under our nose! I've shared my secrets with this man, my fears! How could I have not seen it!_

Anakin knew the answer to that. He didn't see it because he didn't want to. He already had so few people he kept close to him; he didn't want a betrayal from someone so close. The sting of betrayal came fast and hard over Anakin as Palpatine remained with his back to him. Father and son stood at the ready with their light sabers, though Anakin was suddenly holding his much more tense, leveling it at Palpatine's back.

_Luke weakening whenever Palpatine came to visit, the assassin that had made an attempt on Luke's life . . ._

"You tried to kill Luke!" Anakin exclaimed with a snarl, fury mounting in him.

"Ah yes, the assassin. He was a failure. I should have finished you off child when I met with you," Palpatine said, directing his words to Luke.

Luke kept his face impassive, though his eyes were hard as he kept his silent gaze on Palpatine.

"What really happened that day; when you and Luke met alone?" Anakin demanded, holding the saber tighter.

"I gave him a warning to stop interfering. One I can tell he did not heed." Anakin noted the tone in Palpatine's voice, as if he was relishing the memory. Anakin had a brief flash, a quick vision that Anakin thought might have come from Palpatine himself, of Luke standing immobile by the doorway, slowly turning a different shade as Palpatine choked him with The Force. Anakin's anger grew at the sight, and even more-so as he realized another thing.

'_Now young Skywalker, you will die.' _Luke's screams echoed around in Anakin's head, and Anakin leveled his saber at Palpatine's back, his vision tinged red.

Palpatine—no, Sidious—seemed to sense Anakin's mounting rage. "Are you going to kill me Anakin?"

"I would certainly like to," Anakin growled at him.

"I know you would . . . I can feel your anger . . . It gives you _focus_, it makes you _stronger_." Palpatine's voice sounded gleeful.

Anakin suddenly felt Luke's hand on his shoulder, and he slowly came back to himself, the anger leaving him a little at a time. Luke showed him the comm link wordlessly, and Anakin realized he could sense anger and hate in Luke as well. It seemed Luke didn't trust himself to speak until he had regained control of himself. Anakin nodded and Luke backed away a little to contact The Council.

Anakin turned his hard gaze on Sidious, who had turned to face him. Anakin drew himself up defiantly, though he kept his saber activated. "You won't turn me. The Council will know of your treachery. You won't get away with this; you won't overthrow the Republic _or_ destroy the Jedi."

"That's what you say now Anakin . . . but you will see. The time of the Jedi has passed. A new era is coming. You will turn: it is your destiny."

"No. I choose my own destiny," Anakin said as he heard Luke speaking to someone—probably Yoda, knowing his son—over the comm link.

"Palpatine is the Sith Lord. Anakin and I are engaging him now," Luke said quietly into the comm link. Luke didn't wait for a response. Instead he returned to Anakin's side, light saber held at the ready.

"Anakin, listen to reason! The Jedi are weak, they are not to be trusted! Do not make a mistake and choose those who cannot even save themselves," Sidious said sharply.

"No, _Sidious_, I will not join you. I know where I'm needed, where I belong."

Sidious eyed Anakin closely and silently for a moment. "I see you are beyond reason, Anakin. So be it. I will have to _make_ you see the truth of my words."

Anakin heard a slight noise, and then a red light saber came to life in Sidious' hand, making the entire experience much more real for Anakin.

"The Jedi will fall Anakin, and you will kneel."


	28. Chapter 28: All's Fair in Love and War

**_Ok, I couldn't help it, I had to post this chapter, it's eating away at me. Two in one day, here's the next one. Thanks for the review, and on this chapter . . . PLEASE REVIEW! Even if you normally don't. Enjoy! Or at least . . . try not to cry people . . ._**

* * *

For a moment, there was tense silence, except for the hum of the blue, green, and red light sabers. With a snarl, Sidious lashed out, feigning an attack towards Anakin before slashing at Luke. With that, a light saber duel started right there in the Chancellor Office between the father and son and the Sith Lord.

Luke glanced at his father a few times, worried about him. Anakin's anger was fluxing, and it was obvious he was fighting to keep out of the Dark Side's influence. Luke was having struggles of his own to keep his feelings in check.

Luke's attention was brought back to the current fight as he narrowly missed a slash across the stomach, moving his saber up to block the fast moving red blade before Sidious quickly switched trajectory back towards Anakin. Luke had grossly underestimated the man when it came to skills with a light saber. Saying Sidious was terrible at wielding the blade because of his age was like saying Yoda was useless in _his_ old age. Now, it took both Skywalkers to hold off the Sith, and even then he was pushing the two back towards the office.

Luke couldn't help but notice as Sidious took another swipe at him that the Sith Lord's attention seemed to be focused on Luke. The revelation was unsettling to Luke, and he took care to not become separated from his father.

Sidious pushed them back into the office, and there was a brief lull in the fighting where the three watched each other closely.

"Now Anakin, we can spare ourselves this mess if you would just accept your fate," Sidious chided. Luke felt his temper soar every time Sidious goaded or tempted his father, and Luke was finding it hard to keep that temper under control.

"Stop trying Sidious, I _will not kneel_!" Anakin said firmly, suddenly lunging forward in an attack. Luke hastily followed up his father's advance. Sidious knocked them aside effortlessly, smiling in a way that made Luke feel sick.

"Surely you both know you cannot defeat me? The power of the Dark Side, _my_ power, is so much more significant than your petty skills." Sidious' voice came out in a hiss.

"Why Sidious, you underestimate us," Anakin said sharply, using a Force Push to send Sidious back in an attempt to gain an advantage on him. However Sidious recovered quickly, and immediately used a Force Wave. Luke and his father were forced apart, slammed into the walls.

Dazed, Luke struggled to focus on what was happening. Dimly, he heard Sidious speak, though it was directed toward either of the stunned Jedi. The Sith Lord had moved quickly at his opportunity, it seemed, to make contact with the clones.

"The time has come! Execute Order 66."

Luke struggled to his feet, weaving a little but fueled by his sudden, fierce determination. "NO!" he shouted, launching himself forward towards Sidious. In his peripherals, Luke could see Anakin getting to his feet as well.

Sidious spun around, narrowly missing Luke's light saber as it came crashing down, cutting off the connection immediately. Luke twisted back around, barely stopping Sidious' blade once more. Sidious pushed Luke back with The Force again, though this time Luke didn't slam against the wall. Panic was going through him. SIdious had given the order; the Jedi all over the galaxy were officially in danger. Sidious turned his attention on Anakin, and Luke took the opportunity to contact Windu back at The Temple.

"Master Windu! Are you there?" Luke called into the comm link.

"Luke! What's happening?" Windu asked sternly.

"Sidious just gave the command, there's going to be an attack on The Temple any moment now, you have to warn the other's that are spread over the Galaxy while they have a chance!"

Anakin gave a cry of pain, and Luke looked up to see his father's on his hands and knees, clutching at his head.

"I have to go, just be ready!" Luke said before he cut off the connection.

* * *

Anakin wasn't in the Chancellor's room anymore. Scene's flashed in front of him, and Anakin realized with dread what Sidious was doing.

_Memory walk_, he thought grimly.

However, Anakin found himself confused when he saw unrecognizable scenes in front of him.

That confusion quickly changed to fear and pain as what he saw registered in his mind.

_No, no, it's not me, it's not!_

He was watching his fall. Watching himself storm though The Temple and cut down the younglings, he could feel the tears streaming down his face and he curled into himself.

"Please, stop!" he cried out as the pictures relentlessly moved forward. He cut down Separatist leaders begging for mercy and peace. Agony at the next scene overwhelmed him as he saw himself choke his own pregnant wife and fight his best friend. He felt as if he was on fire, and realized that was what he was seeing: this version of himself had caught fire and was burning away.

"Stop!" he cried out again. He couldn't watch this anymore. _No more, please, no more_ . . .

The horrible scenes went away and he found himself back in the Chancellor's office, curled up on the floor and panting. Shakily, he pushed himself up his eyes falling on the scene he had missed while he'd been at Sidious' mercy.

Luke stood facing Sidious alone, his face twisted in concentration as he used his feeble skill at Tutaminis to stop the lightning that was sparking from Sidious. However, as Anakin watched and tried to process what he was seeing, Luke's skills proved insufficient, and Sidious' lightning won out, snaking over his son. Luke gave a cry of agony, collapsing to the ground.

With a shout of fury, Anakin lurched himself forward at Sidious, but it seemed that Sidious was ready for Anakin's brash action. Suddenly it wasn't just Luke who was screaming in pain. Anakin was knocked back to the ground as his shoulder erupted in a fiery agony.

Sidious had stabbed Anakin right through the arm with his saber, pinning him to the ground and making it impossible for him to get up without hurting himself further.

Over Luke's shouts of agony and Anakin's moans of pain, Sidious spoke once more.

"Young fools. You cannot beat me!" Anakin shouted as Sidious twisted his saber around in his arm, tears leaking out from the pain. "I will not ask again Anakin: I am giving you the chance to escape the suffering and take your rightful place by my side."

Luke's shouts were ringing in Anakin's ears. "No . . . I won't join you . . ."

"It's your destiny Anakin, your fate: you can't _escape_ it, you cannot _run_ from it. You will be my apprentice. The only choice you have is how much pain you cause yourself before you stop fighting it."

Anakin could feel the hopelessness and despair setting in him. "Never," he moaned.

Luke's screams intensified and Anakin's breath came quicker.

'_Father, please! Help me!' _echoed around in Anakin's ears.

Sidious twisted the saber yet again, cutting a bigger hole in Anakin's arm and his eyes flew open, meeting Sidious' eyes, glowing yellow and filled with hatred as they stared down at him.

"I will not ask again Anakin. Perhaps if you join me, I might consider letting the boy live."

Anakin looked up at him, defeat starting to settle in as his gaze unwillingly wandered over to Luke, withering on the ground. Against his will, his mind brought back the experience Luke had had, where Vader had looked on as Sidious slowly killed him with Sith Lightning. Anakin couldn't just let him die. Even now, Luke's screams for his father in that memory was reverberating around in his mind.

Anakin stiffened as Sidious moved the saber again. "Your answer Anakin."

Luke's eyes cracked open, locking on Anakin. He convulsed again and cried out. "Father don't!"

Sidious' lightning stopped momentarily, and Luke groaned in relief. Anakin's eyes swiveled back to the Sith, his heart pumping in anxiety.

"Father?" Sidious asked in surprise and curiosity. "Impossible! The two of you are the same age!"

Anakin didn't let his gaze waver from Sidious' as he tried to re-gather his courage, remaining silent. Sidious jerked the saber, and Anakin almost blacked out from the pain that it caused him. "I want answers, now!" the Sith hissed.

Anakin didn't respond, and Sidious hissed in anger, turning his Sith lightning back on Luke. Luke jerked, and his screams seemed to eat at Anakin from the inside out.

"Luke!" Anakin gave another cry, tears streaming at the combined pain of him and his son. What had they gotten themselves into? "Stop, stop, Luke!"

"Tell me the truth!" Sidious snarled.

_Was all of this worth it Luke? Was it really?_ "H-he's my son, he is . . . he's from the future, The Force sent him back," Anakin cried weakly.

Sidious gave a satisfied smirk, pulling out the saber dug into Anakin's arm. He leveled it at Anakin's throat. "That wasn't so hard, was it Anakin?"

Anakin panted, head tipped back, his arm pulsing in pain. Luke's screams stopped as Sidious finally eased up on the lightning. "Now: kneel. If you join me, I might be persuaded to let him live."

"Father, don't do it, please!" Luke moaned. "It's not worth it: n-no life is worth it. You'll only lose what you try to save!"

Luke cried out as Sidious gave him a quick shock with his lighting. "It's your choice Anakin. Will you really let your _son_ die?" SIdious said with a smirk. "I will make sure you lose _everything_ if you don't!"

"Anakin, Father, you'll lose everything if you do: please, listen to me!" Luke cried.

"I grow tired of your meddling boy!" Sidious hissed, and he resumed Luke's torment.

"Alright!" Anakin shouted over Luke's screams. "Alright, please, just stop!"

A heavy weight fell in Anakin's chest as he uttered those words, and he could feel the Dark Side already reaching out for him, stretching to wrap itself around him.

"Father no . . ." Luke moaned, and Sidious stood over Anakin's broken form.

"Get up," he hissed. "And kneel: accept your destiny."

Anakin rolled over, struggling to push himself up since he had one bad arm. He turned to face Sidious, though his eyes fell on Luke once again.

His son lay there, smoking, weak, twitching, with tear streaks down his face. The electric blue eyes stared into each other. "I'm sorry Luke . . . but I can't let you die," Anakin told him weakly.

Luke stared back at him, and his next words pierced Anakin deep in the heart.

"Don't make me lose my father again."

Anakin recoiled, feeling Sidious' blade against his cheek to get Anakin to look away from Luke, and back up at him. It didn't stop Luke's words from taking effect though.

'_I won't leave you!'_

'_Then my father is truly dead.'_

'_No, no; it's not true! That's impossible!'_

_I can't put him through that again_, Anakin thought. _But what other choice do I have right now?_

A little thought nudged at Anakin's mind as Sidious tipped Anakin's head up with his blade under Anakin's chin. "You know the words Anakin: it's time to pledge yourself to me. Don't fight it any longer."

_You can die with dignity_ _for what's right. For yourself, for Padme, for your unborn children, for the Jedi, for the Republic . . ._

_For your son, Luke._

Anakin kept his eyes locked with Sidious' with an impassive look, releasing all of his fear and pain and anger into The Force so he could actually speak the right words.

"I will _never_ put my son through this. I will _never_ join you Sidious. You _will_ have to kill me. I am a Jedi, as is my son. It's who we are: not your pawns."

Anakin leaned back as Sidious pressed his saber forward, trying to keep the blade from punching through his throat.

"So be it," Sidious said. Suddenly, Anakin found himself flung backwards with a Force Blast that Sidious sent at him, and his head hit the wall so hard Anakin was sure he heard a crack. Like a broken droid, Anakin crumpled to the floor.

"Fa—" Anakin heard Luke start to cry out, but his words were cut off, and Anakin could hear Luke making choking noises, gasping for breath and in immense pain through the fog that was trying to cover Anakin's senses.

By sheer will alone, Anakin pushed himself up, weaving dangerously as he propped himself up on his hands and knees.

Anakin's eyes took in everything else first.

The window was shattered, having been smashed to bits when Sidious had performed his Force Wave. The chairs were thrown everywhere, there were scorch marks from the light sabers and stray beams of lightning, and there was a large bloodstain where Anakin had been pinned not moment before.

But it was the scene in the middle of the room that he registered last. It was the scene in the middle of the room that caused his heart to jump to his throat, his breathing to stop, before he let loose a cry of fury and agony as his entire world crashed down around him.


	29. Chapter 29: Saying Goodbye

_**The only thing I have to say about this chapter is prepare the tissues for all of you that are emotional . . . even those of you who aren't. Just saying. Writing this made me tear. Anyway . . . thank you for the reviews . . . please don't forget to review this chapter . . . and normally I would say enjoy, but this is a very sad chapter.**_

* * *

Luke struggled to register what happened. His father was thrown back into the wall, and he had cried out for him. However, Sidious had seized him into a Force Grip, strangling him to silence him. Then he'd been pulled forward . . .

Luke stared into Sidious' eyes, hardly hearing his father's cry as he fell unmoving to the floor.

* * *

Anakin gave a cry of fury and agony as he turned to see Luke held suspended in the air in a Force Grip, Sidious strangling him at the same time. Though as he watched, before he could react, Anakin's worst nightmare unfold.

In seeming slow motion, Anakin saw Sidious raise his glowing blood red blade, saw Sidious pull Luke forward, and impale his son. Luke's eyes were wide with shock as he stared at Sidious, apparently not registering the light saber that was shoved upward through his chest. Sidious shoved the saber in deeper and Luke made a strange noise. Then Sidious pulled out the saber, and Luke gave a small gasp for air before Sidious let him fall to the floor.

Anakin lunged at Sidious in a blind rage, hardly realizing that Sidious had blocked his violent advance as he pushed forward with blow after blow, mercilessly attacking the Sith. Sidious cackled.

"Good, Anakin, Good! Use your aggressive feelings!"

Anakin glared at Sidious. "You are going to _pay_ for that Sidious," Anakin said in his furious tone, his voice trembling from how much rage he was suffering from.

"If only you could see Anakin: You will only be able to defeat me through your _hate_, and your _anger_. I can feel them in you now . . . but you are still not strong enough to defeat me. Only after you embrace the Dark Side will you be close to defeating me."

Sidious' voice was smooth, oily. Anakin's glare intensified and he snarled at Sidious in reply.

Sidious cackled. "It seems you are almost there. Release your anger Anakin! Use the Dark Side! It is your destiny to join with it Anakin. You know it's true."

"I will _never_ join _you_," Anakin spat.

SIdious cackled again. "It seems you've already embraced your Dark Side Anakin. Surely you realize your _son_ will not make it. Perhaps if you join me, I'll use my power's to save him," Sidious tempted.

Anakin felt his resolve waver at the offer, but steeled himself. "I don't want _your_ help! You wouldn't help anyway! You would let him _die_!"

"I grow tired of this Anakin," SIdious said, pushing Anakin back with a Force Blast. Instead of stopping though, Sidious kept the blast going, and Anakin was stuck pinned to the wall. Anakin groaned a little as Sidious came closer. When Sidious was in range, he dropped Anakin, holding his saber at his neck. "You're already kneeling, now pledge!"

Anakin panted a little, then took a risk and attempted to swipe Sidious' feet out from under him. The Sith jumped, and Anakin rolled onto his back, bringing up his saber to stop SIdious' blade from cutting him in half. Slowly, with the blades locked, Anakin rose to his feet, his gaze hardened on Sidious as he steadily pushed the Sith Back. His arm screamed at him to stop, but Anakin was too pent up on rage and adrenaline to truly register the pain. Immersing himself in The Force for a moment, Anakin pushed Sidious forward, sending the Sith flying. Sidious regained his balance on the window ledge, cackling like a mad man.

"You're going to have to try much harder than that to kill me Anak—"

Sidious' words were cut off as he turned to face Anakin, shock filling his eyes. Anakin remained indifferent to the look as Sidious slowly looked down at the light saber Anakin had pushed through his gut.

Anakin had tears streaming down his cheeks as Sidious' gaze returned to Anakin. "That . . . is for Luke."

Sidious' face started to twist into rage, and Anakin pulled his saber out, pushing Sidious out the window with a simple Force Push. Stepping on the edge, Anakin watched him fall until he saw a blue flash of dark force energy being released as Sidious died. Anakin could feel the massive shift in The Force as Sidious' dark presence evaporated.

Anakin took a few deep breaths, gaining control of himself as he stepped away from the window, exhaustion and pain washing over him now that the adrenaline was passed and his fury had dissipated. His head and his shoulder screamed in pain, but all of that was in the back of Anakin's mind.

His saber clattered to the floor and he ran over to where Luke still lay, kneeling down and rolling his son over as he pulling Luke into his lap. "Luke, Luke, talk to me Luke, _please_!"

Luke moaned a little, grimacing. "Father . . ."

Anakin saw Luke trying to raise his hand to reach out to him, and he grabbed on to that hand tightly, holding it close to him. "I'm here Luke, just stay with me, alright? You're going to . . . going to be fine. You're going to make it . . ."

Luke smiled weakly, eyes still closed. "_You're . . . _going to be fine . . ."

Anakin pulled him a little closer, the tears still falling freely down his cheek. "No Luke, we're _both _going to be fine, alright? You have to live, you _have _to. You said it yourself, you're needed back home, your friends need you, your sister needs you . . ."

"Father . . . please . . . I'm not . . . going to live through . . . this. Let's . . . be realistic."

Anakin's heart throbbed as he looked down at Luke. "Luke . . . _I_ can't lose you . . . not like _this_."

"Anakin . . . you're not going to _lose_ me . . . Padme's pregnant, remember? I'm . . . not from this time. I don't . . . belong."

Anakin gave a sour laugh. "How can you say everything's going to be alright . . . you're _dying_ Luke."

"Yes . . . I-I am . . . but now . . . the past can be outrun. You . . . didn't turn. Anakin . . . Father . . . you have a chance. It . . . i-its w . . . worth it."

It was getting harder for Luke to talk, and Anakin barely heard the sound of the doors opening as someone—or several people—came in. Anakin paid them no heed, his eyes trained on his son.

"Luke please . . . don't do this to me, I can't lose you, I can't, just hold on . . ." Anakin said. "Everything . . ."

Just like that day in the camp with his mother, Anakin couldn't bring himself to finish his sentence. The pain had proven too much for him.

Luke's eyes slowly cracked open, searching for Anakin's face. When they found Anakin's eyes, they held his gaze firmly, unwavering. Anakin squeezed Luke's hand tighter.

"Father . . . please . . . p-promise me . . . you won't fall. Not . . . not now. Not in . . . the future . . . not ever. Don't . . . don't take advantage o-of . . . of the chance you have. You cherish . . . y-your kids. Give . . . give them the best f-f-father . . . they could hope for. A-and do . . . what y-you _know_ is . . . is right—" Luke curled up in pain for a moment, and a sob broke through Anakin's tight control. Luke gripped Anakin's hand a little tighter. "Promise me," he said, his breathing ragged and his voice raspy.

"I will Luke, I promise you," Anakin said, forcing his words out through the tears.

Luke nodded, letting out a relieved sigh. "Good . . . t-that's . . . good. Father?"

Anakin's eyes hadn't left his son's face. "Yes Luke?"

"I-I'm . . . I'm p-proud . . . proud to call you . . . call you my . . . father."

Anakin smiled even though Luke had closed his eyes. "And I'm proud to call you my son," he whispered.

But as he spoke, Luke's head started to fall back, and Luke seemed heavier in Anakin's arms.

"Luke . . ."

There was no response, and Luke's hand started to go lax in Anakin's.

"_Luke_ . . ."

All the pleading in the world couldn't stop what was happening. Slowly, Luke's hand slipped out of Anakin's, and the thud it made as it hit the floor caused Anakin's whole world to shatter.

As if everything had gone numb, Anakin slowly moved, repositioning Luke's limp body and holding him up with both hands. Distantly, Anakin felt the people who had entered the room approach him. He heard voices, but he couldn't make out what they were saying. He was in shock.

His brain registered how one of the people there was Master Windu. He looked battered, but he was alright. There were people trying to tell him something, but he couldn't hear them. He didn't want to hear them. He was too busy staring down at his son, his eyes unable to tear away from Luke's lifeless form.

Someone put their hands on Anakin's shoulders, trying to pull him gently away from Luke, but Anakin held firm. When the one was unsuccessful, other pairs of hands latched onto him, trying to pull him away, but he fought it. Eventually, he didn't know when, the sheer number was able to break his hold on Luke, and they took the opportunity to pull him away, someone else taking Luke away from him.

It was like they had set off a bomb, and Anakin suddenly started struggling against the many hands that held him back. He felt he was screaming, probably screaming Luke's name, but his head was rushing, everything slow and blurred and nothing making sense. Everything except Luke.

_He's dead. He's dead, he's gone, he's not coming back_.

Eventually the hands pulled him out of the room, and Luke was no longer in his line of sight. He slowly stopped struggling, slumping from the pain he was suffering. His shoulder was on fire, his head pulsed with pain, and he felt as if he'd been stabbed through the heart.

Those voices continued to drift towards him in his daze, but he didn't register them. What could they possibly offer him?

Vaguely, Anakin took note that he was put on a ship. Since he'd stopped fighting, the hands moved him easily from place to place, until at last they got him to lie down on a cot. Anakin simply stared at the wall as a pair of hands fluttered over him, looking at and treating his shoulder and head.

Words floated to him through the fog.

". . . missed anything vital . . . shock from the loss . . . some head damage . . ."

Disinterested, Anakin stared up at the blurry ceiling above him.

His mind decided to torture him, playing back Luke's pain and death over and over in his head.

'_I'm proud to call you my father.'_

Tears leaked out of Anakin's eyes once again, and he took a breath. He'd made Luke a promise. He couldn't die in vain.

But for now . . . for now, Anakin needed time to recover. His suffering was too great for him to jump right back into life. He would need time to heal from this loss . . . if he ever did.

* * *

Obi-Wan had survived the attempt on his life by his own men. He still couldn't believe it had happened. Cody, the man who had fought with him through so much . . .

Obi-Wan shook himself a little. Dwelling on the thought wouldn't help. Right now, he needed to focus on piloting his ship. He'd received the message from Master Windu for the Jedi to follow through with the plans Luke had come up with, and he was on his way to Tython. It took him a while, but he was able to navigate safely into the planet and locate the Jedi Temple there. As he got out of his fighter, several other Jedi hurried to meet him.

"Master Kenobi . . ."

"You're alright . . ."

"Windu's talking to the Senate . . ."

". . . trying to get the clones to back off . . ."

"We're lucky your old apprentice was able to . . ."

". . . heard he hasn't left the medical wing, or said a word since he left Coruscant . . ."

Obi-Wan gave a start, turning to the person that had spoken about Anakin. "Anakin's here? Is he alright?"

The Jedi hesitated, and Obi-Wan felt a feeling of dread come over him. "He's alright . . . in a sense."

"What do you mean?" Obi-Wan asked sharply.

Yet again the Jedi hesitated, and they were slow when they answered. "It's something . . . you should see for yourself. He's in the medical wing."

Before they could tell him anything more, Obi-Wan set off at a brisk walk towards the medical wing, anxiety rolling off of him for his closest friend. Reaching out with his senses, Obi-Wan searched for Anakin's Force Signature.

He was alarmed when he found that Anakin was wallowing in misery and deep emotional pain. What had happened?

Obi-Wan could tell when he reached the hall that Anakin's room was located in, because there was a cluster of Jedi outside of one of the rooms, one of them being Master Windu. As Obi-Wan approached, Windu seemed to fix him with a penetrating stare.

"Obi-Wan, I see you've made it."

Obi-Wan decided he was going to skip formalities. "Where's Anakin?"

Windu seemed to stand a little straighter. "Master Kenobi, some things have come to light concerning your former Padawan, and I think we need to have a long discussion about—"

"Yes, yes, Master Windu, both Master Yoda and I were well aware of Anakin's _infractions_. May I see him?" Obi-Wan asked, deciding it was best to hear what happened from Anakin himself.

Windu frowned. "What do you mean both you and Master Yoda knew? Why would you let such a thing happen?"

Obi-Wan held up a hand. "Now is not the time for questions Master Windu, Master Yoda is the one with _all_ of the answers. So, may I see Anakin?"

Windu shook his head. "There's no point: he won't talk to anyone. He hasn't made a sound since they got him on the ship headed here from Coruscant."

"Do you know what happened?"

Windu shook his head. "Not really. I was only there for . . . well, I'm sure Anakin will tell you when he's ready."

Obi-Wan didn't like the tone in Windu's voice. He frowned, cautiously walking into the room his apprentice was apparently in.

Anakin sat up on the bed, staring at the wall next to him. Obi-Wan silently took in the fact that Anakin's shoulder and head was patched up as he walked up to the bed.

"Anakin."

It didn't seem the young man heard him. "Anakin?" he asked again, a little louder this time.

Anakin jumped slightly, his head slowly turning. Obi-Wan cringed a little as he saw all of the suffering in his former Padawan's eyes. "Obi-Wan . . . you're alright."

Obi-Wan nodded, trying to ignore the fact Anakin's tone was flat and emotionless almost. "Yes, I am. Anakin . . . what happened?" Another thought struck Obi-Wan, and he started stretching out his senses in search of someone else. "Where's Luke?"

Anakin took in a sharp breath, his head swiveling and his gaze returning to the wall. Obi-Wan stilled, his mind starting to form the worst.

_No . . . oh no . . ._

"He's dead," Anakin finally forced out. It seemed every syllable caused Anakin pain. "Sidious killed him."

Anakin turned his head back to Obi-Wan, and Obi-Wan was startled to see the tears coming from Anakin's eyes. "He died in my arms Obi-Wan . . . just like my mother. I couldn't save him."

Obi-Wan himself seemed to have slipped into shock. However the tears coming at a rapid pace from Anakin seemed to bring him out of it. He understood that pain: Qui-Gon had died in Obi-Wan's arms. Though the mother bit confused him. When had Anakin's mother died? When had Anakin even seen his mother since he'd started training? Obi-Wan pushed the thoughts aside: it wasn't the time.

He reached out, clutching Anakin's arm. "I'm sorry Anakin," Obi-Wan said quietly. "But . . . that's no reason to stop living. You still have a family to look after."

Anakin looked away once again, seeming to be trying to control himself. "I just . . . I can't believe . . . he can't really . . ."

Somewhat awkwardly, Obi-Wan shifted in his seat and put an arm around Anakin, giving him some support he felt the man probably desperately needed right now. Sure enough, Anakin leaned into him, sobbing a little into Obi-Wan's shoulder.

"You'll be alright Anakin . . . just hang in there," Obi-Wan said quietly, keeping his own grief at Luke's demise to himself.

_Why did he have to die?_ Obi-Wan asked The Force silently as Anakin cried on Obi-Wan's shoulder.


	30. Chapter 30: Aftermath

_**Next Chapter! And I warned you all that the last chapter was emotional! I warned you . . . and before anyone says I don't have a heart it killed me to write that chapter, but it's what happened, sorry! Anyway, nearing the end: thank you for all of the reviews! Please continue to review! And enjoy ;)**_

* * *

"Anakin . . . I had no idea . . . I'm sorry . . ." Obi-Wan said quietly.

It had been two days since Sidious and Luke had died. Obi-Wan had left Anakin alone upon Anakin's request until Anakin felt he was ready for visitors. Though his sorrow was still heavy, and the pain was still all too real, he had felt he needed to see his close friend. At first the conversation had been awkward, but Obi-Wan had finally managed to ask his question about Anakin's mother's death. With all of the fresh loss, it had been a rough subject to broach, though somehow Anakin had managed to get out the full story to his former Master.

The two sat in silence for a few moments. "It's . . . alright Obi-Wan, it's not your fault."

Obi-Wan shook his head. "Yes, well I was the one who told you to dismiss your dreams about your mother. If I would have let you act on them the entire mess could have been avoided," Obi-Wan said with a mournful tone in his voice.

Anakin sighed. "It can't be changed Obi-Wan: it happened, and that's the end of it."

Obi-Wan nodded. "You're right Anakin, it's just . . . I wish you would have told me sooner . . . there's so _much_ I wish you would have told me sooner."

"I know Master, I just believed it was necessary for me to keep these things to myself . . . I kept telling myself I would tell someone when I was ready, but I never was."

Obi-Wan sighed, obviously tired of the grim conversation. "The healers said that you should be alright soon to get up and move around. It will be good for you to get out of this room."

Anakin nodded, his eyes drifting back to his wall for a moment. "Yes . . . I would like that."

Obi-Wan was silent for a few moments longer before Anakin heard him clear his throat, his gaze coming back to rest on his friend. "The . . . rest of The Order has found out about your marriage and Padme's current condition," Obi-Wan informed him.

Anakin frowned deeply, an exhausted worry etching in his face. "They're going to kick me out of The Order, aren't they? The Council?"

Obi-Wan sat back. "I think they would like to . . . but I feel The Force has other plans."

Anakin felt a little jolt of shock go through him. "I would have thought they would kick me out whether The Force wills otherwise or not."

Obi-Wan chuckled. "No one dares argue with Master Yoda on the matter again."

Anakin sat back slowly. "All right then . . . I guess that's one less thing to worry about . . ."

Obi-Wan nodded, standing up with a sigh. "We're also moving back into Coruscant soon, tomorrow if we're lucky."

Yoda had gone to Coruscant after he had escaped the attack at Kashyyyk and had been discussing with the Senate calling off the clones. The Senate—in chaos after everything with Sidious—was still trying to regain order, though had collectively managed to restrain the clones. It was possible there was going to be a complete re-election, seeing as Sidious had several Senators in his pocket before his demise.

"According to Windu The Temple is a little damaged, but it should be easy to repair," Obi-Wan continued, stopping Anakin's thought process.

Anakin sighed. "That's good news. At least it wasn't completely destroyed."

Obi-Wan put his hand on Anakin's shoulder. "I have to go now. I'll see you later Anakin, alright?"

Anakin nodded. "Of course," he said softly.

* * *

The next day, as Anakin was in the process of getting ready to head back to Coruscant with Obi-Wan, one of the Jedi Padawans came running up to him, a holoprojector in his hands. "M-master Skywalker: this is for you, it's urgent!"

Anakin took the device from the Padawan with a frown, Obi-Wan coming to stand beside him. One of Padme's handmaidens appeared.

"Master Skywalker. You must come at once. Padme has gone into labor," the girl said in a rushed tone.

"What?" Anakin asked, shocked.

The girl nodded. "She's on her way to a medical facility right now. Do you think you'll be able to make it in time?"

Anakin was already rushing into the ship as she spoke, Obi-Wan hot on his heels. "I will, I'm not going to miss this, I'm on my way," he replied quickly before he ended the connection.

"Well, this day just became interesting," Obi-Wan commented.

Anakin gave a nervous laugh, hastily starting the ship before he shot out of the hanger. Obi-Wan seemed tenser than normal as Anakin maneuvered the ship.

"If there's ever a day where we die in a crash thanks to your flying Anakin, that day is today," he said, his voice revealing the strain Anakin's flying was having on his frayed nerves.

"You didn't have to come in this ship Master," Anakin said, hardly paying him much attention.

"Well I was already coming."

Anakin gave a soft chuckle. "Yes well don't complain about my flying right now Obi-Wan, in case you didn't notice I'm in a bit of a hurry."

"Dully noted," Obi-Wan said as Anakin jumped into hyperspace.

Having talked about this day many times, Anakin knew exactly which medical facility Padme would be in, making a beeline for the building on Coruscant and landing as quickly as he had taken off. He was flying out of the ship before Obi-Wan could even get out of his seat. At least Obi-Wan seemed to know better than to tell Anakin to slow down.

Anakin didn't bother to ask any healers or medical droids where Padme was. Instead, he swiftly located her Force Signature and followed it through the halls until he reached the room she was in. To his mild surprise, Yoda and Bail Organa were already there, watching from the hall through the window. Breathless, Anakin stopped before he crashed into them. "Am I too late?" he asked them, hearing Obi-Wan approaching from behind him.

Bail shook his head. "You're just in time. We've already told the droids you're the father, so they will let you in without a fuss."

Anakin inclined his head to show he acknowledged what Bail said before he pressed forward toward the door. "Excuse me," he mumbled, bursting into the room.

Padme's eyes found him almost immediately. "Oh, Anakin! You made it, you made it," she said, her voice strained.

Some of the droids moved out of the way so Anakin could sit beside her bed. He took her hand in his own, smiling down at her. "Of course I made it. Why wouldn't I?"

She laughed a little and smiled at him. "We're going to have the twins Anakin . . . we're parents," she said with hushed excitement.

Anakin's eyes prickled a little. "Yes, we are."

Padme looked out the window where the small group of spectators were before she turned her attention back to Anakin. "Where's Luke?" she asked curiously.

Anakin felt a stab at his heart and his eyes stung. She still didn't know? "I-I . . . I'll tell you later," Anakin said quietly.

Padme noticed her husband's tone, but was distracted as a contraction hit. Anakin tensed, holding her hand tight.

It wasn't long before the medical droid was handing Anakin a small baby boy, wrapped securely in a blanket. Anakin stared down at the small child, tears pricking at his eyes as he held the boy as gently as he could.

"Luke . . ." he whispered quietly. He shifted in his seat so Padme could see baby Luke as well, and she smiled.

"Our Luke . . . our little baby Luke . . ." she said quietly before the contractions came again.

The next bundle the droid handed directly to Padme, seeing as Anakin was still staring at Luke in wonder, a wave of emotions crashing through him.

"Ani . . . Ani look," Padme said quietly.

Anakin tore his eyes from the little Luke for a second as he turned his gaze to his precious daughter.

He smiled at the baby girl. "Little Leia."

Padme did her best to get situated, and Anakin helped her sit up with one of his arms. "Oh Anakin . . . they're so beautiful," Padme told him gently.

"Yes . . . they are aren't they . . ."

The baby Luke squirmed in Anakin's arms, but did not cry, staring up at his father in pure innocence. Anakin gently pulled the blanket out of Luke's face. "I won't let anything bad happen to you Luke . . . not this time . . . not again," Anakin whispered to the small baby boy.

"I just wish Luke could have made it," Padme said quietly, oblivious to her future son's demise.

Anakin felt that tug at his heart again, but didn't have it in him to tell her what had happened to Luke yet. Another time . . . but not right now. Now was the time to be happy.

* * *

Padme was resting in the bed, the twins were tucked away, and Anakin stood with Yoda and Obi-Wan out in the hall.

"Congradulations Anakin," Obi-Wan said.

"Thank you Master," Anakin said quietly with a little bow of his head.

"Troubled, you look. Something on your mind, is there, Skywalker?" Yoda inquired.

Anakin nodded. "Yes Master, I was just thinking about something . . . I was wondering if when the twins were old enough, if they could be trained as Jedi."

Yoda nodded. "Take you up on your offer, we will. Trained, the twins must be. All in time," Yoda assured him.

Anakin looked at Obi-Wan. "Would you be willing to take one of them on as a Padawan? I know that's not really my choice, but I know that they would turn out as wonderful Jedi under your direction," Anakin said, his voice sounding almost timid.

Obi-Wan chuckled a little. "Maybe I'll consider training Leia."

Yoda nodded. "Your son, you could train, hmm Skywalker? Teach him a great deal, you could."

Anakin nodded. "Of course Master."

"Leave you, I will. Time with your family, you must spend," Yoda said before he hobbled away. Anakin turned to Obi-Wan.

"Do you want to see them?" he asked his old friend.

"Of course," Obi-Wan said, quietly following Anakin into the room and over to the twin's crib. Both were fast asleep, curled up with each other. Obi-Wan smiled a little. "Leia looks just like her mother."

Anakin smiled a little. "Yes, she does, doesn't she?"

Obi-Wan put a hand on Anakin's shoulder. "They're in good hands Anakin. You have nothing to worry about: you'll make a fine father."

Anakin hung his head a little. "I just wish Luke was alive to see . . ." His voice was quiet, and shook a little.

Obi-Wan looked away, and Anakin was astounded to see a look flicker in his eyes along the lines of guilt. Before he could inquire, though, Obi-Wan changed the topic.

"So, decided to curse me with training Skywalkers all my life, have you?" he asked teasingly.

Anakin smiled a little. "I can't help it; you're a good teacher."

Obi-Wan chuckled a little. "Thank you Anakin. Compliments from you are always appreciated."

Anakin smiled a little. "Windu's going to throw a fit when he hears about all of the rules I'm breaking, besides the ones he already knows about."

Obi-Wan laughed quietly. "He already is. Though Yoda won't have it. I think you've caused a change in the Jedi Order Anakin. The rule on attachments and such might just end up being changed."

"They might as well, that way there's no _special treatment_ going on."

Obi-Wan smiled at him. "Good night Anakin. I need my rest, as do you."

Anakin nodded. "Good night Master."

As Obi-Wan left, Anakin returned his gaze to the sleeping twins once again. He cherished seeing them sleeping so peacefully, undisturbed and carefree.

"I won't let anything happen to either of you. You're going to have a proper childhood this time," Anakin said quietly to the sleeping children.

Luke stirred a little, but he did not wake, and Anakin gave a small smile before he went over to his chair by Padme's bed. Propping his chin on his hand, he watched her sleep as well for a few moments. Everything had worked out. He had his family, and he got to keep his standing in the Jedi Order.

_But was the price worth it?_ Anakin found himself thinking. He shoved the thought away with a frown, not wanting to think about that right now. It wouldn't do him good to dwell on what he couldn't change, especially with a topic that weighed him down so much. Luke's sacrifice hadn't been in vain. Anakin would make sure of that.

Squeezing his eyes shut and counting to dispel the unpleasant, fresh memory and stop tears from coming, Anakin rested his head back in the chair. Obi-Wan was right. Right now, he needed to sleep.

Surprisingly, it wasn't long before Anakin fell into a relatively deep slumber, temporarily freed from the depressing thoughts that kept trying to invade his mind of Luke.

* * *

Obi-Wan and Yoda stood outside of a patient room in the farthest corner of The Temple's medical wing, talking in low, hushed tones. Obi-Wan was obviously upset.

"He should know Master, Anakin has every right to know."

Yoda shook his head. "No. Tell him yet, we cannot. Unsure of how this will all turn out, we are."

Obi-Wan shook his head. "He _needs_ to know Master."

Yoda held up a hand. "When certain we are, tell him, we will. Wish to put your old Padawan through that pain again, do you?"

Obi-Wan hung his head in shame. "No Master."

"Then wait, we shall, to tell Skywalker. Until we can be sure, know, he must not. Save him more pain, it will."

Obi-Wan turned his gaze to the first place he could, still feeling guilty for keeping such a secret from Anakin as he stared into the patient room. Hopefully, when Anakin found out the truth, he would not hate Obi-Wan for keeping it from him. Hopefully . . . Anakin would understand why.


	31. Chapter 31: Parting is Such Sweet Sorrow

_**WARNING: This is the last chapter . . . though I have good news at the end of this chapter as well. Don't forget to Review, and Enjoy!**_

* * *

Anakin woke up to the sound of one of the twins crying.

It was the middle of the night, one week since the twins had been born, ten days since Luke had died. Anakin sighed as Padme stirred.

"Go back to bed Angel, I've got it. Get your sleep," Anakin told her quietly, kissing her forehead before he rolled out of the bed.

"Thank you Anakin," he heard her say tiredly.

Anakin smiled a little as he left the room, headed for the room that the two had set up for the twins. Anakin knew by the cry which twin was awake and, by the sound of it, rather grumpy. Anakin chuckled softly to himself as he quietly slipped into the bedroom, padding over to the crib.

He picked up the squirming child in his arms, careful not to wake the twin that had managed, somehow, to miraculously stay asleep.

"Shh Luke . . . it's alright . . . it's alright," he said soothingly to the squirming baby, rocking Luke gently in his arms as he sent soothing waves of comfort towards him. "Shh . . ."

Luke's wailing eventually ended, and the infant looked up at him with eyes identical to his own. Anakin felt a tug at his heart yet again as he looked at his son, slowly pacing as he continued to try and put him back to sleep.

As Anakin continued his repetitive soothing process, Luke's eyes slowly drooped shut, though Anakin knew better. He continued the soothing pace until enough time had passed that the infant would have fallen into a deep sleep. Only then did he carefully make his way back to the crib.

Softly, so as not to wake him and have to repeat the process, Anakin leaned down and kissed the tiny forehead before he set Luke down in the crib, taking a moment to tenderly brush a thumb across Leia's cheek before he backed out of the room. He waited outside the door a few extra moments, just to be sure neither of the little ones woke up again before he started back to the bedroom.

On his way there—in the living room, in fact—Anakin felt as if he was being watched. The hairs on the back of his neck stood on end and he tensed, freezing in place. He heard the slightest movement behind him and he spun around sharply, tensed and ready to go on the defensive.

In an instant, all of that melted away, and Anakin stumbled backwards in shock.

"Before you ask . . . yes, I'm real."

Anakin, still in shock, stared at the man that stepped out of the shadows. He limped, walking very slowly as if he had sustained a horrible injury he was still recovering from. His blonde hair was untidy, but not necessarily a complete mess. As the man's features came into range of the light, his piercing blue eyes fixed Anakin in a gaze Anakin had been sure he wouldn't see again for a long time.

"Luke," Anakin whispered.

The young man gave a weak smile. "Yes, it's me."

There was a few heartbeats of silence before Anakin suddenly rushed across the room, embracing Luke in a tight hug.

"Careful Anakin, I'm not fully recovered, careful!" Luke cried out, trying to keep his voice quiet to avoid waking anyone apparently. Anakin eased up on the tightness of the hug but did not pull away, tears of relief and joy streaming down his cheeks.

"I-I thought you were dead! You _died_! You died in my _arms_! How are you _alive_?" Anakin said, all of his words coming out in a rush as he pulled back to look at Luke, grasping the young man's shoulders in a way that probably gave away the fact Anakin was trying to make sure all of this wasn't a dream and that Luke was in fact standing in front of him.

Luke looked battered, worn, sickly, and weak, yet somehow he managed to stand in front of Anakin despite the obvious. There was a hole in the black shirt he'd worn when he'd arrived in this time and when Sidious had stabbed him, right over his chest, confirming what had happened. However, there was a white shirt it seemed under that black one that hid the true damage of his injury, which should have been fatal.

"There's no way possible that you survived that, that . . . what happened. How are you still here?" Anakin stuttered out before Luke could even begin to answer his first slew of questions.

Luke sighed. "It's not impossible. I know of two people that have survived being stabbed through the chest with a light saber. That and I'm sure sheer will of The Force had something to do with it as well."

Anakin searched his face for a moment. "It's, it's been ten days Luke, where have you been? I've thought you were dead this entire time!"

Luke shook his head. "From what I understand I was put under stasis, and then I don't know what happened in-between but I do know that I was treated at The Temple. Obi-Wan said that they hadn't told you I'd survived—"

"_Obi-Wan knew you were alive_?" Anakin asked, surprise and anger leaking into his tone.

Luke shook his head. "You weren't told because no one knew if I was going to live or not, and they didn't want to get your hopes up in case I still died. And they didn't even tell Obi-Wan about me till the night before Padme went into labor, from what I understand."

"Padme! Oh, Luke, she was so heartbroken when I told her what happened, you'll have to see her, she'll be so happy to know that you're alive! Not right now though, she's getting some much needed sleep right now, but I'm sure in the morning—"

"I'm leaving Father."

Anakin paused, staring at him in shock. "What do you mean you're leaving?"

Luke sighed, his eyes cast down sadly. "I can't stay here: I have to go back. To my time line."

Anakin stood there for a moment, processing what he'd said. "But . . . I just now found out you're alive. I just found out you survived . . . you can't leave now."

Luke shook his head. "I want to stay, trust me, I do. I want to be here with you and mother, but I _am_ needed back home. Han and Leia and the reorganizing Republic and Jedi Order need me. And also . . . Anakin, the healers did all they can, but I'm not going to make it if I stay here much longer. I need better treatment. _Future_ technology. It's the only way I'm going to pull through. It's time for me to go."

"Can't you stay a little longer? At least until morning?" Anakin plead with him. "I just got you back, and Padme will want to see you," he said weakly.

Luke shook his head. "I won't make it that long. I need to leave as soon as possible. I came to say goodbye Anakin. Besides, if I see mother I may find myself unable to leave, which I need to. I'm sorry Father, but I can't."

Anakin collapsed into the chair that was situated behind him, running a hand through his hair as he thought hard about what Luke had said. "So . . . this is really it then? You're leaving . . . and you won't come back."

Luke shook his head as he sat down next to Anakin. "You have to stop thinking about it this way. Anakin: you have your family. Whole and in one piece. You have everything this time. Your kids are going to need their father. Who knows what's ahead for you. Stop thinking that you're losing me, because really, you're not. Technically, I'm a few days old and in the crib in the other room with my sister. You haven't lost me Anakin, alright?"

Anakin sighed. "Alright Luke . . . alright," Anakin finally said, his tone of voice admitting defeat.

Luke put a hand on Anakin's shoulder. "Everything's going to be better now Anakin. You'll see."

Anakin chuckled sourly a little. "Yes, well . . . after all of the confusion and such clears up from everything that's happened. There's _still _issues that need resolving; for example, a new Chancellor. There's so much fighting over the subject it's not likely to go anywhere."

Luke smiled a little. "I'm sure that things will be worked out."

Anakin sighed. "I hope so."

Luke looked away, seemingly distracted by something as he stood up. "It's time for me to go."

Anakin stood up with him. "Already?"

Luke nodded. "I'm working with a short timeframe here."

With a small, slight sigh, Luke turned to Anakin. "I've had quite a time here Father. It's not something I'll ever forget. I know you'll make a great father, because I'm proud of you myself. I'm not ashamed in the least to call you my father. I couldn't hope for a better parent."

Anakin nodded, not trusting his voice for a moment as he pulled Luke in close for another hug, tears pricking at his eyes and spilling over. "And I couldn't have hoped for a better son. I'm proud of you Luke. Of everything you've done."

Luke smiled, Anakin could feel it on his shoulder. The two stayed like that for a moment, savoring the last hug, before Luke gingerly pulled himself away. "Goodbye Father."

"Goodbye Luke," Anakin replied.

Luke reluctantly pulled his gaze from Anakin, making his way over to the landing pad with his slight limp. Instead of taking off though, Luke sat down on the ground, taking a meditational position. Anakin watched him the entire time before he felt the massive flux in The Force he had felt the day that Luke had arrived.

In the next moment, there was a blinding flash of white, and Anakin was forced to look away as his eyes burned at the sight. As quickly as it had come, the light was gone, and when Anakin looked, so was Luke.

His heart ached, but it was not as bad as it had been the past ten days. Luke had lived. He hadn't died. Besides, his son from a different timeline was right: he had his entire family together. He needed to appreciate what he did have: he couldn't dwell on what he had lost in the process.

With a sigh, Anakin quietly returned to his and Padme's bedroom. Padme was sound asleep as he laid down beside her, kissing her forehead gently before he shifted close to her, letting himself drift off into a very peaceful sleep.

* * *

Luke found himself once again swept up in The Force, though now that he knew what was happening, he wasn't so panicked by the strange sensations that he experienced during the short trip back to his time. His landing wasn't any better though.

Luke slammed into the hard, familiar floor of the Jedi Temple, the breath knocked right out of him. The impact also jarred his injured body to the point that his chest flared up, and he moaned, clutching at the spot where Sidious' blade had pierced him. The wound hurt much more than he had allowed himself to let on.

The first thing Luke heard was a very, _very_ welcome voice.

" . . . just appeared! Yes, I'm being serious Leia, forget the search party, he's right here. Luke!"

Luke felt Han grab his shoulders and he gave a small moan as Han unknowingly agitated the wound, causing him more pain.

Han took in a sharp breath when he saw the hole in Luke's shirt, and apparently put the pieces together really quickly. Being a lot more careful, Han held Luke up, re-contacting Leia on his comm link at the same time. "Actually Leia . . . we're going to need to get Luke some immediate medical attention."

"Why, what happened? What's wrong with him?" Leia's voice came from over the comm link.

Han stared at Luke's chest as Luke did his best to take steady, relaxed breaths. "That's what I intend to find out," he said, once again ending the comm link.

Before Han could speak, Luke spoke up. "How long was I gone?"

"Five minutes. Do you mind telling me what just happened kid? You're gone five minutes but you look like you've been gone far longer and you're wounded. What happened?"

Luke laughed weakly a little, looking up at Han. "Oh, you won't believe me when I tell you, but I'm telling both you and Leia anyway." He groaned a little, and Han let Luke lean on him for support as Han carefully picked up Luke. "Though right now . . . that medical attention will be very nice. And much appreciated."

Han chuckled a little, even if there was an edge to it. "Alright kid. Though after everything we've gone through, I doubt it's anything we can't take."

Luke smiled. "Yeah, well, I'll hold you to that."

* * *

**_The End . . ._**

**_At least . . ._**

**_Until the Sequel: The Past Meets the Future! ;)_**

**_(Coming sooner then you think hahaha. So keep your eyes peeled!)_**


	32. SEQUEL ALERT

**A Father's Son Sequel Alert**

_**Guess what?**_** The Past Meets The Future is up! I know you guys have wanted to see it! Hope you guys like it :D**


End file.
